How Is This Possible?
by dj-ssdd
Summary: Girl sees Ted stripping at gay bar. Girl blackmails Ted for meet & greet w/Legacy. Girl finds out that world already knows her, in ways she'd never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I KNOW I SAID I'M ON A HIATUS FROM HERE AND I STILL AM BUT I HAD TO WRITE THIS, THIS CAME ABOUT BECAUSE I WENT TO AFTERDARK (A GAY BAR IN FORT WAYNE, INDIANA) THE OTHER DAY. I'M STRAIGHT BUT I HAVE A LOT OF GAY FRIENDS SO I GO THERE WITH THEM A LOT. WELL WHEN WE WENT IT WAS A TUESDAY. TUESDAYS ARE STRIPPER NIGHTS. I HAPPENED TO GET AN AWESOME DANCE FROM THIS STRAIGHT DUDE THAT LOOKED LIKE TED DIBIASE JR. NO JOKE. IT WASN'T HIM BUT IT LOOKED LIKE IT. THEN WITH THE HELP OF SHIDA I REALIZED THAT THEY WERE IN INDIANAPOLIS, INDIANA THE DAY BEFORE. SO IT GOT ME THINKIN, WHAT IF IT REALLY WAS TED AND WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE. SO OF COURSE WHAT'S SAID BETWEEN ME AND HIM IS NOT ALL TRUE. BUT HERE'S A ONE-SHOT OF HOW THAT WOULD HAVE WENT DOWN :P LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK…

So I decided to go out with 2 of my gay friends to the gay bar they always go to called AfterDark. Today is Tuesday and every Tuesday at AfterDark is stripper night. I never dress nice cause I'm straight so it's not like I'm gonna pick anybody up. But I have heard that some of the strippers are straight. But they're strippers so there's no point in me even trying to get with them cause most of the time they're hot so they wouldn't go for a fat, bald chick anyways. But hey that's why you tip them, they'll dance on you wether they want to or not. I just see it as a job, most of the time just a side job. You gotta make money somehow.

We were sitting at the table drinking and just hanging out for about an hour before the show started. First stripper was this guy named 'Big Dick Don' he was hot, of course but as soon as I saw him he reminded me of somebody. He looked like Ted DiBiase Jr. He danced for a songs worth and then there was a 10 minute break and somebody else went on. It continued like that the rest of the night. One of the times that I went up to the bar to get another drink, he was up there too and I decided to say something to him "Has anybody ever told you that you that you look like Ted Dibiase?"

"No but I will google that Mother Fucker tomorrow" he was obviously drunk

"Alright" I said and got myself another beer then went and sat back down and continued to enjoy my night and Don had done another dance too and I just couldn't get my mind off of him looking like Ted. I mean they were in Indy yesterday. No, it's not him, I know it's not. Don has a tattoo on his upper right arm.

After he was done with that song and walked off, Tristian, one of my gay friends asked "You think he's hot?"

"Hell ya dude. He looks like Ted DiBiase, one of the wrestlers" I laughed

"Well I got Heath (Tristians boyfriend) a private dance with him later"

"Good choice" I told him and we continued drinking and Tristian and Heath would get up there and dance in between strippers sets. Don had another song but during this one he came over and started dancing on me. I hadn't even given him a tip yet. I'll tell you this much, he's a really good dancer :P Of course with me thinking he looks like Ted that's all my mind was on. Imagining getting a dance like that from Ted DiBiase Jr. I couldn't help myself, you probably wouldn't be able to either and then he got close to me and said in my ear "I'm actually straight"

I laughed, I was drunk and I couldn't think of a response for that. He continued dancing as I reached into my back pocket and gave him a tip then he said into my other ear "All I like is that pussy you have" again all I could do was laugh.

A/N: NOW ALL THE REST IS MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD :P

He continued dancing and I couldn't help myself but feel his thighs up to his ass and his 6 pack abs. Then he went back to my other side and said "I am Ted DiBiase" again, all I could do was laugh cause that's just crazy, sure I knew that he didn't have to work tonight but that's just crazy. I had looked over at Tristian and he had his camera on and we both looked over at him and he took the picture.

He continued dancing some more and he said to me "I really am Ted DiBiase. But don't tell anyone. I've never done this before and I heard that these stripper guys get good tips at gay bars so I thought I'd try it in a little town where hardly anybody would know me"

Again I just laughed but I was actually shocked. After he said that I looked straight into his face and that's when I realized that he didn't just look like Ted, he was Ted. "What about Kristen. You gonna tell her?"

"No, she probably wouldn't like to know this"

And I thought… I'm not the one to do the whole blackmail thing but come on. All I'd really want is like an autograph and maybe a meet and greet with the other two members of Legacy and maybe tickets to the next show. No big deal. He could just say that I'm his cousin or something. Besides, he could most likely pay for that stuff with the tips he got tonight and still have plenty left over. He finished his dance and started to back away but I said "I have a Twitter" and he stopped. He knew exactly what I meant by that.

"You wanna go outside for a cigarette?" he asked

I smirked "Sure" then I followed him outside. I spoke up first, I was flat out honest with him "Look, I'm not the blackmail type nor have I ever blackmailed anybody and I'm not evil or anything but I just wanna know what I can get out of this"

"Nobody would believe you anyways"

"Ted" I started but he interrupted

"Don" he emphasized

I laughed "Don. Tristian took a picture and he's gonna take pictures when you dance on Heath, you can't tell them not to take pictures. I already have proof and I'm gonna get more" I smirked

He took a deep breath "What do you want?"

"Tickets to tomorrows show and atleast a meet and greet with Cody and Randy too"

"That's it and you won't blab?" he asked

"That's it. What? You expected more?" I asked

"I thought you'd ask me for like a thousand bucks or something"

"I could have got that?" I was shocked, wow he really wants to keep this hush hush

"Ya. Easily"

"Well then…" I said then he looked at me "I'm kidding. Just the tickets and the meet and greet and I won't say a word"

"Awesome. Well lets go inside and get my coat. I'll take you out to my car to get you a ticket and a backstage pass"

"Actually, since it's just a house show then I'm good with just the pass"

"That saves me more money and I don't have to tell anybody. We can just say you're my cousin. Thanks"

"No problem" I said and followed him in to get his coat and we went out to his car and he got me a backstage pass then we went back inside and he did his dance for Heath and before we left he told me that he'd see me tomorrow. This is great. Nobody ever gets this chance. He said he's never tried this before so I'm the only person that's ever had this chance or will ever have this chance cause wether he had fun or not, going to a small town and somebody recognized him, he wouldn't take the chance again.

The rest of the night I didn't say anything more about how he looked like Ted. I got the pass and I promised I wouldn't. If the pass ends up being a fake then he knows that I can send that picture everywhere. I have a twitter, my yearbook, myspace, facebook, wweuniverse and a fan fiction too. You know how many people that reaches? A whole hell of a lot. But I know I wouldn't actually do it. I'm not that mean. Just cause I threatened it doesn't mean I'd actually do it. If it's a fake pass then that's on him. It's more torture for him to be paranoid about me doing it than actually doing it. He'd possibly crack under the pressure. So I didn't get too excited about it.

The next day I asked my mom to borrow the van. My car's getting fixed. That I'd be gone all day. So I painted the Legacy logo on my head (cause I do that) and I left for the arena with my pass in hand. I parked in the main parking lot, I looked at the pass one last time. It actually says that I'm family of Teds. So if they asked I'd just say I'm his cousin, and walked around to the back to where they enter at. I go to the first guard that was standing around the fans. "Excuse me sir" I said and showed him the pass.

He read it and said "Alright, go on back. Just keep that with you" and I walked back and ran into a few guards that I had to show it to. Oh my god, it was real. I'm not saying Ted wouldn't do that cause he's cool but in reality it was mean for me to do this so I just expected that it'd be fake and I had of wasted a tank of gas driving here for nothing. I'm lucky. I'm starting to freak out a little. How many people that I look up to, that I'm working on emulating, am I gonna run into before I even get to Legacy's locker room? My hearts beating really fast as I walk up to the last guard standing right outside the door and show him my pass and he opens the door for me and I walk in and put my hood down and shivered a little bit. I like to have my hood up but when I paint my head I do it for people to see it and especially these guys. I decide to ask the first person I see where Legacys locker room is. I continued walking the hall and the first person I see is Paul Wight, better known as Big Show "Excuse me" I get his attention

"Do I know you, are you allowed to be back here?" he asked and I showed him my pass "How are you related to Ted?" he eyed me

"I'm his cousin" I answered

"Mom's side or dad's side" he asked a follow up. Shit, what was his mom's name? I know he's gonna ask that. I could get myself in deeper if I say it's his dads side. Maybe he won't ask her name.

"Mom's side"

"So what's her name then?"

Damnit. I know I read it somewhere "Oh you mean… my uncle Ted's wife? …Aunt Melanie? …Made you think I didn't know didn't I?" I laughed

"Hey, don't I know you?" he said as he looked at my head

"No. This is the first time I've been back here"

"Have you been to any shows before?" I can tell he thinks he knows me but I'm pretty sure he doesn't. I mean ya I've gotten his autograph once but I can't be that memorable can I?

"Ya. Ten of them" I answered

"Have you painted your head before?" wow, he does remember me

"All the time. Why?" I asked

"I remember you. You had your head all blue and I asked you where your loyalty was cause you said you paint it red for raw and blue for smack down"

"Wow you remembered. Ya that's me. Ya know, after I got home I had a good comeback for that" I had to say

"What's that?" he challenged

"You asked where my loyalty was. Well where is your loyalty? You switch shows all the time"

"Touche" he stated

"Am I that impressionable that you remember me?" I had to ask

"Ya, we haven't seen anybody that paints their head and you're a chick, so that's a plus"

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Quite a few of us have talked about you. We've actually asked to see how many of us have signed your head?" he laughed

"Seriously?"

"I'm not just tooting your horn. I'm serious. We think it's cool. At first we thought you had cancer and thought that was very brave of you, instead of hiding behind a wig but one of us, I think it was Matt Hardy, he's so internet savy. He found your myspace, don't know how but he did and found out it's Alopecia Areata, we all had fun doing that tongue twister and we still think that's brave of you" he smiled

My jaw was dropped "You're not fucking with me, you're serious?"

He laughed "I'm not fucking with you, I'm dead serious"

Ok that's crazy awesome so I took a deep breath and bucked it up, don't be nervous what else could I possibly find out that's gonna blow me away anymore than what that just did? "Matt probably didn't have to work hard"

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head

"He probably just asked Amy and she probably told him, oh that's just Donna. I've been to like 13 Luchagor shows. She knows me"

"Oh duh, she told us about you. You and your friend drove all the way to Atlanta and Myrtle Beach to see them"

"Yep that's me"

"And you're Ted's cousin?" he asked again

"Ya. See, I never really wanted to throw that around and get free stuff. Me and Ted hadn't talked in years and I saw him when I went out yesterday and he suggested I come today to meet some of the guys" no idea where that came from but it sure did sound good didn't it?

"That's really nice of you. There's some people around here that do that, most of those people are annoying but you seem cool. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said and wondered what he'd want to ask me

"2 things actually. One, can I sign your head?"

I laughed "Sure" and I pulled one of the many permanent markers out of my pocket and he signed it. If I'm going someplace to get an autograph, instead of carrying a notebook around and risk loosing it I just take a bunch of permanent markers incase they go dead and I have people sign my head then I'll take a picture of it so then I'll have it.

"And. If I pay for you to come out to the show would you paint 'Big Show Rocks' or something like that on your head and sit ringside?"

"Well I only have unemployment and I have about $1000 left in bills and I keep getting more bills, I'm 22 and still at my parents house, so the ONLY way for me to even say yes to that is if you pay for everything for me. Pay for the flight to where ever it's gonna be, pay for a flight back. My food, I mean everything cause I can't afford to do that stuff, I'd love to do it just because and then more people would recognize me but I just can't afford it"

"I can do that" he smiled

I went wide eyed "Seriously. You'd do that just for me paint you on my head and it be seen at ringside on tv?"

"Hell ya, I think it's great"

"Wow"

"Plus you'd get to see your cousin more"

I paused, this is gonna be weird "Right. Speaking of him do you know where the Legacy locker room is?"

"Ya, first what's your number?" he asked as he pulled out his phone and I gave him my number and he gave me his so that when he calls I know it's actually him "Thanks. You go down this hall and make a left then the second hallway you make a right and it's the" he figured out in his head "Fourth door down on the left"

"Alright, thanks Paul. Talk to you later" I said and took off down the hall. As soon as I turned left I saw Mike and John talking. I aint gonna be that type of person to stop by and just start talking to anybody. I'm really lucky that I'm getting to see Legacy. I'm not gonna push my luck so I decided to just walk past anybody that I saw. But as soon as I walked past them I heard John say "Hey is that Donna?" he said loud enough for me to hear

So I stopped and turned around and said "Ya, that's me"

"Well come here" Mike said, so I did "Ya know, I've actually met her a few times" Mike said to John

"Ya, I met both of you at a Luchagor show in Ohio which I still havent gotten that picture from Kim that I took with you guys" I kinda grumbled that part, it's been like 2 years "And Mike, you've signed my head once"

"Your friend hasn't given you the picture yet?" John asked

"No, she can't find the memory card it was on"

"Well here, let's take a better one. Let me see your camera" Mike said, so I handed it to him and they both got on either side of me and Mike outstretched his arm and he took a picture.

"Thanks guys, that was really cool of you" I commented

"No problem, as long as you let us sign your head" John stated

"Is it really as talked about as what Paul said it was?" I asked as I handed John a marker, I was being all cool now. Like I said, after Paul, nothing else can get more shocking.

"Ya it is actually. We just think it's cool that you do it" Mike said as he signed my head

"Awesome. Thanks guys" I said and started to walk away

"Wait" Mike said so I stopped. There is no way he's gonna ask me the same thing Paul did.

"What?" I asked as I realized that they hadn't even asked if I was allowed to be back here. I mean as far as they know I'm just a fan.

"If we pay you, will you paint our names on your head and sit ringside so people can see it?" John asked

I can't believe this "I'll just some it up, I'm 22, on unemployment and still live at home with the rents so if you guys pay for EVERYTHING then I will"

"You're awesome" Mike said

"I thought you were" I said to him

"Good one" he said then I got both their numbers and they got mine. Things are getting crazier and crazier. I walked down to the second hallway and turned right and there I saw Matt Striker coming out of the first door and again I continued walking but I guess he saw me "Donna" he said

So I turned around, I really hope he didn't remember what I did when I got his autograph "Yes" I said wearily

"I'm sorry but I laughed really heard when I realized you were the 'I have boobs' girl"

I laughed a little too "How many people did you tell about that?" I cringed, hoping it was nobody

"That's embarrassing, I wouldn't tell anybody that but why did you do that anyways?" he asked, well atleast I can explain myself.

"Because you were only signing autographs for women and kids and you passed me up and I didn't wanna get cheated out of an autograph just cause you THOUGHT I was a guy, it's just not fair" I explained

"True. Sorry about that"

"I'm used to it. Don't worry"

"I'm still sorry though. Can I sign your head?" wow, just wow

"Of course" I said and handed him a marker "Thanks" I told him

"You're welcome" he smiled and I walked away and walked to the fourth door on the left and knocked and Ted answered it "Hey there, come on in" he said so I walked in

"You didn't tell me that half the people back here knows who I am" I said to him

"What's your name again?" he asked

"Donna" I said and turned around so he could see my head

"That is kick ass…Oh, you're Donna? I didn't realize that" he said as I looked around and noticed it was just me and him in here

"Oh my god. So you know me too?" I asked as I sat down on the bench

"Ya, some of the guys have talked about hiring you for promotional like stuff"

"Ya I know. Paul Wight gave me 20 questions about who I was until he realized who I was. I didn't even know you guys knew who I am. He hired me and so did Mike and John"

"Wait, what all did Paul ask you?" he panicked

"Well he could tell I was a fan so he asked me how I was related to you and I told him on your moms side, I had to tell him your moms name then to cover up acting like I didn't know when I couldn't think of it I told him that I'm one of those cousins that you hadn't seen in years and I didn't wanna take advantage of you but we ran into each other yesterday at a bar and you suggested I come. So that's gonna have to keep going since 3 of you guys have hired me already. I didn't expect all this, I just wanted to meet Legacy but now we got to keep up that lie. I'll be honest, even if that was a fake pass, I wouldn't have posted those pictures, I would have just let you think I did. But because you let me back here, we have to keep up the lie. We have to tell your parents and your brothers incase they get asked about it. I mean it wouldn't be anything bad on me. Cause you said some of the guys were wanting to hire me anyways so it would have only been a matter of time before I went to another show. But you, as long as you don't want anybody to know about it, cause I still wouldn't tell them but if you don't tell your family then they're gonna get stuck with a question they can't answer and you get caught" I explained, that's the way I saw it anyways.

"That should be fine. I called Kristen and told her about it today"

"What did she say?"

"I told you you could dance good" he smiled

"Seriously?"

"Ya dude, it was crazy, she wasn't mad at all. As long as I do the dance for her when I get home and I never go to a gay bar again and do that"

"Good deal. So when is Randy and Cody getting here?" I asked

He walked over to his bag and grabbed a permanent marker then walked back over to me "May I?" he asked

"Go for it" I said

"They're down in catering. I stayed here incase you came here. They should be back anytime now"

"Do they know I'm coming?" I asked

"Ya, I said my cousin was coming to visit"

"Awesome. Thanks Ted, I know it's not making that much trouble for you but I am sorry that I threatened that"

"It's cool, just see it as me getting you here sooner" he smiled

"If you say so" I stated

"I do say so, so buck up" he laughed

"Yes sir" I saluted him

"Your funny cuz" he patted me on the shoulder

"And you're a good stripper cuz" I joked

"Hey now" he scorned

"I'm sorry, we're supposed to act like family now, right? I still wont tell anyone I promise"

"What about your family? What will you tell them about you being hired by some of us? By the way, we'd like to too. But don't know about ringside, we wanna do it different and put you in the tron video"

"Even awesomer. I'll just tell them that I came to the show and you came out to sign autographs and you asked me to come back but that as far as the other guys know, I'm your cousin. I'll just say that you had to tell the guards that to get me back there and so that's what I had to say if I was off wandering around on my own"

"You're a smart one"

"Thank you" I said then the door opened and Cody and Randy walked in and I could hear what they were saying.

"Cody, I know you think it'd be cool to put her and her painted head in the video and Amy said that she lives around here but Shelton said he didn't see her out there" Randy said to Cody. They were talking about me. I really do get talked about. I mean I believed the guys but I just actually witnessed it though.

"Hey guys" I said to them

"Oh you must be Teddy's cousin, what's your name?" Randy asked as he walked up to me and held his hand out for me to shake it.

"Randy, that's Donna" Cody stated as he looked at me

"Oh hell ya" Randy said "Ted, I didn't know she was your cousin"

"I didn't realize it until she got here today and her head was painted" he covered up

"Oooo, what did you paint it today?" Cody asked, so I turned around so they could see.

"That is awesome" Randy said as he looked at it "Let me get a picture with my phone. Sam would love it" he said so I stood still so he could get a picture.

"You got a marker?" Cody asked so I pulled it out of my pocket and him and Randy signed it

"Can I get a picture with the 3 of you?"

"Of course" Randy said "Let me go find someone to take the picture" he finished and walked out of the room

"Who is he gonna get?" I asked

"Probably the first person he see's. Why?" Cody answered

"I just expected to get to meet you guys, I didn't expect to get hired by some of you guys"

"Dude, it's no big deal. Amy said you're cool. Even if we didn't hire you, we'd still like to see you when we come around here. Based on what Amy and the guys say you're really cool"

My heart started beating faster again, there's no way these guys talk about me like this. Then Randy walked in with of course, John Cena. Go figure.

"Hey Donna. You know, I remember you. But when I met you, you didn't have your head painted" he stated. How does he remember that?"

"I didn't get the idea to do that until I went and saw the Luchagors. The first wrestling event I did it at was Wrestlemania 23"

"Alright, I'll let it slide as long as you let me hire you"

"I'll tell you the same conditions I told the others; I'm a 22 year old, still living with the rents on unemployment and I don't have any extra cash so if you pay for EVERYTHING for me then yes I'll do it" I told them all

"Will do. And I'll give you some extra money to spend" John added

"Thanks. You wanna sign my head then take the picture for me?" I asked

"Of course I wanna sign your head" he said then took the marker and signed it then I handed him my camera and Cody, Randy and Ted stood behind me and John took the picture.

"Thanks John" I said then we traded numbers

"No, thank you. I'll talk to you later" he said then left the room

"Hey D" Ted said and I eyed him, gotta use a nickname to pull it all off I guess "We still have a few hours before they start letting people in. I know you're a fan. You wanna go out to the ring?" he asked

"I would love to" I smiled

A/N: SO MY IMAGINATION REALLY DID RUN WILD, DON'T YA THINK :P WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK IF IT?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OBVIOUSLY I LEFT IT OPEN TO MAKE AN ACTUALY FIC OUT OF IT AND I WAS TOLD THAT I SHOULD. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN FOR ME CAUSE I'M ACTUALLY THE OC. OF COURSE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE THAT WRITES I PUT SOME OF MYSELF IN SOME OF MY FICS BUT THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY ME. IT'S COOL IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, BUT I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THEM. WETHER THEY'RE GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS, I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT AND ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE FOR IT. JUST PUT YOURSELF IN MY SPOT IN THE FIC AND I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT :P WITH THAT BEING SAID, ON WITH MY NEW FIC…

Chapter 2

I had an amazing day. Best day of my life to date. I drive to a show thinking that the backstage pass I had was a fake then I find out it's real and when I get there I get hired by Big Show, Miz & JoMo, John Cena and Legacy to paint my head and be seen on tv. Plus Ted is now my cousin. I was on a high, not from pot or alcohol, just a natural high. I couldn't stop smiling all the way home. I walk into the house and I see Tori (my brother Rob's gf) holding Branson (her and Rob's baby, my nephew) while she's on the computer.

"Where have you been? Mom and dad are worried cause you've been gone all day and you didn't say where you were going. And you haven't been answering your phone"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I turned my phone off, I didn't want to be interrupted. Come back here and I'll tell and show you all so I don't have to repeat it" so we went back to mom and dads room where mom, dad and Rob where back there watching tv. I still hadn't put my hood down yet.

"Where have you been? You don't tell us where you're going and then you don't answer your phone" mom starts in on me

"I'm sorry ok. I had a ticket to the wwe show tonight so I went to that. I thought I had told you guys, I'm sorry"

"Why did you have your phone off?" dad asked

"I didn't want to get interrupted, I'm sorry"

"It was just a show, you have your phone on any other time" Rob interjected

"This is why" I said and pulled my hood down and turned the light on and showed them all the autographs I got. I kneeled down in front of dad so he didn't have to get up, I know his knee still hurts him every now and then.

"Big Show, John Morrison, Miz, Cody, Ted, Randy Orton, Matt Striker, John Cena. All those guys came out to sign autographs?" dad was amazed, he's the one that got me into watching wrestling, he's been watching it since he was a kid.

"No, only Ted did actually"

"Then how did you get the others?" Tori asked

"Well long story short. A lot of the guys know who I am. They were wanting to find out so Matt Hardy looked me up. They think it's cool that I paint my head. But for me to get passed the guards Ted had to say that I was his cousin and I had to say the same when I was wondering around on my own backstage. So if anybody asked you and as far as all the guys know, I'm Ted's cousin" I explained some of it

"You got to go backstage?" Rob's eyes went wide

"That's why I didn't want to get interrupted. Well I didn't want them to be interrupted. It was my first time back there so I didn't want to be rude"

"I would have done the same, I'm sorry we worried" mom said

"It's fine. Oh, more good news. I got a job" I smiled

"Great. Who called you back?" dad asked

"Nobody called me. My phone was off remember"

"Are you saying you got a job while you were backstage?" Tori was putting 2 and 2 together

I smiled bigger "Yep. Not with the wwe though. Big Show, Miz and John, Legacy and Cena all want to pay me to paint my head and be seen on tv. Legacy actually wants to use me in their video for the tron" there I said it, now to get reactions.

Rob just looks at me "You're lying to us"

"No I'm not, I swear"

"Prove it" Rob said

"Alright, which of those guys do you want me to call?" I asked

"Oh really?" he said, he really doesn't believe me "Call John Cena, put it on speaker"

"Fine" I said and took my phone out and found John's number and put it on speaker.

"Hey Donna, what's up?" he answered his phone

"Hey John, I have you on speaker with my family. My brother doesn't believe me that some of you guys want to hire me to use my head as advertisement pretty much"

"So you had to call me for proof?" he laughed

"Pretty much"

"You're John Cena?" Rob asked

"That your brother?" John asked

"Yep" I answered

"Yes I am John Cena"

"Prove it" Rob told him

"How do I do that over the phone?" John asked

"I got an idea" I started as I took out my camera "I haven't showed anybody these pictures yet and John's the one that took the picture of me and Legacy" I showed Rob and everyone else the picture.

"Alright then. John, if that's you. What order did Legacy stand in when you took the picture?" Rob asked

"When you're looking at the picture it goes Cody, Randy, Ted then Donna's standing in front of Randy and I believe that Cody and Ted both have a hand on Donna's shoulders and Randy's arms are behind Cody and Teds. Randy actually has a big smile on his face. I haven't seen him smile that big for a fan before" he laughed and Rob sat back down in the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh my god. Dude, I'm sorry I didn't think it was you. Donna, I'm sorry I thought you were lying" Rob said so I stuck my tongue out at him

"That worked then?" John asked

"Sure did. Thanks John"

"No problem. And I'll ask you now before anybody else gets to you. I wanna get you for WrestleMania"

"Awesomeness. So how is this gonna go?" I asked

"I'll call the airport in Fort Wayne and make reservations for a plane ticket to Arizona and I'll just pick you up there" John explained

"Alright, sounds good. Call me when you know the details of the flight"

"Will do. Talk to you later Donna"

"Yep"

"Oh and Rob" John said

"Ya?" Rob gulped

"Booyah" John said and laughed

I laughed too "Bye John" I said and hung up

"How are you gonna pay for all of this?" mom asked

"I'm not. When they asked I explained to them my situation and that the ONLY way for me to do that stuff is if they pay for EVERYTHING for me. So I don't expect to get any extra money since they have to pay for plane, hotel, food and anything else but John said he'd give me some spending money on the side so I'm gonna let the extra be up to whoever it is. All settled, don't worry" I smiled

"This is just crazy" Dad stated

"You're telling me. I just expected to see a show but instead I got to go backstage and I got hired by some of them" I just couldn't stop smiling

"You know I consider you my sister" Tori smiled

"What do you want?" I grinned at her, having an idea of what it was

"If Mark ever asks you to do it do you think you could get an extra ticket from him?" she gave me those puppy dog eyes "Just once. I just want to meet him once and I'll never ask for anything else from you"

"You didn't have to say that last part. I was gonna say yes because you called him Mark instead of Undertaker. Good job. But I think I'd wait for a second time for him but…" I had a thought

"What? What's the but?" Tori asked

"Ted does owe me, I could get him to pay for your ticket. We'd have to sit in different spots on the plane cause they can't get tickets at the same time"

"That works. But why does Ted owe you?" she asked

"Because he was…" I can't tell them the truth, I can't tell anyone the truth "… the one that brought me to the back and said I was his cousin so I have to keep that lie up to everybody in the back. He has to tell his family about it too. He could have just said that I was his guest but instead he said I was his cousin, a lie I have to remember" I covered up

"But you don't mind it, do you?" dad smirked

"That's not the point" I smirked back "You wouldn't slip up if you get nervous by one of those guys talking to you?" I asked

"Well ya but you get used to it after a bit" he offered

"And I already am. After I talked to Paul (Big Show), he was the first one I talked to and I found out that a lot of them know who I am and want to hire me I figured there's nothing else to shock me but what if Vince or Stephanie or one of the higher ups like that talk to me, what if they find out I'm not actually his cousin, we could get in trouble"

"She has a point ya know" mom stated

"I know" I smirked "Well I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning" I said and went downstairs to bed. But before I went to sleep I got ringtones for all the guys. I just have their entrance as their ringtone. After I was done with that I went to sleep.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I GUESS I COULDN'T LEAVE IT AS JUST A ONESHOT. IT'S A CURSE, I SWEAR :P REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FIC. THANKS FOR THE ONE REVIEW I GOT. i WILL CONTINUE POSTING WETHER I GET REVIEWS OR NOT. I GOTTA GET THIS ONE OUT OF MY SYSTEM BEFORE I CAN DO ANY GOOD ON MY OTHERS. FOUND THAT OUT THE HARD WAY. SO IM GONNA BE POSTING A COUPLE TIMES A WEEK FOR THIS ONE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT...

Chapter 3

I forgot to turn my phone off before I went to sleep, which bit me in the ass cause in the middle of the night I hear my phone go off. I didn't pay attention to who it was, I just answered it "Hello" I said groggily

"Hey D, did I wake you?" it was Ted, so far he's the only one that's called me D.

"Ya, but that's my fault, I usually turn my phone off. What time is it?" I asked as I rolled over onto my back

"2:30 in the morning"

"Christ Ted, what is it?" ya I snapped at him, I'll snap at anybody that wakes me up that early.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I just…"

I cut him off "No, sorry I snapped. I sometimes get cranky when I get woken up. What's up?"

"Well this is really the only place I can call you and not worry about somebody hearing otherwise"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel but I'm out in the car. I had to wait for Cody to fall asleep"

"Ok, so what do you need to talk about?"

"Well since you're 'my cousin' I think we need to talk some things out. We need to keep this believable"

"I know, I thought about that" I rubbed my face as I sat up, I figured this would be a long talk.

"You did?" he was shocked

"Ted, I write fan fictions, I think about a lot of things ok"

"Oh, hey what's your pen name I wanna see what you've written"

"NO!" and I was awake

He laughed "Why not?"

"I don't want you guys to know what I write"

"They won't. It'll just be me I promise. It can be our little secret, come on cuz" already pulling the 'cuz' move.

"Alright fine but nobody, I mean NOBODY else can read them ok" I said then told him my pen name.

"I promise. Besides, I have to learn about you. You're my cousin now. That's what I called you about. We need to tell each other about our childhoods and stuff incase people ask. You first"

I took a deep breath "Oh damn dude, this is gonna take a while. Say things in between so I know you're still awake"

"I'm sure I'll have my comments to make anyways"

"Oh I'm sure you will, especially when it gets to current time. Here goes nothing…" I said and began telling him about my life, everything. From being chubby my whole life, loosing my hair in 8th grade to starting college, then dropping and deciding I wanted to loose weight and wrestle, all the wrestling shows I've been to, my brother being one of my best friends, his girlfriend and son, reasons I got fired from a fast food place, my emotions going haywire because of one of rob's ex-friends all the way to seeing him at AfterDark. I told him pretty much everything and he had his comments about all of it, especially the stuff about Rob and his girlfriend Tori. He had a whole mouthful to say about Rob's ex-friend.

"Wow. You've been through a lot of shit in your life"

"Sure have. But it's all been worth the experience. So many people come to me for advice. Everybody loves me, I kid you not. I have never heard anybody talk bad about me, except for rob's ex-friend"

"He's a fuckin douche anyways. I understand why you don't even refer to him by name" he don't like the dude. He said he wished that he knew me then, he would have kicked his ass.

"Calm down, I never have to deal with him again and he paid me the money he owed me so don't worry about it"

"I know but still" I cut him off, I have to change the subject or he'll get mad again. Already seems like he really is my cousin, damn.

"But still nothing. Now it's your turn. I'm starting to learn more about you but I don't know everything"

He took a deep breath and said "Ok, same for you, say things in between so I know you're still awake"

I looked at the time and it was 3:30, man I was talking for an entire hour straight "Don't worry, I will" I said and he began telling me about being in school and people thinking his dad was a dick because of his character, his older brother getting into wrestling, then him getting into it and surpassing him, his younger brother getting into it, meeting Kristen, his dad changing to be a minister, his training, making the movie, all of it. It was really interesting to get to hear about all of it. Ya, I've talked to Amy (Lita) Dumas a lot but she didn't go out the greatest so I never bothered asking. By the time he was done it was 4:30. He had a whole hour too.

"Dude, you've had an interesting life" I told him

"Not as interesting as yours" he argued

"Oh come on now, you grew up with your dad being a star" I argued back

"But you got to live a normal life" he laughed "…somewhat normal anyways. I myself find that more fascinating so don't even argue with me anymore on the subject"

I laughed "Fine then, be that way. I'll win plenty more arguments in the future… Hey, I'm gonna call you 'T' you've been calling me 'D' so I should do the same, right?" I suggested

"Ya, good thinking D" he laughed

"Thanks T" I laughed too

"So when did you want to come and do our video?" he asked

"Honestly, I would love to on Monday" I stated

"Any particular reason?"

"Dude, Cheech and Chong are hosting, I have to. Please please please" I pretty much begged

"You still smoke don't you?"

"If you ever meet her then don't tell my mom, she doesn't know"

"D, that stuff is illegal"

"But it shouldn't be. There's so many things it can be used for instead of just getting high. Besides, if they would legalize it then after the first year our country would be out of debt" I informed him, it's all true though.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious. Watch Doug Benson's Super High Me, it explains it all"

"If I can get a hold of a copy then I will. And just for you cuz, I'll fly you out to Oklahoma City on Monday"

"Oh I love you for that. You're my new favorite wrestler"

"I don't have to be you're favorite wrestler just cause I'm doing that for you"

"Ok good, cause I didn't mean it" I laughed

"Oh, you're mean" he laughed too

"How about this, you're my new favorite cousin"

"You don't have to do that either"

"Ok fine, you're my second favorite cousin and that's the truth cause Bri's also one of my best friends and she's my cousin so she's number one"

"Number 2 is fine"

"Better be cause that's what it is wether you like it or not" I said matter-of-factly

"Yes ma'am" he chuckled

I looked at the clock again "Dude, it's 5 am"

"So, I have tomorrow off"

"You mean today?" I corrected

"Ya, today"

"Then why aren't you going home to see Kristen?"

"I am"

Why can't he just say all of what he knows I'm getting at "What time is your flight?"

"I have to be back up there by 6, Cody's flight leaves the same time mine does so that's when he's getting up too. I'm in no rush, I have an hour til I have to be up there and I can sleep on the plane"

"Whatever you say T but I personally would like to go back to sleep. I got some paint things I gotta figure out tomorrow, I mean today and I got to get a bunch more paint too. To get what I need, I gotta go to Fort Wayne…" I started explaining all the stuff I had to do today and there was plenty more but he interrupted me

"I see how it is, you don't want to talk to me" he pretended to cry

"Oh poor baby T, misses his cousin already, how cute" I said in baby talk

"Ok, you're good"

"Remember that"

"Will do" he made a note of it

"Hey, text me when you know the information for the flight"

"Don't worry, I will. Night D"

"Night T" I said and hung up and remembered to turn my phone of this time and plugged it in then went back to sleep.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS ONE? REVIEWS?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SO I WASNT VERY IMPRESSED WITH MANIA 26. THOUGHT I'D POST ANOTHER CHAP AND HOPE FOR SOME REVIEWS TO CHEER ME UP :D EVEN IF THEYRE BAD ONES, IT'LL STILL CHEER ME UP :P

Chapter 4

I woke up and did my usual routine; went to the bathroom, looked at the time it's 12:35 I hate waking up this late, I feel like I've wasted the whole day, I don't usually wake up this late but I was up half the night talking to Ted. I went upstairs and had the last piece of the omelet mom made for breakfast and left for me then I did the dishes. Now it's 1:15. I walk back downstairs and take a quick shower then turn on my laptop and my phone and as I'm checking my mail I let all my texts catch up. 10 new messages, half of them are Twitter updates, a few are forwards, I only got one actual text from a number that I've never seen before, it says "Can I paint your head?" so I send back "Depends, who is this?" I was a little worried cause everyone that I've given my number to, I have their number and it wasn't a mistake sending me that text, how many people do you know that paint's their head.

As I'm checking my facebook I get a text back from that number, it says "Kritsten DiBiase" oh ok, I should have figured that. So I sent back "Anytime you want" then a minute later I get "Sweetness. I'll be there Monday" awesome, I get to meet my cousin in law. "Can't wait :D" I sent back then I finished checking my mail then I turned off the laptop and went and did all the running I needed to do. I got back home around 8 pm and they had just finished eating supper so I grabbed a plate and got the leftovers that they just put away and made myself a plate and heated it back up in the microwave and sat at the table by myself and ate. Once I was done, I washed my plate and went downstairs to my room to have a cigarette, really the only place we can smoke cigs in the house is downstairs. By the time I was done with that Rob and Tori came down to have one as well and Rob had a bowl with him. So we just chilled the rest of the night and watched tv. Around 11 Rob and Tori went upstairs to go to sleep so then I decided to get ready for bed. I put my pjs on and got into bed then turned on the laptop to check my stuff one more time before I go to bed and in the meantime I got a text from Ted that says "I hope you don't mind that I gave Kristen your number"

"No, that's cool, just let me know next time right before you give anyone else my number. So I don't freak out like I did" I sent back

"Lol, it freaked you out :P?" I got as I got off the internet and since I was in the middle of a conversation and none of my conversations with Ted so far has been short, I decided to play solitaire.

"Ya dude, I woke up with a text that said 'Can I paint your head?' from a number that I had no idea what it was. Kinda freaked me out :P" I sent

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to freak you out but I'm sorry, thats funny :P lol"

"Luv u too T" I sent to him

"Oh come on, don't tell me you wouldn't laugh"

"Ok fine I would :P"

":D btw I filled Kristen in about you"

"Did u tell her EVERYTHING?" I asked, I had to know. I mean I kinda figured he'd tell her about me, kinda has to. But I hope he didn't tell her everything. Some of the things I told Ted I actually hadn't told anybody else.

"Well not EVERYTHING. I wouldn't do that. I know a lot of the stuff we talked about was just between us two. You had said that for a few different things"

"Ok good. Thanks T :P"

"Np D :P"

"Welp, I'm gonna go to bed"

"K, I'll have ur plane info tomorrow"

"Awesome. Thanks. Night"

"Ur welcome. Night" I got then I turned my phone off and went to sleep.

When I woke up I did the same routine as normal and one of the text's I got was from Ted, asking me what my address is.

"Why?" I sent to him

"Need info for ticket" so I sent him my address. I didn't know he needed my address for information for my plane ticket but whatever. Then I finished checking my mail and stuff for the next half hour then I smoked a cigarette then I went upstairs to fill up my water bottle. While I was filling it up I saw an SUV coming down the driveway. I finished filling up my water then went to mom and dads room and asked them if they had anybody coming over, cause I hadn't recognized the vehicle. They said no so I asked Rob and he said he didn't so I walked back out into the living room and looked out the door to see who it was since we weren't expecting anybody and neither of us recognized the vehicle.

I smiled when I saw who it was. "No way" Rob said as he walked up behind me to see them getting out of the SUV.

"Now you have to believe me" I said to him

"No shit" he said as they walked up the stairs and I opened the door for them.

"Hey guys" I greeted them as they walked in and I shut the door behind them

"Hey D, hey Rob. How ya been?" Ted asked him

Rob just looked at him weird, he forgot already. I looked at Rob as he looked at me and I mouthed 'cousin' he obviously got what I meant. "Hey Ted" Rob gave him a hug "I've been good. I've got a son now"

"Ya, D told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Ted smirked, I told him that if he gets to meet Rob with others around like at a show or something to try to test him like this.

I smiled at Rob "We figured you were too busy. Didn't want to bother you" I gave Rob a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll let it slide if you let me see him"

"Sure, he's in here" Rob said and Ted followed him into Bransons room.

"I smell pot" Randy sniffed the air

"Did Ted tell you?" I asked

"Tell me what? I smell pot" Randy asked

I just looked at Cody "Sorry, he hasn't smoked all day. You got any?" Cody asked

"Oh, ok. Ya, downstairs. Follow me" I said and Randy and Cody followed me downstairs

"Ya know, if you would have told me that you smoked, we could have went out to my car before you left the other day" Randy stated as we all sat down on my bed

"I'm sorry, I don't tell people the first time I meet them that I smoke. Besides, as far as my mom knows, I quit. So we have to wait til Rob comes downstairs so I don't get caught by her" I explained to them

"That's cool" Randy stated

"Cody, you smoke?" I asked

"No. Randy's the only one in Legacy that does"

"Oh ok" I said as I heard Rob and Ted coming down "Did you tell mom and dad they were here?" I asked Rob

"No. You want me to…" he started to get back up

"No, I will. Randy wants to smoke. Leave some for me"

"Really?" Rob asked

"Ya, he could smell it as he walked in, and he hasn't smoked all day. Use killer" I told him "T, are you guys planing on staying here tonight? It's cool if not, I just thought I'd ask" I asked Ted as I got up

"That's what we were hoping, then we'd just leave with you tomorrow" he answered

"Ya, that's cool, we have plenty of places but one of you would have to sleep in my bed with me, I won't bite and I won't rape you either" I told them and went upstairs and knocked on mom and dads door.

"Come in" dad shouted and I did "Who's here?" he asked

"Cody, Randy and Ted. They're gonna stay over if that's cool with you guys" I answered

"Seriously? They're here?" Mom asked

"Ya, they're downstairs cause apparently Randy's a pothead" I laughed

"Randy Orton is a pothead?" mom asked. She never liked Randy, no matter how much I tried telling her that's just his character. She always said that to be that much of a dick on tv then you have to be a dick in real life.

"Yep, I didn't know that until he walked in and smelled it" I laughed

"Wow" was all dad could say

"So I have to make more food for supper?" mom asked as she laughed, she couldn't get over Randy

"Probably not. I'll just get them to order a bunch of pizzas" I told them

"Alright. When they're done down there have them come up here" dad stated

"Can do. And remember, Ted is you guy's nephew. He's… ummm… his mom is moms sister. It's just us and Teds family that knows we're not really cousins. Not even Randy and Cody know that so you guys have to keep up the act tonight"

"We can do that" mom smiled

"Thanks guys" I said then went back downstairs and we all just hung out the rest of the night. When we went to get the pizza, Ted and I stopped and got some beer and alcohol and after we ate Ted, Randy, Cody, Rob and I all got drunk and shot pool and watched videos and just talked. Randy ended up passing out on the couch upstairs a little after Rob went to bed. I told him it pulls out to a bed but I guess he didn't make it that far. So I put a blanket over him and went downstairs and Ted was pulling out the bed in the pool room. "Night night T"

"Nighty nighty night D" he said and plopped onto the bed. So then I turned the light off and walked into my room to where Cody was passed out all over my bed. I'm not completely drunk, I have a good buzz and whenever I have guests over I always try to make sure they make it to bed before I get into bed. I don't care that he's a celebrity, I am so not sleeping on that couch in my room, it's just a love seat and it kills my back. So I scooted Cody over enough to squeeze onto my bed. I was actually able to roll him over. But as soon as I got comfortable he laid his arm across my side and scooted it up under me, like he was hugging onto a stuffed animal. I didn't want to wake him so I just let him go and tried to fall asleep. I did shortly after but I was woken up, I thought I was having a dream but it seemed real and it woke me up. I lifted my arm and I think Cody's still asleep and just rubbing my boob in his dreams or something "Cody" I said to wake him up as I put my hand on his.

"Hmmm?" he asked

"Are you awake?" I asked

"Kinda, sorta"

"Do you know you're still rubbing my boob?" I asked as my hand was on his trying to pull his hand off but it kept going there.

"Yes"

"Do you know who this is?"

"Donna. Ted's cousin" woah there wait a second

"You do know I'm fat and bald right?" I asked, there's no way I can physically attract a guy like Cody.

"Bald part made you, you. And you said yourself that you're working on it. I still don't care about that. You awesome inside, that's all that matters"

"Cody, you're drunk. You don't really mean that" ya I can't believe I just said that either, I don't want to take advantage of him, I mean ya any girl says they would but this isn't the last time I'd see him. If it was like a one night stand then ya I would but his best friend is Ted and I'm obviously not leaving anytime soon.

"No I'm not. I didn't drink much. I'm barely buzzing"

"Then why was it like you were passed out when I came back in here?"

"I wanted to see what you would do"

"Prove that you're not drunk" I got up out of bed and turned my light on.

"Which test?" he asked as he sat up in bed

"Close your eyes and extend your arms then touch the tip of your nose" I told him

"Like this" he said and did it perfectly

"Ok. Come over here where the carpet overlaps and walk that straight line" I said and he did that perfectly too.

"You got a lock for that door?" Cody asked as he smirked at me and took his shirt off.

"Wait. Cody, you're hot and all but I've been hurt in the past and I don't want to just jump into something cause I'm afraid of getting hurt" I told him honestly

He walked over to me and gave me a hug "I know, Ted told us about it. He was really pissed about it and he had to vent. He really cares about you. You think I don't know that if I hurt you that Ted would kick my ass then rip my dick off and shove it down my throat. Oh hell dude, I wouldn't risk that" I was taken aback. I plopped back down on my bed. I don't know what to think about this. Not only is Ted pulling off the older cousin bit but he's pulling off the over protective older cousin, which he doesn't have to do. And Cody just made a move on me. A legit, actual move, he's not drunk at all and he knows what I look like and he doesn't care. A hot guy with muscles actually cares more about my personality.

"Seriously? I know we spent some time talking the other day and a lot talking tonight but you've only known me for like 3 days and you want to start a relationship with me?"

"Well honestly, that day Kofi signed your head he was telling me about it then I asked some of the others and they knew who you were and knew your myspace. I've checked out your myspace a lot, then you got a facebook and your twitter too. So I feel like I've known you for atleast a year" I just looked at him, it kinda sounds creepy and he must have been reading that in my face cause he said "I'm sorry if it sounds creepy I just think that you'd think it wasn't really me if I sent you a message"

"Oh ok. Well if you're dead serious that you really want to try a relationship with me…"

"I am. I've been wanting to."

"Is that the real reason you guys came here?" Cody looked down "Cody?"

"Yes. It couldn't be just me cause Ted's your cousin and Randy just wanted to come along. He said him and Sam got in a little fight and then we told him we were coming here so he asked to come along"

I smiled and stood up in front of him "That's so cute" I said and put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. Wow, he's a great kisser. After a couple minutes I pulled away and went over and locked my door as Cody jumped back onto the bed, then I turned the light off then jumped into Cody's arms on the bed.

A/N: TOTALLY WASN'T EVEN PLANNING TO DO A PAIRING BUT THE WORDS JUST FLOW OUT OF THE TIP OF MY FINGERS ONTO THE KEYBOARD, I CANT HELP IT :P REVIEWS?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK IVE WRITTEN A WHOLE BUNCH FOR THIS FIC. BUT I JUST THOUGHT ID GIVE A HEADS UP, I WROTE A BUNCH OF IT **BEFORE** WRESTLEMANIA, SO CODY DIDN'T GET PUNTED IN THE HEAD. ITS ALL DIFFERENT ONCE IT GETS TO THAT PART...ENJOY :D

Chapter 5

I woke up in the arms of Cody Garrett Runnels, it was crazy. But I was happy. He truly did want to be with me. I stretched and looked up at him and he was just smiling at me "What?" I smiled back

"You look beautiful"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not. I have never and will never lie to you" he said matter-of-factly

"Pinky promise?" I stuck my pinky out

"Pinky promise" he said and linked my pinky with his

"Now that stuff is legit"

"You're a goof" he laughed

"Yes. Yes I am" I said proudly "Hey did you ever tell Ted that you liked me?" I asked

"Actually I never told anybody. I'm afraid of Ted finding out right now. So you think we could keep this quite for a few weeks?" he asked

"But how did you get him to want to come here?" I asked, now its making me think he doesn't really like me cause he doesn't want anybody to know yet.

"I didn't. He wanted to come and asked if I wanted to come too"

"Oh. But why don't you want anybody to know?" I eyed him as I sat up

"No, not anybody. I just don't want Ted to know yet. Tell the rest of the world for all I care, just not Ted yet. You should have seen him venting about the ex-friend of Rob's. I'm just afraid that even though I really do like you that he'd still flip shit, so I just want to ease him into the idea of me liking you first, then take it from there. You do the same. Maybe we can get him to 'set us up' ya know" he laughed

"Cute" I laughed "Then we should probably get dressed before he wakes up and comes in here" I said as I lifted the blankets and looked underneath.

"Good idea" he said and we got up and took a quick shower then got dressed. Since we had pizza last night, I didn't have any dishes to do but I went upstairs to see if Randy was awake yet and he wasn't. Rob was in the same room playing on the computer so I walked over to him and whispered "Let's wake Randy for a wake and bake"

"Sounds good" Rob said and went to his room to get his stuff as I walked over to the couch where Randy was sleeping and got close to his ear and said in one of those dream like sequence voices "Wake and bake. Wake and bake. Wake and b…" he shot up and we bumped heads.

"Ouch ow ow ow" I said as we both rubbed our heads

"What happened?" Rob said as he came back out of his room

"Your sister said 'wake and bake' so that made me wake right up and she didn't expect that and we bumped heads" Randy explained as he eyed me but also laughed at me cause my head was still hurting.

"I'm sorry. Thought it would take more to wake you up. Come on" I said and we went downstairs. Ted was still asleep. "Cooddyyy" I whined as I walked into my room and sat right next to him.

"What is it?" he asked as Randy and Rob followed me into my room and sat over on the edge of my bed after I got behind Cody and sat on the other side of my bed, closest to the wall.

"Randy and I bumped heads and he's got a hard head" I whined

"Awwwe come here" he said and kissed my forehead

"That was so cheesy" I laughed

"Does it feel better?" he smirked

"No"

Rob and Randy looked at each other "Are we missing something here?" Randy asked

"Yep. Don't tell Ted" I told them

"Randy please. I want to ease him into it. You saw how he reacted about Rob's old friend" Cody pleaded with him

"Oh that asshole? Ted knows about that?" Rob asked

"Ya, I told him and apparently he didn't like it very much at all" I answered

"I saw. I won't tell him. But that means that when he eventually finds out, I didn't know about this. He'd probably get mad that you didn't tell him from the get go so therefore, I never knew about it, deal?" Randy suggested as Rob packed a bowl

"Same here. I never knew either" Rob added as he passed the bowl to Randy.

Cody and I looked at each other and agreed "Deal" we both said

"What kind of deal?" Ted asked as he walked in and sat on the couch

"We agreed that we'd wake you up after we smoked this" I said as I passed it to Rob

"Oh ok" Ted said then walked into the bathroom

"How did you guys sleep?" I asked as Ted walked out of the bathroom and sat back on the couch

"Not bad, that couch is actually comfy" Randy stated

"Same here, I like that bed" Ted said "D didn't rape you did she Codes?" Ted laughed, cause I joked about that yesterday.

"No, no" he looked at me "she didn't rape me" Cody finished

"Good. I was scared for you" Ted smiled at me

"Love you too T" I said appallingly

"You know I'm just kidding. I actually think you guys would be great for each other" he stated and me and Cody directly looked at each other. So do we tell him now then?

"Really?" Cody asked

"Really really. You both are amazing people. I think you'd be good for each other" Ted confirmed

"Seriously?" I asked, I wanted to make sure it wasn't a trap

"Yes seriously" Ted said sternly "Why do you guys keep asking?"

"Well we already had that in mind" Cody said as he put his arm around me and I smiled and waited for Teds reaction.

"Good deal. I don't have to do any match making then" Ted smiled

Cody and I both took a breath "Oh thank god. We thought you'd be mad" I stated

"Why would I be mad?" Ted asked, offended

"I saw how you reacted about that asshole. Even though I'm not like him and I actually like her, I just thought you'd be mad" Cody answered

"As long as you don't hurt her then I'm fine. If she's happy then I'm happy"

"Good" I said and looked at the time. It was 11:30. "Hey, when's our flight?" I asked

Then Ted looked at the time "Shit, we gotta go. We've got an hour" he said and stood up

"What? I haven't even packed yet. Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?" I hurried and got off the bed and got my bag.

"Sorry, I forgot" Ted apologized

"Ok ok, just give me 10 minutes. Go start the car. Rob can you put that bed back that Ted used, Randy can you go up and get that blanket and bring it back down here?" I directed traffic as I grabbed a few outfits. And they went and did what I asked.

"Anything you want me to do?" Cody asked

"Ummm… Ya, make the bed and help me find something to put all my paints in incase they open, they won't get all over my clothes" I said and he did what was asked of him. "Thanks Babe" I said to him as I grabbed the tin from him and started putting my paints in it.

"I like the sound of that" Cody smirked

"What?" I asked as I continued packing

"You calling me babe" he said as he stood behind me and put his hands around my waist and kissed my neck.

"You're such a dork" I laughed as I stood up

"But I'm your dork" he laughed and I turned my head so we could kiss. I'm starting to get addicted to his kisses. We continued like that until…

"I don't need to see that" Rob said as he walked back into my room.

I pulled away and Cody stepped away and I finished up packing as I said "Hey, my room, my boyfriend, you and Tori do it all the time anyways"

"I guess you're right" Rob said to me as Randy walked back in with the blanket folded

"Thanks" I said and threw it onto my bed, then looked back at Rob "I know I'm right" I smirked at him then zipped up my bag "Always remember that" I said to him as I grabbed my jacket.

"Whatever you say sis"

"I'll see you when I get back in a few days unless something changes" I told him as I gave him a hug

"Have fun" Rob told me

I looked at Cody and smiled "I will"

"Oh gee, thanks for that vision" Rob closed his eyes

"Love ya Bubby" I said as Cody, Randy and I walked upstairs. "You wanna take this out to the car?" I handed Cody my bag "I'm gonna go say bye to mom and dad"

"Sure thing" Cody said

"We'll meet you out there" Randy added

"Alright" I said and went back to mom and dads room and told them bye.

"Be good" they both said as I walked back to the door.

"I will" I said and went out to the car "Alright let's go" I said as I sat in the back seat with Cody then Ted took off down the driveway. "I get to sit by Cody on the plane right?" I asked

"If you want to" Ted told me

"Of course I want to" I smiled at Cody

"Ok, Cody can have my ticket. I only got 2 tickets cause I thought it was just gonna be you and me" he said to me "But then these 2 wanted to come and I had to get 2 more. But Cody can have mine"

"I owe ya one man" Cody told him

"No you don't, it's cool" Ted told him

"You sure?" I asked him

"I'm sure. I told you, that if you're happy then I'm happy" he said, that made me want to sit by Ted on the flight. I have to ask him about this over-protective cousin thing he's got going on. I took out my phone and texted so Cody could see it "I want to sit by Ted on the plane. We need to talk about stuff ok?" he nodded his head.

"Actually I changed my mind. Ted I want to sit by you on the plane" I told him

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes, I'm sure. We need to talk"

"Sucks to be you man" Randy laughed "Anytime a girl says that, it can never be good"

"Cody, you wanna switch seats?" Ted asked

"I'd love to but Donna wants to sit next to you, I ain't gonna stop her"

"Randy shut up, you're putting the wrong ideas in his head. It's not bad T, I swear. I just wanna talk to you without these two goofs hearing"

"Hey" Cody and Randy said as Ted laughed

"I'm just kidding, you guys aren't goofs" I laughed as I gave Cody a hug "But Randy's an idiot" I said and stuck my tongue out at Randy.

"Watch it, you don't want to get in a war with me. You won't win" Randy smirked at me with that smirk he does that just makes him look hot.

"Anybody ever tell you you look hotter when you smirk like that?" I laughed, showing he's not gonna intimidate me.

"Alright. That's how it's gonna be?" Randy asked

"Sure is" I smirked and folded my arms

"And you're not gonna hide behind your boyfriend or your cousin?" he asked

"Hell no, I fight my own battles" I said confidently

"That's great" Randy smirked then sat back in his seat looking forward.

"This should be interesting" Cody smiled

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK I HAVEN'T DONE THIS YET BUT I USUALLY DO SO IM GONNA CATCH UP FROM THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR. THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - Thank you, I'm glad you like it :D

**JNH'sGirl52886** - I'm glad you loved it. I wanna try to do some oneshots but they always turn into full fics :S

**Jcott3** - I know it is, but I love it. My imagination really got carried away with me on this one. There will be a whole shit ton of more chapters. You will get to read about being the billboard for John at mania :D

**MariaDimension** - Lol, awesome at first then it was like 'Damnit, why'd you go and do that?' gotta love the look alikes :P

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR. I'M GONNA DO SHOUTOUTS FOR NOW ON. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER…

Chapter 6

We got on the plane and I sat next to Ted and I could see Cody and Randy from where we were sitting, but they weren't close enough to hear a word we'd say.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Ted asked after the plane was in the air

"I know we're supposed to be cousins now but what's with the over-protective thing?" I had to ask. I never do too well with people being over-protective of me.

"It's just that the night we talked and I learned everything about you…" he took a deep breath "You've just put up with too much shit in your life to have to deal with anymore bullshit"

"But T, that's life. You just gotta focus on the good side of things. Take my hair for example. I was a teenage girl that lost her hair and from that I became me. And I'm happy with who I am. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be the same person if I hadn't lost my hair. But I looked on the good side, that's me. I go through shit and come out clean" I told him

He took in what I said then said "But you're not clean now. That's why you wanted to come to RAW tonight" he smiled

"So, it hasn't screwed me over yet"

"It got you fired"

"But my boss was a bitch" he just gave me that look "Ok, it hasn't screwed me over since then"

"Ok, I'll give you that"

"Good. I'll be back, I have to pee" I said and got up to go to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands someone knocked on the door. "Hold on" I said and dried my hands off then opened the door. It was Cody and he pushed me back into the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. "Did anybody see you come in here?" I asked

"Nope. Well Randy actually pointed out to me that you walked in here. And ya know, I haven't joined the mile high club yet" he smirked at me

"Neither have I" I smirked back and started kissing him as he sat me on the sink and started to undo my belt. This is exhilarating, knowing that someone could knock on the door at any second. To contain my moans I had to bite down on his shoulder. "Baby I'm sorry, you can really see that" I said as I hopped off the sink and pulled my pants back up.

He looked in the mirror before he put his shirt back on "It's fine hun. My shirt should cover it up"

"You sure?" I asked, I felt bad. I know he goes shirtless a lot for his job and I know I shouldn't be leaving any marks.

He cupped my face in his hands and said "It's fine" and gave me a kiss.

"Ok" I smiled "I'll go back out there and you wait for 5 minutes then you can go back out"

"Will do" he said and gave me one more kiss before I went back out there and sat back next to Ted.

"You were in there for a while" Ted said to me as I sat back down

"I had to shit. I'm sorry" I lied

"TMI"

"You asked"

"You're right. I did" Ted put his hands up in defense then as he looked up he saw Cody coming out of the same bathroom I did. "Really now?" Ted smirked at me

"What?"

"I didn't see anybody walk into that bathroom since you left it and Cody just walked out"

"So" I said

"You didn't have to shit. You just joined the mile high club" he put two and two together

"Shut up"

"You're bad" he laughed

"Shut up"

"I won't say anything"

"There's nothing to be said"

"Whatever you say D"

"Always remember that" I pointed out "Question"

"Answer" Ted said

"If some of you guys are hiring me, does Vince have to know about it?"

"No. We just have to keep saying you're my cousin since you'll start being here more often. Meaning he might want to meet you at some point"

"That's fine but what about when he starts seeing my head more. I mean it's gonna be in you guys' tron video" I argued

"Oh ya, that's right"

"I don't want to be hired by Vince" I told him

"Why not? I thought your ultimate goal is to wrestle. Cody and I already talked about it, we'll help you train" he was shocked

"That would be awesome if you guys could do that. But there's a couple reasons I don't want to be hired by him; 1 I'd just be racking up fines and I don't have the money to deal with that and 2 no offence but TNA's womens division is so much better and more respectable than WWE's. Vince doesn't use the girls that can actually wrestle. He uses these girls that just have looks" I explained to him

"But the main reason is cause of the womens division?" he eyed me

"Hell yes it is. I can quit any day I want. I want to go somewhere I'd be respected and not all these stupid bra and panties bullshit. I honestly wish it was back in the times of Amy and Trish when girls would legitly go against the guys cause I'd do that. When we wrestle at home it's always me and Rob, I'm not afraid to get banged up. I know what I have to do to get to where I want to be"

"Hmmmm" Ted had a thought

"What?" I asked

"If I can get a meeting with Vince and get him to try and do that then will you quit smoking so you can get hired at wwe with me?"

"Just you saying you'd go to those lengths just to get me to quit, then I will after tonight. I just want to say that my last time was with Cheech and Chong"

"You'd really do that?"

"Hell ya I would. Then tomorrow I can really get back to working out so I can get the rest of this weight off of me. The sooner I do that, the sooner you guys can start training me" I explained

"That works" he just smiled at me "You're actually gonna quit? You've told me that you've said that a lot. But you really are?"

I laughed "Yes. I'm gonna quit. Maybe I was just waiting for a chance like this or something. Being able to say that my last time smoking was with Cheech and Chong. I don't want to lie about that"

"Go out with a bang, your saying?"

"Yes, that sums it up" I got a little giddy "Dude, I don't care what you say, I so owe you for bringing me tonight"

"Ok fine, just let Kristen paint your head and we're even"

"Alright" I said as the plane started landing "Is she a good artist?" I had to ask

"Ya she is actually. She's the one that designed the Legacy logo" (A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF SHE REALLY DID BUT THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF FICTION :P)

"Awesome. The designer gets to paint it on my head"

"Yep"

"So you filled Kristen in about me. How about you fill your cousin in about your wife" I smiled

"I told you about her before"

"Yes you told me about her but are you guys happy?" I had to ask

"Yes, I am very happy with her. She's the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without her" he just beamed

I smiled back "That's all I need to hear"

"Good" he said as the plane landed and we were free to get off the plane.

"And ease up just a little bit on the over-protective thing ok" I gave him puppy dog eyes

"I'll try. Oh and we're gonna drop you and our stuff off at the hotel. You and Kristen will meet us at the arena later. We have to go early. And Kristen is the only other one that knows about the gay bar. I told my family the same thing you told yours. I really didn't wanna tell them about the gay bar so it's just you, me and Kristen that know"

"Thanks for the heads up. And I know that I'm looking in the future but I'm just saying, what IF me and Cody last? Are we supposed to keep up the lie to him?" I asked

"Depends on how you two turn out. Keep it up until I say so"

"Can do" I said as we got off the plane then waited right outside the terminal for Cody and Randy.

"Ya know, I got my own room tonight" Cody said to me as he walked up to me and put his arm around me.

"That's a shame that you'll be all alone. I think I'm rooming with Randy" I stated

"Deej" Cody whined

"I'm kidding baby. Wait, what did you call me?" I asked, I don't remember telling him my middle name. My middle name is Jo, some people call me DJ.

Then he put his face to my ear and whispered "I've read your fan fictions. I know you want that as a nickname from your boyfriend and only your boyfriend"

"Theodore" I scorned Ted

"What?" he asked

Then Cody whispered to me again "I got to your site from your myspace"

"Nevermind" I stated

"Ok?" Ted just looked at me weird

"I'll tell you later"

"Whatever" Ted looked lost, so did Randy.

It's bad enough that 2 wrestlers know and have read my fan fictions, I don't want the rest to know so I texted Ted "I thought you told Cody about my fan fictions. Turns out he already knew about them" I saw him pull out his phone, read it then signify to me that he understood. The guys went and rented a car and we left to the hotel. Cody and I put our stuff in his room, I grabbed my paints then we went and met in Ted and Kristen's room. I know we'll have plenty to talk about but we gotta wait til the guys leave. We walk in and Ted says "D, this is my wife Kristen. Kristen, this is Donna" he introduced us and we shook hands.

"I'm sorry to just leave you guys like this but we gotta get going" Ted said and gave Kristen a kiss and a hug

"Bye Deej" Cody said and gave me a kiss and a hug

"Alright guys, lets go" Randy said from behind them

"Bye" Kristen and I both said and we watched them leave the room and shut the door.

As soon as the door shut "I'm so glad you caught Teddy and threatened to blackmail him" Kristen said as she sat on the bed.

"Ummm… your welcome?" I was confused as I sat down next to her

"It got him to dance for me like that and oh my god it turned me on" she laughed

"Oh I know dude. I mean I'm sure it's weird hearing that about your husband from another girl but he really is a great dancer" I smirked

"Oh it's cool. Like I said, I'm glad you caught him. I always wanted him to do that for me cause I had done it for him before so it's only fair but he never would but that got him to do it so really, thank you" she confirmed to me

"Well you're welcome then" I smiled at her

"So you and Cody hooked up?"

"Ya. I feel kinda weird though. It almost feels like I'm the celebrity, not him"

"Why you say that?" she cocked her head

"Cause he said he's been watching all my online accounts for like the past year. So honestly I can say that he probably knows more about me than what I know about him. It's just crazy"

"That is a little weird that Cody would be pretty much admiring a fan from their online accounts without ever sending them a message"

"I know. But he actually likes me, regardless of my looks ya know. So I'm giving him a legit chance, I'll let myself fall cause I believe he'll catch me" I smiled

"Ya, I think he would. Unlike that asshole"

"Oh my god, Ted told you about that too?" I stressed

"Ya, he was really pissed about it. I know you guys are supposed to be 'cousins' now but he's kinda goin for the over-protective cousin"

"You noticed that too? I noticed it earlier today on the way to the airport. So I sat by him on the plane and told him to chill out"

"If you need me to, I can try to keep him in check too" she offered

"That would be awesome cause the whole over-protective thing don't fly too well with me. Even though I still live with my parents, I'm still very independent and when some one is over-protective of me it makes it seem like they're trying to run my life and I don't want to hate Ted. He's a really nice guy. He did all this for me" I looked around

"But you blackmailed him" she countered

"He didn't tell you this part? I told him that I would have never posted those pictures. He could have given me a fake pass and I wouldn't have done anything, I'm not mean"

"Oh. No, he didn't tell me that. Do you have any of the pictures with you?" she smirked

"I just have the one of me and him. My friend has the others of his boyfriend and Ted" I took out my phone and got to the picture and showed her.

"Oh wow, he looked hot" she smiled

"Dude, I know. And I was drunk. When he told me he was actually straight for a second I just imagined me taking him but I mean look at me, so that went away. Then when he said he was actually Ted, all I could do was laugh. The first thing I actually said was I asked about if you knew"

"Really?"

"Ya. Well what would your first thoughts be if you found out the dude dancing on you at a gay bar is not only straight but he's a pro-wrestler you watch every week and you know he has a wife?" I tried to make her understand

"I guess you're right. That's what I would have thought first too" she agreed

"I know I'm right. I usually am" I smirked

"We're gonna get along great" she smiled

"Good. Here's my paints. Paint away" I handed her my tin of paints and I sat there on the bed as she painted my head. About 30 minutes later she finished. "Here" I handed her my phone. "Take a picture please, I wanna see it" I asked and she did

"How's that?" she asked and gave me my phone back

"Oh my god Kristen that kicks so much ass" I exclaimed

"You really think so?"

"Hell ya. Dude, this is awesome"

"Alright good. You ready to go to the arena?" she asked

"Yep yep" I said and we took off

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT? REVIEWS?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW, YAY :P I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS FIC. AND REMEMBER, I WROTE MOST OF THIS **BEFORE **MANIA SO SOME STUFF IS CHANGED. BUT BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, SHOUTOUTS…

**Jcott3** - I know right. I don't know if he really is but hey, that's the beauty of fiction :P I'm glad your liking it :D

NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 7

We got to the arena and I didn't need a pass this time, of course they recognized Kristen but they actually recognized me too, by name. I've only been back here once. Ted probably told them I'd be coming with Kristen. Ya, that's what it is. We get in there and go to Legacy's locker room and Randy was the only one in there.

"Let me see Kristen's work" Randy said as he pulled my hood down

"I think she kicked ass" I said as I turned around for him to see it

"Kris, that is awesome. I think what we're planning is to just stick it at the very beginning when the music starts. Like instead of seeing the logo on the back drop you see your head"

"Just my head, right? I don't want people to see all of me just yet. Not until I loose all my weight atleast" I explained, with it being at the very beginning of the video then everybody watching it on tv would see me too. I'm not ready for that.

"You'll have to talk to Cody about that. He was wanting to put you in it too" Randy stated

"Oh hell no. Where is he?" I asked as I walked to the door

"Him and Ted are down in catering"

"Thank you" I said and walked out the door and down the hall in search of catering. I found it and Ted and Cody were walking out of there at the time. "In your dreams Cody Garret Runnels" I simply said

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he stopped in front of me, and Ted walked passed us

"I am not gonna be in the video. Just my head" I clarified

"Oh come on, why not?" he whined

"Look at me" I said and looked down at myself

"I am" he smirked

"Dude, hardly anybody sees me like you do. I don't even see myself like you see me. That's why I want to loose all this weight before I even start training. Besides, you don't want me to feel uncomfortable do you?" I decided to try the guilt trip

He took a deep breath "Even though I think that's other peoples loss I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable" he gave me a kiss on the forehead and gave me a hug then grabbed my shoulders and turned me around "Wow, Kris did an awesome job"

I turned back around "I know dude, its awesome" I said as he put his arm around me "Now we're gonna take a little walk and talk about stuff"

"What did I do?"

I laughed "What? Did you do something you weren't supposed to?" I asked as we started walking around the arena

"No. Just in the past, every time a girl said that we were gonna talk, it was always bad"

"But I'm not…"

He interrupted me "I know you're not like normal girls but still I gotta get used to it"

"And that's what we need to talk about"

"You not being normal?" Cody asked

I sighed "Just let me talk"

"Ok, sorry"

"You've known who I am for like a year now right?" I asked

"Yep. Seen all your status's, blogs, all that good stuff"

"And this past year has been the most hectic for me, so you've seen the worst of me without really being there. If you really wanted to be there then you could have made a myspace or a twitter is even better. WWE puts it on theirs and I'd know that it's really you. I mean I recently added your facebook that I didn't know you had. Why didn't you ever try atleast?" I had to know

"Like I told you. You were just a fan, think about it. If you would have gotten a message from me inviting you to go out next time we were in town, would you have believed it?"

So I thought about it "Ok I wouldn't have but to protect myself from getting let down I would have told you to come out back and sign autographs and get me then. That way if it wasn't real I wouldn't get embarrassed" that's honestly what I would have done

"Ok so I missed out on a chance before. I'm sorry. But you're giving me the chance now right?" he looked hopeful

"I don't know if I should" I smiled but he couldn't see it

"Deej" he whined "Pleeeeaassse" he begged "I really care about you" he said as we stopped walking and I leaned up against the wall as he stood there staring into my eyes "I know we've only been dating for a day and it's weird for you that somebody you watch every week has feelings for you that are so deep before you even met me but atleast you know I really do like you. I mean you've always said that you'd like it if you found somebody before you lost the weight so you know that the dude will love you for you and not what you look like and I already do" wow, see, I have to get used to that. Him repeating things I've said but I know I haven't said them to him.

That is so cheesy but I could tell he really meant it "Did you just say that you loved me?" I wanted to make sure I heard right.

He smiled at me "Ya I did. I love you Donna"

That was overwhelming "I'm not shooting you down but don't expect me to say it back yet. Sure you've known who I am for like a year and I've known who you are for longer than that. But I just knew who you were. I hadn't really looked up stuff about you so I've really only known you for like hardly a week. I'll get to that point but I'm not at 'love' yet so please don't be mad if it takes me a while to say it"

"I would never be mad at you" he sweetly gave me a kiss "Take as much time as you need. Cause I ain't leaving. Besides, I now know where you live and your cousin is my best friend, you can't avoid me now" he smirked

"I guess I can't can I?" I smirked back

"Nope"

"I don't want to either" I said and gave him a hug and we started walking to the locker room.

"I'm glad we had this talk" he smiled

"See, if I say we need to talk then it's not necessarily bad"

"I'll keep that in mind" he said as we walked into the locker room and saw a camera guy in there.

"Ok Donna, it'll just take a minute" Randy started "Just kneel down and he'll just take a short video"

"Just my head, nothing else" I pointed out

"Yes ma'am" the camera guy said and I kneeled down so he could get a good view of it and he recorded my head "Let me see it" I wanted to make sure it was just my head. So he replayed it and it was just my head.

"Thanks Donna. I'm gonna go with him to the truck and make sure it's put in the right spot on the video and that will debut tonight" Randy said as he walked to the door

"Thanks guys" I said

"Oh and after that I have a meeting with the guests hosts" Randy smirked "I'll come back here to get you before I go in there. We got about an hour"

"Awesome. I'll be here" I told Randy and he left

"What was that about?" Kristen asked

"Tonight's my last night smoking. My last time get's to be with Cheech and Chong" I said like a little kid, cause it's crazy.

"That's why Ted brought you here so soon?" she put two and two together

"It's a favor to my cousin" Ted smirked

"Thanks again T" I gave him a hug

"What are cousins for? If you need me then I'm here for ya"

"I'll hold you to it" I stated

"You won't have to. Oh and by the way we want you for Mania, sitting ringside" Ted included

"I gotta talk to Cena about that. He already asked me so I gotta find out if he's just wanting me for his match or the entire time. You know if he's here yet?" I informed him

"Ya, he's always the first one to show up" Cody answered

"Alright, I'll be back" I said and went to the door

"Want me to come with you?" Cody asked

"Naw, I'm fine. I'll be back by the time Randy gets back here" I said and left then realized I forgot to ask where John's room was so I just started walking the halls trying to find it. It took me like 10 minutes but I finally found it. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" John said so I did "Hey there Donna. Didn't expect you here today"

"Cheech and Chongs hosting so Ted's doing me a favor"

He smirked "Gotcha. So what do you need?"

"Well Ted said they wanted to use me for Mania and I told him you got to me first so I had to find out if you were wanting to use me all night or you just wanted me out there during your match or what?" I asked

"Actually what I'd like is for you to be along the ramp and when I come out and when I like say hi to the fans I want to point out your head for a good few seconds. That's all for this time" he explained

"Alright, would you like to paint it?" I offered

"I would love to. So do I need to get a plane ticket for you or will you just be showing up with Cody?" he smirked

"You know that already?" I sighed

"I just saw you guys in the hallway earlier. Ya know, he's talked to me about you before, like a few months ago" he informed me

"About what?" I had to know

"He was all pissed, he was throwing wood crates around and stuff and I got him to calm down and I asked him what was wrong. He said that it was just a friend of his named Donna that got fucked over by some dude. He said the dude was fucking with your heart and he didn't like it at all. Then when I heard you guys talking I put it all together and you're the one he was talking about back then" he explained and it just blew me away. I plopped down on the bench and held my head and wobbled a little bit so I grabbed the bench seat to keep my balance "Woah there Donna" he sat next to me and grabbed a hold of me so I wouldn't fall "You ok?" he asked

"Ummm… just give me a second" I said and let it all sink in. So basically Cody had feelings for me before he even met me. He fell in love with me just through the information he found on my profiles "Seriously?"

"Seriously what? Are you ok?" he was concerned

"I'll be fine. Cody was seriously throwing a fit about that?" I clarified

"Ya he was. Why?"

I stood up and just started pacing back and forth in front of John "I didn't meet Cody until last week. I mean I know he's been reading my profiles and stuff for the past year but that just basically told me that he fell in love with me before I even met him. It's just very overwhelming. I'm sorry I almost passed out on you"

He stood up "It's fine. Come here, you look like you need a hug" he opened his arms

I walked up to him and gave him a hug "Thanks John" I said as I continued hugging him. I guess I really did need a hug. Then there was a knock on the door "Come in" John said, still hugging me, I wasn't ready to let go yet.

"What's going on in here?" I hear Cody yell and John and I step away from each other

"She just needed a hug man, I swear" John said

"Cody, don't even do that jealous boyfriend shit. If you've been watching my shit for a year then you know I have a lot of guy friends. Girls are bitches, I'll admit I can be but guys are just more fun to be around. If you're the jealous type then we're gonna have problems" I pretty much gave him an ultimatum

"Then what…" Cody started but I cut him off

"I needed a hug and John was there ok. That's it. Maybe you need some time alone. Since I don't have to stay then I'm getting a cab to the hotel. I'll see you after the show alright" I said then went to legacy's room, grabbed my stuff and took off. Luckily nobody was in there so I didn't have to explain anything.

I got to the hotel and got to our room and just laid on the bed. Did I over-react? I now think I did. I just don't like the jealous type and if he's been looking at my stuff for a year then he knows that. I guess I just can't find a happy medium with him yet. First I almost pass out cause I find out he's loved me since before he's actually met me then I get pissed cause he doesn't know me. We just need to talk when he gets back. I'm just gonna tell him that I'm gonna pretend that he hasn't known me for a year. That I'm as new to him as he is to me. That'll make things easier. If I say something and he says he knows then big whoop. He hears things multiple times? I do that to people already anyways. I remember the smallest thing that happens but I don't remember how many times I've told it to the same person. That'll work. He just needs to think for a little while too. He needs to know that this is all new to me. I've never had anybody that really really liked me, I've always been the friend, always. Ya, I've had boyfriends but they were all short relationships and I wasn't really liking any of them, I've done the friends with benefits and that dude ended up being a douche. So it's not all completely new to me, just the whole actual relationship thing.

I looked at the time and noticed RAW was starting in a few minutes so I turned the tv on and it had a preview showing that Cheech and Chong are hosting. Shit I forgot, I have to go back there but I want to wait til after the show to see Cody, so I decided to call Randy.

"Donna where are you? I'm in here with them now. I couldn't wait for you any longer" Randy answered his phone as I was getting my jacket back on, then I had an idea, I took my jacket back off and went into the bathroom.

"I know its too late to do it before the show but you think you could ask them to wait til after the show for a bit? I have an idea" I said as I started washing my head of the Legacy logo.

"I don't know it'd have to be good reason" he said as I finished washing my head off and walked back out into the room.

"And I have one" I said as I picked up my green paint

"What's that?" he coughed. He really is in there with them right now.

"Who you talking to? Just tell whoever it is to come here" I heard Chong say

"Ask them if they can smoke during the show" I told him and he did

"We can smoke whenever the hell we want to holmes" I heard Cheech say

"Alright, give me half an hour, they're gonna love it" I told him

"I might be able to catch your last time too"

"I hope you can. Oh and don't tell Cody I'm coming back"

"Whatever you say. See you when you get here" Randy said and I hung up and went back into the bathroom with my green paint. It's hard to do it myself but I was able to paint a pretty good pot leaf on my head. I hurried up and got my stuff and went downstairs and hailed a cab back to the arena. As soon as I walk in I see Randy right by the door.

"I've got 10 minutes until my match with Ted, I can atleast start it with you" Randy said and we ran down to the managers office.

"Randy my man, you're back" Chong said as Randy and I walked in there

"Gotta start this round with her. Tonight is her last night smoking"

"Girl, why you gotta stop?" Cheech asked

"I really need to get a job and most jobs piss test" I explained

"Guys, this is Donna. She's Teds cousin. She said it'd be worth it if you guys smoke with her" Randy stated

"We'll get you blazed off your ass. If you show us what makes it worth it" Cheech said

"This" I said and took my hood down and turned around so they could see the back of my head.

"Dude, that kicks ass. Is that a tattoo man?" Chong asked

"No, it's just paint. I did it myself in like 15 minutes" I answered as I sat down on the couch across from them.

"That is awesome. Do you do that a lot?" Cheech asked

"All the time actually. That's how I got hired by a few of the guys here. Basically for advertisement use of my head" I answered as Chong lit up a big blunt.

"That's cool" Cheech said as Randy passed it to me

"This thing is HUGE. Blunts already fuck my ass up. This things gonna kill me" I laughed and took a nice sized hit and held it in as long as I could then passed it to Cheech. I started to blow the smoke out and that's when I tasted it "Oh dude, that shit tastes amazing"

Cheech laugh "Hell ya Chica, it should. That's my homegrown shit right there" he said as I was just finishing blowing out the smoke and that comment led me into a coughing fit. I couldn't stop coughing so Randy started patting me on the back.

"You alright there Donna?" Randy asked

"Water" I choked out so Randy handed me his water bottle and I took a drink "Holy shit. That stuff is great. I didn't mean to choke on it. That statement blew me away. Not only am I smoking with Cheech and Chong but it's their own shit" I explained as Randy passed it back to me.

"Toke down dude" Chong said and we continued doing so and just talking. After they put it out Randy looked at the time.

"Shit, I gotta go" Randy said and got up.

"I'll be in here" I smiled and he took off

"So this your last time tokin down?" Cheech asked

"Sadly yes. Unless it becomes fully legal and they no longer do piss tests then I have to quit"

"That sucks man. And you wanted to do it with us?" Chong asked as he got up and got into his bag.

"Of course, you guys are legends. It's like going out with a bang" I said as I made bang motions with my hands. I was baked off my gord after that thing.

"Oh you're gonna go out with a bang man" Chong said as he pulled out a huge bong and a big bag of mushrooms and tossed the bag to me as he sat down with the bong and started to pack it. "Grab a handful from that and eat up" Cheech told me so I grabbed a handful and handed the bag back to them.

"Any orange juice in here?" I asked as I took one and started eating it "Oh wait, never mind. These actually taste good"

"I know man. I grew those in some stuff that's not shit and they work amazingly and they actually taste good man" Chong told me. Again, blown away. I'm smoking Cheech's homegrown pot and eating Chong's homegrown shrooms. This is crazy.

"You guys are amazing" I said as they passed the bong to me and I took a hit. We continued just chilling and smoking and eating shrooms for a good 20 minutes until a stagehand came in and said they had their segment in a few minutes "Thanks soooo much you guys. I I I really did go out with a baaaang" I made the motions again and laughed

"The only way man" Chong smiled and laughed at me

"We were gonna do this stuff anyways, always better with company" Cheech said as I stood up

"Can I get hugs?" I laughed and they stood up and gave me a hug

"Have a good night Chica" Cheech said as I walked to the door

"See ya later man. Good luck with quitting" Chong said to me

"Thanks guys" I said and turned the knob and pushed, but the door didn't open. I kept pushing but it wouldn't open then I realized "Oh, you have to pull" I laughed "Bye again guys" I said and left and decided to go down to Legacy's locker room and nobody was in there. I noticed the tv was on and Ted and Randy's match had just ended so I decided to wait. I only had to wait for 5 minutes and the guys walked back in.

"CODY!" I said as I lifted my arms but stayed seated on the bench, then I started laughing

"Deej, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you don't like the jealous type. I knew that, I now made a note of it even. I'm sorry I pissed you… Why are you laughing?" Cody asked

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I continued laughing, I just couldn't stop laughing. Then Randy sat in front of me on the bench.

"Donna" he said so I stopped laughing for a second then looked up and the look he had on his face made me laugh again "She's baked"

"No no no" I said between laughs "Not just that" I took a deep breath and stopped laughing "Courtesy of Chongs homegrown, I'm trippin too man" I smiled

"They had shrooms too?" Randy asked

"Hell ya and they actually tasted good" I told Randy. Then I got up and walked over to Cody "Baby I'm sorry I over-reacted. I thought about it and the only way for me to get used to this is for me to just pretend that that that, ummmm pretend that you never told me that you've been looking at my stuff for a a a year. I'm as new to you as you are to me. If I say things you already know then just say that you know. Otherwise I'm just gonna say it like I just met you ok?"

He laughed at me "Ok, I can deal with that" he just looked at me "You look funny fucked up. I can barely see your eyes"

"I can open my eyes, see" I said and opened them as far as I could

They all started laughing "D, your eyes are still little slits"

"Shut up T. They're as wide as I can open them" I said to him

"Baby stop trying to open them, you're gonna strain your eyes" Cody said to me as he lead me to sit back on the bench, he leaned over to look at me.

"You wanna know what I want to do?" I smirked at him as I put my hand on his chest.

"What's that?" he smiled at me

"You" I said as seductively as I could. It sounds good to me. But of course when I trip I shake my ass when I walk, I noticed that last time. I was self-consciously doing it but I could tell I was doing it.

Cody looked at the time "Oh damn. We have to wait for 20 minutes. We can't leave until the shows over. Can you wait that long?" he asked

"As long as you make it worth the wait when we get back" I looked at Ted "Where's Kristen?" ya I tend to go off on different subjects, I can't help it.

"She was tired, she went back to the hotel" Ted answered for me

"Of course I'll make it worth it" Cody smiled and gave me a kiss "Just sit here while I take a shower"

"Ok, but I think I'm just gonna lay here" I said and laid down on the bench "I can't keep my eyes open. I'm still awake, I swear, I'm just keeping my eyes closed" I told him

"Whatever you say baby" he said and he walked into the shower and I closed my eyes and just listened to them talking.

"She's really fucked up" Ted laughed

"Codes man you're gonna have a great night" Randy stated

"Why is that?" Cody asked

"Well I don't know how it is if ones sober but if you fuck on shrooms it's so much more enjoyable and you want it more"

"Oh hell yes" Cody said

"I told you guys my eyes were just closed. I didn't pass out" I shouted

"We didn't say anything you didn't already know" Randy shouted back

"Fuck you Randy" I flipped him off, even though he couldn't see me doing it.

"Right back at ya girl" Randy said and laughed. But Randy was right. Cody and I had an amazing night.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST FUN TO WRITE :D REVIEWS?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ONLY 1 REVIEW BUT THAT'S OK. THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - thank you and yes I'm glad you're finally back home :D

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO…

Chapter 8

I was woken up by Cody shaking me "Baby, your flight leaves in an hour"

I sat straight up "Shit, I forgot" I got out of bed and got dressed

"How you feeling today? You were really fucked up last night"

"Cody honey, you don't get hangovers from pot or shrooms. I feel just fine" I answered as I got all my stuff around.

"Ok. Did you want me to take you to the airport?" Cody asked as he got up

"Naw, it's cool. I'll just get a cab. Just go back to sleep" I told him

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine"

"Alright. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet. I know for sure I'll be here for Mania"

"I'd like you here for that anyways. You need me to buy your plane ticket?" he asked

"If you could please"

"How about I just come over the day before and stay over" he suggested

"That would be awesome" I walked over and gave him a kiss after I got the rest of my stuff together.

"I'm gonna miss you" he said as he had his hands on my hips

"I'll miss you too but you can text me whenever you want and you can call me every night before you go to bed. I'll even keep my phone on until I get your call if you want me to" I offered

"Ya, do that. I won't miss a night" he smiled

"You are such a dork" I laughed

"But I'm…"

I cut him off "I know I know, you're my dork"

"Exactly" he gave me one last kiss before I had to go

"Tell Ted that I'm sorry I left without saying bye to him but I didn't wanna miss my flight.

"Will do. Text me when you get back so I know you made it home safe"

"Don't worry, I will" I said and gave him a hug "Bye baby" I said and left. I texted Rob after I got into the cab and told him what time my flight is supposed to get in and he said he'd be there to get me. It was nice being on the plane by myself. It gave me time to just think about everything. I've had a crazy week. Best week of my life to date. I've got a boyfriend that I know loves me for me, I've been hired by some wwe superstars and I got to party with Cheech and Chong. That got me thinking… I'm gonna tell mom that I did. As far as she knows I quit at the beginning of the year but she has to know that I wouldn't pass up a time with the legends, nobody would. So I thought about how I was gonna tell her. When I figured it out the plane had landed. I walked through the terminal and Rob was right there.

"Hey sis, we saw your head on Legacy's video" he said as he gave me a hug

"Did you really?" I asked as we started walking through the airport

"Ya, couldn't miss it"

"Awesome" I said as I texted Cody telling him I made it back safe.

"So did you have fun?"

"Oh my god dude I had a blast" I smiled

"Did you get to meet Cheech and Chong?"

"Dude" I laughed "Remember that first segment they had?"

"Ya. I mean they always look fucked up but we could actually tell this time" Rob laughed

"That's because me and Randy and those 2 had smoked a huge ass blunt, then Randy had to go out for his match then we continued smoking out of this huge bong, by the way it was Cheech's homegrown stuff then me and the hosts had some of Chong's homegrown shrooms. Dude I was so fucked up. I've never been that fucked up in my entire life. But I promised Ted it would be my last time"

"That's awesome. But why does 'cousin Ted' want you to quit?" he asked as we got in his car

"He wants me to get hired there and he wants me to quit. He brought me to Cheech and Chong so I agreed. I went out with a bang"

"I guess you did. How is he gonna get you hired there?"

"He's gonna talk to Vince and try to get it so girls will go against guys" I explained

"I hope he does. I miss those days"

"So do I" I smiled and turned the station to 98.9 the bear and Eyesore by Janus was playing so I turned it up.

But then Rob turned it back down "How's it going with Cody?"

"Oh my god dude. I found out that he fell in love with me before I even met him. He's been watchin my myspace and stuff for like a year"

"No way" Rob was obviously shocked

"Yes way. I'm not lying. Kinda freaked me out actually"

"I don't blame you. Why didn't he ever try to message you?"

"I asked him the same thing. Think about it, what if a celebrity messaged you. Would you believe it was really him?"

"Good point. That's still crazy though"

"I know dude. But atleast I know he loves me for me. He doesn't care that I'm fat cause he knows I'm working on it. He said he'd still love me even if I wasn't"

"Good. But do you love him?" Rob's always looked out for me, he's like an older brother but he's actually 2 years younger than me. He's my best friend too.

"Not yet. And I told him that. I told him not to expect me to say it soon either. He knows what happened to me last time I fell quick"

"You told him too?" Rob thinks I tell a lot of people. At the time I did but that's just cause it pissed me off but I'm over it now.

"No I didn't. The only person I told was Ted cause we told each other about each others lives and that's included. Remember I said that Cody's been watching my profile for a year, he knows it all" I explained

"Ok. This is gonna take some getting used to"

"Ya, we already got in a fight cause of it" I threw my hands up, I think its so stupid now.

"What? Why?" he asked me as he looked at me then back at the road.

"Cause Ted wants to use me for mania. Well u heard, John got to me first so I had to go talk to him. I went by myself and after John told me what exactly it is he wants me to do, he asked me if he had to buy me a plane ticket or if I was just coming with Cody. So we got to talking and John said a little while back he had to calm Cody down because he was having a fit, throwing crates around and everything"

"Why was he throwing a fit?" Rob questioned

"Cause one of his friends, Donna got her heart fucked with"

"Are you kidding me? Seems like he fell in love with you before he even met you"

I shook my head "Dude, I already told you that. Are you high?" I joked

"A little from earlier" he laughed

"Figures but anyways, when John told me that, that's when I figured it out about what you just repeated" I eyed him and he just laughed "And I just needed a hug, so John offered and then Cody walked in and yelled 'What the hell is going on in here?' so I got pissed cause if he's been reading my shit for a year then he knows that I can't stand a jealous boyfriend and that I have a lot of guy friends" I finished

"Gotcha. So you haven't figured out a happy medium with him yet?" wow, he was able to put that together

I smiled "Not then I didn't. I just told him that I'm gonna act like he hasn't been following my stuff for a year and if I say something he already knows he's just gonna have to tell me he knows. And he said he can deal with it, so it's all good" I smiled

"Wow"

"Little fucker almost made me miss Cheech and Chong cause of it"

"How?"

"Randy had a meeting set up for them that I was going with him to. Well I had yelled at Cody then took a cab back to the hotel then forgot about it until I saw it was starting. So what I did was call Randy and told him to tell them it'd be worth it if they let me. So I…"

He cut me off "You painted a pot leaf on your head , didn't you?" he laughed

"You know me so well" I laughed

"I have to" he said and we finished driving home. We got back and I told mom and dad about my little trip, about how Cody and I are actually dating and that he will come over in a few weeks, 2 days before mania cause he's takin me to the hall of fame ceremony too. So they can drill him then, they said they plan on it, they're in for a big awakening with Cody. All I told them is that we were dating, I didn't say how it came about. We ate supper and then I took a shower and I got into bed and watched tv until my phone rang. Which wasn't too long, it was like 9:30.

"Hey baby" I answered my phone with a smile on my face

"_Hey Deej, How was your day?"_

"Perdy good"

"_How'd it go telling your mom that you partied with Cheech and Chong_" he asked

"At first she was pissed. I mean she went into this speal about how what if someone called me back for a job and I had to get a piss test. So I didn't bother telling her that I never really quit, I was getting it bad enough. Once I was able to get a word in to her I asked her 'Ok, lets say you haven't smoked in 5 years and you used to be a huge pothead and you somehow got the chance to smoke with Cheech and Chong, you're telling me that you'd tell them no?' and she sat down and agreed with me, so it's all good" I explained

"_Good, I'm glad. And you told them we were dating, right?" _he wanted to make sure I didn't leave that out.

"Yes I did. I didn't tell them about you pretty much watching me for a year, if you want to then you can but I'll leave that up to you. They don't have to know everything about us" I commented, cause they don't. I mean ya I consider my parents my friends and I tell them ALMOST everything but they don't have to know about my relationships, just that it's going good and if I need help then I'll say something. I'm smarter now, I'm not gonna let any guy walk all over me again.

"_Did you tell them I was coming the night before hall of fame?"_

I sighed, does he think I'm that forgetful? "Yes honey I did" I said in the obviously mocking voice

"_I'm sorry, I just don't want them to think I'm being rude and just showing up like we already did. But that one was Ted's idea"_

"And it was fine cause they hadn't seen Ted in almost forever. Heads up, they said they'll drill you then" I laughed

"_You're dad's a big guy_" he sounded a little scared

"Cody, he's the same height as you" I laughed

"_But he's got an extra like hundred pounds on me_"

"Ok, my last boyfriend was that asshole so as long as you can prove to him from that first talk that you really do like me, that there's no ulterior motive then you'll be fine"

"_You sure?"_

"Dude Cody, you'll be fine"

"_You gonna be in there with me?"_

"Their only request was that I wasn't around, I had to be downstairs so I can't hear what you guys talk about"

"_Oh damn_"

"Like I said, you will be fine" I enunciated

"_If you say so_" he sighed

"I do say so. So buck up" I laughed

"_Yes ma'am_"

"And how was your day?" I asked

"_Would have been better if you were here_" he said sweetly

"You're so corny. You know I can't be there all the time. I still need to try to get a job"

"_But you're workin for some of us_" he countered

"But that's not gonna be even work hun. I need to get a job that I'll be getting an even flow of money coming in. I have a credit card bill and a doctor bill totaling like a thousand dollars. I need to get that stuff paid off"

"_What if I paid it off for you?" _he asked

"Cody Garrett Runnels. I still want to pay my parents for the college that was no use. I'm not gonna allow you to pay for all of that for me"

"_Why not?"_

"Because those are MY debts, not yours. It's not like we're living together"

"_What if we were?"_

"CODY!" I said as I sat straight up

"_What?" _he asked like it was no big deal

"You need to slow the fuck down ok. I trust you ok. I know you love me, I know you're not gonna do wrong by me but dude, last time I fell quick, I got fucked over. You need to be patient with me ok"

"_I'm sorry honey, I don't want to push you. I just want to be with you, not just mentally but physically I want you with me and I'm willing to do anything to have that. Just forget I said it. You know what I want but I just want you to be happy_" that was so sweet. I didn't know how to respond to that. I sat there for a few minutes not saying a word, just thinking "_Deej? Baby? You still there?" _Cody asked

"Ya, I'm still here"

"_You ok?" _he sounded concerned

"Ya… Cody?"

"_Yes_"

I took a deep breath "Do you mean it?"

"_Mean what?"_

"You'd actually want me to move in with you?" I asked

"_Ya, hell ya. I'd love it actually. Are you actually considering it?" _he sounded all giddy

"I'll think about it. Don't count me in just yet. I'll have an answer for you when you come and stay over here ok" I really like Cody, I want him to be happy but for me to make him happy, I have to be happy first. Otherwise we'll both be miserable.

"_Good enough for me. Bye guys_"

"Are the guys going out?" I asked him

"_Ya. But I wanna stay here and talk to you"_

"No, go out"

"_You sure?"_

"Yes, go out and celebrate"

"_Celebrate what?"_

"Ummm… My first day of not smoking. I didn't smoke all day. I had more cigarettes but I want to work on that too. But I didn't have any pot. Go celebrate that" I suggested

"_Will do. I'll be thinking about you the whole time"_

I laughed "You do that. Have fun"

"_I will. Love ya Deej"_

"Goodnight baby" I said and hung up. I'm not gonna say it back just cause he did. I'm gonna say it when I mean it.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: THANKS TO…

irishpepsigurl - why thank you :D

JNH'sGirl52886 - thank you and I know right :D im workin on them somewhat :S

FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THEM. I'M THINKIN THAT I'M GONNA UPDATE A CHAPTER EVERYTIME I SEE JUST ONE REVIEW :D NO MORE THAN 2 UPDATES A DAY THOUGH. NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 9

I woke up and did the usual routine. I had like 15 missed texts; 5 twitter updates, 3 forwards and the other 7 were from Cody. He did go out with Ted and Randy last night, he probably got drunk. I'm glad I turned my phone off, I was looking at the times of the texts and they would have kept waking me up…

**12:05 am **- I know u went to sleep but I just wanted to say I'm thinking about u ;)

**12:40 am **- I just had a shot called Reese's and I though about u cuz I know its ur fav

**1:15 am **- Ted says he's gonna give u 1 hour to respond if u don't want him to do it but he's gonna tell all of his tweeps to follow u

**1:30 am **- Ya know, im get perty drunk

**2:00 am **- Wish you were here with me ;P

**2:15 am **- He did it, he just tell his tweeps to follow u lol

**3:10 am **- Me go nighty night

Wow, wait a second. Ted told everybody following him on twitter to follow me? Sure I was wanting more followers but I'm gonna have a shit ton. I took my laptop off my head board and turned it on as I looked back through the texts. 2:15 am is when he said Ted did it. Now it's 11:30. Last I knew I had like 35 followers.

I'm dreading to check my mail. I have it set up for twitter to send me a message every time somebody follows me. I go to my hotmail account and it says I have 5,478 unread messages. "Oh my god" I said to myself. I bet almost every single one of them are new people following me. I usually take the time to check out each person that follows me, see if I want to follow them too but this time I didn't bother. If I saw it was from twitter I deleted it then once I was done doing that I opened TweetDeck and scroll over to my mentions column and there it is, the tweet by Ted, it said: Follow my cousin Donna DJ_SSDD shes an amazing chick and she's Cody's new gf. I had a bunch more mentions than just that one. I had a shit ton asking if I was really Ted's cousin and Cody's gf. Since there was so many asking the same thing I decided to just post a tweet that said 'Yes Ted's last tweet is right. I am his cousin and I am Cody's gf'

As soon as I posted that I get one from RKO'sEnigma: Girl, why didn't you tell me?

So I replied to her; Sorry, I haven't been on lately. Crazy last couple days.

'You could have texted me. Girl this is huge :D'

'Like I said, crazy last couple of days. I'm sorry. Pwease forgive me :'( :P'

'I forgive you if u call me'

So I picked up my phone and called her.

"_Dude, why didn't you ever tell me that Ted was your cousin?" _she answered her phone

"Because I didn't want people to start liking me because of it. I didn't want people thinking I could get things when I couldn't. We hadn't seen each other in forever and I didn't want to just call him up out of the blue and expect things once I saw him on wwe ya know. I didn't think that seemed right. But I saw him when I went out last week and he invited me to the next show they had and that's when I met Cody. A few days later, Ted, Cody and Randy showed up at my house and well, by the end of the night I was dating Cody" I explained

"_Wow, crazy_" she was pretty much speechless

"Ya" I laughed too "You notice the beginning of Legacy's video yesterday?" I wanted to see if she noticed it.

"_Ya. It wasn't just a back drop. It looked like Legacy's logo was painted on something. It kinda looked like a … that was your head? Wasn't it?" _she sounded excited

"Sure was" I smiled "I'm getting hired to go to some of the shows to do that for some of the guys" then I had an idea "Hey, let me know the next show you go to. I'll get Cody to buy me a plane ticket out there. That way we can finally meet"

I suggested

"_Awesome. I'm looking forward to it. Wait… get Cody to?"_ she repeated

"Ya, he'll do anything for me. Dude, he loves me"

"_You guys have only been dating for a few days_" she said incredulously

"Oh dude, let me fill you in…" I started and told her about it all.

"_That is so crazy_"

"I know dude" then I heard my mom call down to me "Amber's here"

"Sarah, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later ok" I referred back to the phone

"_Alright. Talk to ya later_"

"Bye" I told her then hung up as Amber came down the stairs and into my room.

"Now what do you have to go dress shopping for? You hate dresses"

"My boyfriend gave me $400 for me to find a dress. He's taking me to WWE's Hall of Fame Ceremony and he told me that if I want to go then I have to wear a dress and well… I really want to go and you're my best friend so I want your opinion" I told her

"Wait, boyfriend? I didn't know you even had a boyfriend. I just talked to you last week and you didn't then"

"Let's get going and I'll explain on the way" I told her and we walked out to her car and I explained everything to her on our way to the mall. She's happy for me, she's been wanting me to find someone but now she's dying to meet him. The only thing she knows about wrestling is what I tell her so she don't even know who Cody is.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for?" she asked as we walked into the mall.

"I don't know yet. He gave me $400 to spend on just a dress, so I'm gonna assume a nice one. Hey, he never said anything about shoes. You think I can get away with wearing my black airspeeds with those white, skull shoestrings you gave me in them?" I can put up with dresses, but nice shoes I hate.

"Donna Jo. That's just gonna make him mad at you" she looked at me as we walked into the first store.

"No it won't. I'm pretty sure I can do almost anything and he won't get mad"

"Ok fine. **I** will not allow you to do that" she gave me the look that said, don't argue with me.

"Fine" I said, I was defeated "I can find a pair of flats can't I? They don't have to be heels do they?" I hope not

"No, they don't have to be heels" Amber smiled as we started looking at dresses.

"How about this one? I wanna try this one on" I took one off the rack. It was ankle length and black with little rhinestones twirled on it. I think it looked cute.

"Go try it on" she said, so I did then walked out of the dressing room

"Looks like it fits you. Makes you look more slimming. Hold on" she said and took a picture with her phone "What's Cody's number? I wanna see what he'd say" she asked so I gave it to her. She made sure to say who she was and what it was about. After she pressed send I went back into the room and got my clothes back on.

"What did he say?" I asked as I walked back out

"He said that he wants you to find a knee length one. He said he loves your calves"

I laughed "I do to. My favorite part on my body, they're all muscle. Alright, I'll find a knee length. Tell him we'll send another picture when I find one" I agreed and she did. We continued looking for dresses "I can't find any knee lengths that I like in here, lets go to the next store" I suggested, so we did and started looking through that store, we went to separate parts. I love black so I always go to where I see black.

"Donna, I found one I like" she said and I walked over to her. She's in the blues, that shouldn't be bad. Blue is my second favorite color. She showed me the dress and it's like a navy blue color, which is even better than just blue. So I went into the dressing room and tried it on. It was a velvet looking dress with one strap on the right shoulder that went across to under my left arm and didn't show too much cleavage, it was just a little bit tight but I've got 3 weeks, I'll have lost enough weight by then. It had little rhinestones that started just under my left breast and curved around to my right knee. I really liked it, I thought it was cute. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was rather satisfied with it. And it was only $200, it was on sale. I walked out of the dressing room.

"Wow, that dress makes you look great" Amber smiled and held her phone up to take a picture.

"I really like it"

"So do I. I say you should get it regardless of what Cody says" she laughed

"I totally agree" I said as her phone went off

"He put 'lol' after it and I don't get what's funny" she said and showed me the text, it said in all caps 'SIMPLY PRICELESS' I laughed "So what's funny about that?" she asked

"It's kinda like him and Ted's saying for wrestling" I explained

"Ah, gotcha" she laughed a little as I continued looking in the mirror and thinking.

"Ya know what we should do?" I asked her

"What's that?"

"We should go back home and get my wig. I think I'll actually wear it. I want to go get it styled" I suggested

She just looked at me like she was deciphering if she should agree or not "Good idea. Go change and we'll find some shoes for you" she said and I did so. I looked around the store and found some shoes that Amber said would match it and went to pay for them and we drove back home, put my dress and shoes away and grabbed my wig (made of real hair from Locks of Love) then went to a stylist. We showed her the picture of me in the dress on Ambers phone and we decided on a style. I brought the foam head with me, for it to be easier for her. She layered it and put that same color navy blue of streaks in it and made it look real nice. Cody's not gonna see that until we get ready to go. She told me the few little touches that I had to do once I put it on and we were set. I got a dress, shoes and my wig styled with still $100 left. As reluctant as I was I agreed to let Cody do that. He told me that whatever money was left over to put towards my credit card, I really didn't want to but hey, you win some, you lose some and that one, I lost.

Amber and I went back to the house and just hung out and talked. Mainly we talked about how her fiancée Trent was doing about the whole her being pregnant. He's doing better which is good. When she told me that he kinda freaked out I told her that if he bails, then I'm there for her. I really hope he doesn't bail because she really loves him.

"Well I gotta get back home. 2 more weeks of college, means I got studying to do" she said as she got up off my bed after Twilight was over.

"Ok… Hey" I had an idea "You wanna do something we've never done?" I asked

"What's that?" she gave me that look, scared of what I was gonna say.

"Cody's gonna come and stay here for a day in a few weeks. We should so double date. You've always had a date but I never did. You'll be out of college by then. We can also celebrate that"

"Donna I would love too. I'm not asking Trent, I'm TELLING Trent that we're going. When you know when and where just text me"

"Well I know it's on March 26th, which is a Friday. I'll talk to him and we'll figure out where"

She smiled big and gave me a hug "I can't wait. See ya later"

"Neither can I. Bye" I said and she left. I sat in bed and looked at the time 7:45 pm. I decided to get my pjs on and then went upstairs to watch primetime abc with my parents, which I do every Wednesday night. I knew I had a while before Cody called cause they had a house show tonight. Our shows went over at 10 then I decided to go back downstairs and smoke a cigarette. I searched through the satellite to see what was on while I did so. I watched Family Guy for an hour, then I started to get tired but I didn't turn my phone off. I promised I wouldn't until he called me. If I would have turned it off before he called then he would have gone ape shit. He would have either thought something happened to me or I was mad at him. In the middle of Robot Chicken he finally called.

"Ello Govna" I answered my phone

"_I'm sorry it's so late baby_" was the first thing he said

"It's fine. I'm still awake. I don't wanna miss your call"

"_Is that my cousin?" _I heard Ted in the background

"Oh shitson. He just gave himself away. Put his ass on the phone" I told Cody

"_Ok_" Cody said to me "_She want's to talk to you_" he said to Ted

"_Hey D, what's up?" _he laughed

"Am I on speaker?"

"_No_" he laughed

"Seriously T. I'm gonna say something that I know you don't want Cody to hear"

"_It's cool_"

"Off speaker right?" I asked

"_Never was_"

"Ha ha, nice. Anyways… You had to tell the wweuniverse that I'm your cousin, and Cody's girlfriend. Ok, Cody's girlfriend would have been ok. You know why?" I asked

"_Why?"_

"Cause it's the only one that's true" I kinda yelled at him

"_Awwwe, you don't love me cuz_?" he asked incredulously

"Ok, I get it. Cody's still in the room and you have to cover up. Alright. I do love you, you already seem like family. It honestly seems like we've always been family"

"_Me too_" I could tell the smile in his voice

"But that's more people I have to be lying to. I already had to once today. One of my internet buddies called me and asked me why I never told her. I haven't checked my mail since this morning but I'm sure I'll have more when I check before I go to sleep. You know I don't really like lying" I tried to have him see it from my side

"_Ok, I'm sorry. I just don't see it as that anymore_"

"What? You don't see the cousin thing as a lie anymore?"

"_Ya_"

"You feel that close to me?" I asked

"_Yes ma'am_"

"Wow" was all I could say

"_Yep, here's Cody back_" he could tell I didn't have anything else to say on the subject.

"_What were you guys talking about?" _he couldn't tell. Does Ted have experience covering up when some else is in the room or something? I thought about all the stuff he said and nope, didn't make sense.

"I was yelling at him posting a tweet saying to follow me, that I'm his cousin and your girlfriend" I wasn't lying

"_But you are_" he sounded confused

"Yes I am but like I told him, I've already gotten atleast one message from an internet buddy, and I have quite a bit, that she was a little hurt that I didn't tell her that I'm Ted's cousin and…" I just realized another, one that I see girls like Beth Britt put up with "… Now that they know I'm your girlfriend, I'm gonna get people hating on me just because I'm your girlfriend, especially considering my looks" I added

"_Oh I didn't think about that. I should apologize then, that one was my idea. Ted said he was gonna say that you're his cousin and I told him to add that you're my girlfriend too. I'm just happy to finally be with you. I didn't think about haters. I'm sorry_" he really was. I could tell he now felt horrible about it

I though about it "It'll be fine. I just wont let it get to me, you know why?"

"_Why is that baby?" _I could tell that he smiled

"Cause all it is is jealousy on their end. If I don't care what people think of me then why should I care about jealousy, it's so pointless"

He sighed "_And that's why I love you_"

"Be more specific with that" I asked of him, cause I wasn't quite sure why

"_Because you're so strong minded. I don't think I've ever said this, to you anyways but I am glad you lost your hair. Being a teenage girl and losing your hair must have made you strong" _He started to almost whisper. I'm gonna assume Ted fell asleep.

"Ya know, honestly. I figured that stuff out really quick. So it wasn't that bad really. I mean I never did anything with my hair at all before. It was either up in a ponytail or down all the time. Besides, I like painting my head anyways. Always got a good reaction. First time I did it for a luchagor show, ya know Amy's band, it got us noticed by them the second set of shows we went to. Ya we drove all the way to Atlanta for the first one and that helped but I know the main one was my head. How many, not just girls, but people period, do you see painting their head? Hardly any, so I stand out for that but also apparently got me noticed by you guys. So if I would have never lost my hair then I can guarantee you that I wouldn't be talking to you right now. None of you would have any idea who I am unless Amy happened to mention to one of you guys that we drove that far to see them"

"_Thank god you lost your hair_" he laughed

"Ya, thank someone. Thank my genetics. That's what caused it"

"_True. Maybe I should start off by thanking your parents then_"

"Go for it. That might help. Cause they know how I feel about it"

"_Awesome…It's 1:30 and I'm gonna get off here since your cousin already passed out_"

"I figured he did. I'm tired anyways" I yawned

"_Alright Deej, I love you_"

"Goodnight baby" I said and hung up and turned my phone off and plugged it in then went to sleep.

A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: THANKS TO…

**HighflyinJeffHardy** - well thank you. I have so much more of this fic. Its my longest one yet. I guess we'll see how well it goes over :D

**JNH'sGirl52886** - if that made u drool then you should get a cover for ur keyboard, there's plenty more of that :D now even longer before I see u? oh well, it's still gonna happen. :D

FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :D HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO…

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up to Rob shaking me awake "Donna wake up"

"What time is it?" I asked as I opened my eyes

"9:15. You gotta get up" he said with urgency

"Why?" I whined as I sat up.

"Fed ex just brought a big box for you" we both are like that. We always wanna know what the other got.

"Who's it from?" I asked as I pulled my blankets off

"It doesn't say" that's why he wants to know

"Alright" I got up and we walked upstairs and I saw the big package on the table. It was a box that was probably about 2 feet by 2 feet. I didn't order anything, so I have no idea what it is. I opened it and the first thing I saw was a letter covering everything. The name on the outside of the letter said "Deej" so I know it's from Cody. I pick up the piece of paper and underneath it, the first thing I see is the WrestleMania Anthology box set, he knows I've been wanting that ever since it came out. That wasn't the only thing in there. There was a bunch of stuff in there; the Samsung intensity phone that I wanted, all the wrestlers autobiographies that I didn't have just yet, the other 3 Twilights that I hadn't gotten, and a bunch of Reese's candy, like a whole bunch, I saw some of those Reese's pieces easter eggs, I know I'm gonna eat those. I know I love Reese's but I'm working on loosing weight, so just the eggs. Then I looked at the paper I still held in my hand and opened it and read it.

_Deej,_

_I know you don't like people buying things for you but this is just how I am, I like to spoil my woman, so you're just gonna have to get used to it :P I got you things I know you'll like, and I know you're trying to loose weight so I thought you'd like the Reese's pieces pastel eggs. The rest I figured you could share with the family, nobody can pass up Reese's. What is this all for you ask? I know we settled it but I feel bad for getting mad at you about hugging John. I over-reacted, I know you don't like that. So I'm sorry baby. It will never happen again. If it does, just slap me and tell me to stop. I bet you just told yourself that you won't slap me even if it does happen again._ (I just smiled at that cause that is what I just said to myself) _Well you know what? You will. You wanna know why?_ ("Why?" I said out loud and Rob looked at me weird

"Why? What?" Rob asked

I just laughed "Nothing"

"Ok?"

"Here, take all these and divide them amongst you and the rest of the family, that's why Cody sent them" I told him as I pointed to the side of the box that had all the candy.

"Really? He says they're for us?" Rob smiled as he started picking them up

"Yep" I smiled back. Then I referred back to the letter)

_You just said 'Why?' out loud didn't you? And Rob looked at you weird._ ('Oh my god' I mouthed to myself)_ I know you well don't I? :D That's how I know you'll slap me if I flip shit again. Anyways I noticed you only had Breaking Dawn so I thought you'd like the first 3 Twilights as well. The autobiographies are for you to read up on. I've read them all and I think they helped so lets just say it's your homework._ (I smiled, anything for me to tell myself that it's not a present) _And I now you'd like to watch the anthology with your dad. So why don't you go ask him to. Tell him it's on my orders that he does. I hope he won't mind_. ("Oh he won't" I said to myself) _So have a good day hanging with your dad. I'll call you tonight._

_Love always,_

_Cody _

Then he drew a little heart next to his name. Damn, he knows me so well already, it's not already but still, damn. I honestly don't think anybody knows me this well. He must really pay attention to me. I know for me it's only been a few days but I think I'm really starting to love him. So I went to mom and dad's room with WrestleMania Anthology in hand.

"Cody really said all this candy was for us?" mom asked as I sat down in one of the chairs in their room.

"Yep. Guess what he ordered us to do dad?" I said to him, he didn't know what I had behind my back yet.

"Ordered us to do? Really now?" he raised his eyebrow

"Yes" I said and showed him the box set "He said that we should watch them, on his orders. I didn't think you'd mind" I smiled

"Well since it's on his orders" he smiled and handed me the first one to put in. It was 10 am. Me and dad stayed back in the bedroom almost all day. We didn't have anything to do so all we did was came out to eat and go to the bathroom. We watched the first 8 WrestleMania's and just had fun talking. I told him more about Cody. And even though there's nothing to worry about, Cody's still a little weary about mom and dad drilling him. So I decided to tell them about the whole thing of him watching my stuff for the past year. They thought it was kinda cool. Just as I got done telling them all that, WrestleMania 8 had went over a few minutes before that and my phone had rang. It was Cody.

"Hey Baby" I smiled as I stood up, I wasn't gonna stay in here while I was on the phone with him. Besides, it's 11pm, I'm gonna get ready for bed.

"_Hey Deej, how was your day?"_

"Thanks for the candy" my mom shouted so he could hear her, before I was able to get out of the room

"_Tell her I said you're welcome_"

"He says you're welcome" I told her and opened the door to leave

"I liked following your orders today" dad shouted

"That was awesome Cody, thank you very much" I told him

"_You're welcome and tell your dad I said so too_"

"He says you're welcome too" I told dad and went downstairs and grabbed my box in the process. "Cody, you didn't have to get me all of that" I told him as I sat the box on my bed and started sorting through the books, finding a spot on my shelves for them.

"_I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. You gonna deny me of doing something that I wanted to do?" _he asked

I sighed "Don't even do that. You know me. I have to atleast say that" that reminded me "Dude, you know me real well. I actually said 'Why?' out loud and then Rob looked at me funny" I said, amazingly

He laughed "_I knew it_" he continued laughing

"_She actually said 'Why?' out loud didn't she?_" I could hear Ted laughing in the background.

"Tell him that I said 'Shut up Theodore'" I told Cody and he did

"_Love you too cuz_" I heard Ted say

"Anyways, thank you for the presents. I had fun watching that with dad today"

"_I knew you would_"

"And as a favor to you, I did something for you" I started

"_What's that?" _he asked curiously

"I told mom and dad about how you've been watching me, it really helped. Now you don't have to be nervous about them drilling you. They know you really care about me" I explained to him

He sighed "_Oh thank god. Thank you honey_"

"You just need to ease up man. My parents are cool. Mom can be a little old fashioned with things but she's still cool"

"_Ok. I'm just afraid I'll say something wrong_"

"Baby, you won't say anything wrong" I reassured him "By the way, you and I are going on a double date with Amber and Trent the day you come here"

"_Awesome. I gotta meet the unbiological sister_"

"Sure do. If it goes well then her kid will be calling you uncle Cody"

"_She has a kid?"_

"Not yet. She's pregnant. She's due around September"

"_Cool. You excited?" _he asked me

"Ya, I'm gonna be an aunt again" I smiled, ya it's not by blood but me and Amber have been best friends for 15 years. So she's pretty much my sister.

"_That's awesome"_

"And if all goes well then her kid will be calling you uncle" I added

"_Yay_"

I laughed "You are such a dork"

"_But…" _he started

"I know, I know, I know, you're my dork"

"_Exactly_"

I sighed "What am I going to do with you?"

"_Anything you want_"

"I'll remember you said that" I smiled, knowing he couldn't see it.

"_Oh, you won't have to_"

I just shook my head as I yawned. My boyfriend is crazy "I don't want to cut this short but I'm tired so I'm gonna get off here and go to sleep" I told him

"_Alright. Love ya Deej. Sweet dreams_"

"Sweet dreams to you too. Goodnight baby" I said and hung up and went to sleep.

A/N: GOOD? BAD? REVIEWS?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - thank you and I do too. And that he came out to his own music at mania, hell ya :D

**Jcott3** - why thank you :D

FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS ONE TOO…

Chapter 11

I wake up and I look to the door that goes from my room to the back porch and I see that it's still dark out. I look at the time and it's 3 am. I figured it was, I've been waking up in the middle of the night at this time for the past 4 days. None of the other guys have called me to use my head yet. Sure I talk to Cody every night but it's been 2 whole weeks since I've seen him and I still have another 8 days before he comes here. Long distance, really is hard. I mean I haven't thought about wanting to be with anybody else but it's getting really hard not being around him. Past couple of days, he's all I've thought about. I think that I have it rough but there's nobody around me that would try to get with me. But Cody, he says he loves me and I know he does its just that there are so many other women that are better looking than me. I mean yes, I'm working on it but still. I'm actually working on it at this moment. That's all I've been doing since I've been home is working out, like I did when I first started loosing weight, I love it. I've lost 10 pounds each week since I've been back. That dress looks great on me now. Oh I miss Cody. Then I started thinking about just finishing working out and getting back to sleep. Cause everything else leads me on some line to thinking about Cody.

I was on my last set when it hit me. I put the bench press back on the holder and sat up out of breath "I love Cody Garret Runnels" I said and rubbed my hand over my head "I love Cody" I repeated to myself as I sat there for a couple seconds before I was startled.

"I could have told you that" Rob said as he walked down the stairs

"What are you doing up?" I asked him

"Branson was crying. While I was making him a bottle I heard the weights moving around and saw the light on and when I was done feeding him I walked past to put the bottle back in the kitchen and I heard you talk to yourself. I could have told you that you loved him"

"Oh really now?" I eyed him as I got up and he followed me back into my room.

"Yes. Just the way you talk about him. The way your eyes light up when you see that he's calling. He's not the asshole. He really does care about you and love you. He's gonna catch you if you fall, I'm sure of it. Besides, I haven't seen you with him but ever since you got back you haven't seemed as happy as you were before. I mean… you're happy, you just seem down, depressed. I think it's cause he's not around. I think you should move in with him" Rob said and looked at me for a reaction. I had told him about the offer, I haven't told mom and dad yet but I told Rob. He said he'd get back to me with an opinion.

"You really think so?" I asked, cause I still wasn't sure about it yet

"Yes I do. I'll give you a final opinion once I see you around him when he comes here" he smiled

"Thanks Bubby" I said to him and gave him a hug

"You're welcome Sis. Now go back to sleep so you can wake up and work out some more" he laughed

"Hey, the sooner I loose all this weight, the sooner I'll allow Ted and Cody to train me. I keep going like this then I'll be all set in like 3 months" I smiled as I rubbed my disappearing stomach.

"I'm glad to see that it's working out for you. I'm looking forward to seeing the new you that's completely happy with herself" he just grinned at me

"Me too. Night Rob" I said and pulled my blankets over me

"Night Donna" Rob said and turned my light off and went back upstairs and I went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and did the usual except for since I've been back 'the usual' has added a workout after I do the dishes and in-between my shower. Then I sat back on my bed after my shower and turned my phone on then got dressed while the texts got caught up. I only had a few twitter updates. Then I remembered what I realized last night, so my first text of the day was to Cody and it simply said: I LOVE YOU!!!!! :D

Like a minute later my phone started ringing, it was Cody "Hiya honey" I answered, I was in a great mood today. I finally figured out what I really want.

"_Did you mean to send that text to me?" _he asked. He's been waiting for me to say those words. I know he has cause every night after he says 'I love you' I say 'Goodnight Baby' and I hear him sigh every time.

I just smiled "Yes I did. I love you Cody"

"_You love me?" _he had to ask again

I laughed "Yes I do"

"_Just say it again please_" he pleaded

"I love you Cody"

"_Woohoo" _he yelled "_Sorry guys_" he said

"Cody, where are you?"

"_I'm in the car with Ted and Randy_"

"You probably just pissed them off by yelling, didn't you?"

"_I think so_"

"Cody, I know you're excited but you need to control your volume"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really happy that you finally said it"

"I thought you would be. But I got some running to do so I'm gonna let you go ok"

"Alright. Love ya Deej"

"I love you too baby" I said and I heard him laugh right before I hung up. I just looked at my phone and smiled. My wallpaper on my phone is me and Cody the morning after the three of them stayed over. When that picture was taken, we hadn't even been together for a day yet. He was sitting behind me on the bed and I was leaning my back against him so I took my phone out and took a picture. As I sat there staring at it, I realized how happy I looked with him. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. I should have known that I'd end up happy with him weeks ago.

I shook myself from my thoughts and went to do the running that I needed to do. Since I'm down to 190, I only have 40 more pounds before I'm at my goal weight and since I'm getting to be happier with my body I decided to start tanning for half an hour every other day. Since I've always been bigger I never showed off my skin so most of my body is very white. A couple more months and I'm gonna be so happy with my life. I'm gonna have the body I want, I have a boyfriend that loves me more than what I can ever imagine, I'm gonna be training to wrestle like I've dreamed of, and I'm probably gonna finally be out of my parents house. I guess everything does happen for a reason. And I'm glad it has.

A/N: HOW WAS THIS ONE? ID SAY IT WAS JUST A FILLER. BUT HEY, IF I HAVE EVEN ONE REVIEW WHEN I CHECK AFTR I GET BACK FROM MY INTERVIEW THEN I'LL POST ANOTHER :D THATS HOW IT'S GONNA GO FOR NOW ON. AFTER I POST A CHAPTER AND GET ATLEAST ONE REVIEW, I'LL POST ANOTHER BUT I WONT DO MORE THAN 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. SO... REVIEWS?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ONLY ONE REVIEW? THAT'S OK… THANKS TO

**JNH'sGirl52886** - it was an interview for an office cleaning place for me and tyler. I think we got the job, not as many hours as we were wanting though. There's gonna be plenty more of branson :D u remembered his b-day? Yay :P and I wanna meet you too. Hey, since its gonna be later maybe ill actually have all my weight lost by the time you come up :D

ANYWAYS… THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER…

Chapter 12

My alarm went off at 8 this morning, Cody's flight get's in at 10 so I have to leave the house at 9:30. I have enough time to do the usual but cutting out checking my messages. Those can wait, I haven't seen Cody in a month. I was so anxious to see him that I got everything done in an hour, I decided to take a bath instead. I made sure to shave my legs and head and everything. Gotta make sure my heads shaved so my wig fits better. I still haven't told Cody about that yet. I partially packed my bag with my wig hidden in it. He's not even gonna see it til right before we leave for the ceremony.

I get out of the tub and got dressed and left for the airport. I can't wait to see Cody. I walked over to the window and watched for Cody's plane to get in. I waited for 15 minutes and didn't see any plane come in. Maybe it had already gotten here by the time I got here. So I turned around to go watch for him come through the terminal and as I turned around I ran into someone, I looked up and it was Cody.

"Cody!" I yelled and jumped into his arms and kissed him. He put me down and pushed me back to arms length to get a good look at me.

"Deej, baby, you look great. How much weight have you lost?" he beamed at me

"40 pounds. I worked a lot harder, having support from you"

"I'm so proud of you" he gave me a hug "And you've been tanning too" he added

"I wanna look good for Hall of Fame" I smiled

"And you will" he put his arm around me and we left the airport and went back home. We put his bag in my room. Then he started kissing me.

I didn't want to but I had to pull away "Not now" I told him

"But Deeeej" he whined

"I know. Later, I promise. But right now, you gotta go talk to mom and dad. Remember, you'll be fine" I gave him a hug

"Alright" he said and we walked upstairs and into mom and dads room.

"I know you guys have met but not this way. Mom, Dad, this is Cody. Cody this is my mom Barb and my dad Earl. I'll be downstairs. Cody just come downstairs when you're done" I introduced them

"I will" he smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze then I left the room and went downstairs. I decided to find something on tv. Spongebob was on so I watched that. I watched the whole episode. Half an hour went by and Cody was still up there. Now I'm wondering what's being said. So I sat there and smoked my first cigarette of the day after I was done I brushed my teeth again. I know Cody doesn't like the taste, that's why I'm working on quitting cigarettes too. I used to smoke half a pack a day, now I'm down to like 5 or 6 a day. It's a work in progress. As I walked out of the bathroom Cody had walked into my room.

"How'd it go?" I asked as he sat on my bed and leaned against the wall.

"Not too bad" he stated as I cuddled up next to him.

"That's it? Not too bad? You gotta give me more than that" I pretty much demanded

"They like me, they approve of me, I know that much" he smiled

"Why you say that?"

"Cause the last question I asked them was if they would be ok with me asking you to move in with me" he smiled

"What did they say?" I asked anxiously

"They said to go for it. They would be happy with it as long as it made you happy"

"But wouldn't you want to know what I think first?" I eyed him, I wanna see what he'd do if he thought it pissed me off.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought we could get it okayed with them before I just up and take you away" he stuttered

"But who says that I even want to?" I asked

His face dropped "I, I'm sorry, I just thought that since you actually said you loved me that you'd want to move in. I'm sorry" he looked down. Oh now I feel bad.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm glad you got their ok cause my answer is yes. I will move in with you" I gave him a hug

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, really. I want to live with you"

He smiled "Does that mean…"

I interrupted him "Yes, you can pay off my bills" I sighed. I really don't want him to do that. Those are my debts but I made an agreement with him that if I agreed to move in that he would get, yes he used the word 'get' to pay off my bills. And he somehow got me suckered into having that include the $2,000 I owe my parents from college that I told them I'd pay them off for that since I didn't finish. So I don't actually owe them, it's my choice to owe them.

"Woohoo" he yelled

"Oh my god Cody you're" then I thought about it and figured out a way to avoid what this is gonna lead to "my dork"

"Yes, yes I am" he smiled and gave me a kiss.

Then I pulled away after a few minutes "We're gonna meet Amber and Trent for lunch. We gotta get ready to go" I told him and got up off the bed.

"I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you. I took the liberty of adding another couple" he smiled

"Who?" I asked cause Cody came alone

"Rob and Tori. I haven't actually gotten to talk to your brother and I want to get his approval too. Your mom and dad already said they'd watch Branson, and I kept Amber's number in my phone and she said it was fine that they come too. I've got it all covered" he smiled satisfactorily.

"I guess you do" I said as I put my shoes back on and we went upstairs. Rob, Tori, Me and Cody left and met Amber and Trent at Olive Garden. We all talked and had a blast. Trent was cooler, I think he was happy that he wasn't the newest one to the group anymore. Cody hit it off, real good with everyone. Amber and Trent had both texted me saying they really liked him. And while Cody was paying for the bill, he insisted. So we walked out to the car and waited for him.

"I really like him. He's cool. Better than on tv especially" Tori said

"I approve, I think you should move in with him. You look happier than you ever have been. I've never seen you happier than when you're around him. He's for real this guy is. I can tell he really loves you" Rob smiled as we all got in the car

"That means a lot to hear you say that" I said to Rob and reached up and gave him a hug.

"But that means that I get some one on one time with him when we get back" Rob smirked

I thought about it for a second "Only if you guys let me and Cody have some one on one time after that" I smirked back at him

"I don't need to hear that" Rob looked away

"Dude, it's been a whole month since we've done anything. I barely got passed this morning man"

"Ok ok, just don't say anything like that anymore"

"As long as Tori doesn't tell me about you guys anymore" I looked at Tori

"Deal" Rob quickly said "Tori stop" and I just laughed as Cody got into the car.

"What's so funny" Cody asked

"Nothin baby, nothing" I smiled and we went home. Rob had his one on one time with Cody which was just Rob doing the whole brother thing. The typical 'You hurt her, I hurt you. I don't care you're a pro wrestler, I will hurt you' of course he had to do that. I wouldn't expect anything else.

Then Cody and I got our one on one time. We watched a movie afterwards then supper was ready. We actually ate a family supper with all of us at the table, we hadn't done that in a while. I told mom and dad that next time I come back I'm gonna move. I'm gonna keep my bed and tv stuff here. I won't need them. Cody has his own place so I'll of course be staying in his bed with him.

After supper I did one last load of laundry so when I unpack my clothes I won't have to worry about washing any of them. I didn't have to even take my dresser. Cody said he had the room. He has a walk in closet that he doesn't even use. While I was washing the laundry I started packing up all my action figures so that's one thing I don't have to take time doing. Me and Cody had a blast going through all my action figures. I have a bunch of old ones. Yes we did play with them too. He even told me to keep my bookshelves here. That he'll just buy me a big bookshelf instead of the 2 smaller ones I have. I really am gonna have to get used to this spoiling stuff. So not used to it at all. Almost every time he offers we get into a little fight. We never yell or anything. I just get aggravated and he gives me that cute little smirk with puppy dog eyes that he does and I give in. This man is gonna be the death of me.

A/N: SEEMS LIKE ANOTHER FILLER TO ME :S REVIEWS?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'M FEELING RATHER GENEROUS TODAY... I'M GONNA UPDATE 5 MORE CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW. SO SINCE IM DOING YA'LL A SOLID, HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS DO ME A SOLID... REVIEW PLEASE. IT CAN BE ONE WORD IF YOU WANT. IVE GOT A LOT WRITTEN FOR THIS FIC BUT IM NOT SURE IF I REALLY LIKE IT. I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS IVE GOTTEN BUT IT GETS MORE HITS. SO I KNOW THERE'S PEOPLE NOT REVIEWING. 6 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. COME ON PEOPLE, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :D

Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up right where I wanted to be, in Cody's arms. I was on a natural high, just being with him. I'll admit, there was a few times while I was away from him that I wanted to smoke but I didn't and I've also noticed that I smoke a lot less cigarettes when I'm around him too. So I guess moving in with him will be healthy for me too.

I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to stay there in Cody's arms but we have to get up. Our flight leaves at 2 and my usual time of waking up is around 11. So I lightly moved Cody's arm so I could get up and take a shower while I let Cody sleep. I got in the shower and when I was done getting all soaped up my shower curtain opened up. I didn't close the bathroom door cause my bedroom door was locked and if I shut the bathroom door I would have woken Cody, that's why I didn't shut it.

"Hey baby. Why didn't you ask me to join you?" Cody smirked as he stepped into the shower.

"I didn't want to wake you" I said as I gave him a kiss

"Well since I'm awake… and up" he looked down

"Want me to fix that?" I smirked

"I would love that" he smiled so I did. Almost like my shower was made for that. I've got like a little seat at the back of the shower.

"That was fun" I stated as we were getting dressed.

"A lot more where that came from" he said and smacked my ass, so I punched him in the arm as hard as I could "OUCH!" he grabbed his arm.

"Don't smack my ass unless I tell you to. Grab my ass all you want but you smack it again, I'm gonna smack you. Got it?" I had to make myself clear

"I'm sorry baby. I just thought it'd be the right moment. I didn't think you'd get mad. I'm sorry. I deserved that" he said as he put his shirt on.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have punched you that hard" I said and rubbed the spot where I hit him

"I'll admit it, that really did hurt baby. Atleast I know first hand that you can handle yourself" he laughed "Come here" he said and gave me a hug "I am sorry baby. I'll never do that again"

"And I won't punch you that hard again. I'm sorry about that" I said then lifted his sleeve up, it was all red were I hit him. I'm not abusive, that was just my reflex. I know it wasn't some creep, that it was Cody but still, I don't like my ass being smacked. Like I told him, he can grab it all he wants, just don't smack it.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have done that. It's fine. I promise. Now let me help you do the dishes" he offered

"Alright. Then I need to finish packing" I told him and we walked over to the stairs "Shhhh" I told him

"Why?" he whispered

"I gotta get mom"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'll tell you. Just quiet" I told him and I grabbed my grandpas dog tags that I always wear so I didn't make any noise and I slowly walked up the stairs and I could hear mom in the kitchen. I crept in there and saw her making some sausage and gravy. "Mom" I stated

"Damnit. I didn't even hear you"

"Cause I'm that good" I smiled

"What was that all about?" Cody asked

"Every morning I try to say 'mom' before she can say 'Donna' and she tries to say 'Donna' before I can say 'mom' I don't remember what started it but we do it every morning" I explained

"Gotcha" Cody laughed "This family is one of a kind. I love it" Cody said and gave me a hug. Then we ate breakfast.

"Barb, this sausage and gravy was amazing" Cody said as he got up and took everybody's plate.

"Thank you Cody" mom smiled at me and I smiled back at her as Cody was in the kitchen. So I went into the kitchen with him and we did the dishes together. It was nice. I just couldn't stop looking up at him and smiling. He just makes me so happy. We finished up the dishes then we went downstairs and he helped me finish packing. I looked at the time and we got about an hour before our plane leaves. "Time to say the goodbyes" I told him and he carried my bag upstairs and put it in Rob's car. He's gonna drop us off at the airport so I don't have to leave my car there. We said our goodbyes to mom and dad then we went into Branson's room and he was just swinging in his swing so I picked him up "Hey Branson" I said and he smiled at me "Aunt D has to go bye bye but I'll be back in a few days" I said to him and gave him a hug "Say bye to Cody" I said to Branson and he looked at Cody and smiled.

"Bye little man. You make a good mess for your daddy" he told him and he just smiled. Branson loves to leave messes in his diaper for us. You talk about it to him and he just smiles.

I gave Branson a kiss on the check "Bye buddy. I love you" I said to him and put him back in his swing and we said bye to Tori then Rob dropped us off at the airport and we flew to Arizona. We got to the hotel with an hour to spare before the Hall of Fame ceremony so I took my bag to the bathroom and changed into my dress first then I actually did my makeup. It was just foundation and black eyeliner and a light coat of navy blue eyeshadow to match the dress. Then I looked at the time, we have 15 minutes before we have to leave so I took out my wig and put it on, it actually suctioned to my head like it's supposed to and I took out the brush and did the little touches the lady said I had to do and looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't even look like me. I never did anything with my hair before so I look like… I don't even look like myself. I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Cody's jaw dropped and he stood up and slowly walked over to me "Deej baby, is that you?"

I laughed "Ya it's me. When I tried this dress on I thought I'd look even better with my wig on. So me and Amber took it to get styled. Do you like it?" I smiled

"It's... I'm not saying that I don't already think you're hot… It's… ummm…" I think he likes it, he just doesn't want to say it.

"Just spit it out Cody. You won't hurt me. I promise" I laughed

"You look fucking gorgeous. I love it. I love you how you are now. I mean I'm not afraid to show you off. Shit, I had Ted tell the wweuniverse who you are and that I'm with you but baby, you look fine tonight" he smirked

"I know you're not afraid. But I did this for me. I thought it would make me look better and I really like it. I mean it's getting hot and a little uncomfortable so I won't do this very often"

"That's fine. I love you the way you are. What makes you happy makes me happy" he smiled

I looked into his eyes "I'm so lucky to have you" I smiled then gave him a kiss

"Although I think I'm the lucky one" Cody said

I just shook my head at him "Let's go" I said and we left. We got there and found Ted first. He actually found us first, he walked up to us.

"Cody, if you're cheating on my cousin with this _thing_ then I swear to god I will beat your face in, rip off your dick and shove it down your throat" he got right up in Cody's face, poking him in the chest.

"Who you calling a 'thing' there T?" I asked as I just stared at him

"D? Is that you?" he looked close at me

"Ya, it's me. You've had to put up with Cody's whining about me not being there for the past month. You really think he'd cheat on me?" I asked

"How much weight have you lost? You've been tanning? You got your wig styled? You're wearing make up?" he said without me being able to get a word in.

"Woah there T. Calm yourself" I laughed "I've lost 40 pounds. Yes I have been tanning. I thought my wig would look good with this dress and tonight's a special event, I do wear makeup sometimes"

"I know that but it's so girly" he laughed as he had me spin around.

"I'm allowed to do that every now and then aren't I?" I asked incredulously

"Ya you are… You look great" he gave me a hug

"Thanks T"

"Cody, you need to keep an eye on her tonight" Ted said to him

"I plan on it" Cody told him

"Would you two stop it. I know I look better than what I usually do but I'm not the hottest girl in here" I said, cause I'm not. I'm not self conscience by any means but I'm not that hot.

"Really?" Ted looked at me "Hold on" he said and walked away from us so we waited there and saw him walking back to us with Randy.

"Why hello there" Randy smirked at me "Why don't you leave the zero and get with a hero?" Randy kissed my hand

Oh my god. I pulled my hand away "Randall Keith Orton. You are married and have a daughter"

"Donna?" Randy went wide eyed

"Ya it's me. What was that about?" I asked, kinda pissed me off that he'd try to go for another girl when he has a family.

"Ummm… Well… In that department we kind of have an open relationship. Ya see, we don't get to see each other much and we're both the type that we really can't wait that long so ummm… ya" he couldn't look at me

"That's all fine and everything but why did you make a move on a girl that was obviously here with Cody?" I had to know

"Hey, I usually don't do that but you look fuckin hot tonight. I had to try" he offered

I didn't know what to say to that "Thanks… I think?"

"You are quite welcome" he smiled

"Hey Ted, how about I walk over to someone and I try that. Someone that barely knows me"

"Go for it. Try to prove us wrong" Cody challenged

"I will" I said and scanned the room for someone that I know atleast knows who I am. Then I found him. Kofi Kingston, he was standing over by the bathrooms. I could make it so I bump into him like I was on my way to the bathroom. So that's what I did.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said to Kofi, I wasn't trying to flirt or anything.

He looked up at me "No, that's my fault, I was in the way. What's your name hot mamma"

"Hot mamma? What?" I asked

"I'm sorry miss, I just think you're very beautiful. What's your name?" he asked nicely

"Thanks. My names Donna"

"Really? I know someone else named Donna" wow, doesn't even think I'm the same person.

"Ya, that's me" I laughed

"No way. You look amazing tonight" he spun me around "I didn't know you had a wig"

"Yep. Got it from Locks of Love a long time ago. It's actually made of real hair" I explained

"Awesome. Tell Cody that I said he needs to keep an eye on you tonight"

"Ya, I'll do that" I said and gave Kofi a hug and walked back over to Ted, Cody and Randy. "We should find our seats" I simply said

"What did he say?" Cody smirked

"That's not important" I said and started walking out to our seats.

"He said you were hot. Didn't he?" Randy laughed

"I don't want to talk about it" I stated

"Oh come on D, just admit it. You look smokin tonight" Ted said to me

"Ok he called me hot mamma and said that I look beautiful and that he told me to tell you that he said you need to keep an eye on me tonight. There I said it" I spit out

"Ok, now we know what Kofi said but you still didn't say anything about yourself" Cody pushed

"Ok ok, I look good. That good enough?" I asked

"I guess so" Cody laughed as we sat in our seats and watched the Hall of Fame class of 2010 get inducted.

A/N: IF YOU WANT TO YOU COULD EVEN REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER :P


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: YOU'LL GET A GOOD LAUGH OUT OF THIS CHAPTER :D

Chapter 14

After the ceremony I told Cody to go back to the hotel. Me and Ted have plans to go to dinner with Ted Sr and Melanie. I haven't actually met them yet so we need to talk and Cody can't hear it yet. Ted and I met his mom and dad at the restaurant downtown.

"Dad Mom, this is Donna. Donna, this is my dad, your uncle" he winked " and newly inducted Hall of Famer, The Million Dollar Man, Ted DiaBiase Sr and my mom, your aunt" he winked again, he's a dork too "Melanie" Ted added as we stood up when they approached the table.

"Nice to finally meet you guys. Congratulations Ted" I said to them

"Thanks Donna. Nice to meet you too" he shook my hand

"It's a pleasure" Melanie said

"So why do we have to keep up with this lie? I'm just curious" Ted Sr asked

"Because we had to say that she was my cousin to get her in the back. I thought I'd get extra browning points for bringing her in the back cause some of the guys were wanting to use her head for advertisement pretty much. But we got close and now we actually feel like cousins so we're seeing how long we can go with it. Please dad" T explained

"That's fine. I don't mind it. From what I've heard, you're a real sweet girl" Ted smiled at me as we ordered

"And we know you make Cody happy. That kid would not shut up about you. We had to make up a bunch of stories. Cause we just couldn't get the subject changed around him" Melanie laughed

I laughed too "Sorry about that. That kid fell in love with me before I even met him"

"Ya, he told us about that. Don't you think that was weird?" Ted sr laughed

"Very much so. Took me a little bit to get used to" I laughed

"He actually asked us if he could ask you to move in with him" Melanie put her hands on the table

"Are you serious?" I asked, wow.

"Yes. We just told him to go for it. Whatever makes you happy, makes us happy. Sounds good, right" Ted sr asked

"Yep. For having not even met me, that was pretty good" I laughed

"One thing though. I thought you were bald" Melanie stated

"Oh. I am. I just decided to wear my wig tonight. It was a special night. My Uncle Teddy got inducted into the Hall of Fame" I smiled

"That thing can't be comfortable. Thank you" he smiled back

"No problem. You mind if I take it off?" I asked

"Right here at the table?" Melanie asked, ya I guess most people would go to the bathroom. Actually most people would wait until they got home. But I'm not most people.

"Mom, Donna's not your normal girl. She don't care what people think about her. She has fun with it" T told her

"Fine with me" Ted sr smiled at me with that challenging smile, I don't think he thinks I'll actually do it.

"Awesome" I said and took off my wig but since this time it had actually suctioned onto my head like it was supposed to… well I forgot about that and just took it off and it made this loud 'pop' like sound in a quiet restaurant so I rolled it up and put it in my purse. I noticed T was laughing, then I turned around in my seat and looked around and everybody was looking at me. I guess it was a pretty loud sound, they all kept staring, waiting for me to say something "I'm sorry. It was getting hot and ichy up there" I said and turned back around to face the table.

T couldn't stop laughing "Oh my god D, I can't believe you just did that" he finally caught a breath.

"What was I supposed to do? Be like the penguins of Madagascar and just say 'You didn't hear anything' and leave it at that? Wait, that would have been funnier" I laughed

"That was great. Are you always like this, this outgoing?" Ted sr asked

"Not when I had my hair I wasn't. I'm actually glad I lost my hair. I can guarantee you that I wouldn't be the same person if I wouldn't have lost my hair. But since then, yes I have been outgoing. You have a lot more fun in life if you don't care what people think of you" I answered

Melanie just looked at me "You are amazing. I didn't think you'd actually live up to the things that Teddy has said about you. I'm glad you have. I'm proud to call you my niece" she smiled at me

"I agree 100% with what she said" Ted sr added

"Wow, thanks guys" I was blown away

"And you look like you've been working out. Teddy brought your photo album to show us. So we'd atleast know what you looked like and wow. You're lookin pretty good. How much weight have you lost total?" Ted sr complimented

"Wow again. Thanks. I've lost a total of 105 pounds" I smiled proudly

"Wow yourself. What got you motivated to loose all this weight?" Melanie asked

"I decided that I wanted to wrestle. I look at it so differently than all my other friends that are fans do. At first I was wanting creative but when I looked at the requirements, 8 years of college, 4 years working on a sit com, which isn't even guaranteed so then I just wanted something, so I thought I'd go to a school to be a manager. Then I decided I wanted to be in that ring and I've never seen any really good fat divas so I decided to loose weight and that's been my motivation the whole time. My goal is still another 30 - 40 pounds. I'll be down to my goal in a month, then I can work on my muscles. By the time I'm done I'm gonna have abs" I explained proudly, I've come very far from where I was.

"And what company are you aiming for?" Ted sr asked like it was obvious

I winced "Before Ted and Cody said they'd train me I was planning on going to The Funking Conservatory and hoped to get picked up by TNA because… Because" I interjected before he could say anything "… I want to be a respected women's wrestler. Vince just has girls that look good, half of them can't wrestle, and the ones that can, he doesn't use like he should. But Dixie, she uses all the women and not all of them have the looks. They did a 4 hour special of the knockouts for new years eve. I want to go where it could be like the old times with Joanie and Amy and Trish where the girls would legitly go against the guys all the time"

"Wow, you really do look at the business different than most fans. You like look at it from the inside, like you already know" Melanie said amazingly

"Thanks. I did know a lot before I even got to be there. I guess it's just common sense to me. It just comes natural. That's why I believe I need to be in this business. It's perfect for me" I smiled

"If I can get a meeting with Vince about changing the women's division around then would you try to get hired with wwe?" Ted sr asked

"T already told me the same thing. If it's that important to you guys that I work for wwe and I see change in the product that's gonna lead to that then yes, by the end of my training I will decide to try for wwe" I thought that sounded reasonable enough

"Sounds great. I'll try to get some of the other guys to come with me. More of a chance. You too Teddy, try to wrangle up some more people that would, get some of the girls too, that would help"

"Will do dad" T said as he took his last bite

"Why is it so important for me to go to wwe?" I had to ask

"My whole career was spent in wwe, Teddy's has so far and Brett's in FCW now. I know you're not supposed to be a DiBiase but I would like it if it stayed that pattern"

"But what about Mike, he's never been in wwe" I commented

"He never wanted to be in wwe. I wasn't gonna make him do something he didn't want to. Ya I tried to persuade him like I'm doing to you but he wouldn't budge. But if I can get you to go to wwe, if I can get Vince to change it to a product that I myself even personally would love to see come back then I'd be killing 2 birds with one stone" Ted sr smiled

"Whatever you say Uncle Ted" I smiled and we finished up eating then me and Ted went back to the hotel. When I got back to me and Cody's room he was still awake watching tv. He looked like he was about passed out though. "I told you, you didn't have to wait up" I said then went to the bathroom and wiped my makeup off and changed into some pjs then walked back out and got into bed next to Cody.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you made it back" he said as he put his arm around me and I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest.

"I was with family the whole time Cody" I laughed

"Ok, honestly?" he looked down at me

"Ya. Honesty's the best policy" I told him

"I wanted your face to be the last thing I saw when I went to bed" he said and kissed me

I laughed "You are so corny but I love it" I said and put my right arm across his chest and got comfortable.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked

I yawned "I don't know. You tell me" I yawned again

"Yes. Yes it is. It's a very good thing"

"That's good" I yawned again

"Deej baby?"

"Yes" I said in mid yawn

"You're tired. Go to sleep"

"I will" I yawned "as soon as you stop talking to me" I laughed

"I love you" he laughed as he rubbed my shoulder

"I love" I yawned "you too" I said and fell asleep shortly after


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Deej" Cody shook me "You have enough time to take a shower then we gotta get going"

I opened my eyes and stretched, then it dawned on me what he said "Shit. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked as I got up out of bed

"I'm sorry. You just look so peaceful when you're asleep" he apologized

"Ok" I said as I was rushing around, trying to find something to wear "You think I have enough time to kill 2 birds with one stone?" I smirked

"Hell ya" he said and followed me into the shower and we did. Then we got dressed and I grabbed all my paints and we took off to the arena. As soon as we got there I had to talk to Randy. I'm glad he was in the locker room. I didn't have to go looking for him.

"Randy, did you still want me out at ringside with my head painted of the Legacy logo?"

"Yes. I know you have to be by the ramp during Johns match but for the night besides then I want you out there with Legacys logo" he answered

"Alright. Kristens here right?" I asked. It's for WrestleMania, there's nobody else that I'm gonna allow to do it.

"Ya. She's around here somewhere"

"Good. Cody I'll see ya around" I gave him a kiss and took off out of the room. I found Kristen and by the time she was done painting my head, I had her put the Legacy logo on one side and the WrestleMania 26 logo on the other side, the arena started to fill up so I went out to my seat. I was sitting to where I was on the announcers right side, right at the corner on the edge of the row. After a couple minutes I found out who was sitting next to me. "Hey Ric" it was Ric Acheberger, the wwe sign guy.

"Hey, I remember you. Never caught your name though" he reached out his hand.

I shook his hand and said "Donna"

"Nice to actually meet you" Ric smiled

"Hey can I check out your signs?" I asked

"Sure" he said and showed them to me

"Dude I love your signs" I laughed as I sat them back up against the barricade.

"A lot of people do. They help me get noticed. Has your head gotten you noticed?"

"Dude, you have no idea" I started and explained it all to him "So save my seat. I'll have to go back there before John's match for him to paint my head. I'll just tell him that I'll come back out to this seat so he can get us both in the shot" I told him

"Sounds great" he said and we sat there and watched WrestleMania 26. It's just insane being at Mania. I'd go every year if I could. Wait, now I can. And maybe if things go good I can perform at one too.

"Let me know how this match ended" I told Ric

"Will do" he said and I went to the back to Legacy's locker room to grab my paints. Said a quick hi and bye to Cody then went to John's locker room.

"Hey John. I want to keep the WrestleMania on this side. Just let me wipe of the Legacy logo"

"Sounds good" he said and I went and wiped it off then sat on the bench and handed John my paints.

"Paint away" I told him and he started painting. "Hey, I've got a good seat at ringside that…" I started but he cut me off

"Ya, I noticed that. You're right next to Ric. I was thinking that you could just go back out to your seat there. I can get Ric in the shot too"

"I was just gonna ask you if you could do that instead. He's got a great sign for you anyways" I stated

"Great minds think alike" he laughed

"True, but I don't think your's is so great" I smiled

"Watch it little missy" he scorned

"Ooooo I'm scared"

"You should be" he laughed

"Whatever"

"Ya ya whatever… Alright, all done" he said so I got up and looked in the mirror. He painted that 'U cant C ME' logo on it and he signed his name too.

"Looks pretty good John. I'll see ya out there" I said and went back out and sat next to Ric.

"I thought you were gonna miss it"

"I know, we were pushin for time. It still looks good though" I said and showed him

"Yep, he did a good job" Ric stated then John's music hit. He came out with an amazing entrance then before he got in the ring he walked around it, then got to me and Ric. He pointed out Rics sign then I turned my head and he grabbed it and pointed at it and I could hear him saying 'I did that' then he jumped into the ring and got up on the corner that was closest to us and saluted me and Ric. It was a good match. Luckily it was the last one cause if not then I would have had to run to the back and have Kristen paint my head again.

"I had a great time talkin to ya Ric. I'm sure I'll see you again in the future" I told Ric as I gave him a hug.

"Me too. Good luck with Cody" he told me

"Thanks" I waved goodbye and went to the back. I had to go back to Johns room cause I forgot my paints in there. I grabbed them then went back to Legacy's locker room.

"Hey Baby" I walked up to Cody and gave him a hug and a kiss

"Deej" he hugged me tight "I haven't seen you all night. Except for a couple minutes when you came back here" he whined

"Hey, you caught my kiss, didn't you?" I smiled. When he came out to the ring he got up on the corner right by me so I blew him a kiss and he very discreetly caught it. It made me laugh and he just did that smirk of his and then got off the turnbuckle and then did the match.

"Of course I did. But this is what I really wanted to do out there" he said and dipped me and gave me an amazing kiss.

"That was awesome but you know that wouldn't have gone over too well with Vince" I stated

"Actually" Ted Sr piped in, I hadn't even seen him come in "It wouldn't have been that bad"

I ran up to him and gave him a hug "Hey Uncle Ted. What are you talkin about?"

"Well I got a bunch of the guys together and we had a chance to talk to Vince. We first talked to him about how TNA is starting to be competition and that what we have to do is make an ALL AROUND better product than them, in ALL departments. So he listened. By the end of it, he agreed with us. He wants to start it with girls he already has, we suggested Beth, Nattie, Mickie and Melina when she gets back. Then he asked us if we knew anybody else to bring in to do it" oh my god, I haven't even been trained yet, he better not have suggested me already "And I told him that my niece was losing weight and that you're gonna be training soon and he wants to meet you. I told him about the head advertisement thing, that really helped. He wants to talk to you before you leave tonight" Ted Sr finished

I felt like I was getting ready to hyperventilate. Sure I've always wanted to meet Vince but now it's concerning a job pretty much. But I pulled myself together before they noticed I was freaking out on the inside and said "Thanks Uncle Ted. I think I'll go do that now" I said and walked to the door.

"You want any of us to come with you?" Randy offered

"No, I'm fine" I said and left the room and slowly walked down the hall, taking like a million deep breaths in the process. I finally found his office. I took one more last breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said so I opened the door and walked in "Ahh Donna, have a seat"

Woah "Oh of course you'd know my name" I threw my arms up as I sat down

"What?" he looked at me weird

"I'm sorry. I'm still not used to being recognized by so many of the people I watch every week"

"Understandable. Now on to business"

"Business?" I asked

"Yes. Your uncle told me that it was originally your idea to change up the womens division"

I really don't want to take credit for something like this cause I think it will really take off, that would be huge "Honestly that's just cause I said I wanted to aim for TNA instead" I told him, then I realized who I just said that to.

"And why is that?" he asked, he didn't sound mad, he was curious "And be honest with me" he added

"Alright, you asked. It's because you use only girls that look good. Half of them can't wrestle and the ones that can, you don't use. But TNA uses ALL of their women and in good matches, hardcore matches, shit, they have a women's tag team belts. I wanna be respected. So Uncle Ted said he'd talk to you cause he really wants me to go here. So I told him that if it changes by the time I'm done training then I will. I really wouldn't want to take full credit for this if you do it" I explained

"Why wouldn't you want to? Not only would it help your career but it would make me more money. You have to take atleast half credit for it. I do want to compensate you for it. I already talked with Creative and they're all on board, especially Stephanie. She want's to talk with you and get more ideas on it"

"Wow. Ok, you want to compensate me for it?"

"Yes"

"How about you atleast guarantee me a job as a women's wrestler here. If you don't like my work then be honest with me and let me know what to work on. I'll do anything to make it Vince. The wrestling business is what consumes my mind, it's where I need to be to be truly happy. Oh and don't treat me any different in storylines just cause I apparently made up this whole idea"

"Done. I'll get some of my best guys to help train you" he smiled

"You don't have to do that"

"Atleast let me offer. If some of the guys want to then I'm not gonna deny them"

"Alright. Sounds good enough. I'm going back home tomorrow and I'll be back next Monday. I'm moving in to Cody's this week"

"Good luck with that. I'll set up a meeting with you and Stephanie next Monday. I'll make sure Cody knows by tomorrow night. And I'll see you then"

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Vince" I shook his hand

"The pleasures all mine" Vince said and I walked back to the locker room. That wasn't so bad.

"How'd it go?" Cody asked as soon as I walked back in there

"I didn't know Uncle Ted" I eyed him "told Vince that changing the womens division was all my idea"

"It pretty much was" Ted sr argued

"Ok, but you could have warned me that you told him that. Anyways, he wanted to compensate me for making the idea, which I told him why it was said to be my idea and he said he'd guarantee me a job once I'm trained. He's even gonna tell the guys about me needing trained. He wants me to have more than just Cody and T. I told him he didn't have to do it so he said he's gonna tell them about it and if they want to then he's gonna let them"

Cody hugged me "Oh baby that is awesome. Now we never have to be away from each other for months on end like before"

"Very true. But we have to be away this week" I reminded him

"Why?" he whined

"I'm moving all my stuff in. I still need a car, so I'm just gonna pack up my car and drive there"

"I already bought you a car. So you can just drive your car out and then sell it" Cody stated

"Cody. Did you really buy me a car?" I asked, I can't believe he keeps spending all this money on me.

"Ya. It really didn't cost that much"

"What is it?" I had to know

"Your dream car"

"Cody, you didn't" I smiled. Another one of those things that I've never actually said to him.

"I did"

"What's your dream car?" Randy asked

"It's a navy blue convertible pt cruiser with a black top" Cody answered for me

"A PT?" T asked like it was a bad thing

"Ya dude. It rides smooth, you don't have to get down or up to get in it, you just get in. I love PT's so don't make fun of me for it" I stuck my tongue out at him

"Whatever floats your boat" T put his hands up defensively

"Your best friend floats my boat" I laughed

"Oh come on cuz, I don't want to hear that" T winced

"Donna Jo" Ted sr said

"I'm sorry Uncle Ted, I forgot you were in here. T deserved it, he was making fun of me for liking pt's. Everyone has their own opinions" I apologized then put the blame on Ted

"It's ok. You're right. Teddy be nice to your cousin" Ted sr told him so I stuck my tongue out at T.

"But…" T tried to argue

"No but's young man. Be nice" Ted sr said and winked at me

"I love you Uncle Ted" I said and gave him a hug.

"I love you too darlin. Tell your mom and dad I said hi. We need to get together sometime. We haven't seen each other in what seems like… never"

I laughed a little "Ya, it has been a long time. I'll let them know you said that"

"Thanks. Bye Donna, see you guys later" Ted sr said and left

"You are such a little brat. You always used to get your way" T came up to me and gave me a noogie.

"I've still got it" I smiled. Today was a pretty good day if I do say so myself. It's in my top 3 days so far. Now this week I have to pack. That's gonna be fun. Having to say by to everyone. I'll just tell Bri and Amber to help me pack. They're the best friends that I want to make sure I say bye to.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I had to wake up at 7 the next morning. My flight leaves at 8 am. I slowly got off the bed. I really don't want to wake Cody. I was able to get out of the bed and pack up my stuff and set it by the door. Then I walked back to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Talk to you tonight baby" I whispered

"Bye Deej. love you" he barely opened his eyes.

"I love you too" I said and gave him a hug and I left the room and got a cab to the airport and caught the plane just in time. Like usual, Rob was there to pick me up.

"I guess this is the last time I'm gonna have to do this" Rob stated as we got into his car and headed home.

"Most likely. Unless I want to come and visit. Besides, after a few months I was gonna have Cody fly you guys out there"

"Awesome"

"And I'll make sure 'Uncle Ted' and 'Aunt Melanie' come out then too. If we're gonna keep this up then you guys have to meet. I'll just make sure Cody's out of the room at the time"

"You still haven't told him yet?" Rob was amazed

"I'm leaving that up to T on who he tells. It's his lie so Cody can't get mad at me. It's not my place to tell him"

"Whatever"

"It'll be fine" I said then called Bri and Amber and organized it for them to stay over tomorrow night. They'll help me pack and we'll have one last girls night before I leave. We got home and I hung with mom and dad for a good portion of the night, watched RAW with them too. Explaining to them what all happened. I showed them pictures from the hall of fame. They even said that I looked really good that night.

"I'll be honest" Dad started "I'm glad you showed us that because with that wig and makeup on we didn't know that was you. We saw Cody and Ted in the crowd and saw you next to Cody. We didn't think it was you so up until this moment, we thought he was cheating on you. I was already thinking of ways for me to get to him" Dad explained

"No worries guys. He's never gonna do me wrong. I'm sure of it. Hell Melanie and Ted sr had to make up stories about when I was a kid cause he wouldn't shut up about me while I was gone. By the way, here in a few months I'm gonna have Cody fly you guys out to the house and Ted and Melanie will come too. They want to meet you guys. And don't worry Cody will be out of the room. It's only our families that know about it"

"You're gonna have to tell Cody sometime" mom interjected

"I already talked to Rob about that. It was Ted's lie so that's up to him who knows"

"Alright" was all mom said, but it was in that tone that said 'It don't matter you should still tell him'

"I'll deal with it when the time comes ok" I told them

"We know you will" dad smiled

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. Gonna start packin tomorrow. Oh and Bri and Amber are staying over tomorrow too" I added

"What do you want for your last supper here?" mom asked

"Well Cody gave me money so I was just get pizza but since you asked" I smirked

"See look at her. Has the money but still wants mom to cook" dad laughed

"Hey, she's offering" I said to dad, then looked at mom "Besides, I'll go to the store with you to get ingredients for your pizza"

"I knew you'd choose that" mom smiled

"It's the only thing for a last supper here" I smiled back "Good night guys" I said and went downstairs. I wasn't tired yet so I started packing some things up. Rob and I stopped at a few fast food places on the way home and got plenty of boxes off of them. Plus Tori had already gotten me boxes from burger king, where she works. As soon as I started packing up my Stephen King books, Cody called.

"Hiya baby" I answered my phone

_"Hey Deej, how was your day?"_ he asked

"Pretty good. Talked to mom and dad a lot. Cody you think we could fly mom, dad, Rob, Tori and Branson out to the house in a few months?" I asked sweetly

_"Of course we can. They can stay for a whole week if you want"_ he offered

"Awesome. Cody I love you"

_"I love you too baby. What did you think?"_ he asked

"The show was great" I thought he was refering to RAW

_"No, not Raw. Have you unpacked your bag yet?"_ he asked

"No" I said as I walked over to my bag

_"Look in the bottom of the bag"_ he said, I could tell he was real excited about whatever it is.

So I opened my bag and started taking things out of it "Cody, what did you get me now?" I sighed as I got to the bottom of my bag and found a rectangle shaped box. Whatever it is I can tell it's a necklace. I'm not much for jewelry but if this is the only piece of jewelry he gets me then I'll be fine.

_"Just open it"_ he said. So I did. It was a silver chain and on it is a key. I pick it up and the back of its engraved it says Cody's then it has a little heart. _"It's all made of white gold cause I know that's your favorite. It's the key to my heart" _he said as I put it on.

"Awww Cody, you are so corny"

_"I knew you'd think that. But I'm serious. The receipt is in there, the price is scratched off but look at it. I want you to see the date on it. So you know I haven't given this to anybody else"_ he said and waited for me to look at it. He got it last week _"I know it's just jewelry but I really mean it. That is the key to my heart and you have it"_ he said and I sat on my bed and I actually started crying _"Baby, you ok?"_ Cody asked

I tried to dry up my tears and said "I'm fine. I've just never felt this much love from anybody. It's a little over whelming. I'm sorry"

_"Baby, it's fine. I expect you to have new feelings with me. Cause honestly, I've never had these feelings that you make me have and I know you know that. I just like to show my appreciation to you for coming into my life"_ he is so sweet

"I don't deserve you" I smiled

_"Don't say that. Everybody deserves to be loved, especially someone like you. I know you say it's because of your looks but I still don't understand how you weren't scooped up by the time I got to you. Your personality is enough to see past the looks. I'm not saying I don't like your looks. Your looks is what made you have such a beautiful personality. I love you on the outside and the inside. Now that I finally have you, I don't want to loose you"_ wow, I didn't know how to respond to that

"Cody, that is so sweet"

_"Well I mean it"_

"And I'm glad to have you too. Are you gonna be home on Wednesday?" I asked

_"Yes, but I won't be home til evening sometime. I made a key for you and I stuck it in the box underneath that necklace. So just let yourself in and start unpacking. Put your stuff wherever you want. I already got a big bookshelf for you. You'll see it in the living room. And the walk in closet you can use is in my room. Just make yourself at home when you get there"_

I laid down on my bed "You've done so much for me already Cody. You have no idea how much you've done for me. I am so happy with my life right now. I've never been this happy in my entire life. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart" I paused, then quickly figured out "You're the person that I now know, I can't live my life without. And I mean it"

_"Then lets get married"_ Cody suggested

"Cody" I scorned "I'd like to live with you for atleast 5 months before we decide on that. If we can live together for 5 months then we can really decide if we're up for that ok"

_"I had to wait for you to say that you love me, I'll wait for you to decide that. But you gotta promise me that in exactly 5 months from Wednesday…"_ he paused, he's probably checking the calendar_"…on August 25th, you tell me if you still feel the same and we'll take it from there"_

"I'll make sure I do that" I said and we continued talking while I was packing up my books. Once I was done doing that I was tired, it was a long day. So I said goodnight to Cody, then turned my phone off and plugged it in and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When I woke up I had enough time to do the usual for one last time before I moved. After I was done with that I went to the store and got a bunch of alcohol. Cody told me to have fun so me, mom, dad, Rob, Tori and Bri are drinking tonight. Amber can't cause she's pregnant but she's fine with being there for us if we need her. I haven't gotten to drink with Bri and Tori yet. Tori was always watching Branson when the rest of us drank but since it's my last night here Tori sent Branson over to her moms house for the night. When I got back home it was around 1 pm and Bri and Amber were there and we started packin my stuff.

"Oh my god, I remember this" Bri had been looking through a photo album. "This was a long time ago" she added as me and Amber sat next to her and looked at the particular picture she was talking about.

"Oh my god. I remember this, good times" I laughed. It was when me and Amber were probably about 10 and Bri was 8. They used to stay over at my house together all the time and we'd always play dress up. It was the three of us in dresses that at the time we thought were nice.

"Those were good times" Amber laughed and we continued looking through the photo album and reminiscing over the easy times. Then we finished packing up all of my stuff while mom was making her homemade pizza, it is the bomb, everybody loves it. That's what she'd always make when Rob or I had friends over and for our birthdays, it's just amazing. We had just finished packing when mom called us up for supper. During supper we all talked about how I'm gonna be missed but also that they are all really proud of me for continuing to chase my dream even though I somewhat got distracted by a boyfriend and a cousin. I was the first one done eating so I went into the kitchen and poured a shot of jagger for everybody to start off my little party. We all had a blast. We looked at more old albums from our childhoods and listened to music. It was a good send off knowing I had everybody that I really care about with me.

After a while mom and dad had went to bed then soon after, Rob and Tori did too. Me, Bri and Amber were still awake and me and Bri were still drinking so since they all went to bed we moved our little party down to my room and sat on my bed.

"You guys, he is sooooo good to me. Every time I talk to him he reminds me of how much he loves me and how much I mean to him" I said like waving my hands around. I was pretty drunk.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" Bri said then hiccupped

"You said he calls you every night" Amber pointed out

I looked at the time "Ya, should be soooon"

"Put it on speaker, we wanna hear" Amber suggested

"Ya cuuuuuz, put speaker on" Bri raised her drink

Just as she said that my phone rang "You guys have to be shhhhh" I told them then opened my phone so it automatically puts it on speaker. "Hiya baaaaby" I smiled

"_Hey Deej. How was your day?" _he did his usual greeting

"Grrrrreat. We finished packing aaaall my stuff and puttin in my car so I just have one last bag I carry out. Then we had mommas pizza then we started drinking and mom and dad pass out first, den Rob and Tori"

"_Sounds like you had fun. Bri and Amber still awake?" _he asked and I looked at them, they were waving their hands around.

"Uhhh… No. Bri passed out half hour ago and Amber did shortly after. I only one still kickin and drinkin too" I said and took a drink

"_If everyone's asleep then why are you still drinking?" _he asked

I thought for a second "Cause I not drunk enough. I showed Amber and Bri dat necklace you got me" I told him

"_And what do they think?" _

"They think that you sooooo sweet. They all realllllly happy dat I found someone like you. So am I" I hiccupped

"_Baby, you know I'm the lucky one. I just wish I would have had the guts to try to message you. Who knows, by now we could have been married. Then my life would be complete. I could actually say you're mine. I can't imagine my life without you and I hope I never have to_" he said and I looked at Bri and Amber and just smiled. They inaudibly said 'awwwwe'

"You too much Cody. You always take breath away. You da only one person to leave me speechless atleast… once a day. Which is sayin sometin cause I alllllways have sometin to say"

"_It's an honor I know. I hope you're not worn out tomorrow when I get back. I bought a brand new bed for us and I haven't even slept in it yet. I'd like to break it in_" he said, in that voice that made me melt. But then I realized Amber and Bri were still sitting right there, I looked at them wide eyed and took my phone off speaker. They just walked to the other room laughing.

"Sound great" I said since they had left the room

"_Good. Make it a date. You know we can work on breaking in every room. I actually haven't had any girls in my house. I bought this house after I found out who you were and I just really didn't want to miss the chance with you_"

I caught my breath "Dere you go gain, takin my breath away"

"_But it's all true. I know you know that"_

"I do. I know" I just smiled

"_I just like making you happy. That's what I'm here for_"

"Awwwwwe. Well now I need you to tell me usual night"

He laughed "_Goodnight Deej baby, I love you_"

I smiled again "Love you too. Night" I said and hung up, then walked to the other room with Bri and Amber "Sorry guys. Didn't think he say that too" I laughed as we walked back to my room.

"Dat was funny shit right thur" Bri laughed

"That was. But what he said before that. Oh my god Donna. He says stuff like that every day?" Amber was amazed

"Yes he do. He remind me all da time how much he love me. I never been soooo happy"

Bri and Amber both gave me a hug "We soooo happy for you. You deserv him. He awesome to you" Bri managed to putter out

"Dank you guys. Night night" I said and fell over on my bed and passed the fuck out. I had a great last night at home.

A/N: THAT WAS THE LAST OF THE 6 CHAPTERS I UPDATED TODAY. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEWS PLEASE.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED ALL THE UPDATES. THANKS TO…

**Jcott3** - a lot of it is sweet like that but something bad will happen

**JNH'sGirl52886** - yep ur right on all 3. Dude this December is big; moms turning 50 on the 7th then Robs gonna be 21 and im gonna be 23 on the 23rd :D of course im funny drunk :P and ya I thought about that. Maybe a few drinks while were out but we finish drinking when we get back home :D

**HighflyinJeffHardy **- I was feeling generous yesterday. Like I said, ive got a bunch for this fic :S and im glad you liked it :D

FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THEM. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE TOO…

Chapter 18

I didn't do the usual when I woke up the next morning. I got up when my alarm went off at 6, I have a long day of driving ahead of me, so then I took some aspirin and took a shower to get rid of my hangover. I changed and put the last few things in my bag and put my cat Shadow in her carrying cage, then woke Bri and Amber up, said my last goodbyes to them and they left then I went upstairs and took my bag out to the car and came back in and said my goodbyes to everyone else and got in my car and started driving. I made sure I had my cd's in the front with me so I didn't have to keep trying to find a radio station when I got out of range. I had to use my gps cause I haven't even been to Cody's house before. I only had to stop once for food and gas. Around 4 pm I arrived at the house that matches the address Cody gave me. The first thing I saw was my dream car that Cody bought me, I just smiled at it. He does too much for me.

Then I walked up to the front door with Shadow in her carrier and unlocked it and walked in "I'm home" I said out loud. It's true, this is my home now. I let Shadow out of her carrier and we walked in and explored and got familiar with the outlay of the house. It's really nice. Like really nice. There's a basement that he has turned into a game room. It has a big screen tv with a bunch of games and a pool table and a ping pong table down there. Then I walked back upstairs and the kitchen is big and has one of those islands in it. I walked through the kitchen and into the living room that had a big flat screen wall tv with shelves built into the walls around it that has all of the movies. At the back of the living room I saw a whole bunch of shelves that are built into the wall that are empty. I saw a note on it that said _"Deej's books"_ Wow, that's nice. It's gonna look better once I have all my books up there. There was a bathroom off of the kitchen and if you walk through the living room there's a little room and there's a spiral staircase, I love spiral staircases so I admired it for a minute then walked upstairs and the first door on my left is a huge bathroom. It's got a big tub in it and a 2 person shower that has glass doors. I walked back out of the bathroom and the next door was on the right and I walked in and it was a small bedroom. Looks like a guest room. I walked back out of there and came upon the last door on the left, I'm gonna assume this was Cody's room, now our room. He's got a big dresser in the already huge room and I saw a door, I opened it and it was the walk in closet. The only thing he has hanging in there is a couple suits. I love this house.

I walked back outside and started bringing my stuff in. I fed Shadow first then I put the 3 boxes of books and movies by the shelf and the other boxes and bags that had my clothes in them I took upstairs. After I unloaded everything out of my car I needed a cigarette. 'Baby, am I allowed to smoke inside or would u like me to go outside?' I texted Cody

'_I would say u can inside but I know ur workin on quitting that too so if u could please go out back'_ sounds good when I think about it. Since I'm workin on quitting I don't want the house smelling like cigarettes, that would make it harder on me to quit if it did.

'Thank u'

'_Np'_ he texted back and I walked out back to smoke a cigarette. I hadn't been out back yet. I explored the back yard while I was smoking my cigarette, it was beautiful. He has a built in swimming pool that has a waterfall built from rocks that empties into it and has a built in hot tub on the other side of the waterfall. After a long day of driving that hot tub was calling my name. So I finished my cigarette and got in the hot tub. I haven't gotten a bathing suit that fits me yet and I'm sure Cody won't mind so I stripped down to my bra and panties and got in and just relaxed. We used to have a hot tub but we got rid of it a few years ago. I miss our hot tub. But wait, I don't have to anymore cause this one is nicer. I just sat there and soaked everything in. This is where I live now and I already love it. I closed my eyes for a while and almost fell asleep.

"Care if I join you?" I heard and instantly covered myself up with my arms. I'm still not completely happy with my body. Cody's the only one that see's this much of me.

I looked up and noticed it was Cody in a robe, so I uncovered myself and said "There's a spot right here…" I patted the water next to me "…calling your name" I smiled

"I know. I heard it all the way home. I figured you'd be in here" he said and took his robe off, he was completely naked. I just looked him up and down and moaned. 'That man is beautiful' I thought to myself as he got in.

"Did you now?" I smirked

"Sure did. When are you gonna get it through your head that I know you too well?" he laughed

"It's gonna take me a bit but I'll get used to it" I gave him a hug

"And here's another thing you have to get used to… If it's just you and me and I walk out here naked then that means you have to follow suit" he smirked

"Yes sir, it's your house" I said and took my bra and panties off

"Actually, now I consider this OUR house" he smiled and started kissing me, and being in the hot tub, man it was a whole new feeling, I loved it. I got real into it and I just hopped on him and we broke in the hot tub.

"I didn't unpack anything yet" I said as we got out of the hot tub "I saw that hot tub and just couldn't pass it up"

"That's fine. I can help you unpack tomorrow until I have to catch my flight"

"Oooo, so I get to drive my car to drop you off?" I got all giddy

"Of course you can baby" he put his arm around me and we walked upstairs and I know it sounds weird but we watched each other shower. I went first and I don't think I'm sexy or anything so I tried and I guess I did a good job cause when I got out of the shower Cody was standing there at command.

"Your turn" I smirked as I walked past him and rubbed his chest. Then I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and sat on the bench and watched him. Cody, is so sexy. The way he was moving in there was so hot. I can't even explain what he was doing. He just had me mesmerized. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was like in a trance, I continued staring at him as he got out and dried himself off. That was even hotter. Then it was my impulses that took over. I stood up and grabbed his hand and he ran to the bedroom with me. We broke in every room in that house except for the guest room. We decided to be nice and leave that one alone considering Ted will probably use that room a lot.

It was 1 am and I was in a sports bra and basketball shorts while cooking some ramen noodles with spam chunks and Cody was in his boxers frying up some potatoes. "I was talking to Ted yesterday" I stated

"Ya" Cody urged me to continue

"Well he told me it was ok to tell you something that only Ted, Kristen and myself know. Nobody else knows. They know a different story and it's gonna stay that way. I'm serious. If I tell you this then you can't tell ANYBODY else. Not my family, not Ted's, not yours, not ANYBODY" I had to make it clear

"Ok, I got it. Don't tell anybody. I swear on our relationship that I won't tell anybody" he put his hand over his heart

"Ok good" I took a deep breath "Ted and I aren't really cousins. We feel like it now but we aren't really"

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't really related at all" I stated

"Then how did you guys meet?" he asked as he turned the fire off under the potatoes.

"Well…" I turned the fire off under the noodles "That's the thing" I started and explained it all to him, the real story. Then waited for a response.

"Then why is he so protective of you?" he said with a tone, like he thinks something else is up.

"Because we feel like cousins now. Don't worry, I talked to him about that. I didn't like it. People being over-protective of me never goes so well with me, he knows that now. I mean, he's eased up enough for my satisfaction but you saw at the hall of fame. He flipped shit when he didn't recognize me. I'll let that go cause mom and dad thought the same thing"

"Did they really?" he sounded amazed

"Ya dude, they did. Dad was already trying to think of ways to get ahold of you until I showed him my pictures"

"Well you did look amazing" he smirked at me "I'm not mad that you guys kept that from me. I could see myself doing the same thing. Like Ted, I've had some girls tell me while we were dancing that I should try stripping. I never did though"

"Good. The only person you're gonna strip for is me"

"Yes ma'am" he said and I gave him a kiss then we ate supper. Ya it's 1:30 am but we were busy around supper time so we're eating supper now. I'm glad he wasn't mad about pretty much lying to him for this long. He is so understanding. After supper we went to bed. First night in our home. It's a great feeling to finally be out on my own. It's not on my own but it is out of the parents house. I feel so free. I can honestly say that everything that has led up to this moment has made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life.

A/N: ANY REVIEWS? NEXT CHAPTER IS SOME DRAMA :D


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886 **- I know right. And here's the drama chapter :D

FOR THE REVIEW, ALWAYS APPRECIATED. NOW ONTO THE GOOD STUFF :D

Chapter 19

I woke up to the smell of something cooking, that's when I noticed that Cody wasn't in bed. He's making me breakfast. So I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Baby" he whined "You weren't supposed to wake up yet, I was gonna serve you breakfast in bed" he said as I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Cody it's fine. We can have breakfast in bed after we eat" I smirked and gave him a kiss

"Sounds good" he said then finished up making the French toast and we ate. I know it's just French toast but it was really good. Then we did the dishes then went upstairs and had breakfast in bed then got dressed and he started helping me unpack. He couldn't really help so the only thing I asked him to do was put all my movies up with his while I put all my books on the shelves. By the time I was done with that it was time to take Cody to the airport.

"But I wanna help you more" Cody whined as he grabbed his bag

"Cody, honey. You helped as much as you could. Besides, everything else I have to do. You can't really help me anyways, you'd just get in the way" I told him as I grabbed my keys and we got into my PT. I just smiled as I sat there for a minute. "Thank you so much" I said and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Anything for you" he smiled and I dropped him off at the airport. Then went back home and spent the rest of the day unpacking. I actually did it in one day. It was around 8pm when I was done so I made myself some stuffed manicotti shells and started reading Stephen King's The Stand. When I was done eating I decided to get in the hot tub again and I continued reading. I was enjoying every second of it. I never have alone time. There was 6 people, including me living at my parents house so I never got to be alone. I'm gonna enjoy this. As long as Cody lets me come home and have alone time every now and then, things are gonna work out perfectly.

I didn't know what time it was, I left my phone in the house. I know my feet were all pruned up. I just got so into that book. I walked inside and looked at the time 11:30 pm. So I rushed to my phone. I'm sure Cody's called me. I was somewhat right. He did call me, 5 times. Now I feel bad. So before I even changed I called Cody.

"_Baby, are you ok?" _he answered his phone, I knew he'd be worried.

"Cody, I'm fine I was out in the hot tub reading a book and I lost track of time. I was just soaking up this alone time I was having. I'm not used to it"

He laughed "_Ok good. You had me worried. You're in a new town, I thought something happened to you"_

I sighed "Cody, nothing will happen to me. I can take care of myself anyways. You know if I was in trouble I'd call you" I apparently had to remind him

"_I know you can and I know you would"_

"Then stop being a worry wart. I got everything unpacked today" I said proudly as I walked upstairs to our room.

"_Good. Now our home is complete. Now we just gotta get you a job here. Speaking of which. We have to be at the arena early on Monday. Your meeting with Stephanie is at 2 pm"_

"That's fine. I'm actually looking forward to it. I get to speak for the wweuniverse" I said as I walked into the closet to find some pj's to put on after my shower.

"_My only advice to you is to be honest. Which I know you won't have a problem with" _he stated

Honesty, that made me think about the whole Ted thing that I never told him until yesterday "I still feel bad about lying to you about Ted being my cousin"

"_Honey, it's ok. If I was Ted then I wouldn't have wanted to tell anybody either and considering the situation it wasn't your place to tell me so I'm not mad at you either. Not hurt at all. It's fine_"

"You sure?" I had to ask

He laughed "_Yes, I'm sure"_

"Ok. Hey, I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm gonna get in the shower then go to bed"

"_That's fine. I'm sure you had a long day anyways. Sleep good"_

"I will. You too"

"_Goodnight Deej baby, I love you"_

"Night Cody, I love you too" I said and hung up then took a shower then went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and turned my phone on. I no longer have to do dishes cause we have a dish washer. So I just skip that. I had a few twitter updates and a picture message from Cody. It was just his face and it said 'I wanted to be one of the first things you saw when u woke up' He is so corny but I love it. So I did the same. I took a picture of myself and sent it to Cody and put 'Haven't even gotten out of bed yet'

'Oh man. Baby, ur bed head looks horrible. U need to fix that :P' he texted back and made me laugh out loud and Shadow looked up at me from the end of the bed. She likes our new home too.

"Cody's a funny guy" I told Shadow and petted her as I sent 'I know. It's first on my list :P' to him. I always make fun of myself about the no hair thing and so do my friends. It's fun.

I got up and got dressed then went down and made myself some brunch. It's Friday and I'm in a whole new town. I think I'm gonna go out tonight. So after I ate I decided to drive around town to see where everything is. Cody left me some money to get the groceries that we needed so I went to WalMart to do that. And I went to the BMV to get the title switched over to my name for the PT like Cody told me to. After I got home and put all the food up I got on my laptop and looked for bars and clubs in town. I found a bar that actually plays rock music so I decided I'd go there. A plus, it's just 5 minutes down the street. So I'm gonna walk. The rest of the day I just chilled around the house with Shadow while I thought about what I'm gonna suggest to Stephanie. Then I finished reading The Stand. Once I got done I had some leftover stuffed manicotti shells from last night then got ready and walked down to the bar. I walked in and went up to the bar and ordered myself a beer then noticed they had a pool table so I walked over to it where 2 guys were playing and set a dollar on the side and said "I've got winner"

One of the guys shot the 8 ball in then said "That'd be me" he looked up.

He looks so familiar, I looked at him hard "Jake?"

"Ya, that's my name" he looked at me weird "How did you know?"

"Jakey Poo?" I asked, if it's who I think it is then that's what I used to call him

He looked at me "Donna? Is that you?" he asked

"Ya" I smiled and walked over and gave him a hug "What are you doing here? I thought you were stationed in North Carolina" he's a marine, I used to work with him at Hardee's and he used to come over to the house all the time. He used to smoke but I know he doesn't anymore

"I was. But now I'm stationed here. What are you doing here?" he asked as he racked up the balls.

"I just moved here the other day into my boyfriends place" I told him

"Boyfriend? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Sorry. It never came up, haven't talked to you in a while" I said and gave him another hug "I missed hanging out with you man. I considered you one of my best friends. Still do"

"I actually missed you too. And I consider you one of my best friends too. Seeing you looking so good makes me wish I would have scooped you up" he smirked at me

I laughed "Thanks Jake" I just looked at him. I'll be honest, I always had a crush on Jake but that went away once I got with Cody.

"So who's the lucky guy that scooped you up?" he asked as I broke and made a solid in.

"Cody Runnels. Better known as Cody Rhodes" I smiled every time I thought about him.

"Oh that wrestler dude that's in Legacy. You gotten to meet the American Dream or Goldust yet?" he asked. He watched wrestling every now and then. I didn't think he'd know who Cody is.

"Not yet. My family loves Cody though. I'm very lucky to have him"

"So how did he manage to get you?" he asked as we continued playing pool

"Hold on. Let me go get another beer" I said and did then I told him all of it. Not that Ted stripped. He knows the same story everybody else does.

"Oh dude, you got to party with Cheech and Chong?" he was amazed

"Hell ya, it was awesome" I said as we found a table and sat down

"So you don't anymore?" he asked as I lit up a cigarette

"Nope. I'm working on quiting these too. Since Ted and Cody are gonna train me I want to be healthy as a horse"

"Good for you. I'm proud of you. You've been through so much and you really do look amazing"

"Thanks. You look good too" I commented, but he always did.

"You ever heard of spark?" he smirked

"Ya dude. It's that shit Curtis used to smoke. It gives you a high like pot but it doesn't show up on a piss test. Why?"

"I've got some. If you want to" he offered

"Hell ya. The only reason I quit pot is cause it would cause me to not get a job. Let's go back to my place" I suggested

"Care if I ride along with ya? I got a ride here"

"I live just down the street, I walked" then I downed my 3rd beer "Just tell whoever brought you that I'll take you back tomorrow. We have a guest room you can stay in"

"Cool. Sounds good" he said so I went to the bathroom while he told his ride he'd be back tomorrow. So Jake and I walked to me and Cody's place and just got caught up on everything. I showed him around the house. "This place is awesome"

"I know dude. Please tell me you have a bowl or some papers" I said cause the only thing I have is the first bowl I bought, I know I quit but it was the first one I bought, that's why I kept it. It can still be used, it just has a little crack in the bowl part.

"Yep. Still got my old bowl we used to always use. I cleaned the shit out of it. Soaked it in hot water and everything. There is no residue of pot anywhere on that thing"

"Good. Hey, I'll be right back" I had a thought and ran upstairs to get a pair of Cody's swim trunks. "Here put these on. We can go smoke out in the hot tub"

"Hell ya" he said and went to the bathroom to change.

"Just go out back and get in. I'll meet you out there" I called to him and went back upstairs and changed into a sports bra and put on one of Cody's wife beaters and a pair of basketball shorts I use for pjs and went into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers for us both and went out to the hot tub.

"This tub is awesome" Jake stated as I got in and sat next to him.

"I know. I fell in love with this place the first day I was here" I handed him a beer

"Thanks. I only had a few of these at the bar before you showed up" he said and took a sip.

"Ya, I only had 3" I replied as he packed the bowl and took a hit.

"This shit doesn't take as much as pot would have taken ya to get high" he said as he handed it over to me and we continued talking about old times and drinking and smoking. We had gotten into a splash fight when I heard my phone ring.

"Stop stop. I gotta answer that" I told him so he stopped splashing me and I grabbed a towel and dried off my face and hands so I wouldn't get my phone wet.

"Is that lover boy?" he teased. We weren't drunk, we were more high than anything so our speech wasn't impared.

"Yes is it" I said and answered my phone. "Hiya Cody"

"_Hey honey. How was your day?" _he asked

"Great. I went grocery shopping then I decided to go to the bar down the street. I ran into one of my old friends"

"I'm not old" Jake said

"You know what I meant" I told him

"_Is that a guy?" _he got that tone

"Ya, he's just an old friend Cody. Don't worry"

"_Alright. I trust you_"

"Did you have any doubt?" I asked

"I would" Jake stated

"Would you shut up" I said and splashed him "Don't splash me back. You ruin this phone and I ruin you" I told Jake

"_No there wasn't any doubt. I know you love me. Where are you guys?" _he asked

"Good. We're in the hot tub. He's gonna stay in the guest room tonight"

"_So you brought a guy back to our house?" _he's starting to get that tone again

"Cody Garrett Runnels. Do we have to go over this again? I have a lot of guy friends, you know that. Besides, there was never anything with me and Jake. It's fine, I swear"

"No it's not" Jake laughed so I splashed him again

"Would you shut the fuck up dude. You're not helping"

"_I know it's fine but why does he keep saying that stuff?"_

"Cause he's trying to get me in trouble with you"

"_Well it's starting to make me not trust HIM. Are you guys drinking?" _he asked

"We only had a few drinks. I'll talk to him about that. I'd like for you guys to be friends. Acquaintances atleast" I stated, cause I would. I don't want Cody to hate him or vise versa.

"_I'll have to meet him when I come home on Sunday. Ask him to come over for dinner on Sunday night"_

"Hey Jake, you wanna come back over for supper Sunday night?"

"How about I just stay tomorrow too. It'll be easier" he suggested

"What do ya say Cody?" I asked him

"_Ya, that's fine. As long as there's no funny business_"

"I'll make sure of it baby" I said then Jake made those kissing noises.

"Shut up Jake" I said and splashed him again "You're just jealous I found someone that loves me"

"Ya that's it" he said sarcastically, then said in a low enough voice that I know Cody didn't hear "It's really cause I didn't make a move in the first place" and I just stared at him as he stared back at me.

"_Well it sounds like you guys are having fun. I'll let you go"_

"Ok baby" I said and continued staring at Jake "I love you" I said first this time.

"_Love you too_" he said then I hung up.

"Ok now… WHAT!?" I asked Jake

"I always kind of liked you but didn't think you felt the same so I didn't say anything. But now I've missed the chance. I honestly thought that I was working on getting the chance at you when we started texting again. Then when you walked up to the pool table my heart jumped into my throat. Then it sunk when you said you moved in with your boyfriend"

I didn't know what to say to that "You know me, I'll be flat out honest with you. You should have said something then cause I used to feel the same way. All the way up to a few months ago before I met Cody. But now it's too late. Cody has my heart. See this…" I said and showed him the necklace Cody got me "… he truly loves me with all of his heart and I am so lucky to have him. He's done so much for me. I don't want to loose you though. I meant it when I said that you're one of my best friends"

"Are you serious? If I would have said something back then, we would be together now?"

"Most likely yes"

"Now I feel like an idiot"

"Jake don't. You're not an idiot. I could have said something too ya know" I suggested

"Ok. Now why didn't you?" he said and scooted closer

"You saw how I looked. There were quite a few guys that I liked but didn't say anything to. They were friends and I didn't want to loose a friend just cause I liked them. I was being safe. I always let the guy make the first move, except when it comes to Cody. He'll do anything I say" I laughed

"I didn't care about your looks. I'd do anything you say. You're an amazing person on the inside. That's why I love you" he scooted closer again

"As friends, right?" I asked

"I'm sorry" was all he said before his lips crashed down on top of mine. I got caught in the kiss for a few minutes but then pulled away.

"Jake. No. My crush on you died when I got with Cody. Please don't do this. I still wanna be friends with you" I really do, he's a great friend.

"I said I'd do anything for you and I will. You want to be just friends? We'll be just friends" he smiled

"Promise?" I asked. I had to make sure.

"I promise. You wanna kiss on it?" he smirked

"Jake" I scorned

"I'm just kidding. Let's smoke on it" he said and packed another bowl

"Sounds good. This is just between us. This whole thing. The smoking, you still liking me. This doesn't leave us two" I had to make that clear

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure if Cody knew all that, he wouldn't let me hang with you"

"You're probably right" I said and we smoked another bowl then took turns taking our showers then I went to bed in me and Cody's room and Jake went to bed in the guest room.

A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DRAMAS NOT DONE YET :D


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - glad you liked it. Here's another

FOR THE REVIEW. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE…

Chapter 20

I woke up and stretched my arms and rolled back over and I felt a muscly chest so I cuddled up to him. As I did I remembered that Cody wasn't home so I sat straight up "Mother fucker Jake!" I yelled

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" he jumped up out of the bed

"What the fuck!?" I yelled again, this is getting ridiculous

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to hold you in my arms and pretend that your mine atleast. Cause now I know it'll never happen" he said

"Jake" I softly said and walked up to him then looked him straight in the eyes and then I punched him in the jaw and he fell straight back onto the floor. I looked at him and he wasn't moving. Oh my god, did I knock him out? Ya he pissed me off but I didn't mean to knock him out. "Jake" I called out. Nothing "Jake" I called out again and kinda kicked his foot. Nothing. So I knelt down next to him and tried shaking him "Jake, wake up" I said but nothing. So I picked him up in my arms and carried him downstairs to the kitchen and sat him at the island then got a rag and ran some warm water on it. Then I started patting his head and face with it. "Jake, wake up" I sighed, almost demanding him to and a couple minutes later he did.

"What happened?" he sat up straight

"Well I woke up with you in my bed so I punched you and I guess it knocked you out" I shrugged my shoulders

"How long was I out?" he looked around

"Like 10 minutes dude"

"Damn" he said and rubbed his cheek "I guess you don't need anybody to fight your own battles"

I just looked at him "Of course I don't, you know that… Is this how it's gonna be?" I asked seriously

"What do you mean?"

"You wanting to get with me. Trying to get me to leave Cody. I know that's what you're trying to do"

He just looked down "I can't lie to you… Half the time yes. I just really love you and want to be with you. You haven't known him half as long as you've known me. Ok, so he's been following your stuff for a year and from that he pretty much knows you as well as I do but he fell in love with you before you guys even met. You don't find that just a little weird" he started to raise his voice "The only reason you say it's ok is cause he's a wrestler and can get you a job. Hell he's gotten you a meeting with Vince McMahon himself and you've got one with Stephanie on Monday. You're doing the same thing to him that David did to you. You're just using him for your benefit" he was flat out yelling at me by the end of that.

"Oh dude, you are so lucky I don't decide to match up the other side of your face. And apparently since I have to explain myself to you, here it goes…" I got right up in his face "If you know me best then you know that I would never be able to do to anybody what that little asshole David did to me. The fact that you just compared me to him just makes me want to rip your head off. I'm so pissed I can barely see straight. Ya I thought it was weird that he fell in love with me before we even met but it kinda makes it easier. He knows what would make me mad and what makes me happy. It'd be something like having a handbook on me. And if you know me so well then you know that I would never use ANYBODY for ANYTHING. If you must know, a bunch of the guys were wanting to use my head for advertisement" I started to calm down a little "It was only a matter of time before I went to another show and one of the other guys would have brought me back. That's how I'm so close to getting a job there, from my head, not from Cody… That hurts the worst. That you think I'd use somebody" half way through my rant I had calmed down and sat down.

"Donna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I'm just mad that I can't have you. I shouldn't have compared you to that asshole, that was way over the line" he said and gave me a hug.

"Get off me" I said and pushed him away then calmly said "You had your chance almost 2 years ago. You didn't take it. By chance we see each other in a bar and I'm looking a lot better and I say I have a boyfriend. Then you confess that you love me, that you want me for more than friends. That one doesn't seem weird to you?" I asked

He looked down "It does look like that doesn't it?"

"Ya it does" I said obviously

"But that's not it. Like I said, I thought I was getting the chance back when we were texting then when I saw you I got excited, thinking 'This is my chance, I have to take it' then you said you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry again for sleeping in bed with you"

"Jake" I sighed

"Ya" he looked up

"I love you… as just friends though. And you know I hate drama. I mean I'll write it but I hate being part of it. You said yourself that you're still gonna try to get with me, right?" I had to ask to make sure before I finished this.

"I'd try not to but I know I would, every chance I got. I can't help it, I'm sorry" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry too" I simply said

"For what?"

I looked straight in his eyes and said "We can't be friends anymore" I about started to cry "If all you want from me is to be with me then it's not gonna work. I have Cody's heart and he has mine. He's my forever Jake. I'm never gonna leave him for anybody or any reason"

"I understand" he looked down "I just want you to be happy and I can see that being with Cody makes you very happy. And if I stick around then I'm just gonna keep getting jealous and making things hard on you. Then I'm always gonna see you like I see you know, mad… at me. I don't like it, especially knowing that I did it. I just can't be around you if I don't have you"

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too" he said and looked at me so I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"How about this? Look me up again once you get married. Maybe if you find your true love then we can be just friends" I suggested

"I hope I'll be able to do that. If I can then I'll look you guys up. Tell Cody that I'm sorry. Truly sorry about what I did. And tell him that I said he's a very lucky man and to make sure to never piss you off cause it could end in a knockout" he said as he walked to the front door.

I laughed "Bye Jake" I said and he left. Wow, that was some crazy shit. I'd hate to tell Cody about this but then he'd be happy that I stood up for myself and punched a marine so hard that he was knocked out for 10 minutes. I thought about it while I was making myself breakfast and decided that I'd tell him in person about it. So I'll just avoid talking to him on the phone otherwise I'll end up telling him so I decided to text him throughout the day. He never asked about Jake thank god. Then when he said he had to go out there I told him I was going to bed and that I'd see him when he got home in the morning. There, it's all good.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEWS?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: NO REVIEWS? I ORIGINALLY SAID ONLY ONE REVIEW THEN I'D POST ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT TODAY IS 420 SO I THOUGHT I'D POST ONE ANYWAYS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT...

Chapter 21

I woke up to a kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes and it was Cody. That caused me to jump out of bed and jumped into his arms and give him a kiss. "Baby, I missed you" I looked into his eyes and smiled as he sat me back down on my feet.

"I missed you too" he gave me another kiss "I didn't see anybody in the guest room. I thought Jake was just gonna stay here"

"About that…" I took a deep breath "You should sit down" I said, so he did. We both sat on the bed across from each other.

"What happened?" he got that look in his eyes. You know that look, that 'I have to kill someone' look.

"Before you even get mad just let me explain everything. Promise?"

"I can't promise that" he said apologetically

"Ok, promise me that you wont say a word until I'm done" I grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Now that, I can do" he smiled at me

"Ok…" I took a deep breath and explained to him EVERYTHING that happened. Not the smoking thing but I explained the kiss, waking up to him in the bed with me, knocking him out, deciding I can't be friends with him right now, all of it. Then I waited for a response.

"I knew there was a reason I had a bad feeling about him. I know you can take care of yourself for sure now. You handled that perfectly, better than I would have. And I will take his advice… I can't believe just one of your punches had a marine out cold for 10 minutes" he smiled in shock. He took it better than I thought he would have.

"Ya, shocked me too. I tried to be all sweet as I was walking up to him and catch him by surprise with the punch. He just really pissed me off. I didn't think it would knock him out though" I laughed "Oh and by the way I did wash our bed sheets since he was in our bed. I know that's what you'd think about"

He just looked into my eyes "Ya know, you're getting to know me pretty well too" he smiled

"What can I say, you're growing on me" I smiled back

"A test. What do I want to do right now?" he smirked

I smirked back "Well I really want to just cuddle with you so after we're done then we get to cuddle" I offered

"Sounds great to me" he said and pretty much jumped on me.

We had an amazing night home just chilling around the house. Shadow still following me everywhere I went. She has to get used to this house before she feels comfortable. I actually like it when she follows me around. She's my baby girl. I had her picked out from the minute she was born that she was gonna be mine and she knows it.

* * *

The next morning we woke up and got everything around and since I don't know how long we'll be gone all the time I have 3 different litter boxes around the house and Shadow knows where each one is and she's used each one. Same with her food and water. I don't want her to die while we're gone.

Ya know, planes aren't ALWAYS reliable. We weren't late but we weren't as early as I would have liked. I changed into my dress suit in the car on the way to the arena. We didn't have time to stop at the hotel. As soon as we got to the arena I had to get to Stephanie's office.

"Ah Donna. Right on time" she said as I walked in.

"I would have been here sooner but the plane was being a bitch and got in late" then I covered my mouth "Sorry about that"

"You're fine. Have a seat" she offered. I didn't mean to cuss in front of her, it just comes out. I don't really see curse words as bad.

So I sat down at the chair in front of her desk "Thanks"

"Alright. I wanna know your ideas for the women's division. And I want honesty about what you think about the product" she folded her hands and put them on the desk.

"Complete honesty?" I questioned "Even if it's brutal?" I had to make sure. I don't wanna make a bad impression.

"Yes, complete honesty, no matter how brutal"

I took a deep breath "Alright…" and I explained what I thought of the current product. "All you have to do to make it better is not worry about having 'the sexiest women on television' get girls like Beth and Nattie in particular in there. You fucked up with not using Lisa and letting her go. I know you guys can't completely ignore TNA, you've seen what she's done there already, it hasn't even been a year yet and she's gone further than what you guys did with her over I don't know how many years. You guys made her a joke and you should have scooped up Jessica Kresa (ODB) while you guys had the chance. I know the majority of the wwe audience is male but they'd like to see girls kick ass too. I'm not saying all of them have to look like Beth or Nattie, they just have to wrestle. You've got quite a bit of girls that you give spots to that can't wrestle and don't deserve it"

"And who would you put in that class?" she wasn't being condescending, she was just curious. I had noticed that she was writing notes as I was talking. I couldn't tell what they were but it had my heart pounding, Stephanie McMahon is taking notes from me.

"At the very top would be Barbie Blank. She's not too bad but when she's on the defense, having to make her opponent look good, she just sucks. Maryse is getting better, so is Michelle McCool, I don't think either one is title worthy but that's just my opinion. Layla's not too bad. Bella's you can just get rid of, you guys don't do shit with them. They just accompany the guest hosts to the ring. You're pretty much paying them to do nothing. Those are just off the top of my head. And I'm not saying to just release them with no warning like you did with Maria, who I think was doing a lot better, you just didn't have anything for her, rather 'couldn't find anything' I think you should atleast warn ALL the girls that, now this is if you guys actually go along with my idea, you guys are gonna start making cuts. Let them prove themselves. Lessen the bra and panties bullshit. Those matches are better when it's girls that can actually wrestle and usually don't reveal a lot. Actually makes the guys want to tune in even more cause they never see that side of them. You should judge them on their abilities, not their looks. Try not to hire very many girls cause you have too many, that's why you can't find anything for some of them" I explained my idea. Now to find out what she thinks.

She just looked at me like she was amazed "I think you really have something here" she smiled

"Seriously?" I had to ask

"Yes, I'm serious"

"Wow" I had to take a few minutes to catch my breath "Sorry, it's just that I love this business, I don't look at it like most fans…"

"I can tell that" she interrupted

"Ya, well this business… I just feel like I'm supposed to be here ya know. I mean, you were born into it so I don't know if you know how I feel but… I just can't really explain it. This business, not just this company, the wrestling business consumes my mind so much that it got me to loose 100 pounds so far, I still wanna loose another 30 atleast. I want to wrestle. And I'll be honest, because of the way you guys treat the women's division I want to go to TNA. But Uncle Ted didn't want that, that's why he told Vince about my idea and why I'm talking to you now"

"100 pounds?! Wow. That is amazing. Have you trained anywhere yet?" she asked

"Not yet. I wanna finish loosing this weight first. I was gonna go to the Funking Conservatory but Teddy and Cody said they'd train me. So I think I'm gonna go with that since it'll be free"

"Ya know, with this idea of yours you'd have plenty of money to go to the dojo if you still want to and still have plenty of money left over" she smiled

My eyes went wide "You want to pay me for this idea?"

"Yes. Granted they're not competition yet but the Monday Night Wars are back. We need to be better than them in all aspects and when dad told me the gist of this I had to agree with you. I think this will really help us"

"Wow, thanks"

"No problem. You got any other ideas for anything else?"

"Not right off the top of my head, for the past week I've just been thinking about what I was gonna say to you but I will say this; You guys are starting to get a bit too predictable and you guys should try to make less promos and more wrestling. I'm not the only one that's realized that one"

She looked at me like she was thinking "Now I can't guarantee you a spot here just cause you're gonna get trained by some of our talent. I know dad's offered for other guys to help you too…"

I cut her off "I don't expect it. I'd be hypocritical if I expected that. I'd want you to judge me like you would any of the other girls" oh my god, I just interrupted Stephanie McMahon "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I'm sorry" I started to panic a little

She laughed "Donna, you're fine. But what I was trying to do was offer you a job on creative" she smiled

My jaw dropped "Seriously?"

She laughed at me again "Yes, seriously. I want you to be my right hand girl"

I had to catch my breath again "I'm sorry, I just admire all you guys and you guys are huge ya know. So I hear you guys say stuff like that and I kinda mark out on the inside. I have to get used to it. I'm sorry" I felt the need to apologize

"It's cool. Very understandable. So what do ya say? I'd love to hear more of your ideas. I want you on creative with me"

"But I don't have a degree in anything. I dropped out of college after 2 months cause I was so determined to wrestle, I didn't care where it would be, it could be the indies the rest of my life, I just wanna be in that ring. I have no experience on a sitcom. None of that stuff. Best experience I've got creative wise is that I write fan fictions and I don't think they're very good" I didn't want her to assume stuff about me.

"Don't care. We need atleast 1 person that's a legit fan and sees the business like you do… Fan fictions?"

"Ya. I can write somewhat, I'm just not good at making up my own characters so I just use characters from a world I already know. Not trying to do any copyright infringements or anything. It's just for fun"

"Actually, I have read a few fics on there. How many have you written?" she asked

"Well a few have sequels but including those, 17"

"Wow. Ok, what I would actually like for you to do is print off what you think is your top 3 fics, I'd like to read them if you don't mind"

"Seriously?" she just looked at me "Sorry. Can do. You sure you want me to print them off though. My best ones are rather long"

"Good point. How about I give you til next Sunday to go over them and decide which ones are your best and I'd like to spend the day with you on Sunday and we can go over them together"

"Alright. Where are we gonna meet at?" my heart is beating so fast right now

She looked over her papers "Next Monday we're in St. Louis and I'm sure you and Cody will go a few days earlier to see Randy so how about we just go to a nice quiet place there like a coffee shop or something… Ya know what, we'll see if Randy's cool with me coming to his place and we can just lock ourselves in one of his rooms or something. That way I know we'll be left alone and we won't get interrupted by fans"

"Wait, you know about me and Cody?" I was shocked

"Honey, I know everything. I know a lot more than what my dad knows" she smirked

"Everything?" I asked, I wonder if she knows about the whole Ted thing.

"Pretty much. Example; I know Ted's not really your cousin. He didn't have to say that to get you back here ya know"

"Oh. Too late now, we're like cousins"

"I've noticed. I won't tell anybody you guys secret. Cause if you're good and we hire you as a talent then I think it'd be cool to have another DiBiase, I know the story is that it's on his moms side but we change a lot of things for storylines sake. If this women's division goes like we plan then we could have you and Ted tag together"

"Steph… can I call you Steph or would you prefer Stephanie?"

"Steph's fine"

"Ok but ya, that would be awesome"

"It would be" she looked at the time "Crap, I got somewhere else I gotta be. So I'll let you go and have a good week before you start work on Monday. I'll get a hold of Randy and I'll be there Sunday around 11 am. If anything changes then I'll call you"

"Alright. Sounds good" I said and we traded numbers.

"Great. See ya then" she said and I left her office.

I took a few steps out after I shut the door and I couldn't contain it anymore, I didn't care if she heard me or not "WOOOOOHOOOO!" I shouted. This is crazy as all get out. I'm Stephs right hand girl. I just couldn't get that out of my mind as I walked to Legacy's locker room. Cody and Ted must have been elsewhere cause when I got in there Randy was the only one in there.

"So how did it go?" he asked as I sat down on the bench, then he sat down next to me.

"First. You mind if Cody and I crash at your place on Saturday and Sunday. If it's cool with you, I'd like to meet Sam and Alanna"

"Ya, dude that's cool. Now how'd it go?" he was anxious

"One more question. You mind if Steph comes over on Sunday. We have like a meeting and we don't want to be bothered and she thought to ask you since RAW's in your hometown next week"

"It went that good? Ya, that's fine" so I texted Steph and let her know that it's ok.

"Oh hell ya dude. I'm Steph's right hand girl" I smiled proudly

"Woah there. Now just tell me what you guys talked about"

I took a deep breath "Alright…" I started and explained everything to him.

"Wow. I don't know why they didn't think of that before. I'm glad they're finally gonna do it though. I'm proud of you" he gave me a hug

"Thanks Randy. That means a lot coming from you" I told him and we sat there just talking for a while before Ted and Cody came back and I let them know what happened. They were so excited for me. I'm excited too. I never thought this would happen in my wildest dreams.

A/N: BLAH, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - I know right, I had to have you guys hate him for atleast a minute :P Well that's what I'd like to say to her :P

FOR THE REVIEWS, I ALWAYS APPRECIATE THEM. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO…

Chapter 22

I woke up early the next morning. Like at 6 am, I laid in the hotel bed cuddled up next to Cody for a little bit then I decided that I needed to go workout so I got out of bed without waking Cody, I got dressed and left him a note saying I was down in the hotel gym then left the room and went down to the gym and started working out. I was the only one in there. I started off with 15 minutes on the stair stepper then I did all the weight machines then I got on the treadmill. A few minutes after I got on the treadmill I had some company.

"Hey D" Ted said as he got on the treadmill next to me

"Hey T. What's up?" I asked as I noticed it was 10 am

"Not much. Just gotta get my morning workout in. Where's Cody? You guys are usually inseparable" he laughed

"He's still asleep. Unlike me, he actually worked yesterday so I didn't wanna wake him up"

"Awwww, your such a good girlfriend" he teased

"Oh fuck you T" I laughed. I continued walking on the treadmill and watching the little screen so I didn't know for sure but I could feel Ted staring at me.

He took a deep breath "You really love him don't you?" he asked

Without skipping a beat I smiled and said "Yes. Yes I do. Dude, he just… I know it's really corny but he completes me. I know we've only been together for like 2 months but now I can't imagine my life without him. It's just crazy. He regrets it and I now wish he would have atleast tried to message me. This past year would have been so much better on my emotions"

"True but you even said yourself that you're kinda glad that stuff happened with dipshit cause you grew from it. You didn't let yourself fall quick and I think that made you and Cody's relationship stronger. Like you always say, Everything happens for a reason"

"Wow"

"What?" he gave me a questioned look

"When did you become so wise?" I said then laughed

"Love you too cuz" he laughed too

"Speaking of cousins. Did you know that Steph knows we arent really cousins?"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights "No I didn't know that. What story does she know?"

"Not the true one. She won't tell anybody. Actually she said that if I'm good and this whole new women's division goes like they want then she said she'd like for storylines sake for me to be related to you on your dads side and we might tag team" I smiled, that would be awesome.

"No shit?" he asked

"No shit" I confirmed "I hope it works cause I'd love to tag with my cousin"

"What about tagging with your man?" Cody said as he walked in and walked over and gave me a kiss while I continued walking on the treadmill.

"I didn't know I had one" I smirked

"Oh that hurt Deej, that one cut me deep" he said in that fake hurt tone as he grabbed his chest.

"Well your face hurts my eyes. Aha" I said

"You're on a roll today cuz. Pound it" Ted said and we did a fist pound.

"I have pounded that" I said as I pointed at Cody

"Oh now I don't need to hear that one" Ted said as he got off the treadmill and walked over to the weight bench.

"I thought it was funny" Cody laughed

"Thanks baby" I said as I got off the treadmill and walked over to Cody and gave him a kiss "I'm gonna go up and take a shower then I think I'm gonna chill in the room until our flight leaves. I gotta go over my fics and choose my top 3"

"Speaking of those, why haven't you made any with us in it?" Ted asked like he was offended

"Cause I was just starting to get into Legacy and I have 6 on going. I'd like to finish those before I start anymore. My imagination gets carried away with me. Besides, Cody was in one chapter of one of them" I added

"Oh ya, Life Behind the Cameras. I really like that one" Cody stated

"Ya so do I. I might choose that for one of them. I'll see ya later T. Cody, I'll see you when you come back upstairs" I told them and went back up to our room and took a shower then sat on the bed and started rereading all of my fics. I really don't understand why she wants to read them, maybe see if I can make up storylines, I don't know. I'm kinda weary about it. But whatever, I have to do what she says. I was up there for another hour before Cody came back up.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower then we gotta get ready to go" Cody said as he walked in then went into the bathroom and I finished reading the fic I was on. By then Cody was done in the shower and we got ready and we left for the airport to go home.

"Shadow" I called out as we walked into the house. A minute later she came running up to me, so I picked her up and gave her a hug "First time mommy was gone. Let's see if you used the litter box" I said to her and held her as we walked through the entire house to see if there was shit or piss anywhere. She used to poop and pee right in front of the litter box. I'm hoping to get a better start here in a new house. I started downstairs and slowly walked the basement with Shadow still in hand cause if she did then she's gonna run away from me. Nothing in the basement, and she had used the litter box down here. I went to the main floor and I made sure to check every spot, she had also used the litter box in the bathroom down here. Then I went upstairs and I had noticed that Shadow was still being calm, I think she was actually good. I checked each room and found nothing, and she had used the litter box in the bathroom up here "You were a good girl" I gave Shadow a hug "I'm gonna give you some wet food for each time we come back and there's no messes. How about that?" I said to her and put her down and she followed me to the kitchen and I gave her a can of wet food. I usually give her dry food, so this is a treat.

"Find anything?" Cody asked

"Nope. Nothing. I'm gonna go clean all the litter boxes out" I told him and did. By the time I was done with that Shadow was done eating so I cleaned up then went and unpacked our bags and started a load of laundry while Cody was cooking supper. After I started the laundry I got out the sweeper and swept the entire house. I never cleaned house willingly. I think I'm starting to really change for the better. I actually like it. Just as I put the sweeper back in the closet Cody had finished making supper. So we sat down and ate then went and chilled in the hot tub for a little bit and worked off our supper in the process then we took our showers and watched a movie before we fell asleep. Ya it was a bit of a boring day but I was in a great mood the entire time. I'm never in a bad mood around Cody. I've recently found out that the only time I'm ever in a bad mood is when Cody's not around. I just can't explain how he makes me feel. I know that we've only been together for 2 months but I just can't imagine my life without him. Sure, I told him to wait 5 months of us living together before we even think about getting married but that week away from Cody and the whole ordeal with Jake made me realize that Cody is my everything. He's always on my mind. Since I've met him I've: Stopped smoking pot, I'm down to 3 cigarettes a day, I'm almost done loosing the weight I want, I'm Stephs right hand girl, and I don't want to take credit for it but from what Vince and Steph say I pretty much am single handedly changing the women's division for the better. I can honestly say that Cody Garrett Runnels is the best thing that ever happened to me. If he were to ask me tomorrow if I wanted to marry him, my answer, without a doubt would be an unmistakable and emphatic 'yes'.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? MIGHT POST ANOTHER UPDATE LATER TONIGHT, IT DEPENDS.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - :D glad you liked it. Of course, cousins have to banter :P and that one is one of my faves :D

FOR THE REVIEW, ALWAYS APPRECIATED. HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER…

Chapter 23

It's been a few weeks and things are going great. My meeting with Steph was good. She ended up eating supper with me, Cody, Randy, Sam and Alanna. Ya, she got there at 11 am and we were up in Sam and Randy's room the entire day just tossing ideas out there and everything. We got to know each other a little bit too. I had fun playing with Alanna, she's such a little cutie, I kept calling her Branson's girlfriend. I had showed Sam a picture of him and she said that he's adorable. She want's to set up a play date with them when he gets a little bit older.

I've lost all the weight I want to and have started on my abs and a little bit of training with Ted, Cody and Randy. Lately I've gotten into a bad habit of always looking at myself in the mirror. I just can't believe how far I've come. I went from being 285 pounds down to 140. I lost 145 pounds, that's a whole nother person I lost, that's just crazy.

I'm actually looking at myself in the full length mirror in Legacys locker room right now. I just can't help it, it just amazes me, I'm so proud of myself. I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt two arms wrap around me from behind me "You know what I thought before but I have to admit that you are so sexy now" Cody said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I turned around to face him "Thanks honey" I said and gave him a kiss

"I'm glad you were in here. Didn't think I'd see you until the end of the night. I know we still spend a lot of our time together but it's like I hardly see you anymore" he said as he ran his finger along my jaw.

"I know. But I'm Steph's right hand girl. I'm always busy in meetings and everything. When I'm not doing that I'm working out or training with one of you guys. My life is just so hectic right now. But I love it. I don't like being away from you but you gotta do what you gotta do to make money and be where you want to be" I said as I continued looking into his greenish blue eyes.

"I know" he obviously wanted to mope about it but I wasn't gonna let him.

"Besides I've got an idea of what I'm gonna get you" I smirked, I've been makin some good money lately.

"You're not getting me anything" he was being firm about it

I just looked at him and decided to say the same thing he tried on me a while back "You're gonna deny me of doing something I want to do? Besides, I know you won't let me just give you the money you gave my parents from MY debts so I know I have to buy you something in place of it"

"You're right. I guess I can't stop you and if it'll make you feel better then fine, get me something" he gave up, he knows he wasn't gonna win this one.

"Oh I plan on it. It won't be just one thing either. You gave my parents $2,000 and my credit card and medical bill equaled $1,000 so that's $3,000 worth" I smiled and walked to the door

"Well then tell me atleast one" he whined

"Sorry baby, gotta go meet with Steph" I said and left before he could even say anything. I went to meet with Steph to talk about the next ppv and we watched RAW while we did that. Cody's last spot for the night had just finished up and we were done with our meeting.

"I'm gonna go back to the locker to spend some time with Cody" I told her as I stood up

"Alright. By the way I wanted to show you something that's gonna be put on all the run sheets for next week. Dad's orders so I can't change it" Steph said as she handed me a paper and I read it, it said '_Anybody wanting to help train a promising women's wrestler, come to my office at the end of the night and you'll meet her. -Vincent K. McMahon'_

I sighed "He really doesn't have to do this"

"I know and I know you don't want special treatment but dad appreciates all of your help. I know he's already paid you $20,000 and you know that's not gonna be it. You're gonna make us a lot of money" I argued with Vince for a couple weeks about that. They haven't even made any money off of it yet.

"But what if it doesn't work?" I had to ask

She laughed and put her hands on my shoulders "It will. Have some confidence in yourself. Besides, even if it doesn't then you're saving us money by weeding out the girls that need to be"

"If you say so" I stated

She lightly slapped my check "I do so buck up" she smiled

I laughed "Yes ma'am" I saluted her

She laughed at me "Go spend some time with your man"

"Yes ma'am" I said again and left her office and went back to the locker room and snuck up behind Cody and grabbed his ass.

"What the?" he jumped as he turned around to see who it was "Damnit Deej" he caught his breath "You scared me"

I laughed "I'm sorry" I said and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"It's fine, I'll get you back so it's fine" he grinned

I laughed "You think you will. You know what I can deny you if you do" I smirked as I touched his nose with my index finger then turned around and bent over slowly and grabbed my ankles then slowly moved back up, right in front of him. I can actually pull off the whole sexy thing now, so I'm gonna use it.

"You are pure evil" he said as I had turned back around to face him.

I smirked "It's what I'm good at" I have to make him think I can refrain from sex if I want to. That man is so amazing and beautiful that I'm like addicted to him. That's why I've been able to quit smoking completely now cause when I'm around him, I don't need to smoke.

"I can't deny that" he smirked as he grabbed my ass and pulled me close to him and kissed me, I got so into that kiss. That even though I heard the door open I still didn't stop.

"Is that all you guys do?" I heard Randy laugh

"Ya, you think I like seeing my little cousin make out with my best friend?" Ted added

So I pulled away "I'm not little anymore. Technically never was little"

"But you're younger than me" Ted argued

"Only by 5 years T" I argued back

"But that's a big difference. Even if we did live in the same town, we would have never been at the same school except for when you were in kindergarten" he has to try to win

"I guess you're right" I hung my head

"Woah woah woah there, what was that? Can you repeat that please?" he cupped his ear towards me

I sighed "You were right" I repeated "For once" I added

"Ya ya ya" Ted lightly shoved me

"Ya ya ya yourself" I said as I shoved him back harder with that look on my face.

"Really?" Ted asked

"Really" I smiled

"Alright then" he said and we stood in front of each other with our arms out contemplating our first move. I haven't been able to get Cody, Ted or Randy to tap yet but I do put up a good fight. And I felt like trying now. I watched Ted as we circled around each other. I quickly grabbed his right wrist with my left hand, so with his left hand he tried to grab my right wrist but I kept moving my arm around in circles so he couldn't and I quickly jumped up so my upper body was on his right shoulder and I reached my arm around his neck and my hand was up under his chin and I let myself onto my feet and clasped my hands together.

"Aha, gotcha cuz" I laughed

"Teddy do not let her get you" Randy pretty much ordered him

"Shut up Randy. T you better not let me win either, you saw what I did to Cody when he let me win" I stated. The first time Cody and I wrestled we were out goofing off in the ring and I knew he let me win and when he admitted it I atomic dropped his ass and made sure I hit him where it hurt.

As soon as I said that I saw Cody grab his crotch "I'll tell ya what, I'm never letting you win again"

"Good" I smiled as I tried to keep my hands locked. Ted was trying to pull them apart. I'm gonna take a risk at letting go to get my left arm around the back of his right shoulder and back up under his chin. I took a deep breath and tried to be real quick but it didn't work. I wasn't fast enough. Ted grabbed my right wrist and twisted it around so it was behind my back. "Damnit" I sighed

"Why'd you even let go?" Ted laughed

"I was gonna try something but it didn't work" I said and thought of how I'm gonna turn it around. I twisted quickly to my left and that pretty much made my body break through the hold and I reached down and tried to grab Ted's leg but he kept it still. So we both backed up "I'm not stopping until one of us tap" I told him

"I expect nothing less" Ted grinned. I looked at the ground and remembered it was cement, so I have to be careful. I quickly grabbed around his waste and picked him up and like laid him onto the ground on his back and flipped him over onto his stomach and I laid my back across his and with my right arm I grabbed him into a head lock and with my left hand I grabbed one of his ankles and I pulled my hands as close to each other as I could.

"Come on Deej, if you can keep a hold then he'll tap eventually. Just keep squeezing" Cody encouraged

"I know" I said as I pulled closer so his foot was about a foot or two away from touching his own head "Come on T. I won't tell anybody if you tap" I laughed

"But I will" Randy stated

"Oh shut up Randy. You admitted to me that she was like 2 seconds away from making you tap the other day" Ted was able to spit out.

"Oh really now?" I smirked at Randy

He looked down "It actually wouldn't be as bad knowing it was you that made him tap"

"Awwwe, you're so sweet Randy" I laughed

"Shut up" he said and went over to his bag to change

"Love you too Randy" I called out

"Fuck you Don" he said and I laughed, all 3 of them have their own nicknames for me, but I kept a good hold of Ted.

"Come on T. Just give up. I actually got lucky for once" I insisted

"I don't want to" he was able to sputter out

"Stop being so stubborn. I don't want you to pass out on my hands. I saw how Kristen reacted when Randy made you pass out when you wouldn't tap to him" ok so I brought me and Robs wrestling around to the 'new' group, so what. It's fun

"She's got a point Teddy. Kristen was pissed at you for letting yourself pass out" Cody added

I felt Ted take a deep breath so I took the chance to squeeze harder "God damnit" Ted barely said and tapped out.

I jumped up "Hell ya! I told you I'd get you next time" I said as I helped him up

"That was a good one. You got lucky that time" Ted said as he gave me a hug

"Thank you. And I know I did" I smiled "Randy! You owe me 20 bucks. It was the next time and I beat T" I called out to him

"You bet on me tapping?" Ted asked me

"I didn't see it. It doesn't count" Randy called back

I looked at Ted "Remember, I told you I'd get you next time and Randy didn't think I would so he decided to bet on it" I answered T "Fuck you Randy. 2 people saw it. It's only 20 bucks man. Besides, that was your idea"

"Fine" he said as he walked back into the room and reluctantly gave me 20 bucks.

"Thank you" I said satisfactorily and put the money in my pocket. "T, Cody, you guys hungry? Dinners on me" I smirked at Randy

"Cody. You know you're dating the devil?" Randy asked him

"Oh he knows" I said to Randy

Cody laughed "And I wouldn't have it any other way"

"You guys are too much" Randy laughed

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - lmfao, that would be great :D

FOR THE REVIEW. I LOVE YA GIRL BUT I KNOW THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE READING THIS. OH WELL, I KNOW WHO REALLY LOVES ME :P LOL JK JK GUYS. ENOUGH OF THAT, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 24

At the moment Cody and I are at home cuddled up next to each other as we watched Adult Swim before we went to bed. Family Guy's on and it's the episode that Meg gets an actual boyfriend and the part where she introduces him to the family reminded me that I haven't met Cody's family yet.

"Cody, I just realized that I haven't met your family yet"

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you, they're all coming for a cook-out tomorrow" he stated

I sat straight up "Tomorrow?" I asked

"Ya" he said as he ate some more popcorn

"Cody, how long have you known this?" I asked incredulously

"A few weeks"

"What the hell?" I asked as I stood up

"What?" he asked

"CODY! This house is a mess. We got home last night. If I would have known they were coming I would have cleaned the house today. What time will they be here?" that kinda pisses me off that he didn't tell me until now.

"It's not that much of a mess. They'll be here around 12"

"Damnit Cody. I was just thinking of going to bed. Now I have to stay up cleaning" I said and left the room and went downstairs and started picking everything up.

Cody followed me "Baby, the house is fine, you don't have to clean it"

"Yes I do. Dude, I love you, I never wanna leave you, my family and friends love you. And every mom is critical of the love of their kids life. Remember how much mom questioned you? It's gonna be the same with your mom and me, even more so cause it's like I'm taking her baby. And plus, they're coming here. When my parents come here my dad will be critical of the upkeep and how you're keeping the house. I need to have this place spick and span. Don't bother helping me cause you're just gonna get in my way. You can go ahead to bed. Just wake me up at 10 am" I said as I continued cleaning, I know how things go with family, especially when you're as close as me and Cody. He just stood there and stared at me so I stopped what I was doing for a minute and looked at him "What?!" I asked

"Whatever makes you happy" he said like it was no big deal

That kinda irked me, that's not what this is about. He should have atleast told me 2 days ago at the latest "Just go to bed, I'll see you in the morning" I waved him off and continued to clean.

"Deej" he said and started to walk up to me

"No. Go to bed. I'll be in in a few hours when I'm done. I'm sorry if the sweeper wakes you up. Actually, I'll go sweep upstairs right now so it won't" I said and stopped what I was doing and went upstairs and swept the upstairs. Cody knew to leave me alone. We don't really fight. If you even want to consider that a fight then that's the first one we've had. Besides him complaining about not seeing each other as much anymore. But he knows I'm right. His mom is gonna be so critical of how clean I've kept the house. If I can impress her with that then that's the first step. So I cleaned that house top to bottom. I didn't get to bed until 4 in the morning. I'll get a good 6 hours, I'll be fine.

I woke up to Cody shaking me "Deej honey, it's 10 o clock. You wanted me to wake you up"

I stretched and opened my eyes "Thanks" then I sat up

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you until last night" he sat down on the bed in front of me

I sighed "It's fine. It's done and over with. The house is clean. The only thing I have to do is take a shower and find something to wear. Wait, are we making all the food or are they bringing stuff over?" I asked

"I'm cooking the steaks and you're making the diced potatoes. Mom and Kristen are bringing the other sides"

"Alright. I'm gonna go peel and dice all the potatoes then I'm gonna get in the shower"

"I already did that. They're already sitting in a pot of water on the stove"

I smiled at him "Thanks babe" I said and gave him a hug and a kiss "Would you like to join me in the shower?" I asked

"Of course" he smirked so we went and took a shower then I looked through my closet, yes my closet. I've gotten a bunch of new clothes since I'm finally down to the weight I want and well there's just not any room in that closet for any of his clothes. Ya I want to impress them but I still want to be myself so I found a pair of guys khaki shorts. I don't like the short shorts girls wear, I always liked the guys kind. I found a blue v neck thin sweater that has a white tshirt underneath it and put those on. Then went downstairs and turned the potatoes on and did one last sweep of the house, to make sure I got everything last night, while Cody started up the grill. Just as I finished up the potatoes the door bell rang. I washed my hands and went to answer the door. I thought they'd all show up separately but they didn't. They all came at the same time; Dusty and Michelle, Kristen, Dalton and Dylan, Dustin and Dakota. The niece and nephews too, I thought it was just gonna be his parents and brother and sister. It should be fine, I'm great with kids. "Hi guys, I'm Donna and I'm very pleased to meet you all. Please, come on in" I said and stepped aside to let them all in.

His mom was the last one in "So you're the woman my son raves about?" she asked as she looked me up and down.

"Depends what he says" I decided to try to be funny

She smiled at me "Oh it's all good things"

"Well then it's probably not me" I laughed as I shut the door behind her

"You're funny. I like that"

"That's a good thing. Right?"

She just smiled again "Yes" she said and we all walked into the kitchen to where Cody had just brought in the steaks.

"I see you all have met Donna but before we eat I'd like to do the formal introductions" Cody said and introduced me individually to all of them. Last one was Dustins daughter Dakota.

"You're a girl?" she asked

"Kota" Dustin scorned

"No, it's fine" I told him then bent down to her level "Yes I am honey. I have this disease that, now don't worry, it's not contagious so you can't get it from just being around me but I have this disease called Alopecia Areata. It means that my hair follicles died off in my head and all the hair fell out. So I'm bald" I explained to her, and loud enough for everybody else to hear too.

"So I can't get it?" she asked

"I've been around your uncle Cody every single day for the past 4 months and look at him. He doesn't have it" I said and she looked up at Cody

"Ok good. I know uncle Cody really likes you and I wanna like you too"

"I'd like that. I think I like you already" I smiled and she smiled back at me and I stood back up and we all got a plate and ate lunch and just talked. They asked me a whole bunch of questions, which I told them at the beginning that they could. So I expected it. I could tell that some of the questions were making Cody uncomfortable. I don't know why though. He probably just really wants them to like me I guess. I think it went really well. The last ones to leave were Dusty and Michelle.

"Now you have my number. If you ever need any help of how to deal with Cody then just call me" his mom gave me a hug

"Don't worry, I will. I'm always gonna need some help from the woman that was brave enough to raise that one" I laughed

She laughed too "I really like you. I'm glad Cody finally found the one" she said as she put her hand on my cheek.

All I could do was smile "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me that you said that"

"And I mean it" she gave me another hug "You guys need to come out to the house sometime. And we need to meet your family sometime too" she added

"I'd like that. I'll set something up in the next couple months"

"Sounds good. Just let me know" she said then Dusty walked up next to her and Cody walked up next to me.

"Let you know what?" Dusty asked her

"I told her that they need to come out to the house and that we need to meet her family" she answered him

"That would be the next step. Seein as how we all really like you and know that even if we didn't Cody wouldn't care. He made clear of that" Dusty stated

"Cody, did you really say that to them?" I asked, he didn't have to go that far.

"Ya I did. Cause it's true" he answered as he gave me a hug

"But still…" I tried to argue

"Honey it's fine" Dusty waved it off "We really like you anyways, so it don't matter. We understand why he feels that way. You're a great person. And a plus, you're in the family business" he added and gave me a hug.

"How can I not be?" I laughed

"Point proven" he laughed "You guys need to try to make it out soon"

"I hope we can" I smiled "It was a pleasure meeting you guys, all of you. Thank you very much for coming" I told them

"Pleasure's all ours" Michelle said

"What she said" Dusty laughed

"Bye mom, bye dad" Cody said as they walked out the door.

"Bye son. Bye Donna" they both said and I shut the door then leaned against it and sighed.

"Thank god" I said

"Did you have any doubt?" he laughed as he walked up to me and put his hands on my hips.

"Well ya. You did when you had to actually meet and get drilled by my family so I don't want to hear any lip from you"

"Oh I'm gonna give you some lip" he said and started kissing me. Just then I remembered what I wanted to do. I almost forgot cause of his family coming, so I pulled away.

"Hold that thought" I said and ran upstairs to the back of my closet and grabbed the rectangle box and ran back downstairs and walked up to Cody.

"What's this?" he asked as I handed him the box but I didn't let go yet.

"Let me say what I have to say before you open it"

"Ok" he said and I let go of the box.

"I know this is gonna look familiar but… I know that you know I love you but sometimes I think that you think I don't understand how much you love me and the truth is… I do know how you feel. I know exactly how you feel. I love you with everything that I am Cody. My heart, mind and soul is all set to you and only you. I can't imagine my life without you" I said and nodded for him to open it "Now I know how much you spent on me" I smirked. I had gotten him the same exact key necklace he got for me except for on the back of the key it says 'Deej's' then it has the little heart next to it.

He took it out and just smiled at it "You have no idea how much this means to me Deej" he said as he handed it to me so I could put it on him "I'm never gonna take it off" he smiled and gave me a kiss. He probably said that because I never take mine off. It doesn't rust and it doesn't leave marks on my skin, it's great so I literally, never take it off. But still, a guy never taking off a necklace means something.

"You have to on tv. Just for now. You never know, maybe you can wear it down the line. I do have say in storylines now" I smirked and gave him another kiss.

"Fine. But when I take it off, nobody's holding it but you"

"That's fine"

"That'd be amazing, as long as you get the job, which I have no doubt you will"

"What would be amazing?" I asked

"If we could be together on screen. That way I can literally show you off to everybody" he smiled and gave me another kiss.

"You are too much Cody Garrett Runnels. And I love you" I said and we continued making out all the way up to our bed.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT ONE?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - ya, its what it said from wikipedia anyways… dude ur the only one reviewing. Is that a good or bad thing :P

FOR THE REVIEW, I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TOO…

Chapter 25

I'm on the way to the airport right now to pick up mom, dad, Rob, Tori and Branson. Branson's 9 months old now so he can fly. I'm glad cause I've been jonesin to see my nephew. Ya Tori sends me pictures of him every day but it's just not the same. Anyways, 3 weeks ago I had met Cody's family and they all love me and the week after, me and Cody stayed a day at his mom and dads place and that went even better. Now my family is coming to our house. I had to get an earlier flight home last night. Cody couldn't leave til later today. The families flight gets in at 8 am and Cody's doesn't get in until 4. I made sure to get a gps because Cody wanted Dad and Rob to come get him from the airport, and I know they won't remember the way from going it just once so I got a gps. I'm not sure why he wants them. Boy time, I'm sure, that's fine. I could use some time with the girls.

"Hey princess" dad said as I met them all at the terminal and he gave me a hug.

"Hi dad. How are you guys?" I asked them all as we went to get their bags.

"We're doing good. What about you?" he asked

"Great. I met Cody's family a few weeks ago and they love me. They want to meet you all sometime. I would have said today but you guys are meeting Ted and Marissa today" I told them

"Well we're staying for a week. Maybe later on this week" mom suggested

"I'll have to get with Michelle and find out what they're doing. I think we can do that" I stated as we got to bag collection. "Where's my nephew?" I asked and walked over to Tori and took Branson.

"Aunt D" he smiled

I smiled the biggest I ever have "You guys taught him to say that?"

Tori smiled "I worked with him on that. I knew you'd like it"

"Thanks" I said to her "Hey buddy" I said and he smiled

"Hi Aunt D"

"I love you" I said to him and gave him a hug

"I wuv you" he said back. He's starting to talk now

"You are so cute" I said and he smiled "You wanna spend spring break with me when you get older?" I asked him

"Ya" he smiled and I put him back down so he could walk back over to Tori

"Sis, you look great" Rob gave me a hug and pushed me back for me to spin around.

"Thank you. I'm finally happy with my body" I smiled

"You should be"

"Oh, look at this" I told him and lifted up my shirt

"Wow, you're starting to get abs" he smiled

"I know" I said all giddy

"I'm very proud of you" mom said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks mom" I said and tried to choke back the tears. To hear my mom say that is just so overwhelming. I just never thought I'd ever hear her say that.

"I gotta say, you're really doing something with the women's division. I'm so glad they finally decided to listen to a fan and you were the best choice" dad said to me

"Awwwe, thanks dad" I said and gave him another hug and I drove them back to our place and showed them around. Mom and dad get the guest room, Rob and Tori get the pull out couch downstairs and I had actually bought a toddler bed for Branson and set that up downstairs for them. Mom was happy with how clean I've kept the house and dad went around inspecting everything he could and I could tell he was happy with that.

"Hey Donna. Smoking inside or outside?" Tori asked

"Actually we haven't had ANY smoke in the house so I'm sorry you guys but ALL smoking is done outside. It's a big back yard and it's private. Nobody can see in it, you'll be fine" I informed them all. I went outside with them all and we talked about how everything's been and all. Soon after they got settled Ted Sr and Marissa showed up. I did the introductions and dad and Ted hit it off great, I knew they would. Tori and Rob were downstairs playing with Branson and me, Mom and Marissa decided to make some lunch for everybody. They were all getting along real good. I'm glad too, for T's sake. People find out then they'll have to know the true story. I know he won't like that.

After we ate it was time for dad and Rob to go get Cody. Ted and Marissa left then too. They couldn't stay long. They just wanted to meet my family, which I wasn't worried about. I'm worried about later on in the week when ALL of Cody's family comes over to meet mine. I just really want them all to hit it off good. I can't imagine my life without Cody and it would really bother me if our families didn't get along. But I'm also giving Cody another present tonight. I actually already have it. I got it yesterday when I got back into town. It's somewhat for me. I know it'll mean a lot to him.

"So what did you get for Cody?" mom asked after the guys left. They all know that the only way for me to pay him back is to get stuff for him, cause he won't take money from me.

"Remember how I said I'd never get a tattoo of anybodys name unless it's family and can't change. Like you guys or my kids or nieces and nephews" I said

"You got a tattoo with his name didn't you?" Tori asked

I smiled "You know me so well" I said to her and I showed them. It's right under my belt. It's a heart with a ribbon wrapped around it that says 'Cody', It's simple but it really means a lot.

"That's cute" mom said

"I know it'll mean a lot to him. It'll prove how much I love him cause like you said, I was NEVER gonna get a tattoo with my man's name cause it could change but with him, I don't think it will. And he knows that. I know he'll like it" I smiled

"I'm sure he will" Tori smiled and gave me a hug and we sat in the living room with Branson and watched 'Cars' and waited for the guys to get back. It was taking them longer than I thought it would.

I hadn't realized they were back until I felt 2 arms reach around me and I felt a kiss on my head from behind the couch. So I hopped up and walked over to him "Hey baby" I said and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Deej. How'd it go with Ted and Marissa?" he asked

"Great. Dad and Ted were talking the whole time" I laughed

"I told you that would happen" he laughed

"Hey, I have to get along with my fake brother in-law don't I?" dad asked. They all know that I told Cody but they know the story everyone else knows. Not the true one.

"You've got a point" Cody said to him

"Cody, I want to show you one of your other presents. It was for me too though" I said and waited for a response.

"Well let's see it" he said. I took a step back from him and pulled the front of my jeans down a little bit for him to see it. He bent down and looked close to see what it said "You got my name tattooed on you?" he asked as he looked straight into my eyes "But you said you'd never get ANYBODY'S name, no matter how important they are, unless they're blood tattooed on you"

"Ya, I did say that" I smiled "But I thought this would really prove to you how much I love you"

"I already knew you did. You didn't have to do that. That really does mean a lot to me though. I just can't describe how happy I am right now" he just smiled at me

"I bet you could make it even better" Rob stated and I looked at him, how could he do that?

"Ya, right now seems perfect" dad added so I looked at him, what is he talking about?

I looked back at Cody "Cody, what…" I started but by then he was down on one knee, in the middle of the living room with mom, dad, Rob, Tori and Branson all looking at us now.

"Deej. You know I love you with everything I am. Sure I wish I would have tried to message you but we're together now and that's all that matters…" he started to say and I actually started to get teary eyed. I hardly ever cry, usually the only reason I cry is because somebody has pissed me off so bad that I cry but not now. Now I'm starting to cry from happiness "…After we were together for one month I knew I never wanted to be away from you. That month away from you before mania was torture for me. The moment I saw you as I walked through that terminal I knew that you were the one. You're the person that I can't live my life without. I don't even want to imagine a life without you and I hope I never have to. I know you wanted to wait til we were living together for 5 months but I don't wanna wait…" he took a deep breath "Donna Jo Shaw, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened up a blue velvet box and took out the ring inside of it. It was white gold with 3 diamonds in it but it was cut into it, the diamonds didn't stick out. The diamond in the middle was a little bit bigger than the 2 on either side of it. I had told Rob a while back that if he was ever with somebody when they were getting a ring that I'd like the kind that the diamonds don't stick out.

"Cody, I don't even have to think about how to answer that. Yes, I will marry you" I choked out and he put the ring on my finger and he stood back up and I gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster up. I could hear mom whistling a few feet away from me. I stopped kissing him and gave him a hug "I love you" I whispered to him

"I love you too" he whispered back and we stepped away from each other and I turned to show mom, Tori and Branson my knew ring.

"Purrtttiii" Branson said

"That is beautiful" mom smiled at me and gave me a hug

"About time" Tori said as she gave me a hug

"That's why you wanted Rob and dad to pick you up wasn't it? You had to ask them if you could" I said to Cody as I put two and two together.

"You're such a smart one" Rob said

"Shut up Rob" I gave him that look

Then Branson walked up to Cody "Uncle Cody?" he asked. He can't talk very clearly just yet. But I think he knows what's going on.

Cody picked him up as I said to him "Yes. You can call him Uncle Cody" I smiled and gave Cody a kiss.

"Yay" Branson said and gave Cody a hug. I'm so happy right now. There has been so many times since I've met Cody that I was the happiest I've ever been and now this beats them all. I'm engaged to an amazing man that has done so much for me in the past 4 months that I can't even begin to thank him. Then I thought about what all he's done for me; got me to quit smoking pot, quit smoking cigarettes, paid off my debts, got me to finish losing my weight, got me on creative, got me out of my parents house, is helping me train to do what I've always wanted to do. I know it was 'Uncle Ted' that pretty much got me the creative job but if it wasn't for me getting with Cody then I wouldn't have been there as often as I am. There's literally nothing I can do that's big enough to repay him. That's why I'm trying. I gave him the key to my heart and I actually got a tattoo with his name on it. And now I'm engaged to him. I have a fiancée. There is no way for me to beat that.

A/N: GOOD? BAD? REVIEWS?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Jcott3** - thank you, I'm really glad ur liking it. Ive got quite a bit written and I will say this, something bad does happen but I don't remember how soon it is.

FOR THE QUICK REVIEW. AND HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, THIS IS ALSO ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS YET. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT…

Chapter 26

Since I knew that just cause my family was visiting for a week, I couldn't get the entire week off. A lot of it I spent talking to Steph on the phone but I knew that I can't miss RAW. I didn't want to take advantage of it so all I did was made sure I got front row tickets for mom, dad, Rob and Tori. Branson's still a baby so I know it's not good for him to be out there so I made sure it was ok with Vince and Steph but I brought Branson to the back with me. There's only one meeting I have to be in that I can't have him with me and that's a 2 hour meeting earlier in the day before the arena starts filling up. So after the meeting I met back up with Cody.

"You wanna come out back with me to go get Branson?" I asked

"Of course. I'll sign some autographs too" he said and we walked out to the back and went to the beginning of the barricade where my family was standing but right behind them we saw a big crowd. I saw dad and somebody else in the middle of it but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey Buddy" I said to Branson and picked him up as Cody started going through the line starting to sign some autographs "Who's standing there by dad?" I asked Tori

"Amy. Dads trying to keep people cool" she answered

"AMY DUMAS!" I said loud enough that I know she could hear me and she turned around and it was her. I just realized that we are in Atlanta.

"Sorry guys, that's all for now" she said as she walked over to me and all the other people walked away from her and walked over to Cody. "Hey Donna" she gave me a hug "You've got the cutest nephew" she looked at me then looked at Tori.

"Thanks" we both said

"Your family filled me in on what's been happening" she said then grabbed my left hand "And this" she pointed to the ring "Kimmy don't even know this does she?" she eyed me

"In all honesty, I don't talk to Kim so much anymore. Basically she'd always bash me for stuff that usually I'd hear from my parents, not from my friends. I have so many other friends that are better to me than that. I know you like her, I'm sorry" I explained

"It's fine. You guys' deal. Not mine. I won't push it"

"Good. So you wanna come to the back?" I asked her

"Hey" Rob said

"Dude, I told you and you guys understand. I'm not that high up. I don't want to take advantage of it. Besides, Amy didn't need to wait for me to come out here to go in back. She could have just walked in. Some point in time you guys will be able to come back. I promise" I told them

"Alright" Rob said

"Say bye to mom and dad" I said to Branson

"Bye mommy bye daddy" he said

"Cody!" I shouted "I'll meet you back in the locker room" I told him

"Ok" he answered and Amy, Branson and I walked back inside while Cody finished signing autographs.

"You wanna come see Steph with me? She wanted to meet Branson" I asked Amy as the door shut behind us.

"Sure"

"You hear that buddy?" I said to Branson "My boss wants to meet you"

"Is she nice?" he asked

"Very" Amy answered "Wait, your boss?"

"Ya. I'm Steph's right hand girl. I'm changing this womens division to how it used to be when you were around in the attitude era" I told her the basics.

"Are you really?" she was amazed

"I suggested it and Uncle Ted didn't want me going to TNA cause they do stuff with their women so that's where I wanted to go so since he wanted me to come here he got me a meeting with Vince and they're working on a change"

"That is amazing"

"Ya know, if you wanted to come back for a bit I'm sure I can arrange that" I smiled

"Lita!" Branson stated

"He watched a lot with me. I showed him some classics" I told her

"You want me to come back little man?" she asked him

"Ya" he smiled

"I might just do that" she smiled as we got to Stephs office.

"Wait out here a second. I wanna surprise her" I told her and I walked in

"Oh my god Donna he is so cute" she said as she walked up to us

"Stephanie this is my nephew Branson. Branson this is one of my friends and my boss Stephanie" I introduced them

"Hi" Branson said and put his head into my neck

"Oh buddy don't be shy" I laughed

"I've got a daughter a year older than you. I won't hurt you buddy" Steph put her arms out

"You wanna go to Stephanie?" I asked him. He wearily nodded his head and I handed him over.

Then he looked at me "Amy?" he asked

"No my names Steph" she said

"Oh. No, I've got someone here to see you" I said and walked to the door and opened it and Amy walked in.

"Oh my god. Amy. How have you been?" she gave Amy a hug

"I've been doing great"

"How's the band?"

"That's great too. We've gotten some great fans" she said as she put her arm around me.

"That's how you know Amy" she said to me

"Yep" I smiled

"Amy" Branson said so she took him from Steph

"You like Amy already, don't ya bud?" I asked him

"Ya" he smiled

"He is so cute. Tell Rob and Tori they did a good job" Steph laughed

"I'll do that" I laughed "But I got some other people that wants to meet this little man" I tickled his stomache.

"Yay" he said

"The family goes back tomorrow after Cody's family comes. So I'll be here on Wednesday" I told Steph

"Good luck with that and congratulations on the engagement" Steph said and gave me a hug

"Thanks"

"Bye little man" Steph gave him a hug "Tell mommy and daddy I want to meet them sometime"

"Ok" he smiled

"See ya later Amy" Steph said and gave her another hug and Amy, Branson and I walked around showing the people Branson that said they wanted to see him and me and Amy just kept talking the whole night. Ya I wasn't in meetings the whole night like usual but we were wandering around the whole night so I didn't see Cody until after the show was over.

"Uncle Cody" Branson said as we walked back into the locker room after Amy left.

"Hey there little man" Cody said as he picked him up "Did you have fun with Aunt D?" he asked

"Ya. Lots"

"That's good. Ready to see mommy and daddy?" he asked

"YA!" he threw his arms up

"Alright. Let's go" Cody said and we all met back out at the cars.

"Was he good?" Tori asked as she took him back

"He's always good for me" I told her

"He better be" Rob added

"Oh he is. Cause he loves his Aunt D" I said as I touched Bransons nose with mine.

He just smiled at me "And Uncle Cody"

"You love him too?" Tori asked him

"Ya" he smiled. That made me very happy. I know that my family loves Cody but Branson's still a little kid and he said he loves Cody. Kids always speak the truth. But we still have Cody's family coming over to the house tomorrow for lunch so I hope it all goes good. We had just enough time to go out to eat after the show before we all had to catch our flight back to me and Cody's place. We were all sitting at a big table. Mom on one end then me, Cody, dad on the other end then Rob, Branson and Tori. I wasn't even talking to Cody during supper, it was almost like the table was split. Dad, Rob and Cody were talking and Tori was feeding Branson and I was just staring at Cody, noticing how well he fits in with my family. Mom tapped my arm.

"Ya" I said as I turned to look at her.

"You really love him don't you?" she said to me

All I could do was smile "Ya, I do"

"He fits in well with the family" she said and looked at the 3 guys, so I did too. Just at that moment they all laughed at something.

"I was just noticing that too. It makes me really happy that he does. Shit, Branson even said that he loves him"

"Ya I heard that one" she smiled

"I just hope you guys like his family too. That's the last step"

"You know your dads gonna be like he was with Ted. I'm sure him and Dusty will just be talking up a storm" she laughed

"I don't doubt that one bit. Honestly, what I'm worried about is you and Michelle. You know how the moms can be"

"Honey. I see how happy he makes you. If he reflects his upbringing then you have nothing to worry about. I'll even help you finish cleaning when we get back before we go to bed. The house did look great before we showed up" she added

I smiled "You really think so?"

"Yes. You did a great job. You surprised me. Cody said that you go all psycho on cleaning when you're gonna have guests" she smirked

"I wouldn't say psycho…" I started and I guess by then Cody was listening to us

"Oh I would" Cody laughed

"Ok I went psycho once but that's because you waited until the night before before you told me your whole family was coming over so I don't even wanna hear it" I said and took a bite of my chicken

"Hey, I apologized" he defended himself

"You did and I said it was fine so don't start it again" I told him

"Tip for ya Codes, you wanna keep her? Don't argue too much" Rob said to him

"Doesn't seem to apply for you guys" I shot back at Rob "I'm surprised I haven't heard you guys argue all week" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We've gotten better" Tori smiled

"Good" I stated and we all finished eating and made it to the plane just in time. We got home around 2 am and the rest went to sleep and me and mom double teamed the house and got done in an hour then we went upstairs and I quietly got into bed and slowly wrapped my arm around Cody. I didn't wanna wake him up. But he turned over "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you" I apologized

"You didn't" he smirked as he rolled over and straddled me.

"My parents are in the next room. It's not like in my old room where we were away from everybody else. They're right next door" I told him. Ya I can be quiet but it's still the fact that my PARENTS are next door. As long as he don't kiss me right now I'll be fine. We've restrained all week cause of the company.

"Not exactly. That closet is in between us" he smirked and kissed me. Oh hell.

"You're a dick" I said as I pulled his shirt off over his head.

He just grinned at me "Awww, now why would you say that?" he asked as he pulled my shirt off.

"It's been a whole week and you know I can't deny you" I said then he kissed me again.

"Well then I guess I am a dick" he smirked "Just keep it down" he told me

"Why should I when you obviously can't?" I smirked and reached down and grabbed him

"You are such a smart ass" he said

"But you love me for it"

"Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to marry me" he smiled as he looked at my ring on my finger then linked my hand with his.

I just smiled back "I love you so much" I said then finished what we started and kept it quiet. I would be horrified if my parents heard me having sex.

We woke up the next morning and we started making lunch. We have to make enough food for 14 people. It ended up going great; Mom and Michelle were hitting it off great, of course Dad and Dusty were talking up a storm, Rob and Dustin were out back talking and Tori and Kristen were talking as they were watching the kids. Me and Cody were in the kitchen cleaning up. "I'm so happy that's it's going great. Our families really like each other. I figured our dads would hit it off. And of course Rob and Dustin would. I was worried about our moms"

"Totally agree with you"

"Of course you do" I smiled and gave him a hug

"Hey now. I'm not just blowing it out of my ass" he started

"Calm down. I know you're not. I'm just teasing you"

"You better be"

"Or what?" I challenged

"Or I'll make you tap" he smirked

"Originally I'd say let's go for it but that just reminded me that I've never made Rob tap. Never, and I can now make Ted tap. I'm going for it" I said and looked for Rob. I saw him at the back of the living room talking to Dustin but his back was facing me so I crept up behind him. And jumped onto his back and put him in a headlock.

"Damn Donna, just out of nowhere like that?" Dustin asked

"It's how it goes" Rob told him

"Hiya Bubby. I've been training. Wanna know what I did recently?" I asked

"What's that?" he sputtered out as he was trying to get my arm from underneath his neck.

"I made T tap" I said proudly

"Damn" Rob said as backed up into the middle of the living room so we had more room.

"Be careful" mom told us

"We will" we both said then everybody was watching.

Rob reached his arms up and grabbed my head and was actually able to snapmare me over his head. "Damnit" I hit my hands on the ground as I landed onto my back.

"You gotta get up pretty early in the morning to get me Sis. You know that by now" he smirked at me as I stood back up.

"Oh this aint over yet" I grinned at him

"Whatever you say sis" he said and we sized each other up and started going move for move trying to get each other tap. After about 5 minutes I had a thought. I waited until I was able to get him into a head lock again.

I whispered to him "The American Dream, Goldust and Cody are actually watching us wrestle. Crazy huh?"

"Ya" he whispered back

I whispered one more thing to him "I know we never fake anything but give this all you got dude, seriously. Dusty helps with creative"

"Got it" he said and we just went at it. Didn't fake anything. We just went hold for hold. This is the longest match we've had. But I'm getting good. I'm better now. A lot better than last time I wrestled Rob and I am NOT giving up this time. I've gotten close to getting him a few times before, I'm gonna get him this time. Every now and then I would look up and see my future father-in-law just watching us like he was watching talent. I looked up at the clock during one of the holds Rob had on me that I was actually able to catch my breath. We've been going at it for the last 45 minutes. I gotta end this soon. I assessed the different moves I could do and I countered his hold so he was laying on his stomach and I had my hands clasped together underneath his chin and one knee into his back and I pulled back as far as I could. He tried pulling my hands apart but I had them clasped good enough that he couldn't so I pulled back further and I had a good stance. He tried just getting up but he couldn't. I could feel him trying everything he could think of and it wasn't working. I think I'm actually gonna get him. I keep on pulling back and after a few minutes I feel him slap my hands a few times. He just tapped, so I let go.

"I told you I'd get you sometime!" I said to him "Oh ya!"

"That was good. You've gotten a lot better" Rob said as he walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you bubby" I smiled. Then all of a sudden we hear a set of hands clapping then looked over and it was Dusty.

"That was amazing you guys" he said to us

"Really?" I asked

"Hell ya it was. I haven't seen anybody go hold for hold like that for 45 minutes in a long time. Donna I know you're already going for it and I can tell you right now that you're gonna get a contract but Rob buddy. You ever thought about a job in pro-wrestling?" he asked. Wow, Dusty said I'm good enough to make it in the wwe. And he's pretty much saying Rob would too. My eyes went wide and just stared at Rob, waiting for him to answer.

"Not completely. I've went back and forth with the idea of training with Donna but I didn't have it set as my goal like she did. But I also have a family now" Rob answered

"Well ya know, honestly they could travel with you all the time and by the time Branson starts school, that would be a good 5 years into your career that if you wanted to stop you could. Plus they really only work like 3 or 4 times a week. Just tell them you can't do the promotional stuff. It won't be a problem, trust me. You've got some talent. All we'd need to do is work with you on it for a couple months down in FCW. Some of the guys are helping Donna, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you tagging along. If you'd really wanna try for it I would most definitely recommend you"

"Seriously?" Rob asked

"The American Dream doesn't lie my man. Besides, we're gonna be family. Let's say it's your 21st birthday present from your Uncle Dusty" he smiled as he put his arm around Rob.

"That would be amazing. But I gotta think about this first ok"

"That's fine. Get back to me in a month"

Rob smiled "I can do that"

"Great. So Earl, where were we?" Dusty asked as he walked back over to dad and they went back to the other room and Mom and Michelle went back outside.

"Oh my god Rob" I smiled at him and gave him a hug "You guys" I looked at Cody and Dustin "It wasn't THAT good was it?" I had to ask

"Actually Deej, it was. You guys had my attention glued to you two the whole time" Cody said then I looked at Dustin.

"That was really good. I'm not tooting your horn. That was awesome" Dustin said so I gave him a hug.

"But we were just going hold for hold. That's it" Rob said, he's right though. So that wasn't really like a pro-wrestling match.

"That's what the majority of pro-wrestling is. You just go hold for hold then throw some punches and kicks, sometimes some rope stuff and you've got yourself a match. You guys got it. Did you guys set that up or something?" Dustin asked

"No" Rob answered

"I did tell him that everyone was watching so just give it all you got and I did the same. Didn't call anything. We just legitly try to make the other person tap. We always have" I added

"That makes it even better. If both of you could get hired then they could do a brother/sister feud with you two that would just be amazing. I mean Matt and Jeff's matches are great cause they don't hold back anything" Dustin stated

"That would be awesome" I smiled at Rob, then looked at Tori "Tori my sister" I sucked up to her.

"You don't even have to try that with me. As soon as Dusty asked him if he ever thought of it I was hoping he'd say yes" she said to me then looked at Rob "Baby, it will make us money that we need. You'll be home 3 - 4 days out of the week. With a job like this I'll be able to quit mine and always be home with Branson. This could be great for us" she said to him and gave him a kiss.

"Do you really mean it?" he wanted to make sure

"Yes I do"

Rob bent down and picked up Branson "What do ya say buddy? You want daddy to wrestle?"

He smiled real big "Be like Aunt D and Uncle Cody"

"You can't argue with that one man" Cody laughed

"I guess not" Rob laughed "Well sis. I know you've always really wanted this so I don't even have to ask for your opinion" he smiled

"And a plus. Since I'm pretty much second in line on creative. 3rd when Dustys helping but other besides that I'm second. So I can personally make that storyline happen. It would take a few months after your debut. By then I'll already be there and possibly in my story line with Cody" my mind started racing "So we could have Cody and I bring you in and you and I always tag then you get sick of living in your older sisters shadow and we have a series of amazing matches topping it off with a TLC, dude that would be amazing"

"Woah there Donna, calm down. I haven't even actually said yes yet" Rob laughed

"Sorry. You know how I am. It's gotten worse actually being on creative and spending so much time with Steph" I apologized

"Obviously. But I'm thinking of maybe throwing a steel cage in that feud too" he smiled

I just smiled real big and ran up to him and gave him a big hug "Thank you bubby"

"No problem sis. It'll be fun"

"Exactly. If you're having fun and enjoying what you do then you never work a day in your life"

"Very true" Rob said. Oh this is awesome. The whole time I was wanting to wrestle, Rob would have times that he wanted to also and other times he wouldn't. There was probably atleast 4 different times where he went through a period that he did and with me being tomboy we always said it would be so awesome if we could be a tag team cause they never do a brother/sister tag team. We'd blow them away. And now we have the chance.

"I have a meeting with Steph tomorrow. I can mention it and make sure you can tag along with some of my training then in a few weeks I can make a schedule for you to come atleast 2 times a week. I've got the money, I'll fly you out each time" I offered him

"Ya, go ahead and do that. I'll start working out some more"

"And think of what you'd like your ring gear to be. If you actually want to wear tights or something with a design on it or something then just draw up or print off the basics and I can have Julie make something. She's amazing, believe me"

"I'll do that. You think you could help me finish packing?" he asked me

"Sure" I said and we went downstairs "What's up?" I asked as we walked down there and I saw his bag was already packed.

"You really think I can do this?"

I laughed "I always thought you could but you weren't even aspiring for it and fucking Dusty Rhodes, The American Dream said that you got it. If that ain't a confidence boost then I don't know what is. I know it made my day when he told me he has no doubt I'd get that contract"

"I know" he said and thought a minute "You think we could ever be tag champs together?" he grinned

"I don't know. I'm working on it. Not just for my benefit either. I want the women's division like old times. We're starting to weed out the ones we don't need and we've been having more intergender matches. I'm working on getting Beth atleast a short little reign with the ic title. That would start it. So I bet we could" I smiled back

He put his arm around my shoulders "WWE's gonna get hit by a storm"

I smiled and thought for a second "Called the DNR"

"DNR?" he asked

"Yep. Donna 'N' Rob"

"Nice" he smiled satisfactorily. This is great. Every time something happens, I don't think my life can get any better, then BAM another one. I knew wrestling would change my life for the better.

A/N: LONG CHAPTER BUT KINDA BLAH. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - oh I wish this was non fiction :P it's been a while but all these years that I've been wanting to there was like 3 different times that he wanted to. Im still not sure what he really wants to do though. With the wrestling I think its more like if he falls into it then he'll do it, it's not his goal like it is mine. Not real sure though.

FOR THE REVIEWS. IM GLAD YOU LIKE THIS FIC. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 27

My family went home last night and right now I'm on my way to Steph's office. We have a lot to talk about today. "Did Dusty happen to call you either today or yesterday?" I asked as I sat across from her at her desk.

"Ya he did actually. He couldn't stop raving about the little match that you and your brother had. Now I really want to meet him" Steph smiled

"Would you want him to be trained first or would you like to meet him soon? I can arrange either one" I informed her

"Actually. Do you think we could call him up and have him on speaker? I don't have to meet him before training because I trust Dusty's judgment but I would like to talk to him"

"Can do" I said and took out my phone and called my brother

"_Hello" _he answered his phone

"Hey Rob you got a little bit?" I asked

"_Ya. What's up?"_

"I'm gonna put you on speaker with me and Steph. She wants to talk to you"

He giggled a little bit _"Ok" _he said and I slid my phone up so it was on speaker

"Hello there Rob" Steph spoke up

"_Hi Mrs. Levesque_" he said and I laughed

"Please. Just call me Steph"

"_Alright. Hi Steph. What's up?"_

"Well Dusty gave me a call last night and by the sounds of it, you've got quite the potential. Would you like to come train with your sister?" she got straight to it.

"_I'd love to. Me and the family has talked it over and they're all for it. Even my son wants me to be like his Aunt D" _Rob laughed

"By the way your son is so cute" she told him

"_Thank you"_

"You're welcome. And your sister came into my office not even 5 minutes ago so she doesn't know what I'm about to suggest… Now this is based off of what Dusty and Dustin have said, I have to see it for myself first but since Donna and I are working on the women's division that what I think would really be cool is to have you guys tag together then eventually feud. If you guys can pull off a match like what Dusty described then I think this would bring in a lot of ratings" she said and my mouth dropped. I couldn't speak.

After a minute or so Rob was the one to speak up _"That would be amazing Steph. That's kinda been our dream… Donna, how about you lift your jaw off the ground and speak an opinion?" _he laughed

"How'd you know her jaw was dropped?" Steph seemed amazed, it's not that amazing that he knew that would be my reaction.

"_She's only 2 years older than me. We're best friends. I just know these things"_

"Ya know, that makes for great chemistry in the ring. What do ya say Donna?" Steph asked

"That… would be… AMAZING Steph. I would totally love that" I finally spoke up

"And, ya know we're working on Beth getting a reign with the ic title. If it all goes well then you guys could be tag champs at one time" ok sure I thought of that but that's just cause I'd want that. I didn't think it'd actually be a good idea.

"_Donna, pick your jaw up again_" he laughed

"Sorry. Steph, you have no idea how much I owe you for this" I told her

"Oh no, you don't even owe me yet. Our ratings for the women's matches have went up about a point. This whole thing is working. You're making us a lot of money. So I actually owe you. We're not even close to being done with oweing you Donna"

"_Congratulations D. I'm really proud of you" _Rob said

"And you Rob, from what Dusty told me and from what Donna's told me you seem like you're really gonna be something here. From what I know, it seems like you have a real Jeff Hardy attitude"

"_Wow…" _was all Rob said

I laughed "Now it's your turn to pick your jaw up Rob"

"_Sorry. Thanks Steph"_

"But I gotta ask. Are we gonna have problems with you like we did with Jeff?"

"_Well right now I wouldn't pass a piss test_" he was honest

"If it's just the stuff Donna's told me then it's no big deal"

"_Plus it actually helps with my epilepsy. They haven't been able to prove it but it does_" he added

Steph looked at me "It does actually. His epilepsy won't be a problem" I confirmed for her

"That's fine. So when would you like to start training Rob?"

"_Well, you're the boss. So whenever you want me to_"

"Actually I'm just Donna's boss right now. I'm not your boss… yet. So whenever you're ready just get with Donna and she'll arrange training sessions for you" Steph informed him

"_Alright. I can do that. I'd say give me about a month to get in shape_" he offered

"Sounds great. Once your trainers, including Donna says you're ready then I'll give you a try out match"

"_That's awesome Steph. I can't thank you enough"_

"You'll find a way. Nice talking to you Rob"

"_You too. Bye_" he said and we hung up

I just looked at her "What?" she asked as she smirked

"I know it's gotten old but… Seriously?" I asked

She laughed "Yes, seriously. Dusty called me last night and explained you guys 45 minute hold for hold match and said Dustin suggested, which he also agreed to and said that you guys would have an amazing sibling rivalry. We could do so much with it cause I know how you are. You put your all into everything and if you're in there with your brother then you guys are gonna really take it to each other. That's what we need. Things that make people relate. That's why Stone Cold was so big, everybody wanted to be able to do that stuff to their boss. Any other sibling rivalry we have are guys. We never have a brother/ sister feud. Besides me and Shane but I don't think I ever got in the ring with him. There's more brothers and sister in families than there are just brothers. This could possibly get us the ratings we need in all honesty. This isn't just a favor to you, I truly believe this is gonna be great. I'd like to start this as soon as we can but you're not completely trained yet. I'd like to have you established, maybe even a women's title reign under your belt before we bring Rob in. I know this is asking a lot but I would like for you to train atleast 4 days a week. I'd like to get you doing tv by the time Rob starts training. You think you could do that?"

Wow, just wow "Ya, I can do that"

"Besides the obvious Legacy" she smirked "Who else did dad get to help train you?"

"Well right now I've just been training with Legacy for the entire day on Tuesdays then Thursdays I've been training a few hours with Henigan and about once every other week Cena trains me for a few hours when he has the time. I could ask Henigan if we could add like 2 more days a week with him. He's got a lot of confidence in me and I could have Cody help one of the days we're home"

"And that's why you're my right hand girl. I don't even have to ask you how you're gonna do something. You just already know" she smiled

"Well thanks Steph. Now that we have that settled…" I said and took out my notebook and flipped to the page I needed "…To get that title on Beth I think…" I started and we continued figuring out current storylines. After a few hours we had finished our meeting and I went to find Henigan and asked him if we could train 3 days a week.

"That'd be great. What days are you free?" he asked

"Well of course Mondays are just off limits. Tuesdays is with Legacy, we already do Thursdays. How about Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays?"

"Sounds great to me. I'd say that we just meet at the arenas like 2 hours earlier than everybody else each day. That will give us 6 hours a week of good solid training and it shouldn't interrupt anything else that either of us have to do"

"Awesome. Thanks so much John. I really do appreciate you doing this for me. You totally didn't have to do this for me" I thanked

He laughed "But I totally wanted to" he mocked me

"Oh shut up. I didn't mean for it to sound like that" I shoved him

"I know but I still have to tease you. Hey, it's Wednesday today. Should we be training?" he asked

"No. We'll start that next week. I want one last week of normal training before I more than double it next week. Steph pretty much wants me completely trained in a month"

"Oh you'll be more than trained in a month. You'll be amazing under my training" he smiled

"Somebody have an ego?" I joked with him

"You have to somewhat. You have to have confidence in your abilities otherwise nobody else will either. Take note of that"

"Will do. Thanks for the tip and the extra training you're gonna do for me but I gotta get going. I'm sure Cody's been waiting for me" I told him as I gave him a hug

"Anytime. I'll see ya tomorrow" he said and I went back to the locker room and all 3 of them were in there just getting ready to leave. I told them about what's all gonna be happening. That on top of the Tuesday training with them and the Wednesday, Thursday, Friday training with Henigan that I need them to train me on Saturdays too and they said that would be fine. This next month is gonna be BRUTAL. Training every single day except Sunday and Monday and Mondays I'm in meetings all day and every day I train I still have atleast one meeting I gotta be at. Sundays are now off limits to everything except my house. Sundays will be my day of rest.

A/N: KINDA SEEMS LIKE A FILLER TO ME. WHAT DO U GUYS THINK? OH AND I'M THINKING ABOUT MAKING A TWITTER ACCOUNT FOR MY OC STEPHANIE BREANNE CALLOWAY FROM 'ALTERNATIVE SCHOOL' WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT? SHOULD I DO IT?


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: NO REVIEWS BUT IT WAS JUST ONE DAY SO ITS OK :P BTW: SEGMENTS IN ITALLICS.

Chapter 28

So a little over a month has passed and I'm completely trained. The way we got the ic title on Beth was an open challenge and she wore one of those full body suits like Miz did once and she won then ripped off the mask. She got a HUGE pop for that. But since Steph expects so much from me, the only thing we've talked about this past week was my debut. No matter how much I argued I knew I wouldn't win so half way into my training I gave up, she doesn't want me coming in as a nobody. I know what we want to work to but I am a nobody to the fans. Come on. So I'm actually coming in as Teds cousin, The Million Dollar man's niece, on his side. My ring name is DJ DiBiase. My ring gear is what's really gonna set me apart from the diva's. It's a pair of black guys shorts with a skull and cross bones on the left knee, a pair of black skater shoes with white shoestrings that have black skull and crossbones along them and a black tight tank top cut off to right above my belly button that has a brown ponytail wig with a line across it and below it it says 'Bald is Beautiful' and every night I'm supposed to paint my head a different design and color, which should be fun. They even did a backstage segment earlier on in the night. I even got Stephanie to go along with something that I thinks gonna be fun…

"_Ted man, I didn't know you had a cousin" Cody said to him as he walked into the locker room._

"_What do you mean?" Ted replied as he looked away_

"_I keep hearing about this new chick. I haven't seen her but I hear she's your cousin. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Ummm… I…I didn't know she was coming in" he said as he scratched his head_

"_You obviously did" Cody looked appalled and Ted just looked in every which direction except for at Cody "Ted, what is your problem man? Is there something wrong with her?" Cody asked_

"_Well…" Ted started but got interrupted by his dad coming into the locker room._

"_I am so excited to see her debut" he said as he put his arm around Ted and looked off like he was imagining it "Aren't you?" he asked Ted as he looked at him._

_Then the camera zoomed in on just Ted's face as he said "Ya, real excited" _

"Cut" I shouted "That was great guys" I said then went over to Cody "I haven't gotten the chance to look yet. Is my family out at ringside?" I asked

"They sure are. They wouldn't miss this for the world" he smiled at me as he gave me a kiss.

"Alright good. But I'm up next so I gotta go" I said to him

"Good luck out there. I love you"

"Love you too" I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips then I ran to the door.

"I love your ring gear" Cody added

"Thanks" I said then left down to gorilla "Hey Melina. I hope this doesn't get twisted but I'm truly honored that you're jobbing to me" I really was. Ya, I get to win my first match. I fought that too.

"Donna. Not a problem at all. Even though you haven't been on tv yet, what you've done with this women's division in the past half a year, it's earned. So let me be the honored one" she smiled then gave me a hug.

"Wow. Let's tear the house down" I said to her as her music hit

"Agreed" she said and went out there. Now my hearts beating fast. It's not just my family out there watching. Did I mention that this particular Monday Night RAW is in Fort Wayne, Indiana? No, I didn't did I? Why does that freak me out more? That's because I grew up in the town right next to it. There's A LOT of people that always told me that they wanted to see my debut. So what did I do? For the last month I've been counting down my debut on my facebook, myspace and twitter. I'm just really excited about it so I wanted all my friends and family know. I wouldn't doubt that atleast an eighth of those people in there atleast know who I am. And that thought had just hit me right before I went out. I shook myself from my thoughts and listened. I'm supposed to start something with Melina right off the bat. I heard her music end and I hear her start doing her rant.

"_Ok so tonight we have a debut. Some chick nobody has ever heard of and she gets to go against me?" She started and waited for boos, she's a heel right now so she gets booed when she talks anyways "I shouldn't even have to do this. She hasn't earned nothing yet. She doesn't deserve to face me. The only reason she gets to is cause she's the Million Dollar Man's niece. So come on. Let's get this over with" she said like she was gonna make quick work of me._

'_Stand up' by Trapt blared the arena and I came out to a pretty good reaction. I guess the niece comment helped. I did the typical face thing and touched the fans hands going down the ramp then as I walked closer to the ring I could hear my mom whistling and that just makes me smile some more. I walk the side of the ring that they're on and touch all there hands and quickly tickle Branson's stomach before I walked into the ring and sized Melina up just smirking at her. We started talking smack to each other for a few seconds before the bell rang and I just went after her. We went back and forth for the 15 minutes that they wanted us to. I think we did really good. We were able to showcase what she can do and showcase my ability for the first time. I'm supposed to be face, I know how critical fans can be, especially with the women's division, I have to impress these people and I think I did with my corkscrew moonsault finisher. I got a huge pop for that. As I got the 1-2-3 on Melina. I celebrated out in the ring for a little bit as it went to commercial. I made sure I didn't celebrate too long cause I have a segment when it get's back from commercial. Right after I looked at my family all giving me a 2 thumbs up and Branson celebrating I got down off the ropes and walked to the back. _

As soon as I stepped through those curtains I ran back down to the locker room to the guy standing outside the door "You almost missed your cue…3,2,1 go" the guy said and I barged into the locker room.

_I ran up to Ted Sr and gave him a hug "How'd I do Uncle Ted? How'd I do?" I asked as I was catching my breath._

"_You did amazing honey" he smiled_

_I smiled then I turned around to face Ted and Cody "Hey T" I said and gave Ted a hug, the camera was zoomed onto my back and his face and you could tell he was annoyed by me "How do you think I did?" I asked as I smiled, I was really proud of my match._

"_Oh ya" he said with that slum face he had earlier "You did great" he said then looked back down. Then I looked at Cody "You must be my cousin T's friend. I'm DJ" I extended my hand for him to shake._

_He shook my hand then pulled my hand up and kissed the back of my hand "I'm pleased to meet you" he smiled and I smiled that bashful smile then the camera zoomed in on T as he mouthed 'Oh my god' and shook the cobwebs out of his head and just left the room. We all heard the door shut._

_I turned around and looked at Uncle Ted "What's his problem?" I asked_

"_No idea… But when you did that hurricanrana I thought you had her…" and he continued going on as the segment ended_

"Cut!" Steph yelled "That was great you guys"

"Now honestly. What did you guys think of my match?" I asked them all

"Donna, that was amazing. If Rob's as good as you then the Shaw's are gonna take the WWE by storm" Steph smiled as she gave me a hug

A/N: GOOD? BAD? REVIEWS?


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - I'm glad you liked it and I know right. A long time ago I decided that if I can choose an entrance song then that's what I'm gonna use :D

FOR THE REVIEW. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO…

Chapter 29

Thank god for birth control. It's been about a month since I started as a talent and I am so busy now that there is no way I'd be able to take care of a kid. But I love it. For creative I work 1-11 pm on Mondays, 1-10pm on Tuesdays 2-6pm on Thursdays and if there's a ppv then I work 12-9 on Sundays. As a talent I work Monday, Thursday, Saturday and when there's a ppv, Sunday nights. I'm also training my brother 2 times a week 11-2 on Thursdays and 2-4 on Saturdays with John Cena. My only days completely off are Wednesdays, Fridays and sometimes Sundays. Ya I'm busy a lot and I'm starting to see Cody a little less, just a little but other besides that I'm loving it. I don't consider this stuff my job because I'm having fun doing it all. It's just a plus that I get paid for it too. Handsomely I must say. I now donate to a bunch of charities cause I'm finally able too. I fly my brother out to his training sessions 3 times a week; one day he has with just me, another is with me and John Cena and another day is with Adam Copeland. Once a month on a Wednesday me and Cody stay out at my parents house then 2 weeks later we stay a night at Cody's parents house. The only time that me and Cody have completely to ourselves is every other Wednesday, Fridays and 3 Sundays out of the month. So that's only 9 days out of the month that we actually get time to ourselves and actually see each other. Sure we see each other everyday but most of the day its work.

Speaking of work, I'm there right now. I'm changing into my ring gear. Tonight I have an intergender tag match. DJ and Melina's feud is going great. She just despises me and tries to one up me on everything, she thinks she can beat me going into it but I always come out on top so she challenged me to a match with the partner of my choice against her and Drew McIntyre and DJ automatically said her cousin Ted. Who has admitted to Cody that he's embarrassed of his cousin. He thinks she's so annoying and just can't stand her. So tonight he's gonna hit me with Dreamstreet for me to loose the match by getting pinned by Melina.

_After I hear the bell ring I sit up and look up at the ramp and watch Ted walk to the back as I hold my head. Then I get up and start walking to the back slowly so they could go to commercial. When they come back from commercial they're filming me walking through the hall looking for Ted. "T where are you?" I pretty much shouted. "TED!" I shouted again then as I barged into the room "THEODORE!" I yelled_

"_Excuse me?" he said as he walked closer to me_

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_Looks like that was your first loss. Don't worry, these things happen" he said as he wiped his face with a towel._

"_Of course they happen but not because of MY TAG PARTNER"_

"_Sorry. I thought you were Melina" he said as he threw the towel onto his bag._

"_Whatever dude. She has long brown hair and I have none. Don't even try that! Just tell me what the hell your problem is" I demanded_

"_You wanna know what my problem is?" he got right in my face_

"_That's what I JUST asked" I got into his face too_

"_Look at you!" he said as I did_

"_You're point?" I asked_

"_Just the way you dress is embarrassing"_

"_Well excuse me for not giving a rats ass about what other people think and actually living my life and having fun. Maybe that's why I didn't call you for 10 years. You were such a little prick. You know what? I'm glad I didn't grow up with you!" I argued back_

"_No. You wanna know the real reason you guys didn't grow up with me?"_

"_And why is that?" I challenged_

"_It was that little troublemaker brother of yours. You were fine but whenever you and your brother got together, it was hell for me. Do you remember how much trouble you guys got me in? Just cause I was older"_

"_Me and my brother have grown up since then. Plus, he's not even here" I argued_

"_Thank god" Ted said_

_As soon as he said that I punched him right in the face and he fell straight back onto his back. I looked at him and he wasn't moving. I looked around and saw nobody then ran out of the room._

"Alright guys. That was great thank you" I said as I walked back into the room and helped Ted up. "That was great T" I gave him a hug

"You were great too. You really took my finisher"

"That's the way to make it look best"

"Very true" Ted smiled at me

* * *

It's been almost 2 months and I've held the women's title for about a month, I learned a long time ago to not argue with Steph, I still try though. She keep's giving me all these awesome storylines that I don't think I've earned yet. And Rob's about done training. I'm actually helping with training him right now. Today he's training with me and Cena and me and Rob talked about what we're gonna pull on John. I'm wanting to see how Rob's acting is. If we can pull it off of John believing it then I know Rob's ready. We didn't plan what we were gonna say. We decided to just go with it.

At the moment me and Rob are in the ring wrestling a match as John's outside of the ring watching us. I'm gonna intentionally do a move wrong and Rob's gonna get pissed "Ok go" I whispered to him. Now to test Rob's acting…

Rob runs up the ropes and turns around and jumps on my shoulders to do a hurricanrana into a twist around me and turn it into a ddt but as soon as he turns a little bit as his legs are around my neck and I flip over and he lands onto his back. Then we both get back up.

"What the fuck Donna?!" he yelled

"Well excuse me. I thought you were doing a hurricanrana not a fuckin twisty ddt thing" I downed him

"Well maybe if you'd actually listen to me when I call a move then you would have known" he got up in my face

"Ok I know I said that when you call something you can't say it too loud but I didn't mean to mouth it when I'm not looking. Speak up man!" I yelled back at him

"You both are ok, right?" John asked as he got into the ring

"Ya" we both said as we glared at each other

"That doesn't matter though" Rob continued as he said to John "She's supposed to be the professional but yet I do something she says" then he looks back at me "And I know you heard me cause right after I said it you said 'Ok go for it' so shut up" then he looked back at John "and it goes wrong cause she didn't hear me clear then I get blamed for it. Fuck that"

"Oh I am the professional. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be doing this right now!" I yelled

"You don't know that. I could have been planning to go to a school and surpass you… Like I always do" he added

"You know what Rob?" I asked

"What's that sis?" he smirked at me

"You think you can surpass me? Maybe with other things but here? HERE? The only way you're gonna surpass me here is in your dreams BUBBY" I emphasized

"You think so?" Rob smirked as he chest bumped me then I shoved him back a few feet then he caught his balance and walked back to me but John stopped him.

"Woah there. You guys don't need to get in an actual fight" he was holding him back

"No. Let him go John. He thinks he can just beat up on me, even now. I don't think so" I told him

Rob looked at John "You heard her. Let me go. I'm not trying to make a big deal of this but I'm getting sick of being blamed for her mistakes. I had to put up with it my whole life. There is no way in hell that I'm gonna put up with it here John. Just let me go" Rob tried to get out of his grasp

"No. You guys are best friends. This is stupid. It was an accident" John chimed in

"Ya it was an accident but her blaming me wasn't. Besides, she's not my best friend, she's just my sister" Rob eyed me

I put my head down "Just your sister huh? I get it now" I said and walked to the ropes

"Rob" John scorned

"What? She's being a bitch" he said and I walked out of the ring and went through the door and waited. I knew John would come running after me. He's a compassionate guy. I was right, he came barging through the door.

"Donna, you ok?" he asked me

"How do you think he did?" I asked

"What? Are you ok? He didn't have a right to hurt you"

"John" I laughed "I'm fine. That was a test on Rob's acting skills. I figured if I would have told you what it was then you wouldn't be able to make an honest opinion of it" I explained and he just looked at me for a minute.

"He was… You were…" he smiled "He was good"

"You really think so?" I asked

"Hell ya. I could feel the emotion in that. Steph so needs to have you guys feud. It's gonna be great" he said then we walked back in. "Rob man, that was great. I think you're ready" John said as he shook his hand.

"Are you sure about that?" Rob's been having a hard time lately being sure of himself.

"Hell yes I am. You guys are obviously family" he smiled at both of us

"Why do you say that?" Rob asked

"Cause you both give it your all. You put everything into this business. The other rookies need to lead by example by you guys"

"Thanks" I just smiled at him as I gave Rob a hug.

A/N: SO WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE?


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: THANKS TO…

**JNH'sGirl52886** - no I don't plan on him stripping again. It was titled that cause it was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot but it obviously didn't turn out that way :P and im not sure if they'll show up again. They havent yet.

FOR THE REVIEW, ALWAYS LOVE 'EM :D FYI GUYS, THERE'S SOME OF THIS THATS UNDERLINED AND I CANT GET IT TO NOT BE, JUST SAYING SO U KNOW THERE'S NO SPECIAL SIGNIFIGANCE TO THE UNDERLINED STUFF. NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 30

Another month has passed and I'm still in my feud with Melina and still having these little riffs with Ted. Tonight Melina and I have the last match of our feud. It's a no-disqualification match for my women's title. We know how we're gonna bring Rob in. And it somewhat starts tonight with Ted helping Melina beat me and take my title. Ya it was no-disqualification but I was pissed, I threw a little fit in the ring before I ran off to the back to find Ted. Before I get to the locker room you see Ted and Cody arguing on the tron…

"_Ted man, why did you do that to DJ? She's your cousin" Cody raised his voice at him_

"_That doesn't matter, I'm sick of this Cody. I need to take her down. She's got a lot of will power for this business so I need your help" Ted said to him_

_Cody kind of shook his head "I don't know man"_

"_Cody! I know you like her but what has she done for you? Nothing. She hasn't even accepted a date from you yet. You need to choose right now. It's either your best friend or the girl that hasn't even given you the time of day yet"_

_Cody just looked at him and sighed "Bro's before hoes" he smiled, then I barged in._

"_What the hell!?" I got right up in Ted's face_

"_You didn't deserve that title anyways. You don't even deserve to be here. You should be back at home making trouble with that stupid brother of yours. This is my world, not yours. You're just riding in on my coat tails" he argued back at me_

"_You really wanna go there? Ok, we'll go there. One, Rob's not stupid and 2, it was actually your dad that got me the interview and since then I have only once asked for your help and obviously didn't get it. I am making my own self here. I am NOTHING like you. Coat tails? Coat tails? Really? What coat tails are you talking about? You've won the tag titles, that's it. I won the women's championship, that's a single's championship. Meaning I didn't need anybody's help getting it. The only reason I lost it is because Melina had help beating me. There is no coat tails for me to ride" I yelled_

_He just stared at me "I want you outta here. Not just out of this building. I want you out of this company!"_

"_How do you expect to do that?" I challenged_

_He thought for a second "A match next week. If I beat you then you're gone"_

"_Deal" I shook his hand "But when I win… no ya know what? I won't make the same stipulation. I'm gonna beat you and I don't wanna wish my cousin out of his passion" I said and left the locker room._

"Alright. Thanks guys" I said and went back into the locker room "I can't wait. 2 more weeks and Rob's here. Plus I get to beat you next week" I bragged to Ted

"That's fine. I just really wanna see you and Rob go at it but you guys are gonna be tagging for a long time before he turns on you" Ted stated

"True. That's gonna be so much fun. Another plus, after a while I seduce your best friend from you" I tickled Cody's chin then gave him a kiss "and that's how Rob and I take your title's that you guys get back on Sunday"

"Is that how it's gonna go?" Ted asked curiously

"Yep. Steph's orders. She let's me know what she's doing with my storyline but I don't have any say in my own storyline. That was my choice. Cause I argue with Steph about everything dealing with me. I don't expect to get everything cause I'm on creative and, she didn't get mad, she just got irritated with me arguing with her about it all the time" I explained

"She kicked you off of your own storyline?" Cody laughed

"Pretty much, ya" I laughed too

The following week I beat Ted in the match then later on in the night you see me, Ted and Cody in the gm's office. The two of them arguing with me. This was one of the Monday's that Vince was there.

"_SHUT UP!" Vince said in that 'youre fired' voice. So we all shut up. "I have an idea on how to deal with this. Cody, Ted next week you're gonna have a tag match. Don't worry, it's not for the titles. If you lose then you have to stop complaining about your cousin actually being here because I'll tell you right now that she's not leaving. Deal?" Vince asked_

"_Deal" Ted shook his hand_

"_Who are we facing?" Cody asked_

"_DJ and the partner of her choice"_

_I smirked cause I had an idea "I can choose ANYBODY?" I had to make sure_

"_Anybody" Vince confirmed_

"_But what happens if we lose? Ya know what? We won't lose" I got in both Ted and Cody's face then left the office._

"_Well I wanna know, out of curiosity" Cody started "What happens to DJ when we win?" he smirked_

"_You guys won't have to see her again. She'll be shipped over to SMACKDOWN!"_

_Then the camera zoomed in on Ted "She better have a good week cause next week is her last week on RAW"_

"Cut" I yelled. I have no problem pulling double duty "That was great you guys. Thanks Vince" I said as I walked up to him

"No, thank you. Now I expect a lot from this match next week. From all of you. Pass that onto Rob too please" he said as he patted me on the shoulder

"Will do" I said and he left then I walked up to Cody "I just wanted to remind you that I did remember that this week is your week to play Zelda again so Tuesday after work I'm getting a flight out my parents house. Then I'll meet you at the hotel on Thursday"

"I told you you could stay home" Cody cooed

"But I wouldn't be doing anything. I know how guys get when they play video games ok. Besides, Robs first actual match is next Monday. I'm sure he's nervous. I'm gonna take him to the YMCA for a day to work out. They've got some mat's upstairs in the middle of the track. I'm gonna help him run over things. He's gonna need it"

"True. You guys are a lot alike and I remember how many times you wanted to run over your match with Melina" Ted laughed

"Well we come from a small town that I know didn't think much of me, Rob wasn't as bad but still. I'm sure they didn't think much of us. It's like a booyah in their face type thing and we don't want to mess up. I know 5 years aint much but I'm going to my 5 year class reunion. Look how far I've come in just the past year. I haven't heard anything about any of them. I know I'm not usually like this but with the way they treated me, I just want to rub it in their faces"

Cody gave me a hug "I don't blame you one bit"

"Good. Cause you're coming with me" I demanded

He just laughed "You're gonna show me off. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am. You're my fiancee" I admired my ring "it's an automatic thing baby. You gotta come wether you want to or not" I grinned

"Oh I gotta go now. I wanna help make people jealous" he said all giddy like a little kid.

I laughed "You're my dork" I gave him a kiss

"Yes I am" he said satisfactorily

XxXxX

Cody took a flight home earlier on Tuesday so Tuesday night after the taping I had enough time to go get something to eat before my flight at 1 am. Smackdown taping was in Cali. And there was no direct flight to Ft. Wayne, Indiana. It was a 5 hour flight to Kentucky with an hour lay over then it went up to Indianapolis where there was another hour lay over then I got the flight to Fort Wayne. I slept almost the whole time. When my flight got in at 10am Rob picked me up then we went to the YMCA in Columbia City. There wasn't very many people there so we went upstairs to the track and got the mats out.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him as we put the mats in the middle of the room.

"I have never been this nervous in my entire life. It didn't help when you told me Vince was expecting a lot from our match"

"I'm sorry. Boss's orders. He told me to tell you that"

He sighed "I know. I know"

I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders "Bubby, you'll be fine. Trust me. Right now, we're just gonna go over the main moves T and Cody do. I'll do them to you so you can be confident in yourself that you can take them. Sound good?" I asked

"Sounds great" he smiled. So that's what we did for a while until we were interrupted.

"Excuse me" I could hear a little girl say. So Rob let go of the headlock he had me in and we both stood up.

"Can I help you?" I asked her

"Ummm… DJ, can I get your autograph?" she asked as she walked up to me with a pen and paper

"Of course you can sweetie" I said and squatted down so I could be at her height. She was probably about 8. "What's your name?" I asked her

"Anna" she was shy

"That's a pretty name Anna" I said as I signed her autograph "Here ya go" I said and handed back to her.

"Thanks. Ummmm…" she obviously wanted to ask something else

"What is it sweetie?" I squatted back down

"I don't mean to bother you but can I go down and get my mom real quick so she can take a picture of me with you"

"You're not bothering me. We needed to take a little break anyways"

"Who's he?" she asked as she pointed at Rob

"This is my brother Rob. We're training. He's gonna be a wrestler too" I told her

She looked at him "Can I have your autograph too?" she asked

"Of course you can. How about you go downstairs and have your mom bring her camera back up. We'll take a picture with you" Rob told her

She smiled real big and went down the stairs. "Is it like that all the time?" he asked after he signed the autograph for her.

I looked at him and smiled "Not all the time. Fans arent always that nice. Some think we owe it to them to give an autograph WHENEVER they want. We do owe them but come on, they can be respectful and atleast wait til you're done eating. Sure we were busy but it's a little kid. I love being able to put those smiles on their faces. I mean did you see her smile?" I beamed

"That was awesome. I'm still a nobody and she still wanted my autograph" he sounded amazed

"Get used to it Bub" I smacked him on the shoulder as Anna and her mom walked back upstairs. We took a few different pictures with her. The last one she took was me and Rob standing really close to each other so Anna could sit on our shoulders.

"Thank you guys so much. She just adores you DJ" her mom said as we put her down

"Oh it was no problem" Rob told her

"You have a very sweet daughter. You think you could send that last picture to me on twitter?" I asked the lady

"Ya. I'm following you so ya I can do that tonight for you actually"

"Thank you" I said then she turned to walk to the stairs

"No problem. Good luck next week. I hope you win. I don't want to see you leave RAW" she added

"I'm pretty confident in my partner so I plan on staying where I am" I smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"That was an awesome feeling" Rob smiled

"Just wait until you're somewhere on your own and someone recognizes you. It's like a rush all itself. Don't worry, you get used to it after a few months"

"I hope so" he took a breath. I think it was a little overwhelming for him

"You will. Alright, let's work on the finisher we're gonna pull off" I clapped and we stayed there at the Y, working out and just chillin, getting him in the right mindset and everything until about 6 pm then we went home and ate supper. After supper we went down to my old room and we watched some of the tapes I had of Ted and Cody's matches so I could help Rob study them. Since I've been having those riffs with Ted I've already studied up on him. We watched them until 10 pm.

"Alright. I told you last week what we're doing. I wanna practice it if you don't mind. I wanna make sure you got it down and I know you do to"

"Ya. Ya I do. So I'm just gonna come out to the ring with you, right?"

"Yes. It'll be a little while before you actually get your own music. They already know what you want so don't worry. You will get to use that but at first you just come out to my music with me"

"Alright go ahead and start" he told me

"Ok. We come down to the ring and I say hi to everyone as I'm on the ropes and everything and you walk over to the side while I do that and get a mic from Justin. My music stops and the lights come back on then I say 'Everybody wondering who this is?' we wait a few seconds for some cheers, then I put my face right next to yours 'Look similar?' I grin, then say 'That's right. This is the 'troublemaker brother' that Ted raves about' we both laugh then I continue 'I've been training him for the past 4 months. And I sure am proud of him' then I put my arm around you as I hand you the mic. Then you say" I pointed at him

"I look up at the ramp and say 'Oh cousin Teddy Bear. I've missed you. Remember all the fun we used to have?' then I look at you 'Man, I wish we had some pictures of the old times' I'm supposed to look sad then like I've got an idea 'Wait, we do' and I point to the tron. What pictures are they gonna have?" he interrupted himself

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just gave them a few of our old photo albums and Ted did the same. They're just gonna photo shop them"

"So we'll just have to make up comments as they pop up?"

"Yep" I confirmed

"Alright. Then I think that's it. Right? As we keep showing pictures it just automatically hits legacy's music and they come out and we do the match"

"Yep. You got it. You did the finisher perfectly. You're great in that ring. I haven't seen you fuck anything up and you just did your lines perfectly. You'll do great Rob. Trust me"

He smiled at me "I do trust you"

"Good. Cause you should" I smiled, then yawned "Alright. I need you to take me to the airport tomorrow morning by 11" I added

"I can do that. Hey, when does our plane leave?" he was referring to him, Tori, Branson, Mom and Dads flight.

"Monday morning at 8. Bransons old enough to be out there so make sure the 4 of them keep a hold of their tickets. They are front row. They can show up whenever but on Mondays the talent has to be there by 1. I have to be there a little earlier but you have to be there by 1"

"You think I could show up early? That way the 4 of us can go over the match?" he asked

"Yep. They won't mind. They know you're like me and they remember how I acted for my first match"

He laughed "Same way huh?"

"Of course" I smiled "And now look at me. Like I said. You'll do just fine" I said as I gave him a hug

"I know" he said as he stood up

"Just get some sleep" I told him

"Yes ma'am" he saluted me and walked upstairs. I turned my phone off earlier in the night. I knew Cody would be up all night playing Zelda. He replays it once a year and I don't want to interrupt him. The more I interrupt, the longer it takes him to finish. So after Rob went upstairs, I passed the fuck out. That was a long day trying to calm Rob's nerves. I don't blame him one bit though. I atleast had experience on creative before my first match but Rob didn't have anything to go on. It'll be perfect. I know he can pull it off. I have faith in my baby brother.

A/N: SO WHAT DID U GUYS THINK? I LIKE THE FEUD THAT WE'RE GONNA BE DOING. HOPE U GUYS WILL TOO. REVIEWS?


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - :D I loved that part :P I love arguing :P I never put Ted's reaction to the pics cause I couldn't think up any pics to use so im sorry but u guys don't see that :S

FOR THE REVIEW. I'M GLAD SOMEBODY'S READING THIS FIC :D

Chapter 31

Today's Friday and today is one of the last days that me and Cody actually get some alone time at our house. See, we decided to be nice. It was all Cody's idea. To make it easier on Rob and all of us pretty much, we're letting Rob, Tori and Branson move in until Rob makes enough money to buy a house. With the storyline that Steph's planning then I'm sure it'll only take a few months. It'll help me cause Tori will be home all the time with Branson so atleast the house will stay clean.

At the moment I'm in Cody's arms and we're just relaxing in the hot tub. I can tell he wants to say something because he keeps sighing "Cody, what's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"It's just… please don't get mad at what I have to say. Please" he looked into my eyes

"I can't promise that but I can try"

"I'm gonna have to deal with that…Ok" he started then took a deep breath "Remember, I say that you're amazing in that ring. You really are. It's like you're at home in that ring. But sometimes I wish you weren't a talent"

Right away I got kind of mad. I'm sure he's got a reason why he said that so I'll hear it before I go any further "Why is that?"

"Because you're never here anymore. I don't mean physically. I'm talking about mentally. I feel like I'm losing you"

Wow, I could tell that this was really a problem. He truly did believe that "Cody. Honey. You will never lose me. For a while I'll admit, I wasn't all here. I was super focused on training then pretty much as soon as I was done I started helping Rob train but he starts on Monday. I'm done with all the training so give it a little bit more and things will go back to the way they were" I said then straddled him "I promise" I finished and gave him a kiss.

"That's all I needed to hear. I don't know what I'd do without you Deej. I really don't. I can't lose you" he looked into my eyes.

I just looked at him and shook my head "You still have the power to make my heart race" I smiled at him "I've never had anybody feel this strongly for me. It's just so surreal. I honestly don't know if I could live without you Cody. I just can't imagine my life without you anymore. I'm not going anywhere"

"Good" he smiled and we had some fun in the hot tub. Then we went upstairs and had some more fun then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning before Cody so I decided to clean house. Sunday is our last day home alone and I sure as hell don't wanna spend it cleaning. It only took me like an hour. It wasn't that dirty. Then I decided to make some pancakes for breakfast. As I finished cooking the last one I felt a pair of hands on my waist "Good morning baby" I said and turned around and gave Cody a kiss.

"Morning hun. How long you been up?"

"A little over an hour. I decided to clean house"

"Deej. I could have helped you" he said as we grabbed our plates and sat at the island.

"It's fine. There wasn't much to clean" I reassured him

"If you say so" he said as he started eating

"I do" I said then started eating

"Speaking of… We haven't set a date yet"

"Oh damn. We haven't have we? I'd say within the next 3-4 months while Rob, Tori and Branson are still living here. They can watch over the house while we go on our honeymoon"

"Sounds good. But will we be able to get a week off for a honeymoon?"

"Baby, do you remember who I am? I'm second in command on creative" I smirked

"But you also said that you don't control your own storyline"

"Cody. According to Vince and Steph, they say they still owe me for making them more money off the womens division so I can just use that. Besides, they'll probably come to the wedding"

"There's another one. How many people are we inviting?" Cody asked

I sighed "Oh god, I have no idea. It's gonna be a bunch, I know that"

"Ya and that's just my side and all our friends. I don't even know how many you'd invite"

I rubbed my hand over my head "Dude, this thing is gonna be huge. We gotta think of an estimate of how many so we can book a place. 3 months is actually a bit of a short notice for a wedding. Tomorrow we're planning shit. All day we're planning. There's a lot of shit that goes into a wedding"

"Fine with me. And I don't want to be the typical guy and not help out. I'll help but when it comes to colors and things I want you to choose. As long as at the end of the day your last name is Runnels then I don't care how we get to that point"

"Awesome" I smiled as we finished eating then went and showered and left to catch our plane to the house show. We were actually able to get a flight back home that night. So we got to sleep in our own bed, which is one of those memory foams. I get a good nights sleep every night. I love it.

We woke up and had breakfast then we started looking for venues for a wedding that would hold a few hundred people and we actually found one. I know his family and friends have further to go but Brown County, Indiana is just so beautiful around fall. We wanted to have an outside wedding.

Amber's my maid of honor and my bridesmaids are Bri, Ted's wife Kristen, Cody's sister Kristen, and Stephanie McMahon. Cody's best man is Ted and his groomsmen are Rob, Dustin, Randy and Kofi. The flower girl is Dustin's daughter Dakota and the ring bearer is Branson. 'Uncle Ted' is actually the one marrying us. He's a certified pastor and it'll mean a lot to have him do it. We got a lot of stuff done. We decided to just go to Gordon's Food Store for food. We'll make our own food. It'll be easier and cheaper. We were actually able to book the spot for the wedding and the place for the reception. The only thing we have left to do is the dresses and tuxes for the wedding party and a final head count for seating purposes. It's nice to have money to be able to just set it all up now. That's a big help. And we still have to figure out a honeymoon spot.

A/N: FILLER!!!!! LOL SORRY, I DON'T REMEMBER ALL THESE CHAPTERS. I ACTUALLY HAVE WRITTEN UP TO CHAPTER 49, THAT'S WHY I SAID I'D UPDATE EVERYTIME I SAW A REVIEW. BUT NO MORE THAN 2 UPDATES A DAY. EVEN THOUGH IT WAS A FILLER, I STILL HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT. REVIEWS?


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - oh I know it is. Me and Amber were just starting on finding things and places for their wedding and that was a bitch. But I'm glad you still liked it :D

FOR THE REVIEW. NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 32

Rob's debut went perfectly and Vince was proud of our match. He's confident in our feud. By the time our wedding comes up, storyline wise I'm in the process of leading Cody on to get his mind off the titles in order for me and Rob to win them. So for the week Cody and I aren't there we have it so I take him on a romantic vacation. So we just have to do a few videos so they can later be shown. So technically we have to work on our honeymoon but it'll be like an hour tops. So I can deal with that.

It was Monday night and Steph and I were in her office having our usual meeting about creative. We usually brainstorm ideas for the next meeting.

"Seriously?" I asked Steph. She just gave me that look "I'm sorry, old habits die hard"

"I know. But ya I'm serious. 2 weeks after you get married, you and Rob win the tag titles at Summer Slam" she smiled at me

I couldn't speak "Oh my god Steph. Your dad okayed a woman winning the tag title?" I knew that's what she wanted it to lead towards but she had to get Vince's ok.

"Actually. The meeting that I was gonna suggest it at, he brought it up before I could"

"That's amazing" I said and gave her a hug

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" I said then thought a minute "Ya know what? That's in about 2 months. So if I die in 3 months then I'll be happy. I'll have done everything I wanted to do in life" I just sat there amazed.

"You're a goof"

I smiled "I know"

"But wait, what about kids? Did you ever wanna have kids?" she asked. That hasn't actually even come up between me and Cody.

"Oh, ya I wanna have kids. But not until after my career is over. I hope it doesn't sound selfish but I wanna be able to tell my kids I actually made something of myself ya know"

"It's not selfish but I must say that you've already made something of yourself. You've come so far" she just gave me that grin that just says 'I'm proud of you'

"Thanks Steph. That means a lot coming from you" I said and gave her another hug

"Well, you're not just one of my talents or just my right hand girl. I'm proud to say that you're one of my best friends"

"And you're not just my boss. You're one of my best friends too" ya she just pretty much said that but I mean it.

"Good, cause we need each other"

"Of course. I mean what would Aurora and Murphy do without their Aunt D?" I asked

She laughed "They wouldn't get in trouble" she eyed me

"Oh come on. They don't ALWAYS get in trouble around me" I laughed

"Oh, no, of course not. You just always happen to be there when they do get into trouble" she argued

"They don't do anything that bad" I offered

She just looked at me "Right. Right" she said sarcastically "That's why when they decided to paint their rooms, YOU were also covered in paint" she laughed as she showed me the picture in her phone of me, Aurora and Murphy in white overalls covered in paint.

I laughed too "That's one of my favorite pictures with them. But in my defense, I did lay down plastic and I did think it was washable. So I just figured I'd let them paint then just wash it off"

"Excuses excuses" Steph laughed

"Yes, but it's true. But like I said, atleast your carpet wasn't ruined"

"Ok, I will give you that"

"Good" I said satisfactorily "Now remember, meet me in the lobby tomorrow at 12. Our flight leaves at 1. Kristen and Kristens flight gets into Fort Wayne at about the same time ours does. So we'll just meet them at the airport. Amber and Bri will be there to pick us up and we'll just go to David's Bridal from there" tomorrow we get our dresses for me and Cody's wedding.

"Got it. But you have 4 of us traveling to meet 2. How come?"

"Cause I want you guys to meet my parents too. Kristen and Kristen are bound to sooner or later and I know you've been wanting to"

She hit herself in the head "Dur, I didn't even think about that"

"You're a genius Steph" I laughed at her as I stood up

"Hey, you're worse" she countered

"And that's why you love me" I smirked

"Of course" she smiled back

"I'll see you later. I gotta go tell Rob the good news"

"You gotta tell me how he reacts" she said as I got to the door

"Oh I will. Don't worry" I smiled then left her office and went down to what used to be Legacy's locker room. We still call it Legacy's but it's shared by Legacy and DnR. Weird though cause storyline wise we hate each other. That's the beauty of acting. Rob and Randy were the only ones in there when I got there. Rob was getting ready for his match against Cody. I'm just accompanying Rob to the ring. He's got his own entrance now. It's Headstrong by Trapt which is a great entrance.

"Bubby Bubby Bubby" I said as I sat next to him on the bench

"Sis Sis Sis" he mocked

"Guess what. Guess what. Guess what."

"What? What? What?" he mocked me again

"2 weeks after the wedding…" I dragged out

"Yes" he urged me to continue

"At SummerSlam…" I continued to drag it out

"Just fuckin tell me" ok so sometimes he gets impatient with me. We still have the sibling rivalry, it's all in fun.

"We win the titles" I smiled as Rob's jaw dropped

"Do you really?" Randy chimed in with a smile on his face as well

"Sure do. Steph just told me"

"Seriously?" Rob asked with that look on his face

Randy just looked at Rob, then at me "Like sister, like brother" he laughed

"I know right" I said to Randy then looked at Rob "Yes, seriously. We win the tag titles from Cody and Ted" I smiled again. What happened next, I so totally wasn't expecting. Rob jumped into my arms and gave me a hug. He even wrapped his legs around mine. So I gave him a hug back as I saw the surprised look in Randy's face, he wasn't expecting that out of Rob either, then I said "Woah there Bubby"

Then he let go and stood back in front of me "I'm sorry. I'm just really excited" he caught his breath then pretty much yelled right at me "This is fuckin huge Donna! We're gonna be the Unified Tag Team Champions! Do you realize the greats that have held both those titles?!" he's really excited

"Of course I do. I didn't think you did though. Name some off" I challenged him

"Killer Kowalski and Gorilla Monsoon, Tony Atlas and Rocky Johnson, The Hart Foundation, Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard, 'Uncle Ted' and IRS, The Legion of Doom, Stone Cold and HBK, Taker and Show, Christian and Edge, Dudleys, Hardys. That's the World Tag Titles. For the WWE Tag Titles there's, Angle and Benoit, Rey and RVD, DX. Man that's just crazy to think they held those titles and we get to hold them"

I just stared at him amazed "When did you read up on your history?" I asked, it was always me that knew the facts, he never did.

"Whenever you're not home I've looked through your books and watched some of the dvd's. I wanted to impress you some day. Prove to you that I really wanna do this"

"Sentimental sibling stuff. I'm out" Randy said

"Cute Randy. Real cute" I said as he walked to the door, he just waved and left "Anyways… I am impressed but you didn't have to do that. You putting up with the training, especially from me. I know I was probably the hardest on you" I stated and he nodded his head "Well just putting up with that proved to me that you actually wanna do this" I gave him a hug

"But I wanted to also. If I'm gonna be here for ATLEAST 5 years, probably longer, I gotta know my history ya know"

"You've got a point" I stated

"I know" he said as he finished tying his shoe "Ready to go out there?" he asked

"Yep" I smiled and we walked to Gorilla as Ted and Cody just walked out there.

_Headstrong by Trapt hit the speakers and the arena went crazy. It got even louder as Rob and I walked out there. I could barely hear Justin say: "The following match is scheduled for one fall, accompanied to the ring by his sister DJ; Rob DiBiase"_

_By then Rob and I had gotten into the ring and Rob stood face to face with Cody as I stood face to face with Ted, we did that for a quick second then turned around to go to the ropes and soak up the cheers. Rob's music stopped and the light's came back on. I rubbed Rob's shoulders then got out of the ring as Ted did too and then the bell rang and Rob and Cody just started going at it. They were having a pretty good match. I was staying out of it until Cody threw Rob out onto the floor by Ted. I knew Ted was gonna try to go after him. _

_Ref pushed his way between Cody and the ropes, trying to tell Cody to back up so he could start the 10 count. In the mean time Ted had kicked Rob a few times and ddt'ed him before the ref had even turned back around to start the count. So I ran around to that side of the ring and came up behind Ted and shoved him onto his hands and knees._

_He gets right back up and gets right into my face, he obviously looks pissed but he's not saying anything "What? What are you gonna do about it huh?" I asked and he didn't say anything. I can hear the ref trying to tell us to stop it but I didn't pay attention "Nothing. I thought so" I said and turned back around and went over to Rob's corner. That little distraction gave Rob time to get back into the ring before the ref even started a count. Now I gotta think of what to do in return. Ted already interfered behind the refs back. Now it's my turn. I felt my pocket and remembered there was a reason I brought those out here. I look up at the ring and see that Rob's on the defense. Cody just drop kicked Rob and he fell right in front of me, inside the ring "Pick a fight with Ted to distract the ref" I told him_

"_Ok" he said and got back up and as soon as he got the chance he ran the ropes and hit the rope right in front of Ted and fell. Ted didn't trip him, that's my chance. Cody stood in the middle of the ring just looking on as the ref's dealing with Rob and Ted. I put the brass knucks on and I jump up onto the apron and whistle Cody over. I gave him that seductive look and was slowly pulling up my shirt so he could see my abs, so he walks over to me as I have my right hand behind my back. I put my left hand behind his head and bring him closer to me and I see him smiling as he thinks he's gonna kiss me then I swing back and hit him in the jaw with the brass knucks and Cody falls straight onto his back as I jump off the apron. Rob see's that and waves Ted off, then runs over, climbs the top rope right by me and did his 450 splash finisher and got the pin. I know Ted saw the whole thing so I grabbed Rob and we celebrated on the ramp as we booked it out of there. As it went to commercial._

Half the segments I even do are right after a match. We run to our locker room and a minute after we get there we're cued to start the segment.

_Rob gave me a hug "Sis, that was great. How'd you know Cody would take the bait?" he asked_

"_Bub, I swear the dude loves me. I got the feeling he did when I first met him. I mean, you were watching at home. The dude kissed my hand. Makes me think I could make him do anything I want him to do if I just seduce him" I exclaimed, then thought a second then looked at Rob at the same time he looked at me and both smiled_

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he smirked_

_I smirked back "Aren't I always?" I laughed_

"_Alright, here's what we do…" Rob started to explain as the screen cut to black_

"Cut!" Steph called out "That was great you guys" she said as she walked up to us "So how'd he react?" Steph asked me as she looked at Rob, he just shrugged his shoulders

I laughed "He jumped into my arms and gave me a hug. The he rattled off a shit ton of old tag teams that's held those titles. It really impressed me cause I was the one out of the family that knew all the trivia and shit. He's been studying up. I'm really proud of him" I smiled at him

"Thanks" he smiled

"So that's why you asked me for those old tapes?" Steph said to Rob

Rob just looked at her "…Yes, I told you that Steph. Remember? I asked you not to say anything to Donna"

"Oh ya" she shook her head

"Another dur moment Steph? You feeling okay?" I asked as I felt her head. It was as a joke but she actually did feel a little warm

"I just haven't been all here today"

"Why?" Rob asked

"Well I found something out today that I haven't told Paul yet. I haven't figured out how to"

"Well what is it? You know you can tell us and we won't say anything unless you want us to" I told her

She looked around to make sure nobody else was in here and she said "I'm pregnant again" she smiled

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be an aunt again" I smiled and gave her a hug

"Congratulations" Rob said and gave her a hug

"Thanks guys. I just gotta figure out how I'm gonna tell Paul"

"Why? Where you guys not expecting it?" I asked

"No. It's not that. I just wanna be creative with it" she answered

"Oh ok" I understand now. I was worried there for a second.

"Any ideas?" she asked as she looked at both of us. So we all stood there for a minute thinking of ideas.

"I got one. But first. When's the next time you'll be home and Paul won't be?" Rob asked her

"Tomorrow after we get our dresses. Why?"

I knew what Rob was thinking. I looked at him "She still has that empty room next to Murphys. We can help" I said to Rob

"With what? I'm lost" Steph stated

"We don't have to put a color to it yet but Donna and I can come over to your house and help you decorate it. Put the basics in there, like the crib and maybe some toys and stuff. Then when Paul gets home you show him what YOU did…"

I interrupted him "We didn't help cause he might get mad that we knew before he did"

"Right" Rob started "…and you let him put 2 and 2 together"

Steph just looked at us "You guys are geniuses" she said and gave us both a hug.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT ONE? REVIEWS?


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - I know right, so do I :D and see how you are, again, I didn't write that in damnit. :P

FOR THE REVIEW, SAME AS ALWAYS…

Chapter 33

We all got our dresses and the girls got to meet my parents and the girls all got along great, which I was proud of. I want my friends to like each other. After dinner me and Steph met Rob at her place and we ended up painting the room a neutral color; yellow. We set up the crib and diapers and everything. We actually finished the entire room. It was 10 pm by the time we got done then Steph took us to the airport and Rob and I flew back to me and Cody's place.

We got back and I quietly got into bed next to Cody. I didn't think I'd wake him up, it's 3 am. He'd usually be in a deep sleep by now but at soon as I put my arm around him he rolled over to face me "I'm sorry"

He gave me a kiss "It's fine. I just barely got to sleep. Did you guys get your dresses?"

"Yep. They all got along great"

"Good. So how'd it go with the Kristens and Steph meeting mom and dad?" he asked. Ya, he calls them mom and dad now. Just like I call his parent's mom and dad too.

I laughed "It went great. Although I figured out that we had to make up nicknames for the Kristens when they're around each other, otherwise both of them will answer you. It got confusing so your sister is Dallas (cause she was a Dallas Cowboys Cheeleader) and Teds wife is KD (for Kristen DiBiase). Mom and dad were on a bit of a quiet side with meeting Steph. Besides your dad and T's dad, she's the biggest star they've met. I thought it was funny"

"Atleast they all got along. It's hard to picture dad quiet though" he laughed

"Ya, it's very rare. That's why our dads get along so well. Neither of them shut up"

"Yes and our mom's get along so well joking about why they even got with them"

I gave him a kiss "We're lucky to have families that mesh so well"

"Ya we are. But I'm the luckiest one out of the bunch" he just smiled at me

"Whatever you say" I said as I laid down and put my head on the pillow

"Remember that" Cody laughed and put his arm around me

"Whatever. Goodnight baby, I love you"

"I love you too" he said and kissed my head then we went to sleep.

* * *

The following Monday we had a segment to do. It's crazy that our feud has a segment every Monday and a match every Monday that if its not us going against each other then we interfere in each others matches. But this week our segment is actually earlier in the night, before my match with Eve. Me and Rob were in the locker room with the camera crew…

_"What are you gonna tell Cody? How are you gonna get him to stay suckered in after you hit him with those knucks last week?" Rob was freaking out_

_"Rob. It's gonna be fine. He's gonna be here shortly. The only way for him to agree to come here is if you leave the room. So you gotta go" I told him_

_"But…"_

_I interrupted him "I'll be fine. If anything goes wrong then I can handle myself. You know that" I looked at him then there was a knock on the door._

_He sighed "I know you can. I'll go down to gorilla and I'll meet you down there" he said as he walked to the door_

_"Ok" I said as he left as Cody walked in. Of course they eyed each other as they walked passed each other._

_Cody walked right up to me "What do you want?"_

_"Just let me explain last week" I started as I slowly walked up to him and ran my hands across his chest "You threw Rob to the outside and Ted attacked him. So I had to do something back. All's fair in love and war Cody. It's a shame that you had to be in the cross fire but that's what you get then when you're friends with Ted"_

_He just looked into my eyes "But he's my best friend"_

_I sighed "That sucks that he can't just put his differences aside and just go back to being family" I said as I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders._

_"Why is that?" he said in an almost whisper_

_"Cause I think I'm actually starting to like you" I smiled as I moved my face closer to his, then stopped "But I guess I can't change his mind" I said and left Cody there as I walked out of the room._

"Thanks guys" I said as they put their cameras back down and left. "That was great Cody" I said and gave him a kiss "I'll see ya out there" I said and went down to gorilla.

"Alright Eve, remember. As soon as Ted gets into the ring and hits me, you get out of there and just come to the back"

"Got it" she said then her music hit "Be safe out there" she said then walked out of the curtain.

"How'd it go?" Rob asked

"Great segment. Cody's really good. Seems like he's doing better than he ever did with segments"

"You bring out the best in him Sis" he patted me on the back as my music hit "Ready?"

"Always" I smiled and we both walked through the curtain. Since Ted and Cody interfere in both our matches all the time now, we just accompany each other to the ring every time.

Eve and I were 5 minutes into the match and it was going pretty good. Eve's gotten a lot better since we said we were gonna start doing cuts. I'm proud of her.

_I had Eve in a headlock with my back to the ramp and I look in front of me and see Rob cheering me on then all of a sudden I get hit in the back of the head with someones fists and hear the bell ring as Eve gets out of the ring. I try to get back up but someone keeps stomping me. I roll over and I see that it's Ted. I look over at Rob outside of the ring and he's fighting Cody so I grab Ted's foot and twist it so he falls onto his back and I get on top of him and just start wailing on him. Then I got up and did a standing moonsault on him then I ran to the top rope and did my finisher, a corkscrew moonsault on him. I looked over and Cody was getting the upper hand on Rob, still outside the ring so I went over to that side and jumped over the top rope and flipped over onto Cody and got up and helped Rob up and we ran to the back._

_"That was great. You alright?" I asked Rob_

_"Always" he smiled_

_"Now I just gotta face Ted one on one in a few weeks. I won't need you out there cause I know Cody won't touch me" I smirked_

_"You're good" he smiled as he put his arm around me and we continued walking down the hall._

"Dude, I almost forgot we had that segment right away. I almost said T instead of Ted. I did forget that they were supposed to see that" I said to him

"Oh ya, that's what somewhat starts our feud" Rob pointed out

"Yep. I can't wait" I smiled. Me and Rob are gonna have so much fun feuding. We only hold the tag titles for a month before we split.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - ya, I loved writing it too :D

FOR THE REVIEW, SAME AS ALWAYS :P

Chapter 34

It's been nice coming home and not having to clean the house and it's always nice to see my nephew a few times a week. I know that's gonna change the week after me and Cody's honeymoon. Rob already bought a house in California. Now the family is all over the states. Although me and Rob are both still announced as being from Columbia City, Indiana. And we wanna keep it that way. The week Cody and I get back we're helping Rob, Tori and Branson pack up. Then everything can go back to normal. And I'm really liking the T and Cody vs. me and Rob feud. I'm having a lot of fun with it. I get to 'seduce' Cody.

We had a segment in the locker room with just me and Cody before my match with Ted…

_I'm pretty much rubbing up on Cody, just touching him all over "I called Rob off for my match. I know Ted doesn't trust us and won't call you off but I don't think I'd have to worry about you attacking me" I stared into his eyes_

"_He thinks that was stupid of you to call your brother off. Ted said that he's gonna beat your ass"_

"_I can handle myself. I have no doubt in my mind that I'm gonna beat him"_

"_You wanna know what else Ted says?" he asked as he ran his hands down my sides, to my hips_

"_What's that?" I asked as I ran my finger down his lips_

"_He says that you don't really like me. That you're just trying to get inside my mind and play me"_

_I continued rubbing my hands across his chest, I can't act like nothings up "Why does he say that?"_

"_We both saw you and Rob after our match a few weeks ago. You said that you know I wont touch you and Rob said 'Youre good' what was that about?" he stared at me as I stopped and just stood in front of him._

_I thought for a second. I have to do something big "Cody" I sighed "You know Ted doesn't like me and he doesn't want his best friend dating his cousin. I mean we're not dating just yet but I think we will" I smiled "He's just trying to get you to not fall for me"_

"_Really?" he asked_

"_I can prove it to you that I actually do like you"_

"_How?" he asked_

"_Like this" I said and kissed him with all the passion I could muster up. "Did that prove it?" I asked sweetly._

"_Ya" he swallowed "Ya, it did"_

"_Good. I'll see you out there" I said and left the room, glad that I didn't blow it._

10 minutes later I met Rob down at gorilla as Ted and Cody had just walked out to the ring "Remember, just watch until you see Cody with the chair, standing over me and Ted telling him to hit me. Once Cody has the chair raised in the air, count to 10 then come running down to the ring and spear him, then…"

He cut me off "…I know, I grab the chair and hit Ted then hit Cody and I help you out of the ring. We've been over this" Rob laughed

"I know, sorry. You know how I get right before a match. Since we don't have any direction while we're out there, I like to make sure we all have it right"

"I know sis. I know" he said and gave me a hug as my music hit "Be careful"

"Always am" I smiled and walked out to the ring with huge pops as always. I mean, I could play a heel easily but it's nice to hear those cheers. Match went perfect.

_I beat Ted with a roll up and was celebrating on the ropes but Ted hit me from behind with a kendo stick and I fell down onto my back and rolled around and see Cody in the ring with a chair and I see him try to hand it to Ted._

"_No! I want you to do it!" Ted shouted_

"_But…" Cody tried to argue_

"_No buts! Just do it!" Ted yelled at him so I lay there, I'm not sure what to think. I look up and see Cody raise the chair above his head so I put my head into my hands so I don't know its coming and then all of a sudden I hear a commotion. I look up and see Rob in mid-spear on Cody. Then Rob grabs the chair as I'm standing up and then he hits Ted then turns around and swings one on Cody then runs over to me._

"_You ok?" he asked_

"_I'm fine. Let's go" I say and we run to the back_

We had to do a segment as soon as we got to the back but while Ted and Cody were still in the ring, they have to see it too.

"_DJ!" Rob exclaimed "You're lucky I was watching. I told you not to trust him. Cody was about to hit you with that chair!" Rob yelled at me_

"_No he wasn't. I know he wasn't going to. He held that chair there while Ted was yelling at him to do it but he didn't"_

"_I don't care. You can't trust either one of them sis"_

_I nodded my head "I know. I know I can't"_

"Cut!" I said "Thanks guys" I said to the cameramen, then looked at Rob "That was great Rob. You're doing really good with this character. It's gonna be interesting to see how you do the whole little brother getting out of big sisters spotlight thing. I think you'll do great"

"Thanks Donna" he smiled at me

"It's true though" I gave him a hug then Steph barged in.

"Donna, we wanna change next weeks segment up a little bit and do it in 10 minutes. Change out of your ring gear now" she said with urgency. While I changed she explained to me how it's gonna go.

_I'm about to walk out the back door when Cody catches up with me "DJ, where are you going?" he asked as it stopped me right before I walked out the door._

"_I gotta leave, I gotta think about things"_

_He walked up to me and put his hands on my hips, then laced his fingers with mine "What is there to think about?"_

_I sighed and looked down "If Rob wouldn't have come out there then you would have hit me with that chair" I looked up at him_

"_No I wasn't. I swear to you. I wasn't gonna hit you" he looked into my eyes_

"_But I don't know that for sure" I said and walked back to the door_

"_And I thought you didn't actually like me" he said as he still had a hold of my hand_

_I looked down at our hands then slowly looked back up into his eyes "I didn't think I did either" then I let go of his hand and walked out the back door._

_After the door shut Cody ran his hands through his hair then said "Damnit!" as he hit the door then walked out of the shot._

"Cut!" I heard Steph yell and I walked back in.

"How was that for 10 minutes notice?" I asked her

"That was great you guys. Ok next week it's gonna go like this…"

A/N: AND FAST FORWARD TO THE SEGMENT NEXT WEEK. SORRY, I'M DIGGING THIS STORYLINE :P

_I was in the back trying to find someone to talk to about my ordeal and I found Beth Phoenix so I walked up to her "Hey Beth can I talk to you in confidence for a minute?" I asked as I looked around and didn't see anybody._

"_Of course DJ. What's up?"_

"_Basically, it all started as just a ploy for me and Rob to hopefully get a shot at the tag titles and win them in the future but I think I'm actually starting to like Cody"_

"_Ya, I saw that last week. I think you are too. But Rob doesn't like either one of them. He doesn't even trust you guys' own cousin anymore let alone your cousins best friend"_

"_I know that. How am I gonna tell Rob?"_

_She thought a second then looked at me "Don't"_

"_What? My brother is one of my best friends. He sees right through me all the time. How can I not tell him?"_

"_You were putting on the act with Cody to begin with, right?" she asked_

"_Ya"_

"_Well I think that seemed believable. You're a great actor. Just act like it's your way of leading Cody on. To drag him in more"_

_I just looked at her and gave her a hug "Beth, you're a genius"_

"_So I've been told" she smiled_

"_Oh, I don't know if I ever told you but congrats on winning that Intercontinental title"_

"_Thank…" she began to say but was interrupted by Rob_

"_DJ, we need to talk" he said sternly and stared at Beth "Sorry Beth, you mind?" he asked_

"_Nope" she said and walked off_

"_What's you're problem? Why are you being shitty?" I asked him_

"_I saw that little talk between you and Cody before you left last week. What the hell was that?"_

_I laughed "Bubby, you don't trust my skills? I gotta keep his mind off those titles. I thought that if I pretty much actually said that I like him that I'd have him completely under my spell" I explained_

_Rob caught his breath "Ok good. You had me scared there for a minute. I thought you were losing it"_

"_Nope. Still all here" I knocked on my own head_

"_Good" he said and we walked down the hall._

"Alright. Thanks guys" I said to the cameramen, then looked at Rob "That's all we have for tonight. So you can just roam around if you want. I gotta have my meeting with Steph"

"Alright. I'll just see you on Wednesday when you get home" he said and gave me a hug

"See ya then" I said and walked to Steph's office. "I think we need to make Beth legit" I said as soon as I walked in there.

"Who is she gonna retain against?" she already knew what I meant

"I'd say she should pull off a win against a former champion. Someone bigger than her. The guys she's retained it against were all either smaller or the same size as her"

"Ok. So somebody like Kane?" she suggested

"Yes. What is he doing right now? Can we get him into a feud with her instead of just one match?"

She looked over her notes "Ya, he's not involved with anything right now. We can do that. But how?"

"We can have a battle royal next week with a bunch of contenders and the winner of that gets to face Beth at Summer Slam for the title. That is the next ppv" then I realized how close it was "Oh my god Steph. I'm getting married next Staurday"

"Ya" she said obviously

"I've just been so caught up with work. I'm glad I already have everything set up. You're dad's comin right?" I asked

"Yep. So are Paul and the girls"

"Awesome. It means a lot to me that you guys are traveling so far for my wedding" I gave her a hug.

"You're considered family now. Plus Paul misses you. You both are always so busy that you guys barely get to say hi to each other"

"I know. It sucks. I like hangin with Paul. Especially when he's around Shawn, they actually act like little kids" I laughed

"You should see it when Rebecca and I arrange play dates. They have a blast with the kids"

I laughed again "Nice. So what are me and Cody doing next week? Cause I know the following week I'm 'taking him on a romantic vacation' do I tell him about it or do I surprise him?"

"You're gonna tell him. Rob knows about it too. As far as Rob knows, it's to get Cody in for sure. But Cody's gonna have to tell Ted he won't be there the following week because his dad's sick and he has to take care of him" Steph explained

"And Ted's gonna buy that?" I asked

"Surprisingly yes. He's gonna have his suspicions but he's gonna buy it"

"Awesome"

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon anyways?" Steph smirked

I grinned "A week in Jamaica mon"

"Donna" she scorned

"What?" I asked

"Jamaica? But you're clean"

"Hey, Jamaica is beautiful. Besides, if I do then it'll only take me like 2 weeks to get clean again. I don't have as much weight on me anymore"

"True. Are you gonna try to get Cody to do it?" she smiled

"I'm gonna try. I just wanna see how he'd be. All week it's gonna be like a free pass week. We're gonna try a lot of different things" I smirked

"Nice. I know it's done randomly but as a wedding gift I'll make sure to be on the safe side and you guys won't get a test for a month. That way if you guys do then you don't have to worry about getting in trouble"

I gave her a hug "Thanks Steph"

"Anything for the best friend and the mastermind behind the current women's division"

"You're so sweet" I said and we both laughed.

A/N: GOOD? BAD? REVIEWS?


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: NO REVIEWS BUT I DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY ANYWAYS :P FYI: ALOT OF DRUG REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT. BTW, I CHANGED THE NAME OF THIS FIC BECAUSE TED DIBIASE JR, STRIPPER? NO LONGER WENT ALONG WITH THIS FIC. HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKE IT...

Chapter 35

Right now Cody and I are on a beach in Jamaica on our honeymoon. Everything went perfectly. We shot a few clips as soon as we got there so we didn't have to worry about anything for the rest of the week. I don't even have to do phone meetings with Steph. We both are COMPLETELY free for the entire week

I know Cody's not an idiot but I haven't actually told him that I want him to try smoking. We were just walking hand in hand along the beach and down the way I see a Jamaican dude smoking a joint "Hey Cody"

"Yes"

"Remember how I said that this week is a free week. We can try things we usually wouldn't and there's no repercussions from it?" I asked

He laughed "Oh I remember, we've already tried a few up in the room" he smirked, then gave me a kiss

"Exactly. Now I'm not arguing cause that was nice but they were your ideas. And there's only 2 things that I'd like you to atleast try" I gave him those puppy dog eyes.

"I don't like that look on your face but you are my wife now and I must obey your orders" he smiled

"Oh come on now. You don't HAVE to obey my orders. I'm just saying that since I did things you wanted to then you should do atleast 2 things I want to do"

"I know. So what's the first thing?" he asked

I looked up at the Jamaican that was now about 50 feet in front of us "I'm gonna see if he can get us some pot"

"What about our random piss tests?" he panicked

"One of Steph's wedding presents was that she'd make sure we're clear of them for a month. It'll be way gone out of our systems by then"

"You're good" he smirked at me

"I know. Now stay here. You don't know how to talk to pot. I'll be right back" I told him and walked up to the dude. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him

"Hey there pretty mamma. What can I do for you?" he looked me up and down.

"Well I'm on my honeymoon" I pointed to Cody "And all week we're doing a free week thing. I quit a long time ago to get a job and my husband never has. He agreed to atleast try it. Think you could help me out?"

He smiled as he looked at Cody "Pretty boy hasn't toked down?"

"Nope. Never" I confirmed

"How much you lookin to buy?"

"Depends. How good is it?" I asked

"Try" he said and handed me the joint he was still smoking and I took a hit. I know it's been awhile since I've smoked but that one hit tasted amazing and sent me into a coughing fit.

"Wow. That's good. What are the prices?"

"$15, 25"

"Wow, that's awesome. How much for an O?" I thought I'd take some home for the family.

"$150"

"You got that much on you?" I asked and he took his book bag off his back and showed me little purses and fanny packs with a bunch in there "Awesome" I said and took my money out.

I gave him $150 as he gave me a purse so I'm not just holding a big ziplock bag of pot "Hey, you happen to know where to get some shrooms?" I thought I'd atleast try.

He opened another compartment in his bag and there he had some shrooms "$50 for a half. These are the bomb. Half an eighth got me trippin balls mon"

"You're just a store, aren't you?" I laughed

"Pretty much. You looking for anything else?" he asked

"Just the pot and shrooms. You happen to know where any good head shops are?" I asked as I gave him $50 more.

"Just down the street actually" he said as he gave me the bag of mushrooms

"Thanks" I said and gave him an extra $20 "That's a tip. Thanks for helping me out"

"Yep. How long is the honeymoon?" he asked

"Got married 2 days ago. Got here early this morning so we still have all week" I smiled

"Congratulations. You're gonna have a blast" he smiled back

"Thanks. Pleasure doing business with you" I said and shook his hand

"Not a problem. You need anymore throughout the week then I'm usually out here on the beach somewhere"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said then walked back over to Cody.

"How'd it go?" he asked as we turned around and started walking the other way.

"Perfect" I said as I patted my new purse "I got a little taste and this shit is great. I wanna go put this up in our room. I don't wanna be carrying this much with me"

"How much did you get?"

"Even if I tell you, you still won't really know how much. I'll show you when we get up to the room" I told him as we walked into the hotel.

"Alright" he said and we got up to the room and I showed him "That's a lot, aint it?"

"Ya. It's an ounce. I don't expect to smoke it all this week. I wanna take some home for the family. I got some mushrooms too. That's the other thing I want you to try. But first we're going down the street to a head shop"

"What's a head shop?" he asked, I didn't think he'd know what it was.

"It's where you can buy things to smoke out of. I'm gonna let you choose"

"But I don't know what's good to use" he whined as we walked back out of the room.

"Just look at everything and find something you think looks cool and I can explain to you how you use each one. You can make your choice from that" I reassured him. On the way to the head shop I explained what the different pieces were to him and he said that from the sounds of it, he'd like to get a bong, so he can see how big of a hit he gets. We walk in and it's not what I'm used to. I'm used to these little one room shops but this place is huge. They had a whole wall of different bongs, so we went over to it and started looking. Cody ended up choosing one that was about a foot tall and had 3 different bubbles in it and the biggest bubble at the bottom had a celestial sun/moon thing. I love celestial stuff. I know that's why he got it. And I also picked up a pack of papers and some blunt wraps. Then we went back to the hotel. We ordered room service and ate supper. By then it was pitch dark outside. I was standing on the balcony just looking out at the ocean when Cody came up behind me.

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked as he hugged me

"I'm thinking that the first time you smoke it's gonna be a big ass blunt" I turned around and walked back inside the room.

"A what?" he asked as he sat next to me on the bed while I started breaking up some weed on the bedside table.

"You atleast know what a joint is right?"

"Ya. Like a cigarette"

"Ok so a blunt is basically like a cigar. It's a joint, just bigger. And I really want to just sit out there on the beach and smoke. And I'm not taking a fucking bong out there. I'm gonna roll a blunt so if we have to, we can hide it"

He just smiled at me "You're sneaky"

"You gotta be" I stated, then finished rolling the blunt and snagged my lighter and we walked out to the beach and found a nice secluded spot between some big rocks where we could still look out at the ocean. I sat down in the sand and Cody sat next to me. "Ok. Have you ever tried cigarettes when you were younger?" I asked as I took out the blunt

"Everybody does"

"Alright. Do you remember how to?"

"Ya, you just pretty much breath it in"

"You got it. But what you want to try to do, is after you take a hit, try to hold it in for atleast a few seconds. Then you can blow it out" I explained

"Ok" he said and I sparked up the blunt and took a massive hit. I was surprised that I didn't start a coughing fit again like earlier. Then I passed it to Cody and he barely got a hit before he started coughing.

I handed him my bottle of water. That always helps me. "You ok?" I asked as I patted him on the back

"Ya, I'm fine"

"I got another idea. It might not be as harsh on you. I'm gonna shotgun you. I'm gonna take a hit and as I kiss you I'm gonna blow the smoke into your mouth. Just try to suck it in ok" I instructed

"Got it" he said and I gave him a shotgun. Then pulled away and watched him. After a few seconds he blew it out "That actually tastes pretty good"

"I know" I smiled as I took another hit "You wanna try it or do you want another shotgun?" I asked as I continued to hold it in.

He smirked "I'd say a few more shotguns" so that's what I did. I gave him a few more shotguns, then he tried one on his own and was able to do it.

"Now this shit's not addictive. So after this week, we're done. We can't jeopardize our jobs for any reason" I said as I moved so I was leaning against his stomach, just looking out at the ocean.

"You don't have to worry about that. Even though I am digging this feeling, I understand why you did it for so long but it's still illegal. Maybe if they legalize it I might do it again"

"Oh I can guarantee you that if they legalize it, I am so starting back up" I laughed

"I figured that" he said, then he gave me a shotgun. We just continued smoking the blunt and looking out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I sighed as I admired the ocean

"Ya it is" he said and I turned my head and looked at him and he was looking at me.

"You are so cheezy" I laughed as I gave him a kiss

"But you love me"

"That I do. That I do" I said and took another hit and passed it back to Cody and he took one.

"This is pretty much done" he said and showed me

"Oh come on now. You can get more out of it. But I'm good for now"

"What do you want me to do with it?" he asked

"Considering I wanna get atleast 1 second generation joint of the week. Give it here"

"What's a second generation joint?" he asked as he handed it to me and I put it out in the sand then pocketed the roach.

"Ya see, what's left over is called a roach and if you combine a bunch of roaches and roll that into a joint that makes it second generation"

"Do those get you higher?" he asked as we stood up and dusted ourselves off.

"Sure do" I smiled as I took his hand and we started walking back to the room.

"Awesome… Question"

"Answer"

"How many roaches makes a 2nd generation?"

"Depends how far you smoke it down. For a good one 4-6 roaches" I explained

"So if you have a bunch of roaches from 2nd generation joints, then that would make it a 3rd generation and so on and so forth"

I smiled at him "You're catching on"

"We'll I'm tired of hearing you, Rob and Randy talking about all this and having no clue what you guys are talking about"

I laughed "Honey, you could have always asked me to give you a run down"

"Well I'm asking now" he smiled as we walked into the hotel

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I'd like to go upstairs" I smirked as we walked into the elevator

"Ya know baby, I'm starting to think you're a nympho"

I laughed "This week, I am" I said as the elevator opened back up and we raced each other to our room.

A/N: HONEYMOON IN JAMAICA WOULD BE AMAZING :P


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: THANKS TO...

**MJK'sGirl52886** - well it's shit i know so ya :P

FOR THE REVIEW, SAME AS ALWAYS :P

Chapter 36

Cody and I had a blast. It was nice to be away from everything for a week and Jamaica was beautiful but it's nice to be home. We walk in the door and the first one we see is Branson running towards us "Aunt D, Uncle Cody!" he got to us and I picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Hey there little man" Cody rubbed his head "You miss us?" he asked

"Lots"

"We missed you too" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Really?" he asked

"Of course" I smiled at him

"Did you bring me anything?" he smiled back and Cody laughed

"Branson!" Tori scorned as she came around the corner

"It's fine" I said to her "Actually we did" I said as I put him down and got his present out of my bag "It's not much but we got you a poster that I haven't seen anywhere else for you to put up in your room. A fan made it" I said and opened it for him to see.

"It's you and daddy" he smiled

"Sure is. Do you like it?" I asked

"I love it"

"What do you say?" Tori asked him

"Thank you" he gave me a hug, then gave Cody a hug and went downstairs to play.

"You hold down the fort ok?" I asked Tori as Cody took our bags upstairs.

"Yep. I even got us all packed up. You guys don't even have to help" she said proudly

"Wow. That's great. When's the Uhaul coming?"

"Tomorrow at 8am"

"Man. I'm gonna miss you guys"

"You'll still see us atleast once a week and whenever you guys are in Cali, you can crash at our place" she offered

"I plan on it" I smiled

"Good. It's the least we can do" Rob said as him and Cody walked into the room

"Hey Bub" I said and gave him a hug "You and T did great last Monday" I complemented him

"Thanks. You see 'I got the host to give us the match at SummerSlam'? 2 more weeks" Rob stated

"I know dude. I'm so excited" I said to him then looked at Cody "I'm sorry baby" cause we're taking them from him and T.

"It's fine. It's business, besides I think those titles would look better around your waist" he smiled at me then gave me a kiss.

"I totally agree with you" I laughed "Oh Rob, I got you something too" I said and ran up to my room and grabbed the bag. And brought it back down and handed it to him "This stuff is straight from Jamaica. This stuff is the shit"

"You smoked?" he looked at me

"It was a free pass week. Cody did too" then he looked right at Cody

"Did you really?" he asked him

"Sure did. I understand why you guys like it" he laughed

"But that was just for this past week. We aint doing it again unless they legalize it" I added

"I see how it is. You get them things but not me" Tori pretended to pout

"Hey, the only thing I planned on was what we had left over I'd split between Rob and Randy, then I saw that poster and had to get it for Branson" I argued

"Calm down Donna. I'm just kidding" she laughed

"You better be" I grinned at her as me and Tori went into the kitchen to make supper. And we all enjoyed their last night at the house. The next day we helped them pack up the uhaul and saw them off. We went back inside and I cleaned the house back up to the way I liked it then we relaxed in the hot tub until supper. Then we went to bed early. We have RAW tomorrow.

* * *

We get to the arena and go to the locker room first. As soon as we walk in there I smell the air "You smell that?" I asked Cody

"Ya, smells like the shit we gave Rob"

That's what I thought it smelled like but I wanted confirmation "Robert! Randal! Come here!" I shouted and they walked out of the bathroom. "You probably told him we got him some too, didn't you?" I scorned Rob

Randy looked right at me "You got me some of this shit too?" he was all excited

"Well ya" I said and pulled it out of my pocket and tossed him a bag

"Damn" he said as he caught it "Did you give Rob a quarter too?"

"Ya" Cody answered "We weren't gonna smoke an entire ounce in a week"

Randy looked directly at Cody "We? We? You smoked too? What did you think of it?"

Cody smiled "They legalize it then I'm in"

"You're a stoner at heart" Randy smirked

"Whatever you say" Cody laughed

"And could you guys put that out? You don't need to be doing it inside the arena" I suggested as Rob put it out.

"I know. But sis. We got to the house with just enough time for me to help unload the truck then I had to catch the plane here. I only got 3 hours of sleep and that was on the plane" Rob complained

"Fine" I laughed

"How was the honeymoon?" T asked as he walked in and gave me a hug.

"You know me pretty well and you know your best friend just as good. So you tell me" I grinned

"You guys stayed in the room a lot" he laughed

"Dude" Cody laughed "Last week, I swear your cousin was a nympho" Cody smiled

"OHHHH!" both Rob and Ted said

"Codes, I love ya man but I don't need to hear that" Ted said

"Please, don't repeat that in my presence ever again" Rob added as I laughed

"Speak for yourself. I'd like to hear more" Randy smirked

"Randal Keith Orton!" I scorned

"Sorry. I'm still me. That's never gonna change"

"And that's why I pity Sam and Alanna" I grinned

"Hey" Randy acted offended

"I'm kidding" I said and gave him a hug and we all continued talking about last week. After my meeting with Steph is when me and Rob had our segment.

_I walk into the locker room and see Rob watching the show "Hey sis. How'd the little vacation go?" he smirked_

"_You saw the videos I sent you. He is so mine" I laughed "Did you show Ted?"_

"_Awesome. Ya, I showed him. He ignored me back here but when I went out for my match against him and he was out there first I grabbed a mic and showed him on the tron. Those title's are so ours in 2 weeks"_

"_Hell ya" I smiled as I looked at the tv "Oh look. It's Legacy's match against Cryme Tyme" I said and it showed the tv_

This segment is one of those that it shows the match out in the ring but every now and then it shows me and Rob watching it in the back.

_Cody and Ted start off on a good note but after a little bit you can tell there's some tension between them and Cody's in the process of losing the match for them. Ted tags himself in with a slap to Cody's chest. They stare each other down as they switch spots. Then it shows me and Rob in the back._

_I laughed "Look at that. They're falling apart"_

"_Cody don't even know that Ted knows about last week" Rob added and it showed back out in the ring. 10 minutes later they lost because Cody got pinned. As soon as Cryme Tyme left the ring Ted got a mic._

"_Cody damnit. What did I tell you? She's just playing you man. She's got you so unfocused in the ring. I told you to stay away from her. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ted yelled at him as he got to his feet and Ted gave him a mic._

"_What are you talking about? I did stay away from her" he argued back_

"_Don't lie to me" Ted got right in his face_

"_I'm not lying to you"_

"_Then where were you last week?"_

"_I told you. My dad was sick. I had to take care of him" Cody kept with his lie. As Ted ran his hands through his hair and took a few steps back it showed me and Rob in back._

"_He's about to find out. Watch this" Rob laughed and I just watched. I feel bad cause I didn't warn Cody about Ted knowing. Then it shows back out in the ring._

"_Then what's this!?" Ted yelled and pointed to the tron. It showed a clip of me and Cody in a hot tub being all lovey. "So come on Cody. Tell me, explain that to me" Ted demanded_

"_She…" he shook the cobwebs out of his head and you could tell he looked disappointed, but not at Ted, at me "She offered to take me on a vacation. She paid for it all. I figured I'd take advantage of it"_

_Ted just stared at him "Whatever Cody" and he left the ring. Then it showed me and Rob one more time._

"_Those titles are so ours" Rob smiled_

"_Ya. Definitely" I said as I looked away from him_

"Alright Steph. Are we waiting until next week before Cody talks to me or are we doing that tonight?" I asked her after the cameras were off.

"Originally next week but I wanna move it to tonight. So get into your ring gear. It's gonna be right before you and Rob's match with Showmiz" she told us so I got ready as she explained it to me.

"_Now remember, every time Show comes in, just tag me in" Rob told me as we were in our locker room._

"_No. I can handle myself Rob. I'll tag you in when I need to, like always. Don't worry" I told him, then there was a knock on the door._

_Rob answered it and it was Cody "What do you want?" Rob asked_

"_I need to talk to your sister" Cody said politely to him and Rob looked at me._

"_I'll be fine. I'll meet you at gorilla" I told Rob. He sighed and left the room "Cody baby…" I started_

"_No! No 'Cody baby'! Why didn't you tell me that Ted knew I was with you?!" ok, so he's pissed. Ya I'm starting to actually like him and I wasn't expecting it. I have to keep up the act atleast until SummerSlam._

"_I didn't know ok. Rob wanted to know if I was having fun so I sent him a video to let him see how much fun I was having. I didn't think he'd use it to get you in trouble with Ted" I said sweetly as I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his._

_He sighed "I never know if I should believe you. Ted tells me one thing and you tell me the complete opposite"_

"_Well I'm not gonna be like my cousin and pretty much demand you believe me. What I'm gonna do is tell you to believe who you want to believe. I just hope it ends up being the right person to trust" I said then gave him a kiss "I have a match. I'll see you later" I said and left the room as it went to commercial._

_It came back from commercial just before me and Rob went out to the ring. "How'd it go?" Rob asked_

_I smiled "Perfect. He's still in" then my music hit and we left to the ring and had a great match. Unlike Ted and Cody, we're still a cohesive unit. I actually ended up pinning Big Show after me and Rob double teamed him._

After the match I had to go talk to Steph. I went straight to her office. "Hey Donna what's up?"

"I need to talk to you" I said as I sat down at the chair in front of her desk.

"As a boss or a friend?"

"Both"

"Alright shoot"

"Don't tell anybody this ok" I asked

"Promise. Now what's up?" she was concerned. She could tell something was bothering me.

"I'm not done yet" I whined "Ever since you asked me about kids, that's all I've thought about. There's no break in my storyline anytime soon and I don't wanna be too old when I have kids"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen when I mentioned it. We can always change things around" she offered

"No. I don't want to. I really wanna do this feud with Rob"

She thought for a minute "We can shorten you guys title reign to just a few weeks and start your feud in about a month. After 2 months of your feud you can start trying. You'll always be on creative and after you have the kid you can come back to wrestling if you want. You've done so much for us. The least we can do is leave a spot open for you whenever you want it"

"You guys would do that for me?" I was touched

"Of course we would. What does Cody think about it?"

"I haven't told him yet. I haven't told ANYBODY. Just you. I wanna wait until I decide to try before I mention it to him. I see him getting too caught up in being a dad. I don't want that on my mind on top of all this too"

"Very understandable. I don't blame you… Now you got me excited"

I laughed "Steph, don't do that"

"I'm sorry. It's just that kids are such a joy" she smiled

"I know. Besides, we could shoot for a 3rd generation star. Follow in mommy AND daddys footsteps"

"I feel ya. I mean I want my kids to do what makes them happy but it would be nice to carry on the legacy"

I just laughed at her "I can guarantee that atleast one of your kids will. They're McMahons, they kinda have to"

"You've got a point" she laughed "Just let me know when you're gonna try. I can put you in a storyline so that you're still on tv"

"Ok. Now I'm being serious" I looked into her eyes "I'll think about that one. If I don't wanna be on screen then I'm not gonna be. Deal?" I had to make that clear, she always wants to do things above and beyond for me. But there's other girls that deserve tv time instead of it being taken up by a pregnant chick.

"I can deal with that" she said as she gave me a hug.

"Good" I said and left her office.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT ONE?


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886 **- well ya, I had to bitch at them about that :P and u say hes a perv now? Oh girl, just u wait :P

FOR THE REVIEW. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER…

Chapter 37

The following week was the last RAW before SummerSlam and we had 2 more segments…

_Me and Rob were sitting in the locker room just chilling after our match with The Hart Dynasty that we lost cause of Ted and Cody's interference. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Rob went to answer it._

"_You again?" he got that disgusted tone, it's obviously Cody "Whatever… DJ I'll be down in catering" Rob said and left, then Cody walked in and stood in front of me so I stood up too._

"_We need to talk about SummerSlam next week" he said as he laced his fingers with mine_

"_What about it?"_

"_All these times we've interfered in you guys matches, I've been able to get around doing anything to you. But next week, I don't think I'm gonna be able to" it obviously bothered him._

"_Cody honey, it's fine. This is all business. I don't expect you to just let us win" actually, in a way, that is what I expect._

"_Well of course I wouldn't do that. But I really don't want to even touch you in that ring"_

"_Cody, I can…" I started but he interrupted_

"_I know you can take care of yourself. I mean, how many times have you pinned one of the guys? I know you can do it. I just don't want that on my conscience if I hurt you" he looked into my eyes._

"_You won't hurt me" I tried to tell him_

"_I know I won't. Cause if Ted tags me in while you're in there then I'm walking out of the ring"_

_He can't do that, that would end in a disqualification and all my effort would have been for nothing "Cody, don't do that. You don't wanna retain on a disqualification do you? Wouldn't you rather beat us fair and square?" I offered_

_He sighed "You're right. Ok, if he tags me in then I'm tagging myself back out. I'm not fighting you" he was very firm about it._

_I decided to tease him "Awwwe, my poor baby. He's afraid his girlfriend is gonna beat him"_

"_I'm not afra… Did you say girlfriend?" he asked with a big smile on his face_

_I smiled back "If you don't want me to be your girlfriend then that's fine. I was kinda hoping…" I started but he interrupted me_

"_No no no. I do want you to be my girlfriend. I was just shocked that you actually said it" he smiled again, he couldn't stop smiling._

_I smiled back "I like catching you by surprise"_

"_Oh do you?" he smirked_

"_Ya" I said and started kissing him then pulled his shirt off and continued kissing him and that's when the segment ended._

"Too bad we can't finish this" I smirked at him

"We can after the show" he offered

"Actually not tonight. I'm going out with T tonight, remember?"

"Oh ya" he obviously forgot "Well if you're not too wasted when you get back to the hotel then we can finish" he smiled as he gave me another kiss.

I smiled back "Make it a date. But right now I have to go film the last segment to be shown a little later on" I told him as I started to walk to the door but he was still holding my hand.

"Have fun" he told me

"I always have fun arguing" I stated and met with T and the camera guy in the hallway "Hey guys. You ready?" I asked as I took my phone out of my pocket.

"Yep" they both said

"Alright. T, go down the hall a little bit. You know your cue" I said to him and he did, then I looked at the camera guy "Watch my hand for the count down" I told him

"Got it" he said and I took a breath and put the phone up to my ear and started the countdown, 3...2...1...

"_Yes Rob, I told him we're actually dating" I told my brother as I continued walking down the hall and fixing my clothes… "Ya, we actually did it" I laughed… "Dude, he wont even fight me, he said…" I paused when I saw Ted "Rob, I'll call ya back" I said and hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. "What?" I asked him_

"_I'm starting to think that you don't even have a heart" he gave me that cocky look, he's trying to get to me._

"_Excuse me?" I gave him attitude_

"_I see what you're doing to him. He doesn't but I do. He won't even listen to me anymore" he argued_

"_What do you mean? 'What I'm doing to him'?" I acted all innocent_

_He hit the door we were next to "Damnit DJ, you're putting on an act!" he yelled_

"_Why can't you just be happy for your best friend and your cousin. We're both happy. Why do you have to ruin it?" I yelled back_

"_Because you're not actually happy. You won't be until you have those titles and you're just gonna end up hurting him"_

_I just looked at him "Believe whatever you want Ted" I said and started to walk past him_

"_I will. By the way, I saw you talking to Beth a few weeks ago" That made me stop dead in my tracks and turn back around, I walked right up to him "I wonder what Rob would think if he knew that you actually like Cody" he smirked_

"_You wouldn't"_

"_Give me one good reason" he challenged_

_I thought for a second, then smiled "You said Cody doesn't even believe you anymore… You tell Rob and I split with Cody and blame you. I'd make something up and tell him that you made me, you threatened me. And you know he'll believe me. So I'll leave it up to you… You tell Rob and you loose your best friend, you know that's what would happen, or you don't tell Rob and you keep your best friend and you continue to see him happy. Your choice" I smirked_

_He sighed "You are pure evil"_

"_Runs in the family" I smiled and walked past him._

"Great job T. I'm gonna go get ready and I'll meet you out at your car after the main event in about 20 minutes" I informed him

"Thanks. Alright, I'll see ya then" he said and I went to get ready and after the show I met T out at his car and we went out to the bar and decided to find a secluded spot in the corner so we wouldn't be bothered.

We took our first shot of the night then I got myself a beer "T, we haven't hung out in forever"

"I know. It's always the whole group. I like it when it's just you and me" he smiled

"So do I. Can I be honest with you?" I asked

He just looked at me "You know you can" he said obviously

"Ok. I honestly think that you're my best friend"

"Like number 1 best friend?" he asked

"Yep"

"Why you say that?"

"Because no matter how long I go without talking to you, I still manage to tell you EVERYTHING" I told him, and it's the truth.

"Do you now?" he laughed

"Dude, I tell you more that what I tell my own husband"

"Example?" he asked

"Ok, here's one. Now don't worry cause I will tell him, just not yet… I want kids"

His eyes went wide "Woah there D. What about your career?"

"Already talked to Steph. She'd keep me on creative and after I have the kid I can get back to wrestling if I want" I explained

"Alright. Sounds like you got everything covered. But why haven't you said anything to Cody yet?" he eyed me

"Because it's not gonna be for a few months and I think that if I say something now then he's gonna get too excited and go overboard with the whole thing"

He laughed "You've got a point. Have you guys even talked about kids?"

"Nope. I honestly don't even know if he wants kids"

"Oh he does. Believe me" he said as he took another shot

I was thrown off for a second "He's told you that he wants kids?"

"All the time. But he doesn't wanna say anything to you cause he's afraid that you're gonna say no, period"

I was confused "Why does he think that?"

He just looked at me "The way you feel about wrestling. People that don't even know you know that you're at home in that ring. Besides, your career is going amazingly. He also doesn't want you just blowing the business off to raise a kid while he gets to continue doing what you both love"

"Dude, I am NEVER gonna blow off that business. Steph still manages to do it. The kid can travel with us. I'm gonna stay on creative. I'd just take some time off wrestling. I could go out on 'injury' or something" I explained

"Ok. So when are you gonna tell him? When are you gonna start trying?" he asked as we ordered a couple more beers.

"In a few months"

"But…" I knew exactly what he was heading towards.

"Ya, winning those titles mean a lot to me, I mean a lot. I'm gonna be the first woman to ever do that, I'm going down in the history books and it's with my brother, like I always dreamed of" I just beamed, those titles really do mean a lot to me "I told Steph that I still wanted to do the feud with Rob before we try. Cause my thinking is… what if I don't come back to actually wrestling and I stop being a talent before me and Rob feud. Then we'd never be able to feud. I am so looking forward to it because I know the matches me and Rob can pull off. I've held the women's title, I'm gonna hold the tag titles, which instead of close to 2 months like it was gonna be, we've cut it down to 2 weeks, and I'm gonna feud with my brother. Those are the main things I want to accomplish. Once I get those done, I'll be happy" I just smiled

"Wow. You've pretty much got this all planned out" he laughed

"Pretty much"

"Now can I be honest with you?"

I just looked at him "Same goes to you"

"Alright… You and Cody are… Dude, you guys are like so perfect for each other. Think about it. You guys have only been together for like 6 months and you're already living together, you're married and you're gonna start having a family in a few months. I know you never expected things to happen this fast but you're taking it really well. Ya the first day you guys were together I said you guys would be perfect for each other but I honestly didn't think you guys would make it past the first couple months" he started to explain to me

"Why you say that?" I wasn't mad, I was just curious why he thought that.

"Cody" he simply said "After you guys got together I realized that it was YOUR profiles and shit that he had been looking at for the past year. That month before Mania that man almost literally drove me crazy D. I mean I know you're an amazing person and I'm happy that I went to AfterDark and you threatened to blackmail me but I swear he made it seem like you were god or something" I laughed "I'm serious. I thought he'd try to push you and I know you don't take shit like that. So I thought he would have pushed you too far. I wasn't afraid that I'd have to beat my best friends ass cause I know it wouldn't have been you being hurt if it happened that way. His heart would have been so broken that it's not even funny. So I'm glad he didn't push you" he said as we touched our beer bottles together

"Nope, he never pushed me. But the one thing that irritated the hell out of me. It doesn't matter now because I've paid him off but that he paid off all my debts. That is the one thing that I flat out didn't like"

"I told him that I knew you wouldn't. You don't like people going above and beyond for you. That's why Steph kicked you off your own storyline. I know you don't think you deserve the storylines you get but honestly you do. Sure you didn't work the indies or go to a school. But you used your resources, we all do. To make it in the business you do almost anything to get a leg up. You didn't do it intentionally, we just did it for you. All of us offered you and basically wouldn't take no for an answer. So you got suckered in to using your resources and you shouldn't feel bad about it. You're so good in that ring that I can guarantee you that you'd get noticed and you would have made it this far anyways"

I about got teary eyed "You really think so?" I had to ask

"No doubt in my mind. And I still believe you and Cody would have gotten together. He was so determined to get your head. Now I understand why" he laughed

I gave him a hug for a few minutes "Thank you so much T. That means so much to me to hear you say that. But…" I said and pulled away "…Since it went down the way it did then I have nobody else but you to thank for all of this. So thank you soooo much. Seriously, thank you. If there's ever ANYTHING I can do for you then just let me know"

"I'll keep that in mind" he said and we continued talking the night away, just having a blast. Then we went to the hotel and I don't know about Ted but I know I passed the fuck out as soon as I got back into the room. I didn't change into my pjs, didn't pull the covers back, nothing, just plopped onto the bed. I had a fun night.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT ONE?


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: ONCE AGAIN, THANKS TO…

**rauts** - why thank you. i'm glad ur liking it :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - why thank you, I like them too. Oh and it might be a little bit more than pervy :P and ur a dork, but I love dr. pepper :D oh and i think ur gonna like the flashback in this chapter :D

FOR THE REVIEWS IM REALLY HOPING TO FINISH THIS UP SOON SO I CAN FINALLY FINISH ALL MY OTHER FICS. I''M UP TO CHAPTER 55 OF WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 38

"Baby, wake up. You're gonna be late for your flight" I heard Cody say so I shot up and looked at the time. I've got 30 minutes before my flight leaves.

"Damnit" I got out of bed "Cody, why didn't you wake me up before?" I was a little ticked. He knows I hate having to rush.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour but you just kept pushing me away" he answered "So I got your bag ready for you and I picked out an outfit for you" he pointed to the couch and I saw my bag and an outfit laid out.

"Sorry I got mad" I gave him a kiss "Thank you" I said and changed and threw my dirty clothes in my bag.

"Anything for you" he smiled "How you feeling today? You were pretty fucked up when you got back" he laughed

"I'm feeling just fine thank you very much" I laughed "Sorry I skipped out on our 'date' lets just reschedule it for tomorrow when I get home" I offered as I walked up to him and he put his hands on my hips.

"Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it" he smirked as he looked into my eyes "But right now you need to leave. You're lucky the airport is right across the street"

"I know. I love you" I said and gave him a kiss.

"Love you too" he said and I left and ran to the airport. I got there as they were doing the last call for my flight.

"Hey Steph" I said as I sat in the seat next to her.

"I thought you were gonna miss the flight"

"I guess I wasn't wanting to wake up this morning. Me and T went out last night" I explained

She laughed "You both got wasted, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" I laughed too

"You two always do. I don't even know how many times I've found you in the women's bathroom sitting next to the toilet"

"Ya, well shit happens. I've helped you out a couple times" I countered

"I know. But you… you're a funny drunk. That's why when everybody hears that you're going out, it's like they all come along" she laughed

"I like making people laugh, always have"

"Remember that one time when we were at Pierre's in Fort Wayne, Indiana?" she asked

"How can I not? I grew up 30 minutes from that place"

_Flashback_

_We had just done a house show in Fort Wayne, Indiana and I said I was going out to Pierre's so a bunch of us decided to go. It was me, Cody, T, Kristen, Randy, Rob, Steph, Paul, John Henigan, Beth, Matt Sydal and Mike. It was a Thursday night and it was just a local band that was playing that we knew were fans of ours. We were all drinking and just having a blast._

_At this point in the night I was just buzzed "Buuubby, come take a shot with me" I said to Rob_

"_As long as I choose. I'll pay but I get to choose" he offered_

"_Deal" I said to him "Cody, I'll be back" I told him_

"_Ok, I'll be right here" he gave me a kiss_

"_Alright Bub, let's go" I said to Rob and we walked up to the bar and he ordered 2 shots of jagger. As we were waiting, somebody walked up to Rob._

"_Hey Rob Shaw. How ya been?" the dude said to him. I saw him and Rob knows I saw him. Rob looked at me, I nodded, then he looked back at him._

"_Pretty damn good man. Donna got me a job in the WWE" he smiled_

"_No shit?" he asked_

"_Hell ya dude. You haven't been watching?" _

"_Nope. Haven't watched since you guys kicked me out. How's she been anyways?" he asked, he obviously didn't recognize me because I know he saw me. He looked me up and down when he greeted Rob. Rob caught on to that and decided to mess with him._

"_She's doing very well for herself. She's actually women's champion right now and she's also on creative. She's Stephanie McMahons right hand girl. The women's division has gotten so much better thanks to Donna. Beth Phoenix is actually the intercontinental champion, also thanks to Donna. She's changed the women's division for the better. Donna and I are actually gonna win the tag title's in the future. I'm very proud of her" that just made me smile. I know he's not saying that stuff just cause I'm standing there, he actually means it._

"_Wow. That's awesome dude. I'm glad she's done well for herself"_

"_Why do you even care?" Rob got that defending his sister tone._

"_I guess I deserved that"_

"_Ya you did. So why do you care?" Rob asked as me and him took our shots._

"_She's an awesome girl"_

"_But you fucked her over. Do you have any idea how much you fucked with her emotions?"_

_He looked down "I know. It was wrong and I'm sorry. You think she could ever forgive me?" he asked_

"_Why would you apologize now? What? In hopes of getting with her again cause she's actually done something with her life and use her again?" Rob pretty much yelled at him but I just stood there. I wasn't gonna walk away. I wanted to hear all of this._

"_I deserved that too. I just really do feel bad and I hope she found somebody that's good for her. Somebody that treats her better than what I did. We went through a lot and I regret doing what I did. I don't expect her to ever talk to me again. But I would like to atleast apologize to her for it all"_

"_Well you know what. She did find somebody that makes her happy. Mom and Dad love him and his parents love her. They're actually engaged" Rob explained_

"_To who?"_

"_Again. Why do you care?"_

"_I'm sorry Rob. I really am. I was just curious"_

_Rob sighed "Alright. She's engaged to Cody Runnels"_

"_No shit?" his eyes went wide_

"_Yes. And he's the one that made the first move. And that's when she looked the way she did when you last saw her. He had been reading her myspace for a year and he knows about you. He hates your guts so much that it's not even funny. Heads up, a bunch of us are here"_

"_Is he here?" he looked scared_

"_Ya. Oh and so is Ted DiBiase, he hates you too" Rob added_

_Just then Cody walked up to us and put his arm around me "Deej, what's taking you so long?" he asked as he gave me a kiss as I continued looking at who Rob had been talking to._

"_Rob was just catching up with an old friend" I answered_

"_Oh ok" Cody said as he extended his hand "I'm Cody. What's your name?" he said as he shook his hand._

"_Cody. This is David" Rob smirked_

"_Oh is it now?" Cody stared at him_

_David didn't even respond to him. Once he realized it was me, he just stared at me "Donna?"_

"_Ya. It's me" I smirked at him_

"_You look… HOT" he looked me up and down. As soon as he said that Cody left my side and stood right in front of David._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Cody" I squeezed my way in front of Cody "It's fine. I actually would like to do something for him"_

"_You want to do something for this asshole, this lowlife that I can probably guarantee you that he hasn't done shit with his life" Cody was pissed but he didn't know what I was thinking._

_My back was to David so he couldn't see my face, I winked at Cody "Yes I do. If he wouldn't have done what he did then I wouldn't have fallen so hard for you. I sort of owe him"_

_He caught on "Alright" he said and calmed down._

"_David, come with me" I said and we went up to the stage of a full house and waited until the current song was over "Wait right here" I told him and walked up onto the stage "Hey man, mind if I borrow the stage for a minute?" I asked the lead singer._

"_Go for it" he said so I went up there and grabbed the mic._

"_How's everybody doing tonight?" I asked the crowd and they cheered_

"_DJ take off your shirt!" I heard some guy yell and I heard a bunch of other guys agree._

"_Thanks for the compliment I guess. But as you all know I grew up just down the road so I recognize a bunch of you guys but I ran into an old friend earlier. David, come on up here" I said and he did "This guy sort of helped me find the love of my life… Actually, you know what? He didn't. This man fucked me over, fucked with my emotions and made me think I was worthless. He made me think that he actually loved me when in reality he was just putting on the act so he'd have a place to stay cause he fucked up and his parents kicked him out. I did so much for him and all he did was fuck me over" I looked at him and he stood there, stiff as a door "I'm sorry, I don't lie" I said to him "So spread the word, this man, sorry. This little boy is a liar and will lie to you to get what he wants. Girls, don't even try. I wouldn't doubt that he has something. With that being said, David have a nice life. And everybody else is lucky tonight, a shot of your choice for everybody on me" I said and got a huge pop and went back to my group and saw David run out of the place. _

"_Baby, that was amazing" Cody gave me a kiss and a hug_

"_So that was the asshole?" Steph asked me_

"_Sure was" I smiled_

"_Duuuude" Rob said as he walked up to me and handed me another shot "You so just ruined him completely" he continued as we both took our shots "And considering who you are… Do you have any idea how many people are gonna pass the word along that he's worthless? Like fuckin everybody. That is the funniest thing I've ever seen" Rob laughed "Sis, you're my hero" he gave me a hug._

_I laughed at him "Bub, you're drunk"_

"_So, you're still my hero" he hiccupped_

_I just laughed "Paul?" I asked_

"_I got him" Paul said and walked over to Rob and put Rob's arm around his shoulder "Come on Rob"_

"_Hey look it's Triple H. Hey Triple H, I got 2 words for ya. You wanna know what they are?"_

"_What's that DB?" it took Paul forever to remember Rob's name, he knows it now but now it's just an ongoing joke, so he calls Rob DB, it stands for Donna's Brother._

"_I'm drunk"_

_Paul looked at me and laughed "You sure are buddy" then he looked at Steph "Honey, I'll meet you back at the hotel" he said and gave her a kiss. "Alright Rob, let's get you back to the hotel and into bed"_

"_Sound good Game" Rob said and they walked away. Ya, Rob calls him Game._

_End Flashback_

"I'm usually not that mean but after everything, that boy brings out the worst in me" I explained

"Besides, if you wouldn't have done that then Cody probably would have done worse" she added

"Very true. Man, Rob was really fucked up that night" I laughed

"Oh I know. You should have heard him while you were up there. And Paul told me that he passed out in the car so he had to literally carry Rob over his shoulder up to his room"

"Ya and Rob didn't even remember any of it the next day" I told her

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope" I confirmed

"Wow" she laughed

A/N: YA THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST FOR FUN, DOESN'T REALLY DEAL WITH ANYTHING. I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE :D


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: THANKS TO...

**MJK'sGirl52886** - I'm glad you loved it :D dude i so totally wish we could do that but i never see the little shit :S that would be hella fun though :P

FOR THE REVIEW, LOVED IT :D HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER...

Chapter 39

It's the following Monday and Rob and I won the tag titles at SummerSlam yesterday. I am so excited. Me and Rob get to celebrate in the ring tonight. We all went out last night to celebrate and had a blast. Me and Rob winning those titles is HUGE. I'm the first woman to ever hold those titles.

Me and Rob are standing at gorilla "Oh my god Rob" I looked at the titles that I had draped over my shoulders "I still can't believe these are ours" I beamed

"I know dude. It's still surreal to me. I never thought we'd come this far this fast" he smiled as he looked at his titles too.

"I know" then my music hit "Let's go" I smiled and we walked out of the curtain…

_We came out to HUGE pops. I've never heard the crowd this loud for us before, it was just crazy. We get out to the ring and stand on the turnbuckles for a bit until my music stopped. I walked over and got a mic as Rob did the same, then we stood in the middle of the ring. _

"_Incase you didn't see last night, my brother and I won the Unified Tag Team titles!" I smiled and we got more cheers._

"_Do you guys understand how big this is?" Rob smiled "The first woman to ever win these titles is my sister and my best friend DJ DiBiase. I have never been this proud of her in my entire life. And she's the one that got the pin on our own cousin. He didn't think we could do it. A member of our own family didn't think we could do it. Well guess what Ted? We did. And it was your fault that you guys lost. But I must say that we couldn't have done it without my sisters seductive capabilities" he put his arm around me as I looked away, I feel kinda bad about it._

"_Hey now. You think about it, that's not what all did it. It was our abilities. Like you said, I pinned Ted. The finish had nothing to do with Cody" I offered_

"_But he never came in to fight you, he's afraid to go against you" Rob laughed_

"_That's cause he actually cares about me. You probably wouldn't either" I countered_

"_I don't know about that one Sis. If you pissed me off enough then I'd fight you" he smiled_

_I smiled back "Oh would you now?"_

"_Of course I would. I have no problem kicking cousin Ted's ass again so if I had to I would do the same to you" he smirked "But we don't have to worry about that. You could never piss me off that much"_

_Just as he finished saying that, Ted and Cody's music hit and they came out to the ring. Ted grabbed a mic and got right in my face "Last night was pure luck"_

"_Oh come on cuz. Just accept it. You got beat by a girl" I laughed_

"_That's because you had me so worried that me own tag partner…" he eyed Cody "…wouldn't have my back"_

"_I had nothing to do with that" I argued_

"_Cut the crap. Just tell the truth about how you really feel" Ted said to me and I looked at Cody, he looked confused._

"_I got this one sis" Rob said and walked right up to Cody "Cody Cody Cody. You are so gullible. DJ doesn't really like you. Ya know, you should have listened to your best friend. She was just playing you to get those titles from you guys and it worked" Rob laughed._

"_See, I told you Cody" Ted said to him._

_Cody looked directly into my eyes and I could tell he was hurt. He stared at me for a few seconds then turned around and walked out of the ring "Cody please don't…" I started but Rob interrupted_

"_Don't worry about it DJ. He's the idiot that fell for you" Rob said and I looked at him._

"_I gotta go" I said and ran out of the ring._

_As I was running up the ramp I could hear Ted say to Rob "You really wanna know what's going on? I suggest you follow them"_

_I ran through the curtain, cameras still rolling "Cody!" I shouted as I ran down the hall. I turned the corner and ran into him._

"_What the hell do you want, you heartless bitch?" he asked. He looks extremely pissed_

"_Please. Please just let me explain. Please" I begged_

"_You've got 2 minutes" he stood there and crossed his arms_

"_Rob was right somewhat. To begin with, that's what it was. I was just trying to get the titles from you guys. But in the process I actually got to know you. Remember when you said that you didn't think I actually liked you? And right then I pretty much said that I do?"_

"_Ya, I remember"_

"_Well that's when it happened. That night I actually started to like you, everything that I've said to you since then, I actually meant it. I don't want to loose you. Please believe me" I was almost crying_

"_Ok, so you actually like me?" he eyed me_

"_No Cody. I love you. I need you with me. Please forgive me" I continued pretty much begging_

"_Your brother doesn't know this. Does he?" he no longer looked pissed. At the moment I couldn't read his face._

"_No he doesn't. I let him believe that it continued being an act. He'd get pissed if he knew that I actually fell for you in the process. That's why around him, I just kept up with it. These titles mean a lot to me. And so does my brother. I can't stand to let him down"_

_Cody took a deep breath "You really do want to be with me, don't you?" he smiled as he put his hands on my hips._

"_Yes I do Cody" I smiled back_

"_Come here" he said and we kissed but it was interrupted_

"_I knew it" we heard Rob and I turned around to face him "I knew you couldn't follow through with something without getting sidetracked. You were never able to before, why should I expect anything different?" he said and took off_

"_Rob!" I said and chased after him_

"Cut!" Steph yelled "That was perfect you guys. Rob, I think you're gonna be the heel in the feud. Are you ok with that?" she asked him

"I don't care what I am. I just can't wait to start this feud with my sister" he smiled and gave me a hug.

* * *

Me and Cody were in the hotel room that night just watching tv before we fell asleep. Since Rob and I loose our titles to ShowMiz in 2 weeks I decided to have the much needed talk with Cody.

"Cody, I need to talk to you" I said as I sat up in the bed

"What's up?" he asked

"Well there's something I wanna do here in a few months but I gotta get your ok"

"Now what could you possibly want to do that you have to get MY ok?" he was obviously confused

"I'll give you a hint: I HAVE to get your ok cause I physically can't do it without you" I smiled

He looked at me for a few seconds before it hit him and he smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen "You wanna have a kid?"

"I'd like to. But I'm gonna leave that up to you" I smiled back

He gave me a hug "Of course I want to. But I don't want you to just leave your passion"

"Cody, I've already talked to Steph. I'm gonna continue on creative and after I have the kid, there's always gonna be a spot for me if I wanna come back as a talent"

"Steph really said that?" he asked me

"Yep. So what we're gonna do is; me and Rob's blow off match will be a Hell in a Cell match and I'm gonna fake an injury and that will leave it open for you to feud with Rob and in the process we can start trying" I said as I rubbed his chest and gave him a kiss.

"Sounds perfect" he smiled and we continued kissing then went at it a couple times before we fell asleep. From talking to T I knew Cody would be happy about it but I'm still worried that he's gonna go over board with it and our guest room will already be turned into a baby room when I get home on Wednesday.

A/N: YAY? NAY? REVIEWS?


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - I think maybe u have but it's nice to hear. I like them too :P I think it starts in the next couple chapters. No segments in this one. This one pretty much allows me to write somebody out of this fic that I honestly don't really like anyways :P

FOR THE REVIEW… I KNOW MORE OF YOU ARE READING THIS :P LIKE I'VE ALWAYS SAID… ONE WORD REVIEWS ARE FINE TOO AND FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED :D WITH THAT BEING SAID…

Chapter 40

It's Wednesday morning and my flight just got in and Cody was right there at the terminal to greet me.

"Hey Deej, how was the flight?" he said as I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Boring. How's my baby?" I asked as he put me down

"I'm a little tired cause I didn't get much sleep last night" he answered as we started walking to the car.

"Actually I was talking about Shadow" I laughed "But why didn't you get much sleep?"

"Oh, she follows me around whenever you're not there" he laughed "I didn't get much sleep cause I had a lot on my mind"

"Like what?" I asked as we got to the car

"How it's gonna be when we're parents" he smiled

"Honey, we've still got atleast 2 months before we even start trying" I had a feeling this would happen.

"I know but I can atleast think about it can't I?"

"Well of course but I don't want you getting too anxious just yet" I said even though I thought about it a lot on my plane ride home.

"I won't don't worry. It's just that it was just said the other day so that's why I didn't get much sleep last night" he explained

"Oh ok. That better be the reason"

"It is. Don't worry" he said as we finished driving home.

As soon as we got back I went straight to the guest room. I didn't COMPLETELY believe him about why he didn't get much sleep. I should have cause the room still looked the same. It hasn't been turned into a baby room yet. "You up for a hot tub?" I asked him as I walked back downstairs.

"With you? Anytime" he smiled and we relaxed in the hot tub for awhile. After a couple hours we got out and cooked supper. Cody cooked some chicken breasts on the grill and I made some baked potatoes and macaroni and cheese. After supper we just chilled on the couch watching tv. It's nice to come home and just relax with my husband.

Don't get me wrong, I loved having my brother and his family staying at the house but Rob and Tori fight all the time. I don't know how many times they've broken up and gotten back together. It's a good thing they're not married. I'm not saying they shouldn't be together but damn. How can they be in love if they fight all the time? I'm glad I found someone like Cody. I don't care if it sounded wrong cause it wasn't meant to be that way but growing up I always wanted to find somebody like my brother cause then I knew I'd be treated good. Maybe that's why Rob and Cody get along so well, they're a lot alike. I could have gotten over if my parents didn't like Cody but if Rob didn't like him… I could NOT have gotten past that one. They're such good friends. I think there's actually things that Rob tells Cody and not me. That's cool though, I hear it eventually. I've been there for Rob since he was born and he knows I'm there for him day or night for the rest of his life. I mean hell, I got him an amazing job that even though he hasn't FULLY admitted it, I know he loves it. He hates being away from Branson but he loves being in that ring and it's making him the money to give Branson the life he wants his son to have. I'd be the same way. But since I'm the girl, it's a little different. I had a lot of time to think on the plane and I figured out what I'm gonna do with the whole children thing… I'll be on 'injury' while I'm pregnant. After I have the kid I'm gonna get back in the ring, he or she will just travel with Cody and I until they're old enough to start kindergarten then I'll be a stay at home mom. I want my kid to have atleast a somewhat normal life and go to a public school. I'll just work creative from home. Which might be easier if we move to Stamford. Sure I'd like my career to last longer than 5 years but I have to face facts; the guys' careers can last a lot longer than the women. You see some of the guys start young and wrestle way into their 40's and 50's and sometimes 60's but the women? 10 years if you're lucky, then after that it's just all little appearances and stuff. So I don't want Cody to give up something that's gonna last longer for him than it would for me. I know he's gonna argue like hell when we get to the point of our kid starting school. He's gonna say that he'll stay home because of how much wrestling means to me but even then I'm not completely leaving it, I'm gonna stay on creative for a looooong time. So that will be one argument Cody will NOT win. I don't care what he says, I'm gonna be the one to stay home.

Cody shook me "Deej, you ready to go to bed?"

"Ya" I said as I leaned up off of Cody and got off the couch and we made sure all the doors were locked and all the lights were off. "Come on Shadow" I said and she got up off the couch and followed us up to bed and we fell asleep shortly after we got into bed. I was awoken a few hours later by Shadow pawing at my nose. I open my eyes and see her right in front of my face "Hey Girly, go back to sleep" I said as I petted her a little bit but then I heard why she was pawing at my nose. I could hear somebody knocking on the door. I looked at the time and it was 3 in the morning. I got out of bed and went to the door and looked through the peep hole and I saw Rob. What is he doing here? I quickly unlocked the door and opened it for him "What are you doing here at this hour?" I asked and I looked and saw it was just him.

"I knew I could come here" he said as I shut and locked the door behind him

"What happened?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen

"I had to get out of there" as soon as he said that I decided to make him a glass of rum and coke. "Thanks" he said as he took a sip

"Just tell me what happened" I said as I sat down at the island across from him

"I just can't take it anymore Sis. She tells me everything's fine, that she's ok with me being gone so much because it's helping us in the long run. We don't have to worry about money but whenever I'm home I get the cold shoulder. When Dusty first brought it up I honestly wasn't planning on taking the job but she told me to. She told me to do it cause it would be better for us. And she always thinks I'm cheating on her" he began venting

"She still looks through your texts doesn't she?" I asked, she always did before, I didn't think it would stop.

"Of course she does. She takes every little thing and blows it out of proportion. I thought things would get better once we were actually out on our own but they haven't. They got worse. Even though I'm home for 3-4 days a week I feel like it's work when I'm home. The only solace I've had lately is inside that ring. And inside that world. That's why I've been taking every promotional gig that I can before I turn heel"

"Come here" I said and I gave him a hug "What did you tell Tori?" I asked after we sat back down

"She thinks I'm on the way to a signing for tomorrow. That's what I told her. But we did get into an argument right before I left. I flat out told her that I couldn't deal with it anymore. That I can't deal with her not trusting me anymore. I told her this was her last chance and she had blown it. I told her I still wanted to be friends and she said she couldn't do it. That once I get a girlfriend that she'll get jealous. You know what?" he finished off his drink "I don't want a girlfriend right now. I got too much shit I'm already dealing with. I don't want to deal with a girlfriend right now… Ya know, I actually told her that I'd move out. That house will be paid for in 3 months and I said that I'll giver her enough child support for her to stay living there. I know she fell in love with that place as soon as we saw it. So I'm being nice, I'm gonna let her have the house. My only condition for that was that it's joint custody. There is no way in hell she is keeping my kid from me" he pretty much yelled the last part

I got up and gave him another hug "It's alright Bub, it's alright. You know you can stay here for as long as you need to"

He continued hugging me for a few more minutes. From where we were I could see, Cody started to come down the stairs. I waved him back upstairs. "I know. You've always said that you're there for me. I can't move back home. I just cant. I guess I'm like my sister in that way. But what I really need you and Cody to do… I'd really appreciate it if you came with me next week to get my stuff from the house"

"Well of course you're like your sister. How many people in the back have told you that?" I laughed "You know we'd do that for you. Would you like another drink?" I asked

"No thanks. I really just wanna go to sleep"

"Alright. You can go ahead and use the guest room" I told him

"Thanks Sis"

"No problem Bub" I said as we walked upstairs.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me before he walked into the guest room "You know I love you. Right?" he genuinely said

I smiled "I know you do. I love you too. Sleep good" I gave him one more hug and he squeezed me tight and cracked my back in the process.

"Thanks again" he said as he walked into the guest room and I went back to bed where Cody was waiting for me.

"What's Rob doing here?" Cody asked as I got back into bed.

"Basically, him and Tori are done and he's giving her the house. He's gonna stay here until he can get another place"

"Wow. So they're really done this time?" he asked

"Yep. And next week we're going with Rob to get all of his stuff from the house"

"What about our nephew?" he asked. He's got a soft spot for Branson.

"They're gonna figure out a joint custody thing"

"Is Rob ok?" he was obviously concerned

"I don't know for sure but he will be. I've known him all but 2 years of my entire life, he's gonna be ok. As long as we keep him busy with work for now and let him bring it up if he wants to talk about it" I explained

He just sighed. Even though he hasn't been here the entire time of Rob and Tori's relationship, he still knows about all of it "I hope he finds somebody to truly be happy with"

"So do I. You know me, I'd probably try to set him up with somebody. But atleast for a few months I'm just gonna let him go then I'll try to help him find somebody. I just wish he could be as happy as we are" I said as I laid down and put my head on Cody's chest and wrapped my arm around his abdomen.

"You know he will" he re-assured me

"I know… Goodnight baby, I love you"

"I love you too Deej. Goodnight" he said as he wrapped his arm around me and I fell asleep shortly after.

A/N: YAY? NAY?


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - I'm pretty sure they're done. And Branson stays here a few days out of the week so it's all good. But stories sake she's gone, out of the picture, that stemming from something she actually said to me but it's not really like that. And wait no longer :P

FOR THE REVIEW. LOVE YA GIRL, AND NO I'M NOT SAYING THAT JUST CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT REVIEWS THIS FIC :P THAT BEING SAID, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 41

I woke up the next morning and Rob and Cody were already downstairs talking about everything. I walk into the kitchen and gave Rob a hug from behind "How'd you sleep Bub?" I asked as he hugged me back.

"Pretty good. Better than I have in a long time" he smiled

"Good. I'm glad. I'm gonna go shower and get ready" I said then gave Cody a hug and a kiss "Cody, you think you could clean Shadows litter boxes and make sure she has food? We gotta leave in an hour" I stated

"Sure thing" Cody said as I started to walk to the stairs.

"Wait, Sis"

"What?" I turned around and looked at Rob

"When were you gonna tell me that you guys were gonna start trying to have a kid?" he eyed me

"Cody" I scorned

"Sorry, I couldn't help it"

"It's fine" I said to Cody then looked at Rob "It was just talked about the other day and we'll start trying towards the end of our feud. During our Hell in a Cell match I'll get 'injured' which will leave it open for you and Cody to feud. Cause Cody's gonna blame you for my injury"

Rob smiled "Nice. I get to feud with my brother-in-law" he said to me, then looked at Cody "I'm gonna treat you the same way in the ring that I do with Donna"

"I expect nothing less" Cody smiled then I went and got ready and we left for our house show. I suggested we ask Steph for next Thursday off so we have 3 days to get Rob's stuff. California to Georgia is a long drive. So for that Rob said it was ok that I tell Steph what happened. As soon as we got to the arena I went to her office and explained the basics to her and she said it was fine. We'd only be missing one house show.

After I left Stephs office I went down to catering and found T. He came running up to me "Dude, have you checked your twitter yet today?"

"No. Why?" I asked

"You probably got the same thing I did. I got a shit ton of messages asking about Rob and Tori and if they were still together. What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened with Rob and Tori?" he repeated

"They broke up yesterday. Rob couldn't deal with it anymore" I sighed "Fans have been asking you about them?"

"Ya. How could they know already?" he asked. So I pulled out my laptop and opened my tweetdeck and looked and on both Tori's myspace and facebook her status says; 'Single cause I guess me and my son's not good enough for him' and I've got a shit ton of messages, just like T said, asking about it.

"God damnit. She knows fans of ours follow her. She's such a bitch"

"I haven't responded to any of them yet. What should I say?" he asked me

"Ummm…" I thought for a minute "Alright put; 'Yes Rob's single now and if you're a true fan then you won't believe what Tori says. You want the real story? DJ will post it later' I'm gonna put the same thing" I said and did then shut my laptop "We gotta go show Rob" I said and we ran to the locker room. We barged in and Cody and Randy were in there but not Rob.

"Where's Rob?" T asked

"He went to talk to Melina. Why?" Randy asked

"Has he went out to sign autographs yet?" I asked. He always does. I want him to be aware that fans might ask him about it.

"I don't think so. Why?" Cody asked

"This is why" I opened my laptop and showed them Tori's status'

"Are you kidding me?" Randy asked "He told me about it and that is so not what it is"

"I know. T and I got a bunch of messages already asking about it. I gotta tell Rob" I said and I left the room and took off to find Rob. I found him in the hallway talking to Melina.

"I just couldn't deal with it anymore" I heard him say as I walked up to him "Hey sis. Why are you so out of breath?" he asked

"Well, T and I got a bunch of messages from fans today" I started

"About what?" he asked

"You" I simply said

"Are you kidding me?" he got that look on his face as I opened up my laptop and showed him "God damnit. Is the bitch trying to ruin me?"

"What did you guys say?" Melina asked

"We both said that yes Rob's single but if you're a true fan then you wont believe what Tori says and that I'll have the story later on" I answered

"What are you gonna say?" Rob asked me

"Depends. What do you want me to say?"

"I'm not gonna sink to her level. So just tell them that it didn't work out. Tori doesn't want to stay friends but I'm still gonna be there for my son. Hell even tell them that I'm giving her the house and enough child support that she doesn't have to worry about money. That should cover it and let the fans know that I'm not bailing" Rob explained

"Sounds good" I said as I put exactly that "Now remember, since it's already around, when you sign autographs the fans might ask you about it. So just a heads up"

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you" he said and gave me a hug.

"I don't know what you'd do either" I laughed and went back to the locker room.

"I can't believe Tori actually did that" Cody said as I walked into the room "I just checked and even I actually have a few messages on facebook asking me about it. This is ridiculous"

"Does she even know what she did?" Randy asked

"Oh I'm sure she does. And next week when Cody and I go with Rob to get his stuff she's gonna hear it from me. This is bullshit. I've seen my brother at his worst just because of her. I can't stand dealing with seeing my brother like that. I want him to be happy and if he keeps getting back with her then he won't be" I vented

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Don. By what Rob was saying to me earlier, he's never going back to her" Randy stated

"Good" I smiled

* * *

Past few days have been pretty good. Rob's been doing really good. I mean, I didn't think he'd be moping around but I didn't think he'd be like this either. It's like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. In ring hasn't changed, which is great. I figured he'd have too much on his mind to focus, thank god it's not like that. But now to see how his acting is. It's Monday night and we have a segment before our match with Nattie and TJ…

_Me and Cody are in the locker room talking "Your brother doesn't like me does he?" he asked me as he had his hands on my hips._

"_You figure that one out on your own did ya?" I laughed_

"_Oh hush. I don't even know what I did?"_

"_Probably just cause you were the enemy. He doesn't know you like I do. Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around" I re-assured him_

"_How can you be so sure?" Rob asked, we didn't hear him come in._

"_I'll see ya later baby" Cody gave me a kiss and left the room as Rob stared him down._

"_I don't think you're gonna be able to focus anymore because of him" Rob simply said, with that tone. He doesn't think I can._

"_Don't even do that Rob. You know how much these titles mean to me. That's personal life. These titles are business. You have nothing to worry about" I told him_

"_Promise?" he asked_

"_Pinky promise" I said and pinky promised him. We went out to the ring and I won us the match by pinning Nattie._

"You're doing great Bub. I'm glad you're not letting her get to you" I gave him a hug as we walked back to the locker room.

"I can't. I gotta think on the positive side; I don't have to deal with her paranoid bullshit anymore. Ya I won't get to see my son as much as I'd like but I will get to see him atleast once a week"

"Is that what you guys agreed on?" I asked

"Haven't really talked about it yet. I just told her she wasn't keeping him from me. We'll figure something out when we go to get my stuff"

A/N: SOMEWHAT OF A FILLER. GOOD? BAD? LEMME KNOW.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: THANKS TO...

**Happygoluck103** - i'm gonna assume you meant 'story' lol. but i'm glad you love it :D

FOR THE REVIEW. I'M GLAD SOMEBODY ELSE FINALLY REVIEWED. AND I HAVE TO TELL YA'L THIS CAUSE I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED. I JUST GOT A TICKET TO A TNA SHOW ON JUNE 19TH. I'VE BEEN TO 10 (SOON TO BE 11) WWE SHOWS BUT NO TNA YET AND I'M SUPER EXCITED. JUST HAD TO TELL YA'LL :D NOW ONTO THE FIC...

Chapter 42

Cody, Rob and I are on a plane on the way to get Rob's stuff. "So who's picking us up from the airport?" I asked as the plane started to land.

"Rey is. I live… well LIVED across the road from him" Rob answered

"Trying to avoid Tori as much as possible?" Cody asked

"Tryin"

"And how are we supposed to fit all of your stuff and the 3 of us in your camaro?" I asked

"I'm renting a uhaul trailer to hook onto the back"

"I guess you've got it all settled then" I responded

"I'm a grown man now Sis" Rob laughed as we got up out of our seats

"That may be true but who's house are you living at now?" I smirked

"Well ok, you got me there" Rob agreed

"I always do" I smiled and we all got off the plane and found our way to Rey's car.

"Thanks Rey, I appreciate this" Rob said as we got into the car

"No problem man. By the way, Angie picked up a bunch of your stuff and took it to our house" Rey stated

"Why?" Rob asked

"Cause Tori threw a bunch of it onto the front yard. From the looks of it, it was pretty much everything" Rey explained

"Anything broken?" I asked

"Not that we could tell. But we did have Dominic go over there to get stuff of yours that would break. Just incase. And dude I think you owe Dom. Tori bitched him out so bad" Rey answered

Rob sighed "Damnit, why can't she just be civilized?"

"That would be because she's crazy" Cody piped in

"True that" Rey said as he pulled into his driveway and Rob and Cody went into Reys house and I went over to Tori's.

"Why did you do that?" was the first thing I asked her

"Do what?" she asked as I walked into the house

"Tori, come on. First, your status. You know our fans follow you too. And you know what you said wasn't true" I apparently had to explain

"What's it matter? He's turning heel anyways"

"Damnit Tori" I'm trying to keep my calm "You know that doesn't matter. And why did you have to throw all of his stuff out?"

"Dominic came over to get the stuff" she argued

"Ya after you started throwing stuff out. He wanted to get the stuff that was breakable. You didn't need to bitch the kid out"

"You know what? I don't care anymore Donna. Your brothers cheating on me. You should have seen all of his texts. Especially the ones from Melina. She said that he hurt her back from that move he tried on her" see, like I said, she jumps to conclusions

I sighed "Tori, I happened to see that one. Rob and Mel have been practicing together. We're gonna have a couple intergender matches of me and Cody vs. Rob and Mel. They were trying a move and she bent back too far. You always jump to conclusions just cause you have a problem with trusting people and now you've fucked it up" I was still being calm

She took a deep breath "Damn. You think he would take me back?" she asked

"I doubt it. And I wouldn't let it happen anyways" I said matter-of-factly

"Excuse me?" she got that look "Do you not want Branson to grow up with a family?"

"Don't even go there. Branson will have a family. Do you know how many kids grow up without their parents together? A lot. And I've seen my brother, my best friend at his worst just because of you. You put so much stress on him that he just couldn't deal with it anymore" I raised my voice just a little bit

"Ok, I get it. I cause stress for anybody living with me?" she got that cocky attitude and it's not gonna change.

"Pretty much ya"

"Then maybe he should just take Branson with him too. I should just let him have full custody and I can stay out of all of your lives"

She always goes to extremes too "Damnit Tori. Ya know what? I'm sick of you going overboard like this so this time I'm not gonna argue with you. If that's what you want, then so be it" I was tired of arguing with her when she does this.

"You want me to give Branson up, don't you?" she pretty much yelled

"I don't give a fuck anymore Tori. I'm tired of you going to the extremes with everything. If you don't think you can take care of your son. If you want him growing up without his real mom then fine. It's whatever anymore. I really don't care what you do as long as I get to see my nephew atleast once a month"

"Fine. You guys can take him"

I sighed. I'm trying to refrain from hitting her "Whatever Tori. You can talk to Rob about this after he gets his stuff from Reys. I'm going over there before I do something I regret" I said and turned around

"And what would you do that you'd regret?" she knows exactly what it is

"Don't worry about it" I said as I turned around

"This?" she asked and punched me in the eye, then just stood there.

"No more regrets" I said and pulled my arm back and punched her in the jaw and she fell back, knocked out cold. "God damnit" I said, she started it. She made me do it. So I walked back over to Reys and Angie greeted me first.

"Hey Donna" she gave me a hug and stepped back and looked at me "What's wrong with your eye?" she asked

"Oh ya. Tori punched me"

"She did what?" Rob asked

"She punched me so I punched her back" I simply said

"Deej" Cody scorned

"She started it. Besides, she only got the one punch in on me then I punched her so shes knocked out in the hallway when you walk into the house. Bransons upstairs asleep" I explained

Rob ran to the door "First, what was said to lead to that?" he asked

"She was going over board again. She said you can keep Branson"

"Damnit" Rob said and ran across the yard

"Donna" Cody scorned, damn, he actually used my name.

"Cody. She started it. I swear. You know I'm not lying"

"I know but you still didn't have to hit her" he said as we started to walk over there

"No excuses. She's known me long enough. She knew I was gonna do that" I said as we walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Cody, keep your bitch out of my house!" Tori yelled. She's just mad that I knocked her out.

"Just help Rob bring his stuff out and I'll pack it up" I told Cody and walked out of the house and over to Rob's car with the uhaul trailer hitch on it. Cody was carrying things out to the car as I was putting them in and I could hear Rob and Tori arguing. Then Cody continued bringing out more boxes. I know Rob doesn't have this much stuff. So I opened one of the boxes and saw some of Bransons toys. "Cody, what's this stuff?" I asked

"Bransons. Tori's moving back in with her mom and Robs just gonna sell this house. Since we're gonna start trying soon, he doesn't wanna be this far away from us. So him and Branson are moving in with us until they can find a place in town" Cody explained

"So is Tori ever gonna come see her son?" I had to ask. Cody looked away "Cody?" he looked at me and sighed "God damnit" I put the box down and started walking to the house but Cody stopped me.

"Deej. Don't even bother. We can take care of this"

"How Cody? Huh? I'm not staying home yet. So how are we gonna take care of Branson for the next 2 - 3 months? Have him travel with us? He's getting to the point where he NEEDS attention. He's not just a little baby anymore, we can't just lay him down for a nap all the time" I argued. It wouldn't be a problem if I was already off work as a talent but I'm not yet.

"I don't know hun. We'll figure something out. Maybe mom and dad will watch him until you start staying home" Cody offered

"Cody you're a genius. They still have everything there too. This will work. Finish bringing stuff out and I'll call them now" I said and we both did just that. Mom and dad understand completely and they said they'd watch him for the next couple months. But that means I had to tell them that Cody and I are gonna start trying. I would have preferred to tell them in person but shit happens. Cody, Rob and I took turns driving and made it home in like a day and a half. We got everything unloaded then the 4 of us hopped on a plane to mom and dads and dropped Branson off there and visited for a little while then we had 8 hours to sleep before we had to get on a plane to the Saturday house show.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE? NOT MUCH BUT HEY TORI IS NOW WRITTEN OUT OF IT :P


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: THANKS TO...

**Sonib89** - I know right, gotta put a little something real life. well not really real life, but it was derived from it :P

**janiebella** - hey janiebella :P i'm glad you like it, and i'll keep writing :D

2 REVIEWS, HOLY SHIT :P WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER...

Chapter 43

Last few weeks have been going pretty good. Last week Rob and I lost the titles to ShoMiz. It was also the beginning of me and Rob's feud. How'd we do that you ask? Well the finish was Rob hitting his finisher on me and leaving the ring to let Mike pin me. So this week is Rob explaining himself…

_Cody and I were in the locker room "Baby, are you sure you wanna go out there by yourself?" Cody asked me_

"_Cody. It'll be fine. I know what he did to me last week but he's my brother. I'll be fine. Don't worry"_

"_If you say so" he sighed_

"_I do. So buck up. Just promise me that you'll stay back here"_

"_DJ" he obviously didn't want to_

"_Promise me" I demanded_

"_Fine. I promise, I'll stay back here"_

"_Thank you" I said and gave him a kiss and left the locker room_

It went to commercial as I walked the hall and out to the ring. I was in the ring with a mic when it came back from commercial.

"_Alright. You all saw what happened last week. Those titles meant the world to me. And my own brother screwed me over. I'm over that, it's whatever. He obviously didn't want to have a long title reign with his sister. But what I'd really like to know is why? So come on out here Robert" I said and waited for him to come out. A few seconds later his music hit and he came out to the ring._

"_You wanna know why I screwed you over? Why I no longer wanted to be your tag partner?" he got up in my face_

"_Ya. That's what I said" I confirmed_

"_We had a plan. The plan wasn't for you to fall in love. It was to win those titles. Yes, we did win. I'll give you that. But you apparently had other plans and I didn't wanna get in your way. So I thought, what better way to end it than make you loose what meant the world to you. That's why I did what I did last week. You don't have to worry about me anymore. You can just be with Cody"_

"_Ok, that's how its gonna be?" I asked_

"_Pretty much ya" he smiled_

"_Well now I've got a different plan" I said matter-of-factly_

"_And what's that?" he asked_

"_This" I said and dropped the mic and started just wailing on him until refs came out and pulled me off of him and out of the ring and started walking me up the ramp._

"_Ok, I get it Sis. You want a fight?" he said after he picked the mic back up_

"_Ya" I shouted_

"_You got one. Next week right here in this ring" he said and dropped the mic and we continued to trash talk each other as it went to commercial._

"That was awesome you guys" Steph said as we got to the back "The fans were really eating it up. This is really gonna go over"

"Thanks Steph" I gave her a hug

"So when's our blow off match?" Rob asked, I was curious too

"It's January now and we were thinking…" Steph smiled, oh god, it's huge, I can tell.

"Just say it Steph" I sighed

"WrestleMania 27" she smiled

"Seriously?" Rob asked and she just looked at him "Sorry. But seriously?" he asked again

"Yes Rob. Seriously. And a little plus… We're gonna let you guys decide what type of match it is. Anything. Donna, you've proven to us that you know what you're doing with storylines so we trust you guys' judgment. Besides Donna, it'll be your last match for a while. ANY type of match you want, you got it"

I gave her another hug "Thank you so much Steph. Quick question"

"You're welcome. And what's that?"

"Once I go back to being just on creative, would it be better if I move to Stamford?" I had to know

"Ya. It would be a lot easier on yourself if you do"

"I'll look but you think you could keep an eye out on houses for me?" I asked her

"Yep, no problem"

"Thanks" I said and Rob and I walked back to the locker room.

"Oh my god Donna. We get to have any match we want at Wrestle-fucking-Mania, this is crazy. We could really tear the house down" he said and I heard him, I was just in a daze, this is just crazy "I'd really like to do a TLC but since Steph said ANYTHING now I'm not sure" Rob continued, then he looked at me "Yo, Donna. You there?" he asked

"Ya I'm here. I heard you. That's just crazy. I just need to soak this in. Just give me a bit" I said and sat down on the bench.

"Alright. I'm gonna go change" Rob said and left the room as I just sat there staring into space, just thinking of all the different things we could do. I mean, we're already making history. There's never been a brother/sister feud culminate at WrestleMania. And we can do ANY kind of match we want to. We could even think of a new concept. And all the stuff we're gonna do for this. Steph said she wants help from me and Rob on this storyline. She wants to know the buttons we can push with it. I think we're gonna do a lot with it. A lot of shockers. This is gonna be so much fun.

"DEEJ!" Cody shouted

"What? You don't have to yell" I snapped

"I just said your name like 5 times and you didn't answer. You looked out of it"

"Oh, sorry. A lot of different ideas going through my head" I stated

"About what?" Cody asked as he sat next to me

"Well tonight Steph informed me and Rob that our blow off match is at Mania" I started

"That's awesome"

"Not done yet" I smiled "Me and Rob get to choose what kind of match it is… ANY kind of match we want" I just grinned ear to ear

"Baby that's great" he gave me a hug "I can tell you already that you guys will have one of the best matches on the card"

"You really think so?" I questioned

"I know so. That 45 minute one that we all saw was awesome. Now you guys can get your hands on anything you want. It's gonna be amazing"

"I hope so. And by the way, we should really move to Stamford before I start staying home" I informed him

"I figured we'd need to. That's fine. I'd rather do it now than later down the line"

"You're so cool about this" I admired

"You're my life. I go where you go. It's not gonna be hard to leave. We travel all the time anyways and it'll be a lot easier on you if we move there. So that's what we're doing. We can look into a bigger house. One with enough room for Rob and Branson too. They're welcomed at our house for as long as they need to be" Cody smiled

"Well ya, he's my little brother. He's always been there for me and I'm always gonna be there for him" I said to Cody then shouted "You hear that Rob?" I asked

"Sure did" he said then came back into the room "I really do appreciate it. You guys don't know how much this means to me. I couldn't ask for better family" he smiled and gave both of us a hug.

A/N: AWWWE, CUTE LITTLE ENDING. FOR THIS CHAPTER ANYWAYS. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - :D we love our brothers then sometimes wonder why :P good to see ya back, how ya been?

FOR THE REVIEW. NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 44

I actually ended up staying at Steph and Pauls house all week. Me and Steph were figuring out storylines, mainly mine and Robs and we also went searching for a house. We didn't have to go far to find one that I fell in love with. It was literally 2 houses down from Steph and Paul. Steph had it set up for her and I to go check out the house.

It was a big 2 story with a huge basement. The basement is almost like it's own little house. It's a big room as you walk into it and like a bar in the corner to the left and to the right is a hallway that has 2 rooms and a full bathroom. Rob and Branson can both have their own rooms down here. We walked back upstairs and there's a huge living room and if you continue walking through it it takes you to the acre and a half backyard. If you make a left when you walk into the house it takes you to the big kitchen that like our current house has an island and further down the hall is a half bathroom. On the right hand side at the end of the hallway is the stairs to the top floor. We walk up there and as I look down that hall I see 4 rooms. The first one on the right hand side is a smaller room which can be a guest room. The first one on the left hand side is also a smaller bedroom. Last door on the right is a huge bathroom with a nice bath tub and a separate shower with glass doors like our current one. Last door on the left is obviously the master bedroom. It's huge and also has a walk in closet. This is so our new house. I took videos of the entire place with my phone and sent them to Cody to see what he thinks. I'd like to tell the real estate agent that we'd take it so nobody else will. A couple minutes after I sent the last video to Cody he called me.

"So what do you think?" I answered my phone

"_I think it looks perfect. But what do you think?" _he asked me

"Cody, I love this house. And it's only 2 doors down from Paul and Steph" I added

"_Even better. You able to put anything down on it?"_ he asked as I walked out to my car to get just that.

"I actually brought $10,000 cash with me just incase" I said as I grabbed the envelope from the dash.

"_Great. Put that down on it and tell the real estate agent that we can give him another $50,000 cash when we move in. Find out how soon we can move in_" he instructed me

"Will do. I'm gonna let you go and go talk to the dude. I'll text you the info when I'm done"

"_Alright baby. Love you"_

"Love you too" I said and hung up and walked back into the house. I gave the guy the money and told him what Cody said and he said we can move in next week if we want to. As soon as I told Cody that he said that him and Rob were gonna start packing up and I got it okayed with Steph for us to have next Thursday off again so we can do that. And Ted's coming home with us on Tuesday so he can drive the uhaul. Cody, Rob and I each have our own vehicles and we wanna do it all in one trip.

I admired the house one last time before Steph and I went back over to her house and we finished up talking storyline then I packed up, said my goodbyes to Paul, Steph and the girls and caught my plane home.

* * *

It's Monday night and tonight Rob and I have our first match. Nothing special with this one yet. Just a regular match. Of course we had to have a backstage segment before our match…

"_Cody stop it. I mean it. I took care of myself last week. Just like I said last week, he's my brother" I told him_

"_But DJ, what if he brings somebody out there with him" he argued_

_I sighed "Cody, I know my brother ok. He's a guy, he's gonna think he can take me down without any help. He won't bring anybody out with him. I'll be fine"_

"_But…"_

_I interrupted him "Ok, how about this. I'll let you be on standby. I won't need you out there. But you can be on standby. How's that?" I offered_

"_I'm gonna have to take it" he smiled_

"_Thank you" I said and gave him a kiss._

_Then it panned out to the outside of the locker room and you see Rob on the phone "Ya, Melina? I'm gonna need your help tonight" he smirked as it cut to black._

"Perfect you guys" Steph smiled

"Thanks" I said for us all "Lets go Rob" I put my arm around Robs shoulder and we walked to gorilla. We waited for our cues and went and did our match.

_I ended up winning on disqualification because Melina came out and went after me. Then I was getting double teamed by Rob and Melina and just as I was able to get to my feet Rob had come back into the ring with a chair and hit me over the head with it and I went down. I looked up and I could see Melina in the corner and Rob standing over me about to hit me with the chair again but then he darted off and I saw why. Cody came into the ring. He helped me up and I touched my forehead and looked at my hand and I was bleeding so Cody took me back to the trainers room._

We had another little segment in there as they were cleaning up my head.

"_See DJ, I told you" Cody scolded me_

"_But…" I tried to argue_

"_No buts anymore. I know he's your brother but that doesn't matter anymore. You can't trust him. I won't get involved in your matches unless you tell me to but as long as I'm able to atleast let me come out to ringside for you" he pretty much demanded_

_I knew I was defeated. He's gonna continue arguing with me about it until I let him. I took a deep breath "Fine. You can accompany me to the ring"_

"_That's all I ask" he smiled and kissed my head that was now clean._

"Thanks guys" I told the cameramen and the trainer that cleaned off my head and stitched it up where I gigged myself.

"I think you cut a bit much Deej" Cody teased, you usually don't need stitches.

"First time gigging myself. Did it a bit much. Shit happens. I think I'll get it next time" I argued as we started walking back to the locker room.

"You better" he smiled

I smiled back "You trying to tell me what to do Mr. Runnels?" I teased

"Oh come on now Mrs. Runnels, you know I would NEVER tell my wife what to do" he smirked

"That's good to know. Cause that could get you in trouble" I gave him that look and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

"You should watch it because THAT'S gonna cause some trouble" Cody said and looked down.

"Oh honey, you know that's not my problem. I can just walk away and you'd be the one walking around with a LITTLE problem" I laughed. Cody is by no means little, I just like to tease him.

"Oh really?" he laughed "I'll show you little" he said as he grinded up against me.

"Don't start something you can't finish" I smirked

"Oh I can finish, you don't have to worry about that" he said huskily into my ear and about made me melt. But I gotta get to him. We always do this, try to turn the other one on.

"Too bad you're gonna have to wait til we get home" I said and walked away

"Oh come on now wifey, you don't win when you walk away" Cody said as he caught back up to me.

So I stopped and turned to him "Oh really hubby" I smirked "And what would you have said?" I asked as I started to rub him through his tights.

He gulped "Ummm… That… That's not fair" he sputtered out

"But you're not backing away" I laughed

"Baby, you know I can't when you do that"

I let go "I know, that's why I always win" I smiled and walked to the locker room

"You are such an evil bitch" Cody said as we walked into the locker room

"I know" I said and gave Cody a kiss then walked to my bag.

"Hey Cody, you happy to see me?" Rob laughed

Both Cody and I looked down and I laughed "God damnit Deej" Cody scorned me

"Hey, not my fault you can't control yourself" I said to him then looked at Rob "Great match Rob. By the way, you know you can hit me harder with that chair"

"I know and I did in practice. I just didn't wanna do it too hard on tv" Rob countered

"Understandable, but you know me. It doesn't matter if I actually get hurt, just as long as it looked good" I added

"I know. I'll remember next time" Rob said and we all finished getting dressed. We got it okayed to leave before the shows over. We usually just go to the next town but since we're moving on Wednesday morning Steph let us leave early to finish the packing. As soon as we got back we were all tired but we stayed up to finish everything. The only thing we had left was taking our bed sheets off and loading everything into the uhaul. Once we were done it was 4 in the morning and we went to bed for a good 6 hours before we had to catch our next flight.

* * *

After the show on Tuesday we went home and went to bed then woke up at 5 am and packed up the uhual, we already had each of our cars packed to the tilt and all we had left to pack up was the big stuff. We were on the road by 6 am and got to the new house at about 9 that night.

"Wow D, nice choice" Ted said as I started unloading the things out of my passenger seat "You mind if I take a look around real quick?" he asked

"Ya, real quick" I tossed him the key and finished unpacking the seat. Just as I did, Ted came back out.

"You guys' new house kicks ass" Ted complimented as he got into the passenger seat "Wish I could help you guys more" he said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"It's cool dude. You weren't able to get tomorrow off. You've helped us a lot already. It would have been a lot harder without 4 people to drive here" I stated

"If you say so" he sat back

"I do. So buck up" I smiled

"Yes ma'am" he said and I finished driving him to the airport and when I got back Rob and Cody had already taken Rob's bed into the house and into his new room and they were in the process of carrying me and Cody's bed through the door. "You guys are awesome" I said as I followed them in.

"You aren't the only one that's beat" Rob laughed

"This is the only thing we plan on doing tonight. Can you go out and grab all of our pillows and blankets?" Cody asked

"Sure thing" I said and did so and pulled the cars into the 3 car garage and made sure all of our cars were locked and the alarms on and the uhaul was locked and padlocked. New town and I want to make sure that we don't get our shit broken into cause literally all of our stuff is out here. Then I went back inside and took Robs pillows and blanket downstairs to his room then walked upstairs to me and Cody's room and Rob and Cody had just moved the bed up against the wall.

"See ya in the morning sis" Rob said as he walked passed me and undoubtedly down to his room to pass out.

"This where you want it?" Cody asked

"Yep" I said as I put the blanket over the bed and threw the pillows at the top then plopped onto the bed. And Cody got into bed next to me and put his arm around me.

"Night Deej. Love you"

"Night baby. Love you too" I said and turned my head and gave him a kiss and then passed out. Driving for 15 hours tires you out.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT ONE?


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: THANKS TO...

**Sonib89** - :D in the house and now on to better things :P

FOR THE REVIEW. HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS ONE TOO...

Chapter 45

I woke up the next morning to the doorbell. I turned my phone on and it was 8 am. Sure we got to sleep at 10 last night but who the hell would be at our new house this early in the morning. So I got up and went downstairs and answered the door.

As soon as I opened the door Murphy and Aurora came running in "Steph, Paul. Do you guys know how early it is?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and let them in.

"You don't have to tell me" Paul put his hands up defensively "I told her you guys would still be asleep" he said, so I looked at Steph

"I thought you guys would like some homemade omelets" she said as she took the food into the kitchen "Besides, Paul has to leave in 4 hours. I figured he could help the guys bring in the big stuff"

"Steph, have you seen me lately?" I asked as I looked down at my well toned body "It's not like I can't pick up big things"

"I know but I know it gets stressful on us women when we move cause the guys have no idea where to put things"

"Good point" I laughed

"Aunt D, can we go wake up uncle Rob?" Aurora asked

"Of course you can. It's downstairs. When you get down there go to the right and his room is the second door on the left" I told them and Aurora and Murphy ran downstairs "I'll be right back down. I'm gonna go wake up Cody" I said and went upstairs and gave Cody a kiss.

"Who's here?" he asked as he stretched

"Paul, Steph and the girls. Paul has to leave in a few hours so he's gonna help you guys bring in the big things"

"Alright" Cody said and sat up "I'll be right down" he added and I left to go back downstairs.

I saw the girls back upstairs but not Rob "Where's Rob?" I asked them

"Uncle Rob said that if he's getting up this early then he needs 15 minutes alone" Murphy answered

"Ok" I said and walked over to the stairs, I know what he's doing "ROB!" I shouted down

"WHAT!?"

"THIS IS THE ONLY TIME IN THE HOUSE!" I informed him

"OK!" he said and I went to the kitchen "I guess we can eat first before we get started" I said so we all sat down and ate and when we were done Rob came upstairs. The guys started unloading the uhaul as Steph, the girls and I started unloading the cars. It was nice having their help. We had everything in the house and in the room it was supposed to be in in 2 hours.

"Thanks so much you guys" Cody said

"Yes, thank you" both Rob and I said

"No problem" Steph said

"You guys are pretty much like family. We know you'd help us" Paul stated

"Ya" I agreed "But still thank you" I gave them both a hug

"You're welcome. But we'll let you guys go so you guys can finish up. We'll see you at work on Saturday" Steph said and we all said our goodbyes and they left.

"Alright. We work until 1 then I'll take us out to lunch" I offered

"Good deal" Rob smiled

"Rob, you deal with downstairs and me and Cody will get upstairs then after lunch we can team up on the main level" I told him and that's what we did. We actually got EVERYTHING unpacked by supper. Alot better when you got 3 people unpacking.

The next day we got all the electronic stuff and dish hooked up. By the time smackdown came on we had absolutely everything done. This is our home now and I love it. After smackdown was over Cody and I went upstairs and broke in the room. We were too busy and tired to do anything the past few days. It feels great to finally be settled. This is the place that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in and I'm happy about it.

I woke up the next morning around 9 and went downstairs to make some breakfast before the guys woke up. As I was doing that I could look out the back door into our back yard. It's got a 7 foot tall private fence around it and there's a lot of room. I wanna put an in ground swimming pool back there. As I was staring out the door thinking about what we could do with the back yard I felt two hands on my hips and felt Cody kiss my neck.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked me

"Just what we could do with the backyard. I wanna put an in-ground pool and a hot tub like the old house and after that we could fit a little kids playhouse thing back there and there's something else that I've always wanted to have in my backyard" I smiled, seeing if he'd know what it was.

"I'm sure we could buy one off of Vince" he smiled back

"Oh hell yes. Thank you Cody" I said and gave him a hug

"Anything for you. Besides, I know how you like to practice all the time. Once we get that we can do it whenever we want"

"Very true" then I had a thought "You know what else we could do?" I smirked

"Oh hell. We're gonna have to send Rob off somewhere when we start trying" he smirked

"I already plan on it" Rob said as he walked up the stairs. How much did he hear?

"How much did you hear?" I panically asked

"Just that last sentence" he said as he looked out the back door "We should really put a pool and a hot tub back there like the old place" he suggested

"Great minds" Cody started "We were thinking the same thing"

"Good deal" Rob said as he sat at the table and I turned the fire off under the hash browns

"And we wanna put a kid playhouse back there and and and… What did we always want to put in the back yard?" I asked Rob

"Hot shit, we're getting a ring?" he smiled

"Hell ya" I said and did a fist pound with Rob "We're gonna try to buy one off of Vince. If that don't work then we'll just buy all the stuff and make it ourselves" I added

"I can't wait" Rob said as we all started eating… "By the way, Rumble's in a couple weeks. What's our match gonna be there?" he asked me

"Actually Steph wants 2 girls in the Rumble this year so it's gonna be me and Beth helping each other til close to the end when you come in and get me out then Beth gets you out" I explained

"That's gonna be awesome" Rob smiled as we finished eating and rinsed our plates off and put them in the dish washer.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready. After I'm done, we'll head out" I told them

"Alright" they both said and we did just that.

* * *

It's Monday and tonight me and Rob don't have a match but we do have a segment out in the ring half way through the show. We practiced this one a lot. We actually had to do a recreation for one part of it. It should be fun…

_I come out to the ring and once my music stops I grab a mic "Did you guys see that crap last week?" I said and waited for a reaction "So he's gonna bring in some stuff from the past huh? 2 can play at that game" I smiled "Everybody please turn your attention to the tron" I said and started showing pictures of Rob as a kid… "Is that a rat tail? What's the point of that anyways? Either long hair or short, you can't have both. I remember I used to have to defend you cause people would call you a girl because of it" I laughed and continued making comments on a few more pictures until Rob's music hit and he came down to the ring and grabbed a mic._

"_Tsk tsk tsk. Come on Sis, you really think you're the only one that has baby pictures?" he laughed "Here's some that I bet you guys haven't seen" he smirked at me and pointed to the tron and it was pictures of me from every year. Showing how big I used to be._

"_Oh come on Bub. You really think those bother me now? It makes me proud of all the hard work I did to have the body that I have now" I said matter-of-factly and everybody cheered "I'm proud of where I came from so come on 'Bubby' throw some more at me. Try to embarrass me cause it's not gonna happen" I challenged_

"_You sure about that? I saved the best one for last" he smiled_

"_Try me" I got up in his face_

"_You told me to" he eyed me and I looked up at the tron and saw something that actually was a little embarrassing, it was a video of me before I lost the weight out back as Matt Striker's signing autographs and he says he's just signing for girls and little kids but he goes to pass me up and I stick out my chest and say "I have boobs" and he ends up signing an autograph for me. "So how about that one Sis?" he cocked off_

"_Ok ok ok, you got me there but I just didn't want to get cheated out of an autograph just because he thought I was a guy" I said to him then looked out at the crowd "Raise your hand if you would have done the same thing" and atleast half the people raised their hands "See, that was quite embarrassing. I actually didn't tell anybody here that. My friends knew but I thought about that a lot. I mean come on, you always stress over your most embarrassing moment. But that wasn't so bad. You on the other hand?" I laughed "Ha, you? I've got one that I'm not even gonna show cause I'm not that mean" I said matter-of-factly and dropped the mic and left the ring with Rob speechless._

"That was great Rob" I complimented as he walked back through to the back.

"You too. How much more stuff like that are we gonna do?" he asked, I haven't told him what all me and Steph has talked about.

"Actually in a few weeks 'Uncle Ted' is coming in to try to get us to stop fighting and he's gonna say that he's gonna bring mom and dad here if we don't stop. We challenge it, we don't think he'll actually do it. They already know about it. The week after that they're gonna come. Out to the ring actually as we're arguing and you're gonna accidentally knock mom down and then Dad and I give you death glares as we help mom to the back. She's fine with it, don't worry. She's actually excited about it. Plus, they're gonna bring Branson" I smiled

"As long as she's ok with it then I'll do it otherwise, there is no way" he argued, he wasn't gonna do that to mom.

"I asked her a few times, it'll be fine Rob"

"Ok I'll do it. I can't wait to see my son" he smiled

"Neither can I" I added as we walked to the locker room.

A/N: BIT OF A FILLER DON'T YA THINK :P


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: THANKS TO...

rauts - :D me and my bro have actually thought about it. i'd still love to do it

barnsley_gal_09 - I'm glad you think so :D If you would like my help then I'd be glad to help. just message me and let me know what you want me to help you on :D

FOR THE QUICK REVIEWS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE...

Chapter 46

It's been a couple months. It's 2 weeks until Mania. Rob and I's feud has been going amazingly, the fans are loving it. We had a TLC match at No Way Out for a shot at the intercontinental title that John Morrison now holds. I actually won that match and cashed it in the following week and John and I were having a great match until Rob came in and got me disqualified. After much deliberation we decided that our match at WrestleMania 27 will be a…

"_That's it, I'm sick of this…" I yelled to Rob from across the ring "I challenge you to a match at WrestleMania. Loser leaves RAW"_

"_Just a normal match?" he asked_

"_Nope" I smirked "This is the one to end it all. This type of match SHOULD be loser leaves RAW because WHEN you loose, you'll be too embarrassed to show your face here again anyways" I smiled_

"_Any type of match and you got it" he yelled back_

"_Any match?" I asked_

"_Yes any match, now just tell me" he demanded_

"_Don't get your panties in a bunch bro. But since you wanna know so bad, I guess I'll tell you… Hell… in…a…cell" I said and I dropped the mic and left the ring with Rob standing there, obviously worried about what he was gonna have to face in a few weeks._

As soon as I met Rob back at gorilla after our segment, Vince walked up to us "You guys were great. I'm really looking forward to you guys tearing down the house at Mania. Donna, it's a shame that we're losing you as a talent" he added

"Just for a little while Vince. I believe that I'm not done as a talent yet. I just really want to start a family. I don't care how crazy it makes my life, I will return as a talent. I just won't be able to do as much promotional work as I'd like to"

"We can deal with that. I just think you can do so much more here as a talent, I don't want you to leave just yet, neither of you" he smiled

"That means so much to me to hear you say that Vince, thank you. For me, as long as we're lucky then I hope to be back by No Way Out. I'd even allow somebody to be attacking me in the hospital or something. I know a lot can happen in a year but now that I'm here it's my goal to not miss a Mania" I explained

"But I'll be here" Rob threw in my face

"Shut up Rob. I'm still gonna be here" I argued

"I know" he said then walked off, he's weird. But that's why I love him, he's my brother, I got to.

"Anyways" Vince started "I'd like that actually. Maybe one of these new girls we bring in can be like you and everybody compliments her about it but she don't take it as a compliment. She want's to prove she's not you. So she gets to you before you're even out of the hospital, that would be great. You're a genius" Vince gave me a hug

"Don't even. All I said was that I'd be willing to do a hospital scene. I don't want everyone to know I'm pregnant, fans anyways. I might say something but not until I want to. So it'll just be that I'm on injury"

"That's fine. I'll start looking for a girl now. Or atleast figure out what your storyline will be coming back so we could get it filmed before you start showing"

"Christ Vince, treat me like wrestling royalty why don't you" I laughed

"Well you are somewhat DiBiase, I mean it's on his wife's side but still"

"Which means it's only by marriage. I'm not royalty Vince" I argued

"But you are amazing, your brother too. If your kids get into wrestling which I have no doubt atleast yours and Cody's will, they can't not" he laughed "But them, they will be wrestling royalty " he smiled

That took my breath away. That is like the biggest compliment me and our family has ever gotten. I stood there for like a minute just staring at him "Wow. Thank you Vince. That statement right there just made my life. Not just my day, not just my week, not just my month but that made my entire life. You have no idea" I smiled the biggest smile ever

"Well you're welcome Donna" he smiled back and gave me a hug then he walked away. I stood there for a few minutes just soaking that conversation in. Then I smiled and skipped, yes I skipped back to the locker room.

"Did Don Runnels just skip back here?" Randy laughed

"As a matter of fact I did. But I have a good reason" I smiled

"And what would that be?" T challenged

"Basically Vince was pretty much treating me like wrestling royalty and I told him I wasn't. Not technically anyways cause it's T's mom that we're related to. There's no DiBiase blood runnin through these veins. And he said that our kids will be considered wrestling royalty" I smiled as I looked at Rob and Cody.

"You're shitting me?" Rob looked like a deer caught in the headlights

"Nope. He said that we're that good. That he will consider our kids wrestling royalty" I confirmed

"That is amazing baby" Cody gave me a kiss as Randy, Ted and Rob went to take a shower "Ours especially" he smiled at me "They'll have their grandpa, uncles, godparents, dad and mom will all have been wrestlers"

"That's just crazy to think about" I started as he sat on the bench and I sat on his lap as I had my ankles crossed around his back "Especially considering how I grew up. You have no idea Cody, how much you mean to me. I don't know what my life would have been like without you" just then I had a thought, a very kinky thought "What's the weather supposed to be like tonight?" I whispered huskily into his ear.

"Clear sky's low of 68" he smiled, he always checks the weather.

"You think we could wrassle tonight?" I smirked. We got the ring and set it up like a month ago. We set it up about 2 weeks after the pool and hot tub was finished. And I always wanted to do it in the ring just once and we haven't gotten the chance yet. Rob's always home.

"Depends. Is Rob still gonna go back with Ted?"

"Lemme check" I said to Cody, then shouted to Rob "BUB, YOU STILL GOING TO T'S?" I asked

"YA" he shouted back

"So we wrassle tonight?" I smiled, all giddy

"We wrassle" he said with a real southern drawl.

"I love you" I laughed and started kissing him and got real into the kiss. It honestly went through my mind that since the guys were in the shower to unzip mine and Cody's pants and just fuck him right there. We sit like this all the time. They wouldn't even notice. Of course, we'd stop when they walked back out. Fuck it "Cody, come on" I got up and pulled him out of the room in search of a bathroom.

"What is it Deej?" he asked as I stopped in front of the womens bathroom

He saw the sign "See if it's clear"

I smiled and ran in and there was nobody in there. I opened the door and pulled Cody in. There had to have been like atleast 15 toilets in here. We went to one of the stalls and locked it. I know, public bathroom aint so romantic but you know what, I was really horny and I didn't care. We found the most comfortable position and started going at it hot and heavy. Cody's amazing. He always lasts atleast half an hour. I don't even know how many times I orgasm when I'm with him. About 15 minutes in and I'm getting close to my first release we heard the door open and hear 2 girls talking and Cody, being the guy he is, can't stop. Thank god he slowed down. But that ended up backfiring cause that just made it more pleasurable.

"Ya know, sometimes I wish Donna was atleast bi" I heard and that perked my ears up, Cody's too. He smiled, I knew exactly what he was thinking. I held up one finger, I'll answer in a minute, I wanna hear this and I wanna try to figure out who's talking.

"Why you say that?" another voice that I could tell was Beth's said

"Do you see how happy Cody is all the time? She keeps her man happy" the first voice explained as I tried to hold back a moan. I was able to hold back the moan but it made my whole body shiver as Cody just continued going.

"Actually Mel, I've heard that she's almost as bad as you" Beth said, so it's Melina

"Oh hell. Like it would ever happen but if Cody and Donna were up for a threesome I would so volunteer" Mel finished as she flushed the toilet. Cody smiled at me.

"You're crazy girl" Beth said as I heard them leave

"Deej baby" Cody started as he started going faster again. He's good at multitasking.

"I already know what you're th-th-thinking. The only way I'd say o-k to that is if…" I released again as I hugged him tight and he kept going. He just smiled at me. He loves to see me at his mercy pretty much like this, he's told me that "Remember what Randy said about him and Sam?" I asked

"Ya, I remember"

"I'll ask Melina to join us for a threesome if Randy can join us for a threesome another time. You guys won't have to do anything to each other I prommmm-ise" I smiled

"Deal" Cody said as he kissed me, he is such a great kisser. His tongue began roaming my mouth as his thrusting started to speed up, I knew that meant he was close and now I'm close again too. Our bodies have gotten so in-sync that when he finally comes, I come again at the same time. We moaned into each others mouths as we did and kissed a little bit more, then we put our pants back on.

"I love you" I said to Cody and we walked to the bathroom door "Hold on" I said and opened the door and looked out and didn't see anybody "Alright, come on" I said and Cody came out of the girls bathroom "I'll meet you back at the locker room. I'm gonna go find Melina and have a little talk with her" I smirked

"Take your time" Cody smiled and gave me a kiss then we went our separate ways down the hall. This should be interesting.

A/N: I'LL LET THIS BE UP TO YOU GUYS. I CAN SKIP OVER THE THREESOMES OR I CAN PUT A COUPLE LEMONS IN HERE. REMEMBER, YOU GUYS' CHOICE, SO NOW I'M GONNA NEED SOME REVIEWS, ATLEAST ON THIS ONE.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - yes she can be a bitch, Rob says she's doing better though, I haven't talked to her since she moved out though… Oh I know, I thought it sounded like it'd be awesome :D … Glad you like the segments, I try to put atleast one in each chapter... I hope you like this lemon :D

**Hardycenagrl** - I hope you like this one and I've got up to chapter 57 written and the foursome wouldn't fit in anywhere :S sry. But i still hope you like this one

**Sonib89** - lol and I did write it. Hope you like it :D

**Janiebella** - and there is some slash in this lemon :D

**Barnsley_gal_09** - well I haven't and I'm glad your enjoying it :D

**Rauts** - oh dude, that would be so awesome. I can't wait to get in a ring. I've been in one for like a few seconds just standing in it and I loved that :P

FOR THE REVIEWS. IF I KNEW THAT'S WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET YA'LL TO REVIEW I WOULD HAVE DONE THAT A LONG TIME AGO :P HOPE YA'LL LIKE THE LEMON :D

Chapter 47

So I walked down the hall in search of Melina. I found her just down the hall a little ways talking to Beth. "Hey Mel, mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I asked

"Sure" she said as I noticed Beth smile at her

"I gotta go talk to Steph anyways. See you guys later" Beth said and took off down the hall

"So what's up?" Mel asked

I looked around to make sure nobody was within earshot "Well this might be a little embarrassing on both our parts but… Me and Cody heard you in the bathroom a few minutes ago"

"Oh… ummm… about that… Wait, why was Cody in the women's bathroom?" she asked

"Well… see, that's what's a bit embarrassing on my part. I couldn't wait until we got home"

"Been there done that" she smiled "But you heard me?" she wanted to make sure she heard right.

"Ya we did and see, Cody and I tend to explore fantasies and that's one we've talked about…"

She interrupted "You're bi?" she asked

"No. Threesome with 2 girls is Cody's fantasy so I agreed to do it if we can do mine, 2 guys, and he agreed. So would you like to join us sometime?" I offered

"Hell yes I would. But don't tell your brother" she added

"Ummm… ok. But can I ask why?"

"Well I know Rob wants to be single for a while but I'm really liking him. So if he eventually comes around I don't want him to say no to me just cause I had a threesome with his sister and brother-in-law" she answered

"Very understandable. I'll make sure to tell Cody. And I'll set it up for… the week after Mania. Rob's gonna stay at mom and dads for a month while me and Cody are trying to get pregnant, he doesn't wanna be around during then" I stated

"It's his sister. I know you hated hearing about your brother and Tori"

"I did" I agreed "So I'll get a hold of you in a few weeks and you can come out to the house" I smiled

"I can't wait" she said and gave me a hug then I went back to the locker room and Rob and T had already left so it was just me, Cody and Randy in the room.

"So… Don" Randy smiled, Cody told him "I know Rob's not gonna be home tonight" he said as he walked up to me, put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him and I could feel him up against me. As soon as he did that I looked at Cody and he was smiling so I know its ok "I already called Sam and she's cool with it"

I smirked "What are you trying to say Mr. Orton?" I said as I ran my finger along his jaw. Cody was obviously ok with Randy coming on to me, he was actually getting a kick out of it, so I decided to do it too.

"Depends, what do you think I'm saying?" he smirked, oh my god, husky voice Randy is soooo sexy. So I thought about it and figured out something to do that I know would make Cody laugh.

"I think what you're saying is that tonight, this" I smiled and grabbed his crotch "is mine" I finished as he about jumped back and Cody started cracking up.

"Damn Don" he stepped back "I sure as hell didn't expect that as a reaction" he laughed

I laughed too "I didn't think you would"

"Well lets get to your place. I wanna see what other kinds of reactions you'll have" Randy said and stepped closer to me and kissed me. I got so into that kiss, Randy's an amazing kisser. After a few minutes Randy broke the kiss.

"Wow. Cody, I'm so glad we decided to do this" I smiled and grabbed his hand and we all went out to the rental and went to the airport and caught a plane back to me and Cody's place. I originally wanted the ring thing to be me and Cody's thing but I was so wanting to do it in that ring tonight. We got into the house and put our stuff down "Randy, I wanna show you something" I said and dragged him to the back door.

He looked out it and saw the ring "You guys got a ring?" he smiled

"Yep. And tonight…"

Cody walked up to us as he cut me off "Deej and I were wanting to do something out there. So Randy, you wanna fuck out in the ring?" Cody smirked

"Oh hell. I don't think I'm ever gonna regret tonight with you guys" Randy smiled as he opened the back door and Randy and I went out back and got into the ring. A few minutes later Cody brought out a bottle of Captain Morgan.

"What's that for?" I asked as Cody got into the ring with us

"Well Deej. I know you said that Randy and I won't have to do anything to each other but you know me, we wanna do this for you. Tonight is all about you and I know some of your favorite fan fictions are slashes…" Cody started but then Randy interrupted

"So we talked about it and we'll do anything you ask us to do as long as you don't tell ANYBODY but for us to do that, we have to be drunk and you can too if you want but me and Cody are gonna smoke too" Randy finished

"You guys would really do that for me?" I smiled

"Well ya" Cody smiled "But that means when it's you, me and Melina, you have to do me a solid"

"I can do that" I smiled, then looked at Randy "Did you bring something to smoke out of or do I need to go find one in Rob's room?" I asked

"I have my little one hitter buuuuut…" he smirked

I knew what he wanted "I'll go get killer"

"Thank you" he said and I went downstairs to Rob's room to get just that. I got back into the ring and handed it to Randy and the 3 of us sat there for a while drinking and smoking. After about a half an hour I was feeling pretty good. And since the guys are doing this for me I decided to go get the boom box and brought it back into the ring. While I was in the house I also changed into a sexy outfit.

"Don, you look hot" Randy said as I got back into the ring

"I second that" Cody hiccupped

"What'd you bring the boom box out here for?" Randy asked

"I thought I'd do a little dance for you guys" I smirked

"Hot shit Baby, get to it" Cody stated

I laughed "How you guys feeling?" I asked them both

"I think I'll be all set once you finish your dance" Randy said and Cody agreed

"Alright. I don't think I'm very good at sexy but I'm gonna give it my best shot" I told them and turned on the music and danced for them as they sat in the middle of the ring. I danced for 2 songs worth.

Cody stood up and walked up to me "Baby, that was HOT" he said and started kissing me. He continued kissing me down my neck and just continued down the rest of my body and I felt him kiss my tattoo.

"Cody, stop for a second, I got an idea" I said and he stood up. Then I walked over to the corner. "Alright guys. Strip down. I wanna see those beautiful bodies" I smirked as I did the same and sat on the turnbuckle "Mmmmm mmmmm You guys are fuckin hot" I smiled "Cody, go ahead with what I know you were gonna do" I told him and he knelt down in front of me and started eating me out "Randy, come here" I waved him over "I want some more of that kiss you gave me earlier" I smirked and we started making out as Cody was going to town on me. He knows just how to get me. I had to hold onto Randy so I wouldn't buck myself off the turnbuckle. "God Randy, I don't think I can turn down your kisses"

"I'll keep that in mind" he smirked and we continued making out

Cody's tongue can do amazing things "Oh God Cody" I hissed "I need you in me now" I said with urgency

"Yes ma'am" Cody saluted me and we repositioned ourselves so my legs were wrapped around Cody and I had my right arm around Randy's neck holding myself up.

"Alright Cody, go" I said and he started fucking me. I looked down at Randy "Looks like you'd like a release too" I smirked

"I would love that" he smiled

"But I just can't stop kissing you" I said and started kissing him again and reached my left hand around and decided to give him a hand job. After a few minutes I had a different idea. I stopped.

"Don, what the fuck" he wined

"New idea. Cody, as muuuuch as I don't waaant you to. Stop for just a second" I said and got off him "Randy, go sit on the turnbuckle" I said and he did and I started to give him a blow job. I looked up at Randy and he smiled.

"Oh, I get iiiit. Cody, you get her from behind"

"No anal just yet" I told Cody and he slid back inside of me and I continued sucking Randy off.

"Oh god Don, you are amazing at this" Randy smiled

"I told ya man" Cody added and that position continued for another atleast 10 minutes as I felt both guys cum at the same time as did I.

"You guys" I tried to catch my breath "Should smoke another bowl and drink some more" So Randy grabbed killer and packed another bowl and Cody grabbed the rum. I started explaining as they were drinking and smoking "Ok, I'm obviously not a guy so I don't know this for sure but when your prostate is hit, it's supposed to send a pleasure wave throughout your body. And since you guys are doing this for me then I want you guys to have fun too. From what I've heard, it'll hurt at first but once you hit that, it'll be better. Randy, you're first. Cody's gonna fuck you, then you'll fuck Cody" I explained as they finished the bowl.

"I hope you're right about this" Randy said

"I hope so to. Randy, you better be honest and vocal about this" Cody told him

"Don't worry I will" Randy said as they both took one more shot and set the bottle and killer off to the side.

"Ok Cody, you just start like you would for me, you have to prepare him first" I informed him as Randy got on his hands and knees and Cody knelt down behind Randy and I leaned up against the corner of the ring and watched. Cody first stuck a finger into Randy's ass and I saw Randy wince a little bit as Cody moved his finger in and out.

"Ready for a second finger?" Cody asked him

"Go ahead" Randy told him and he did "Oh woah, I felt that" Randy smiled "I think you hit it. Do that again"

"This" Cody said and I saw Randy jump

"Oh hell that felt good. I think you're right Don" he smirked

"Here comes a third finger" Cody said

Randy got comfortable with that as I could tell from Randy's reactions that Cody kept hitting his prostate "Oh hell Cody, just fuck me already" I laughed, never thought I'd hear Randy Orton say that.

"Yes sir" he laughed

"Wait, Randy, get on your back" I told him

"Why?" Randy asked

"Just do it" I said so he did

"Alright, here it goes" Cody said and started to enter him. He winced in pain. "You ok?" Cody asked him

"I will be, just start goin at it" Randy told him and he did "Oh my god Cody, you have to try this" I was obviously right about the pleasure spot.

"Oh he will" I said and walked over to them "Randy, this is why I asked you to get on your back. You're getting double pleasure" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss

"Oh hell. God!" he panted "Cody, don't stop. Just don't stop. Don, do it. I need that hot mouth of yours!" he pretty much yelled out of pleasure so I started sucking him off again "Oh myyyy goood. You guys are amaaaazzzzing. I'm NEVER gonna forggget thisssss" he said and I smirked up at Cody

I stopped for a second "Ever think we'd have Randy Orton at our mercy like this?" I asked, then continued

"Never. Ya know Randy, it feeeeels awesome on thiiis end tooo" Cody told him

"I beeet. But this side issss bettter. Especially with the addition of Don" he said and we continued at that for the next 10 minutes as Cody came and as he pulled out of Randy, Randy came into my mouth. "Oh my god. Ok, I have to calm down a little bit before the next round" Randy said and just laid down to catch his breath.

"In the meantime. Baby, come here" I said to Cody and he walked over to me "I want another ride" I smirked

"I can do that" he smiled and I hoped on him and wrapped my legs around him and he started fucking me as we made out. I love doing it like this. It's like Cody is completely in charge. I know he likes that too. So Cody and I went at it until we both came. Then I hopped off of him and we made out for a little bit more.

"I love you baby" I said to him and gave him another kiss

"I love you too" Cody smiled at me, then looked at Randy "Randy, you up for the next round?"

"As long as you are" Randy told him

"Yep"

"Alright Randy, just do the same he did to you" I told him, then looked at Cody "Once you're ready for him then you get on your back and after a few minutes I'll start in on you" I informed them and again leaned up against the corner and watched Randy prepare Cody.

"Oh hell dude. You're right. I felt that. Hit it again" Cody said and Randy did "Fuck dude that was awesome" Cody said as I saw Randy stick a third finger in.

"You ready for me?" Randy asked him

"Fuck yes I am" Cody said and got onto his back and Randy started on him. I could tell by the look on Cody's face that he was getting pleasure from it. After a few minutes I went over to them and started to suck Cody off. Randy was able to go a little bit longer. We were like that for a good 20 minutes. After Randy came and pulled out I finished sucking Cody off "Oh my god you guys. Randy, go at her. I need to rest" Cody was spent.

"You heard the man" I smirked and Randy and I did it the same way Cody and I did. When Randy and I were done I gathered up our clothes "Alright guys, I wanna do one more thing I've never done but I wanna do it up in the bed"

"What's that?" Cody asked as him and Randy picked up the other stuff and followed me inside.

"Double. Cody, you and I do it missionary and Randy, you're gonna get me from behind" I instructed them

"Hot shit. First I get Cody's ass, now I get yours Don?" he smirked

"Yep" I smiled as we got up to the bedroom "Alright Cody, you lay down first" I said and he did "Randy, wait until I say so" I added and eased myself onto Cody "Cody, don't start until I say so" I told him "Alright Randy, hop on but slowly at first. Unlike you guys, my ass hasn't been pounded yet tonight" I said and we all laughed

"You got it Don" Randy said and I waited until I was stretched enough so it felt good

"Alright guys just go at it" I told them, so they did "Ooooohhh goood. That feeels gooood. Cody, kiss me" I demanded and we started making out. I don't even know how many times I came. I think they planned to make this last one count. We were going like this for a good half an hour. I felt Randy cum inside me then he plopped down on the bed next to Cody as Cody kept going at me "Raaaannndy" I said and leaned over and started making out with him as he started playing with my breasts. We continued like that for the next 20 minutes. Cody can last for so long and it just makes it so amazing. Cody kept going at me as I instructed Randy to sit up closer to Cody's head and I started sucking Randy off one last time. I catch site of the time and realized that Cody has been going at me for the last hour. I finished Randy up just as Cody came and I plopped down inbetween the both of them, spent. "You guys, that was such a pleasure filled night. Thank you soooo much" I caught my breath

"No, thank you Don" he said and we kissed for 5 minutes

"Thank you both" Cody said and we kissed for a good 5 minutes too

"You can stay in the bed if you want Randy" I offered

"Good cause I can't move. I'm spent" he laughed

"So am I. What about you Cody?" I asked and got no response "Cody?" I asked and looked and he was already asleep.

"I think we wore him out" Randy laughed

"I don't doubt it. Goodnight Randy" I said and we both fell asleep shortly after. That was the most pleasure filled night of my life.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I feel two different arms wrapped around me, I look to my left and I see Cody and to my right is Randy. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's 10 am. I've got an hour to get ready before I have to catch my flight and Randy's flight home leaves the same time mine does. "Randy, we gotta get up" I shook him awake as I sat up

"What time is it?" he grumbled

"10 am" I said matter-of-factly

"Shit" he sat straight up "We still gotta shower. You wanna join me one last time?" he smirked

"Cody…" I started but he interrupted me

"Go for it" he mumbled and rolled back over. He got worn out last night. I know he did, he was spent by the time we got done.

"Hot shit. Let's go" I said to Randy and we went and showered together and had some fun then Cody drove us to the airport and we got on our separate planes. Randy went home and I went to the smackdown taping. After that was over I went back home and Rob was back home too. I got a little bite to eat then went upstairs to bed.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD? BAD? LET ME KNOW. ALSO, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN I'LL HAVE UPDATES FOR THIS AND OTHER FICS, YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER, IT WON'T LET ME PUT IT SO IT (THE LITTLE AT SYMBOL)DJ_SSDD


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - wow, I'm glad you liked it, I originally didn't have that part written. I spent most of the day working on it :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - why thank you. I just try to take it from other lemons I've read and what LITTLE, I mean Little experience I've had. So ok, mostly from other lemons I've read :P

FOR THE QUICK REVIEWS. I HOPE THE REST OF YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THOSE 2 DID :P AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE TOO. THERE'S A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA :D

Chapter 48

I've been so busy this week that I think Cody's been getting irritated with me. I don't try to, I just end up blowing him off every time he tries talking to me. Tonight is the last RAW before Mania. This is the time when it gets hard being on creative and being a talent, is around Mania. Not only do I have to help Steph make sure that any last minute touches to the feuds are all done, but I have to make sure mine and Rob's is all done too. I also have to think about what I'm gonna say next Monday on RAW. Steph wanted me to tell the wwe universe that I'm injured, to make Rob more of a heel. Tonight we have one more match before Sunday. It's a no disqualification tag match with me and Cody vs. Rob and the partner of his choice. We both have segments tonight…

"_DJ" Cody sighed as we stood in front of each other in the locker room "You know I believe in you. I think you'll beat Rob on Sunday but does it have to be a Hell in a Cell match?" he whined_

"_Cody, yes it does. Ya he used to be my best friend but still, when we were growing up he was a little brat. I got blamed for stuff he did. Ya we've had other specialty matches but this is the one to end it all. I'm tired of dealing with his crap. After I beat him at WrestleMania then he'll go to smackdown and we won't have to worry about him anymore"_

"_Ok but what about tonight? Ya I'm gonna be in the match with you but it's no disqualification. Aren't you worried about who his partner is gonna be?" he asked_

"_It doesn't matter who his partner is cause we're still gonna win" I gave him a kiss._

Then it cut to Rob in front of a door.

_Rob took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal Ted DiBiase Jr behind it "What do you want?" Ted asked _

"_I know we've had our problems but I also know that you've been wanting to get your hands on DJ and Cody"_

"_Your point?" Ted stood there as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the door frame._

"_I have a no disqualification match against them tonight and I need a partner and my first choice was my favorite cousin"_

"_You're favorite cousin?" he asked to make sure he heard right "Really?"_

"_Yes really. What do ya say T? It's your chance to really get at them and not get in trouble for it"_

_Ted looked at him and sighed, then smirked "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" he said as he put his arm around Robs shoulders and they went into the locker room to talk strategy._

Steph was happy with our segments and later in the night she said she was happy with our match, which I ended up getting the pin on Rob after I hit him with a chair, then my finisher.

After the show Rob, Cody and I caught a flight home. It's gonna be the last time we're home until next Tuesday. We've got promotional stuff on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday then Saturday is Hall of Fame, Sunday is Mania then Monday is my last RAW for a while. We've got a busy week. As soon as we got home we all went to bed.

"Cody what's wrong?" I knew he was giving me the cold shoulder. He hasn't talked to me since our match earlier.

"Nothing"

"You know that don't fly with me. If we have a problem then we need to talk about it. If we don't talk about it then it's just gonna cause more problems" I apparently had to explain

He sat up and faced me "Ok fine" he took a deep breath "I know you love being in that ring and I've thought about this all week. That's why I've been kind of distant. This isn't just cause this week is hectic but…" he took another deep breath "After you have our first kid…" he sighed, I can tell he's gonna say something that he knows I won't like "I don't want you getting back in the ring as a talent"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to that. I can't even believe he asked me to do that "What?!" was all I could think of to say, I wanna make sure I heard him right.

He took another deep breath "I don't want you getting back in that ring" he repeated, so I did hear right.

"Why the fuck not?" ya I'm pissed, being in that ring is my life.

"Cause I don't want you getting hurt"

"Cody! I have yet to get hurt" I argued

"But with the way you do things full bore. I'm not saying you're not good cause you are amazing in that ring but that's because in specialty matches, which you do a lot, you let people actually hit you just to make it look good. I know we want it to look good but you can do that without them actually hitting you and if you keep doing that stuff then you will get hurt and I don't want that to happen" ok I understand now. I'm no longer pissed. I can finish this conversation civilized.

"I knew what getting into this business entailed Cody. I don't wanna see you get hurt anymore than you want to see me get hurt but shit happens. I've already done so much here and ya I'd be satisfied but I wouldn't be happy if I didn't go back. I don't want to just disappear after ONE 'injury' Cody" I argued

"I don't care Deej. I don't want you to get back in the ring" he was beginning to be firm about it. I know he loves me, hell he married me. I know he doesn't want me to get hurt but like I said, shit happens.

"And what are you gonna do if I say NO?!" I challenged

He looked into my eyes "Not a damn thing. I can't loose you and I know that if I even try to tell you to do something then it's not gonna be a very bright idea for me. But if you do get back into that ring then you'll know that I won't like it" he smirked at me. He knows that it hurts me more when I'm doing something that I know somebody doesn't want me to.

I gave him the death glare and grabbed my pillow and a blanket and left the room. I went downstairs. I'm just not gonna talk to him so that means I'm not even gonna tell him to sleep on the couch. I'm going to. As soon as I lay down I hear Cody coming down the stairs. "Deej, come back up to bed" the nerve of him. First he pretty much tells me that I'm not getting back in that ring after Sunday then he calls me Deej, that's a pet name ok. You don't call me a pet name when I'm obviously pissed at you. Again, I didn't say anything, I just sat up, gave him the death glare and flipped him off. "Seriously? Is this how you're gonna be?" he asked like I was going overboard with it. I'm not, he's basically telling me not to do my dream. I've been wanting to wrestle for years. I'm at home in that ring and he's telling me to stop doing what makes me happy. So I just nodded my head up and down. He walked up to the couch and stood in front of me "Just because I want what's best for you?" he asked as he started to raise his voice. Ok so I wasn't gonna say anything but that did it.

"What's best for me?" I stood up and got in his face "Let's see… What's best for me?" I pretended to think "Here's a good one… NO REGRETS! I don't regret not one thing I've ever done. Everything I've done in my life has lead me to this point. I don't regret smoking pot, I don't regret smoking cigarettes, I don't regret drinking I don't regret anything else I've done. I don't regret dating you because it got me to finish loosing my weight, and quit smoking and countless other things but I do think I'm starting to regret marrying you" I knew that would hurt but damnit I was pissed

"Really?" he challenged "Really?"

"What are you? Miz? You heard what I said. You've known me for 2 years and you've actually known me for over a year now. So you know how things go when someone tries to tell me what to do. Wait, this isn't even that is it?" I asked as I realized what it really was.

"What do you mean?" he was confused

"You'd like for me to believe it was just you trying to tell me what to do cause the real thing would piss me off more" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights "Oh yes honey" I smiled "it just dawned on me… You're being over protective of me. God knows why. I'm a grown woman now Cody. 1 of the names on the title to this house is mine. I have my own car. I have 2, not one, 2 jobs that pay me very well. I'm allowing my little brother to live with us as long as he needs to with his almost 2 year old son, hell I chose a house that they both would get their own room Cody. And we got married. Marriage is a team. Not you trying to tell me what to do." I explained

"I know you're grown up ok. I don't mean to be over protective, I just don't want to loose you. Besides, this is the only thing that I've tried to tell you what to do" he countered

"This may be the only thing but this is half of my life you're asking me to give up Cody… Yes, I'll be giving up that half while we have a kid but I'm not done as a talent. I WILL go back after I have OUR kid. And if you don't like it then…" I thought about what I could do, then I smiled "… You're fired. Then we'll see how you like not fulfilling your dream" I smirked as I crossed my arms.

"You can't fire me" he said matter-of-factly

"Not now. But think about it. I'm already Steph's right hand girl. Anybody I say looks like a good talent she hardly even checks them out herself, she agrees with me. Anybody I say needs to be fired, she agrees with me. There's a lot of promotional stuff or even wrestling that I do now that keeps me from some meetings. But for the next atleast 10 months. I'm all creative. Who knows what the McMahons have in store for me on that side of the business" I smirked again and left him standing there as I walked out the front door and walked 2 houses down to Steph and Pauls house. All the lights were off and I didn't wanna wake the kids. So I walked to the side of the house that Steph and Pauls room is on and grabbed a few pebbles that lined the house and I threw one up at the window and waited a few seconds then threw another one and a few seconds later Paul came to the window and opened it "Donna what are you doing?" I obviously woke him.

"I didn't wanna wake the kids. Me and Cody had a fight. You mind if I crash in the guest room?" I asked

He sighed "I'll be right down" he shut the window and I walked around to the front of the house and waited for him to open the door.

"Thanks Paul"

"No problem" he yawned "You wanna talk about it?" he asked as I walked in and he shut the door behind me

"It's fine. It can wait until tomorrow. I know I woke you" I said as I gave him a hug

"You sure?" he asked

"I'm sure" I smiled "Go back up to bed. I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok Donna. Sleep good" he said and I saw him walk back upstairs and I walked down the hall to their guest room and went to bed soon after.

A/N: DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE DRAMA?


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - thank you and yay, it's about time :P

**Barnsley_gal_09** - thank you and I'll let you know :D

**Rauts** - true, she did a bit. But gotta make him understand how much the business means to her :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - Oooo, I can be like that if I wanna be :P that's good, I'm glad he's ok. Ya, I heard you guys had a bad storm. A tornado around there right? And here it is.

FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS ONE…

Chapter 49

I woke up the next morning to Aurora and Murphy jumping on the bed. "Aunt D!" Aurora shouted

"Wake up!" Murphy shouted

"Alright alright" I sat up and grabbed Aurora into my right arm and Murphy into my left "What are you gonna do now? You guys are stuck" I laughed

Aurora and Murphy both stopped wiggling and looked at each other, smiled then shouted "DAD!"

"You guys are so evil" I laughed as I let them go and they ran out of the room

"They get that from their mom" Paul said as he got to the room

"I know you don't really mean that honey" Steph patted his shoulder as she walked past him

"Of course I don't" he said

"Good" I heard Steph say from in the kitchen

"Yes I do" Paul whispered

I laughed "Paul, I love you"

"I love you too Donna. So…" he started as he came over and sat next to me on the bed "You wanna talk about why you stayed here last night?"

I took a deep breath "Ok, you know how I said that after we have a kid that I'm gonna get back in the ring?" I asked

"Ya and I'd expect nothing less. Cause I know you. You'd probably stay there as long as Moolah did if you could" he laughed

"Ya well Cody basically told me not to cause he's too over-protective and doesn't want me to get hurt"

His eyes went wide "He actually said that?… To you?"

"I know right. Only a crazy person would do that" I laughed

"So what did you tell him?"

"Well I told him that I usually miss some creative meetings but for the next 10 months I'm all creative so who knows what could happen. Basically I told him that after I have the kid I AM going back as a talent and if he doesn't like it then he's fired. If he's gonna make me give up my dream then he's doing the same" I said matter-of-factly.

"I don't blame you. I would have done the exact same thing. Are you gonna be ok?" he asked

"Oh ya, I'll be fine. I just had to stay here for the night so he knows I'm not gonna stand for it. Thanks for letting me stay but I didn't even do any UNpacking when we got back last night and I still gotta pack for this week" I said as we walked into the kitchen "Who's car we driving to the airport this time?" I asked

"Today its" Steph looked at the calendar on the fridge "… Yours Donna"

"Alright, I'll leave the garage door open. Just come on into the house once you have your bags in the back" I told Paul and Steph as I gave the girls a hug "I'll see you girls next week"

"Bye Aunt D" they both said and I left and walked back over to my house. I walk in and saw Rob in the living room.

"Hey, Cody still upstairs?" I asked

"Ya. Dude, he was really upset last night. Was that how me and Tori were all the time?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"I could hear you guys downstairs"

"Oh that. Sorry about that but ya you guys were always like that. Kinda made you feel awkward didn't it?" I threw it in his face

"Ya. I'm sorry"

"It's done and over with. Have you talked to him?" I asked

"Last night I did. I got him calmed down and made him realize that what he asked you to do just isn't fair. He just wants you to ease up on the specialty matches. We talked a lot last night. I think what I figured out was that he wants you to continue your dream but he's afraid that if you keep going like you are then you're gonna get an injury that you won't be able to come back from. I honestly think that's what he's afraid of. I think he thought you'd be more offended by that cause you'd think he's criticizing your ability so he thought it'd be easier to just tell you to not go back" Rob explained

"Seriously?" I asked, wow "Dude, there's always room for improvement. I don't think I'm perfect and I know I'm not. He could have straight up told me I get too into it and I wouldn't have gotten mad at all" I sighed "Jesus Christ" I said and turned around to go upstairs. I walked into our room and Cody was sitting on the bed writing something.

"Cody" I laughed as I walked up to him "Whatcha writing?"

"No. You can't see it yet" he folded it and put it away "Look, I'm sorry about last night. What I really wanna tell you is…" I cut him off

"Rob told me" I laughed "Cody, I'm not perfect. I always say that if there's anything that you think I need to work on then tell me and I won't even get mad" I reminded him

"But the past 2 times I've said something you got mad" he argued

I thought for a minute "Oh ya, I did, didn't I?" I forgot "But even though I got mad, I got better didn't I?"

"Ya. Ya you did"

"Then everything's fine. You made a little thing into a big deal" I walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't process all the options. I just saw it as a loose loose situation. I'm sorry baby" he said and he gave me a kiss. I just got so into the kiss that I jumped so my legs were wrapped around him to right above his waistline.

"We've got time" I smiled and Cody stood with his back facing the bed and jumped back and we had ourselves a little quickie. Had to have something just incase we didn't have the time this week.

* * *

Hall of Fame was great. I love seeing all the legends and having them tell me how they think I'm doing. I always get great advice from the legends. After the ceremony a bunch of us went out to dinner. Me, Cody, his parents, my parents, Rob, Branson, Ted and Kristen and Ted's parents, Steph, Paul, Vince and Linda. Mom and Dad hadn't met Vince and Linda yet. Sure they came to the wedding but they were never in the same spot at the same time. Rob and I could tell that mom and dad were nervous but nobody else could. Me and Rob sat next to each other at the big table and we kept on laughing to ourselves about it.

"You guys should be very proud of Donna and Rob. I'm not just telling you what you want to hear, I really do think they are something and they've made us some money and this match they have tomorrow I personally think it'll be one of the best on the card" Vince smiled at them.

Mom and Dad weren't the only ones speechless. So were me and Rob. We knew we'd have a good match but that's a lot of pressure. Mom was the first of us to speak up "We are very proud of them. You always want your kids to do better than you and them just getting into the business is by far better than we ever did with our lives. Hell, them getting out of Indiana is better than what we ever did" Mom smiled back

Then Dad leaned forward and spoke up "You actually think their match will be one of the best at WrestleMania?" he smiled

Rob leaned into me and whispered "Of course Dad would say that" we both laughed, then waited for Vince to respond.

"Of course I do. This feud of theirs has been great. No offense Steph but Donna and Robs feud has been the best brother/sister feud we've had"

"None taken dad cause I totally agree" Steph said as she smiled at me

A/N: SO IT'S SETTLED, EVERYTHINGS BETTER. SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS, READ ON AND THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER :D


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: HERE'S ANPTHER CHAPTER. HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT.

Chapter 50

WrestleMania 27 was awesome but there was only one problem, it was our finish. I went off the top of the cage like I was supposed to and it looked great but I actually got hurt…

I had just speared Rob through the cage and when I got up I started climbing to the top of the cage. Rob followed me up there and we went back and forth for a little bit then with one more punch, Rob had knocked me off of the cage and I fell onto the announce table. I think I was knocked out for a few seconds but as I opened my eyes and looked up, I see Rob climbing back down the cage. He got to me as I started moving "You alright?" he whispered as he started 'punching' me some more. So I moved all my appendages and my right ankle, I couldn't move it. It killed.

"My right ankle, watch it" I told him as he pulled me up and dragged me back into the ring. We had planned that he was gonna suplex me like 5 times and try for a pin, then do his finisher, but after the second suplex "No more. I can't avoid my ankle. Just DDT me and finish" I told him, so he did, tried for the pin but didn't get it, then went to the ropes and did his 450 splash and pinned me. He celebrated a little bit then went to the back, then Cody came running out.

"Rob said you hurt your ankle. What happened?" he panicked as he helped me out of the ring. And everybody cheered that I got to my feet.

"A bit ironic don't ya think?" I said as we started walking up the ramp "I'm supposed to announce tomorrow that I broke my ankle. I think I did when I landed on the announce table" I explained

"Damnit Deej"

"Hey, it has nothing to do with putting too much into it. You try falling off the top of a 20 foot high steel cage onto the announce table and not get hurt" I argued back

"I know but damnit" he said as we got behind the curtain

"Sis, are you ok?" Rob panicked

"I might have broken my ankle. I'm not sure yet" I said as he put my other arm around his shoulder.

"Let's get you to the trainers" Rob said and him and Cody helped me back there. I sat on the table and the trainer checked me out and thinks the same. He told me that I should go to the hospital and get x-rays. Then Rob and Cody helped me back to the locker room and sat me down on the bench and they started getting my stuff around.

"Guys, the shows not over yet"

"I already texted Vince and said that it might be broken and he said that he wants you to go" Rob argued

"No. There's still 2 more matches. I wanna stay here and watch" I insisted

"Deej, we need to get you…" Cody started but I interrupted

"Don't argue with me, neither of you" I was very firm about it "I don't care what you guys do, but I'm gonna sit right here and finish watching the show, then we can go" I told them and they both looked at each other.

"Fine" they both said

"But atleast text dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital after the show" Rob offered. So I did, I told him its probably nothing serious, just a broken ankle, so they don't worry too much and we sat there and watched the show and after it was over we met mom, dad and Branson at the hospital and I got my x-rays and that's what it was, a broken ankle. So they put my leg in a splint. I go for surgery next week to get it set back in place. After that was all done we all went to the airport and caught the plane just in time. When we got to the sight of RAW we got to the hotel room.

"Do you know what you're gonna say tomorrow yet?" Cody asked me as he helped me to lay down in the bed

"Somewhat"

"Well I wanna give you this" he said and walked to his bag "This is what I was writing the other day when you came back home" he said and gave me a letter "I'm gonna go hop in the shower then I can help you shower alright?"

"Sounds good" I said as I opened the letter and Cody walked into the bathroom.

_Deej,_

_I'm not good at poetry so I'm just gonna tell you how I feel…I love you so much. As soon as you took off last night I knew you were staying over at Steph's but I know when you need your alone time. So I didn't follow you cause I didn't wanna make you anymore pissed than you already were. I know we'll talk about this before you read this letter so you might hear some things again…_

_I had no right whatsoever to even tell you that you can't get back into that ring after we have a kid. You are seriously amazing in that ring. I'm not just saying that because you're my wife. I'd say the same thing even if I didn't know you. I know I can't make you do something you don't want to. I only have 2 regrets in my entire life and go figure, they both have to deal with you; one is wishing I would have tried to message you before I met you and the second one is last night trying to tell you what to do. I just don't what your life shortened because of this business. You know that this business does shorten lives. Every year there's atleast 5 of us that die at a rather young age. I don't want that for you. But even if that does happen, as long as you're happy with your life and what you've accomplished then I'm happy. You know why?_

"Why?" I said out loud, damnit, I always do that. Then I could hear Cody laughing "Shut up Cody"

"Sorry" he laughed, then I continued reading it

_It's because you make me happy. You don't even have to say anything to make me happy. Just seeing you, no, just knowing that you're my wife brings a smile to my face. I know I've said it but I seriously don't know what I'd do without you. I love you soooo much that I'd even be happy with being just your friend. You mean that much to me, I just need you in my life so much that even if we would have never gotten together then I would have still been happy with just friends._ I started to cry, maybe it's the perkaset that the doctor gave me, no it's just me realizing how much I really mean to Cody.

_Enough with that, onto you as a talent… Ever since I've known you I've known you wanted to make it in this business. You always had it in you. I know we were training you before you and Rob had that little match but right then I knew you'd be something great and you have. Not only do all of us in the back think so but so do all of your fans. The fans love you so much Deej. I mean we have a whole room stacked full of stuff that the fans have sent you and you get more autograph requests than what I do when we go out. Hell, out of the WWE, besides Cena, you get the most wishes for the Make-A-Wish foundation. I know you'd like to be a heel when you come back but no matter how much you try, you won't be able to. You have too much of a following. The only way will be for you to do some cheap heat which I know you don't like. So just face it honey, you're gonna be baby face the rest of your career. (There's your motivation. I know that you're really gonna try now since I said that so you're welcome) _He can always make me laugh _Even though you've only been here for a year, you're still an inspiration to a lot of your fans. I've read some of your mentions on Twitter and some of your messages on facebook and myspace, it's just amazing how far you've come. You went from a 285 pound bald chick living in a small town to being a 140 pound, sleek, toned, bald chick to one of the best women wrestlers any of us have seen in a long time… Man, that was stupid of me to try to tell you not to go back. I guess I didn't realize until right now how much I'd be taking away from the fans and me. Ya, you've done a lot in this business already but I know you can do so much more and I can't wait to see what that will be._

_Love ALWAYS and FOREVER, _

_Cody Garrett Runnels_

Wow, that was so over whelming. I love that man so much. I sat there looking over the letter when Cody came out of the bathroom. "Cody" I opened my arms for him to walk over to me and I gave him a hug and a kiss "Baby, I love you"

"I love you too hun. Now lets get you clean" he put his arms under me to lift me up but instead I pulled him down so he fell on top of me.

"I wanna get a little dirty first" I smirked

"Well I can't deny you that" he smirked back and started kissing me. I've been off my birth control for a week and we're now clear to start trying to get pregnant.

* * *

The next day we went to the arena early. This time Mom, Dad and Branson will be in our locker room, instead of out at ringside. I went to the meeting I had to go to then I sat in the locker room just going over in my head what all I'm gonna say. Mom and Dad helped me a little bit. But I will admit that once 8:30 came around I got nervous. Why is that? That's because I'm opening up the show after WrestleMania 27. I went over my lines one more time before I grabbed my crutches and walked out to the ring.

_After I got into the ring I grabbed a mic and looked all around at all the people on their feet cheering for me for about a minute before I started to speak. "How many of you saw WrestleMania last night?" I asked and everybody cheered "So you all know what happened? I'm not gonna blame my brother" I said and they all booed "Let me explain. See, he knocked me off the top of the cage and onto the announce table. I was trying to do the same thing to him. These things happen" I took a deep breath and looked all around again, I'm gonna be away from this for close to a year "I'd like to thank you guys for being behind me through all of this. I just can't believe how far I've come. I went from this" I pointed to the tron and it showed a picture of me before I lost the weight "To this" and it switched to a picture from one of my photo shoots "It's just crazy" I took another deep breath "Somebody told me 'I can't wait to see what you do when you get back' Well guys, I know I haven't been here for long but…" I started to get teary eyed, for real "…I don't know if I'll be back. I broke my ankle and it's pretty bad and the doctors don't know if I'll be able to rehab it back" then I could hear all the fans, sort of. If anything it was quiet, they didn't know what to say. I looked all around and I could see a few people in the audience actually crying. That made me cry because I realized how much the wwe universe loves me "But I will tell you this" I sniffled "I will do my best. I don't wanna be done here yet. And I hope I'm not. I will promise you guys this though, wether it's in or out of the ring, you guys will see me again. When? I don't know yet. But you will. And I will be back. You guys will be my inspiration. You guys have no idea how much you mean to me" I was crying by now, I was able to not even get teary eyed in the back but seeing all these people like this got to me "You guys are the reason I'm here. Some of the other guys have said it but you guys out there in the wweuniverse are truly the best fans on the planet. You guys hold a special place in my heart and you always will" I said and they started a 'DJ' chant and it made me cry some more "Don't forget me guys, I definitely wont forget you" I said and put the mic down as my music hit and I walked to the back._

As soon as I got to gorilla mom was the only one waiting right there and she was crying too "Mom, why are you crying?" I asked as I gave her a hug

She gave me a hug then stepped back "I know how much this business means to you but even with all that you've done, I just didn't realize how big you are. To me, you're just my daughter. But to the fans, you are so much more than that. The fans love you Donna. I am so proud of you. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. You had a dream and you achieved it, you never gave up and I am just so proud of you" she smiled

That made me cry more. I've heard my parents say they were proud of me but never like that "Mom. I love you" I gave her another hug

"I love you too. Now remember…" she started as we both dried our tears "…After you pop out another grandkid for us, I order you to get back into that ring" I laughed

"Anything you say mom" I smiled and we walked back to the locker room. A little later on in the night Cody, Rob and I had to do a short little segment…

Segment starts with me and Cody kissing by the back exit door_ "I'm gonna miss you" Cody said and smiled as he stared into my eyes, while he was rubbing my cheek._

"_I'm gonna miss you too but I have to get outta here. I gotta start rehabbing"_

"_I understand. But what's gonna happen with us?" he asked_

_I sighed as I walked to the door but still had a hold of Cody's hand "I guess we'll have to see" I smiled then walked out of the building._

_Cody ran his hands through his hair as he turned around and bumped right into Rob. Cody started huffing, he's obviously pissed "Look Cody, I really didn't mean…" Rob started but Cody cut him off_

"_Save it. I'm blaming you for this" Cody said and pushed Rob to the side and angrily walked off._

"_Damnit" Rob said as he rubbed his hand over his face and the segment ended_

"Great guys" Steph said as I walked back in "I was really proud of that. That segment said so much yet so little" she beamed at us

"What is that actually?" Rob asked

I just looked at him "Dude, obviously that you and Cody are gonna start feuding and that me and Cody, we can do anything with. We can have us split, or… wait, I got a great one. We could use it and then we can get T and Cody being friends again" I smiled at my geniusness

"I know exactly what you're thinking" Steph smiled "We need to go write this down" she added and we started walking to her office.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Cody yell

"Don't worry. I'll tell you later" I shouted back and me and Steph got to it.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE?


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Janiebella** - lol, why thank you :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - Oh damn dude, that's crazy. Oh wow, really? Well thank you :D

FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE TOO…

Chapter 51

It was nice. After RAW Rob went home with mom, dad and Branson. Rob's staying there for a whole month so Cody and I can try every chance we get. It won't be as much fun cause I was planning on all these crazy places around the house but with a broken ankle for the next 3-4 months, it has to be just in the bed. But hey, it's not like I don't enjoy it. Cody is amazing. Enough of that, later in the week Cody had to skip a house show to take me to my surgery. Since Cody's parents live here in Stamford then Dusty's gonna stay at the house while Cody's working so he can take care of me…

"DAD!" I shouted down to Dusty. Next thing I know he comes into the bedroom, out of breath.

"Yes honey"

"Did you run up here?" I asked

"Yep"

"Dad, you don't have to do that. If I need you to hurry up here then I'll say so"

"Alright. So you ready to go downstairs?" he asked, he helps me downstairs every morning. I don't wanna be in my room all alone all day long.

"Yep" I smiled and he helped me down the stairs and onto the couch

"You wanna know what I was afraid of?" he asked as he sat on the chair cause I needed to prop my leg up

"What's that?"

"That you'd be too independent and not ask for help"

"You must know me very well then" I smiled "But this is an actual injury and I wanna get healed as soon as possible and I know I need to go by the books on this one"

"Good, I'm glad" he smiled back and got up "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you feel like making"

"Cajun omlets it is then" he smiled, he knows that's one of my favorites

"Oh, you're awesome"

"I know" he laughed "So when's Ted coming over?"

"Next month sometime. We gotta build up Cody's bad mood before T intervenes" I answered

"Which shouldn't be too hard for him" he said as he started making breakfast.

"Why you say that?"

"Don't tell him I told you but he misses you being there with him already"

"It's only been 2 weeks Dad. He needs to chill out" I know he loves me and I love him but come on. He still see's me 3 times a week.

"I know. I told him that and he's working on it"

"I hope so"

* * *

I've been on injury for almost 2 months now and that's plenty of time to really start the storyline. It's gonna start tonight, but I also found out some news today that I'm gonna wait until tomorrow when Cody comes home and Uncle Ted and T come over tomorrow. Dusty already knows cause he went and got it for me and I called mom, dad and Rob and told them cause I don't know how long it's gonna be before I see them in person again.

I know how it's supposed to go but I'm gonna watch RAW and make sure I like it. I watch every single show, I have to. I hope tonight looks good…

_Cody's sitting in the locker room by himself and he obviously looks all down and out. There's a knock on the door "Come in" Cody yells and Ted walks in "What do you want?" Cody asked as he stood up._

"_Whoa there Codes, cool it. Look, I just wanna talk" Ted said so they both sat down on the bench._

"_About what?" Cody asked_

"_I know we've had our problems but you were still one of my best friends and I know how much you love my cousin and since her injury her and I have reconciled and I haven't told her this but I thought I'd offer to take you to my house sometime this week so you can see her. I know you miss her"_

_Cody looked up at him "Am I that obvious?"_

"_Ummm… Ya you are. What you need to do is just tell her how you really, truly feel"_

"_What if she doesn't feel the same?" Cody was worried about that_

"_She always asks me and my dad about you" T smiled at him_

"_You're dad?"_

"_Ya, he watches over her when I'm not home"_

"_Oh ok. So what if I asked her to marry me?" as soon as Cody asked that Ted's eyes went wide._

"_I'm not so sure you should go that far yet. You can try but I'm not gonna guarantee you anything"_

"_I'm gonna take the chance" Cody smiled and the segment ended_

"What did you think?" I asked Dusty

"I think it turned out pretty damn good" he smiled

"So do I. I can't wait until tomorrow"

"Me neither" he said and we finished watching RAW and he helped me up to my bed, he doesn't have to help too much anymore. I can get around on my own, he just likes to walk behind me just incase I fall and I let him do that and he even tucked me in.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a kiss. I opened my eyes and saw Cody "Morning Deej. How you doing?" he asked as I sat up and he sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I'm doing fantastic. I can almost put all my weight on it" I smiled

"That's great baby" he gave me a hug, then I got dressed and he helped me down the stairs.

"So when's the camera crew supposed to be here?" Uncle Ted asked

I looked at the clock "In about an hour" I answered "Guys, could you all join me in the living room please" I said and they all followed me in

"What's up sis?" Rob asked, he's playing it off that he didn't already know, well I'm gonna burst his bubble.

"You already know because you were home when I called mom and dad" I smirked "and Dusty, Steph and Vince already know too" I added as I smiled at Dusty.

"Know what?" T asked

I looked at Cody and he already has a smile on his face. He obviously thinks he knows what I'm about to say "I took a test last week and Dad took me to the doctors the other day after you left Cody"

"And…" Cody smiled even bigger as he urged me to continue

"And…" I smirked "I'm pregnant" as soon as those words left my mouth Cody jumped up and hugged me and picked me up and twirled me around.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he smiled as he stopped twirling me around and set me back on my feet.

"Congratulations. How far along are you?" T asked as he gave me a hug

"He said it was 3 weeks" I answered

"Congrats honey" Uncle Ted gave me a hug

"And I haven't gotten to do this yet" Rob butted in and gave me a hug "Congrats sis" he smiled

"Thanks guys" I thanked, then remembered "Remember, no announcing to the fans yet. We gotta wait a month to do this marriage thing with me and Cody" I reminded them

"Actually, instead of telling everyone in the back, how about we keep it to ourselves, it'll be easier" Rob suggested

"Good idea" Cody said

"Ya, we can just wait until I show up at RAW in a month to tell you" I smiled at Cody

"Hot shit, storyline too?" he asked

"What can I say? Vince and Steph love me" I smirked as we all sat around talking for a while until Steph and the camera crew showed up. Me and Steph started directing traffic and we were all set up in no time…

_Cody knocks on the door and Uncle Ted opens the door and just smiles at him "Come on in" he says and lets Cody in and the camera follows Cody into the living room where you see me with my leg up on the couch and T talking to me as he sat next to me on the floor._

"_DJ?" Cody says and I look at him and smile and am just speechless._

_T smiles and gets up "Dad, let's leave them alone" and Uncle Ted and T leave the room as Cody walks over to me._

"_Cody, what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up and scooted closer to the back of the couch so he could sit right next to my legs._

"_I couldn't stand not seeing you DJ. And when I heard that you miss me too, I had to come and see you"_

"_Who told…" I growled "THEODORE!" I shouted_

"_YOU'RE WELCOME!" he shouted back_

"_But you do miss me, don't you?" he asked_

"_Of course I do baby. Not one minute goes by that I don't think about you. I wanna heal up so I can be back with you" I smiled and gave him a kiss_

"_Well what if you never have to be away from me ever again?" he smirked_

"_I would love that. But how are you gonna do that?" I asked_

"_Like this" he said then got off the couch and got down on one knee and opened up a velvet ring box "Donna Jo DiBiase, will you marry me?"_

_I smiled and looked at the ring "Oh Cody!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug and a very passionate kiss._

"_Is that a yes?" he smirked_

"_Yes, of course" I smiled and kissed him again, then it panned over to Uncle Ted and T. T didn't look very happy._

"_I told you she'd say yes" Uncle Ted held out his hand and T reluctantly put the money into his dads hand, then Uncle Ted did that million dollar man laugh._

"That was perfect you guys" Steph stated

"Uncle Ted, I love that laugh" I laughed again

"Don't we all?" Rob added

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - :D makin sandwiches on the side of the freeway? I'd love to see reactions to that :P

**MJK'sGirl52886** - Why thank you :D I'm glad you like it so much.

FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE TOO…

Chapter 52

Another month has passed and I'm almost 2 months pregnant. I got my cast off last week and tonight Melina comes over cause tomorrow after RAW I'm gonna go pick up Branson and bring him home, and Rob's gonna come home later that night. Branson was only supposed to be at mom and dads for a month but I couldn't take care of him with a broken ankle. So mom and dad just kept him until I was healed.

A/N: THIS IS WHERE I WAS GONNA PUT THE THREESOME WITH DONNA, CODY AND MELINA BUT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A GOOD THREESOME WITH 2 GIRLS, I'M SORRY. I DID ONE FOR 'LIFE BEHIND THE CAMERAS' SO IF YOU REALLY WANNA READ ONE THEN YOU CAN GO CHECK THAT ONE OUT CAUSE THE SET UP FOR THAT ONE WAS GOOD. SORRY GUYS, I HOPE YOU STILL CONTINUE TO READ THIS FIC. I'M HOPING TO GET THIS ONE DONE SOON AND ONCE I DO, I'LL FINISH MY OTHER ONES :D

XxXxX

I can't wait to get to the arena today. I haven't been there in almost 4 months. I miss being there. The first person I see when I walk in is Cena. "Don" he walked up to me and gave me a hug. Only him and Randy call me 'Don'.

"Hey Cena. How ya been?" I asked as Cody continued walking to the locker room and left us there to talk.

"I've been great. But it hasn't been the same without you" he smiled

"You're so sweet" I laughed

"It's true though. People have had to rely on me for the comic relief" he said like it was a bad thing

"Well thank you and I'm not back just yet"

"What? But you got you're cast off. Cody said your ankle was healed" he sounded sad

"I'll be here. I'm just gonna be on creative until I can come back" I answered

"What do you mean?" I was obviously confusing him, I hadn't even told him that me and Cody were gonna start trying.

"Well I came tonight to do a little segment then I'm just creative for atleast the next 7 or 8 months" I explained

"Why for that long?"

I just looked at him "Well I can't be wrestling in the ring while I'm pregnant" I smiled

He smiled back and gave me another hug "Congratulations. Are you gonna get back in the ring after you have the kid?" he asked

"Of course I am" I grinned

"Good. I'll see ya around Don" he said and walked off and I went to the locker room where Cody, Rob, T and Randy were hanging out.

"Hey Randy" I walked up to him and gave him a hug. Haven't seen him since the last RAW I was at but I still talked to him every day.

"Hi Don. How you guys doin?" he asked as he felt my stomach

I smiled "We're doing great. How are you?"

"It hasn't been the same here without you"

"Ya, Cena said the same thing" I laughed

"But it's true" he argued

"Actually I'm thinking that it's just you and Cena that can't stand to be away from me. I think it's so cute" I pinched his cheek like you would a little kid.

"Nice one D" T laughed and gave me a hug then we all sat around talking about the last few months. After a bit, Cena came back to the locker room. That's like our group; Me, Cody, Rob, T, Randy and Cena. The 6 of us have gotten pretty tight. We continued talking until 9 when John had to leave the room, Rob went to talk to Melina about their match later, Randy had some running around to do and T and Cody went out for a match, then Steph walked in and we got the camera crew set up for when Cody get's back to the locker room…

_Cody walks into the locker room and sees me, he comes up to me, picks me up, twirls me around once, then put me back on my feet and gave me a kiss "DJ, what are you doing here? I was gonna come see you next week"_

"_I couldn't wait til then" I said and he looked down at me_

"_Baby, you got your cast off" he smiled_

"_Yep, I'm all healed" I smiled back_

"_So are you back?" he smiled_

"_Ummm… No, I can't just yet"_

_He looked worried "Why not?_

"_I don't know dad, you tell me" I smiled_

"_How am I supposed to know why you… Did you just call me dad?" he smiled_

"_I sure did. We're pregnant" I said and gave him a kiss as he picked me up and spun me around as the segment ended_

"That was perfect you guys" Steph said "I hate to run but I gotta go. I'll see you guys later"

"Bye" Cody and I said as she left the room.

"Now everybody knows. Are you happy that you don't have to hide it anymore?" I asked him

"Of course I am" he said and gave me a kiss

* * *

It's been about a month since Branson's finally been home. He's at the point that he can sit there and play with his toys in front of the tv and I'd be fine to clean the house and do what I gotta do. But he comes with me when I have to leave the house to go to the store or into town to the office. And he comes with me to the tapings. That's the only shows that I have to be at and when I do go to the office, they have a nursery there that he stays at for a few hours. I actually thought I'd get overwhelmed with pretty much being a mother already but I haven't. It's been pretty easy actually. I hardly ever get to go out anymore but I'm ok with that, I'm still having fun. Although I am a little worried about how I'm gonna pull it off when I go back as a talent. Ya, Rob will take over with Branson once I go back. The only reason I'm taking care of him is because I offered since I'm home. Rob always feels bad that he's like always pawning his son off on me but I don't mind, he's my nephew, I love that kid to death.

"Aunt D" Branson says as he walks into the kitchen while I'm cooking lunch

"Yes BR?" I'm the only one that calls him that, it's his initials, Branson Robert.

"Who Melina?" he asked

"A lady that your dad and I work with. Why?"

"Daddy always talk about her. She nice?"

I smiled "She's very nice Buddy" I picked him up "You wanna meet her tomorrow when we go to RAW?"

"Ya" he smiled "I think Daddy like her"

"What makes you say that?"

"He say so... I scared" he stated

"Why are you scared?"

"What about Mommy?" he looked into my eyes. I was really hoping that I wasn't gonna be the one to tell him this.

I took a deep breath "Mommy thinks it's better for you to stay here with us"

"Will I see her again?"

I really didn't wanna answer this one. I took another deep breath "I'm sorry Bud, I don't think you will"

"She not love me?" this boy is full of questions today.

I wasn't sure how to answer it so I thought for a minute "I don't know but I don't see how anybody couldn't love you. She just thinks you'll be better off being raised by your dad" I explained it the best I could.

"Melina new Mommy?"

My eyes went wide "You're just full of questions today, arent ya Bud?" I asked as I put him down and turned the fire off under the macaroni. But he just looked at me like he was still waiting for an answer to his question "I don't know about that one. I'd have to do some investigating" I said and tickled him

"Indestigate" he smiled, like he was asking me to find out

"Just for you" I rubbed his head "Go sit at the table" I told him and he ran to the dinning room table as I finished up making lunch. I gotta talk to Rob when they get back. I know Melina likes Rob, she has for a few months atleast.

After lunch I got Bransons stuff around and we went to the office. I had a meeting today to talk about tomorrows RAW. When Branson and I got back home around 3, Cody and Rob were already back.

"Daddy" Branson said and ran into Rob's arms

"Hey Buddy. Were you good for Aunt D?" I heard him ask as I greeted Cody

"Hey Deej" Cody gave me a kiss as he rubbed my stomach, which he always does. I barely have a little bump but he still loves to rub my stomach "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing just fine" I smiled "But I need you to do me a favor"

"Anything"

"Branson wants me to do a little investigating. This is between me and Branson" I laughed "So could you take Branson out back in the pool so I can do that"

He laughed too "Of course I can" he gave me a kiss then said to Branson "Hey Buddy, you wanna go swimming?"

"Swim wit Uncle Cody?" he asked Rob

"Go ahead" Rob said and Cody took Branson downstairs to change into his little swimmer diapers, then Cody went and changed into his trunks and after they walked out back I started my investigation.

"Hey there Bubby" I smirked as I sat next to him at the island in the kitchen

"Oh god, what?" he knows somethings up

"Wanna know who Branson asked me about today?"

"Who?"

"He asked me who Melina was. Because he said that Daddy always talks about her" I smiled

"Oh, well…"

I interrupted him "You like her, don't you?"

"Not until after me and Tori split, I swear. It's only been in the last couple months" he panicked

"Bub, it's fine. Cause I know for a fact that she likes you too"

"How do you know that?" he challenged, like he didn't believe me

"She told me herself. Although she's liked you ever since you and Tori split. But she knew you didn't want a girlfriend right then so she tried to back off and wait for you to come around" I explained

"Well that makes it easier on me"

"Ya. Branson was full of questions today that weren't so easy to deal with"

"Like what?" he wearily asked and I explained to him the conversation Branson and I had. "I'm really sorry you had to be the one to tell him that" he apologized

"It's fine. You gotta deal with things and I could have lied to him but I don't want to. He should know why his mom's not around but you wanna know the question he asked that was most awkward?"

"What?"

"I kid you not, he asked; 'Melina new Mommy?' I swear he did" and Robs eyes went wide too "You must talk about her a lot"

"Wow. I do though. I actually talk to her a lot too"

"He wants to meet her tomorrow" I added

"That can be arranged. Mel's been wanting to actually meet him"

"Oh dude. That's how you can ask her out. We'll get Branson to say 'Are you Daddy's girlfriend?' to her when you introduce them. It would be so cute" I smiled

"Sounds great. I bet we wouldn't even have to get Branson to ask that. He'd probably say it anyways"

"I don't doubt it" I laughed

A/N: GOOD? BAD? REVIEWS?


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - :D thank you. There's a first time for everything, why not it all be in one day :P

**Miamitravel** - Well thank you, I'm glad you like it :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - He is so cute :P I can't wait either and the guest host is Jon Lovitz.

FOR THE REVIEWS, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO, THINGS GET INTERESTING...

Chapter 53

When we got to he arena we went and met up with Melina. I wanted to see this first meeting. We didn't tell Branson what to say, this should be interesting.

"Hey Melina" I said as me, Rob and Branson walked up to her

"Hey guys" she responded, then bent down to Bransons level "And you must be Branson. I'm Melina"

Branson looked up at Rob and said "This Melina?"

"Sure is Bud" Rob answered him

Branson looked at Melina then said "Are you my new Mommy?"

Melina looked at me and Rob with wide eyes "That was priceless" I laughed "That's all I came to see, I gotta go meet with Steph. I'll let you guys talk" I said and walked to Stephs office. I'm so glad I was there. You gotta love kids.

I went and had my meeting with Steph and the rest of creative, then I went to the locker room and Randy was the only one in there "Hey Don" he said as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Randy. How's it going?" I asked as we sat down on the bench

"Eh, so so"

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Sam got into it again this morning before I left" he answered

"I'm sorry dude. But you gotta understand, it is hard when you're gone all the time" I tried to tell him

"I know it is but I was already in wrestling when I met her. So she knows how it was gonna be. I just wish she was like you"

That caught me by surprise "What do you mean by that?"

"You understand how this business goes. If I was with you then I wouldn't have to worry about getting in these arguments all the time"

Ok, I got what he meant by wishing she was like me but he just said that if he was with me, that's different. So I decided to play along "Too bad that I'm with Cody" I laughed

"Sometimes I wish you weren't" he looked into my eyes

"Woah there Randy. You're not really gonna go there, are you?" he knew what I meant

"I'm sorry. But I have always wondered what it'd be like to be with you"

"You have been with me. Ya it was me AND Cody but the next morning in the shower was just you and me"

He gave me that look "You know what I mean Don" he scorned

"I figured that's what you meant" I looked down "Don't do this Randy, please. My emotions go haywire enough with being pregnant"

"I'm sorry ok. It's just that I always kinda liked you since that first time you came back here. But Cody made a move first so I just kept those little feelings to myself. Then after that night at your place, I couldn't ignore those feelings anymore" he continued looking into my eyes.

"Randy…" I started to say but he cut me off with a kiss. He knows I can't deny his kisses, I said that that night he came over. After about a minute I pulled back and smacked him across the face "Don't Randy, just don't. That wasn't cool at all"

He held his cheek "But you didn't pull away right away"

I just glared at him "You know why. Dude Randy, I love you ok. But just as friends. Nothing more"

"But you did choose me for the threesome" he smirked

"That's because of you and Sam's arrangement with that stuff. Otherwise I would have found someone else. If you really wanted to be with me then you would have tried when Cody first made a move, before I fell for him. Not now. Not when I'm pregnant with his kid" I argued

"Are you even sure it's his? I never used a condom that night"

"I'm sure Randy. I had my period a week after our threesome" I sighed "Did you ever tell Cody how you feel about me?"

He held my hand and said "I never told anybody. I just now finally told you. I don't expect you to leave Cody"

I pulled my hand away from his and stood up "Then what do you expect Randy?"

He stood up in front of me and looked into my eyes again "I don't know Don. I just had to get it out. Maybe I was hoping to have some fun with you again" he smirked

"That's not gonna happen. That threesome was a one time thing unless Cody happens to bring it back up and I offer something to him in exchange. I'm happy with just Cody. Sure I'm up for spicing it up but I let him bring it up, not me"

"How about we just don't tell Cody?" he offered

I smirked "Remember my buddy Jake that tried to get with me when Cody was just my boyfriend?" I asked

"Oh ya, the marine. You punched him out"

"Exactly" I grinned "I really don't want to explain to Cody why you're knocked out on the floor in here"

He stepped back "Ok ok Don. I get it. I'm sorry. I just had to get it out"

"Well how about you keep it in" I suggested "That'll be best for everybody ok. If things don't work out with you and Sam then you know there's plenty of fish in the sea"

"I know. And thanks Don" he gave me a hug "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I don't know either" I laughed "But you know I'm here for you for anything"

"Anything?" he smirked

"Randy" I scorned "ALMOST anything"

"Sorry. I had to tease you"

"Of course you do" I laughed "But I gotta go get something to eat and find Branson. It's almost 9 and Robs match against Hennigan is up first" I said as I walked to the door.

"Hey, is Rob ever gonna win the IC title from him?"

"They've been feuding for almost a month now so I'm thinking that Steph has it planned for him to win it at the next pay per view"

"Nice. His first singles title"

"Yep. Too bad he cheats to win it" I said and left to get something to eat and really process what just happened. That's crazy. But it's all good now. Randy's more understanding than Jake so I'm not gonna worry about Randy coming on to me again. I can't tell Cody about that conversation though. I know he was proud that I handled myself with Jake but Randy's one of his best friends. I know Cody and if he knew Randy came onto me then their friendship would be done and then Cody wouldn't let me talk to Randy ever again and I don't want that.

After I ate I went to find Branson. I found him with T and Cody "Hey Bud" I picked him up "Where's your dad?" I asked

"Daddy and Melina want time alone" Branson answered me so I looked at T and Cody.

"Apparently Branson got them two to start dating" T stated

"Well it's about time" I smiled, Melina's a great woman. I know Rob will get treated right.

A/N: WELL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - thank you. Oh dude, ur gonna have a blast camping, ur gonna have to let me know how it goes. And I love ur fic :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - yes you are wicked :P I think it's the next chapter where you find out what I do with it creative wise :D

**Janiebella** - I'm glad you will, I feel the same way :P LMFAO, I loved that review. That thought did cross my mind :P

FOR THE REVIEWS. AS ALWAYS, THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE TOO. THE DONNA AND RANDY THING HEATS UP :P

Chapter 54

It's been a few months and right now Cody and I are in the doctors office waiting on the pictures of my ultrasound. This is the one that we found out the sex of the baby.

"Before you think of any names for him. I need to tell you something that you might get mad at" Cody said as I finished cleaning off my stomach

I eyed him "What's that?" I asked as I sat up

"Well…" he took a deep breath "I made a bet with Randy on wether it was gonna be a boy or girl"

"Ok?" I wondered why I'd be mad about that

"Well I said girl and he said boy…"

"So what. You lost. How much did you guys bet?"

"Well I said that if I won then I got $50. But Randy's stipulation was a little different…" he started

"Cody" I scorned "What was it?"

"Well… Deej… Baby, I was so sure that it was gonna be a girl and I didn't think anything of it…"

"What is it Cody?" I got impatient

"You have to sleep with Randy" he winced

I know this was Randy's idea "Seriously?" I asked

"Well I thought I'd win. Plus, I know you had a good time that night so I figured that even if I did loose then it'd be no biggie" he explained

He's right, I did have a good time but things have been said since then and Cody doesn't know about them. So I'll just go along with Cody on this one. I sighed "Are you gonna be there too?"

"Nope. Just you and Randy. I thought I was humoring Randy so we've talked about it… Rob was already planning on taking Branson and spending the week at Melina's next week. And there's one of our house shows that Randy doesn't have to be at so next Monday after RAW, he's just coming back to the house with you. I'm really sorry baby" I could tell he really was.

"Well it's not like I can get pregnant by him and as long as you're ok with it then I guess I'm ok with it too"

"I'm not really ok with it but that's my fault. I didn't have to agree to it" he looked down

"Cody, you don't have to worry about me leaving you for Randy. I'd never even dream of it" I said and gave him a kiss

"I know" he smiled. Then the doctor brought in the pictures and we went back home to Rob and Branson.

"Niece or nephew?" Rob asked as soon as we walked into the house

"Nephew" I smiled

"Congratulations" he gave me a hug then shook Cody's hand and said "I know you were pulling for a girl but I honestly think it's better this way"

"Why you say that?" Cody asked him

Rob just looked at him, I know what he was thinking "Cody? You having a daughter? I know how it'd be once she got of age. You would be way too over protective" Rob answered

"Ya, you're bad enough with me" I ran my hand across his shoulders as I walked into the kitchen to make some lunch.

"I guess you guys are right" Cody added

"Dude, we're Shaw's. We're always right" I laughed

"I second that" Rob said

Cody looked at me "You're a Runnels actually"

"But by blood honey, I'm a Shaw" I smiled

"She's right again" Rob said to him

"I know. She always is" Cody said and gave me a kiss

"Glad you admitted it baby" I added

* * *

It's the following Monday and tonight I'm meeting the girl that I'm gonna be feuding with when I return. She's had a couple matches. We're making her complete baby face so I can be a heel when I return. We're doing it a little different than originally thought.

I was on my way to catering when I saw her "Hey, you're Rachel, right?" I stopped her

"Oh my god, you're DJ. It's so nice to meet you" she shook my hand

"Dude, call me Donna. DJ's just the ring name. You wanna come to catering with me so we can talk?"

"I'd love to" she said and followed me and I got some food and we found a table. "How far along are you now?" she asked with a smile on her face. That smile hasn't left her face since I said hi.

"4 ½ months. I don't wanna sound egotistical but… you're a fan of mine, arent you?" I smirked

"How can I not be" she smiled "You're the reason I got into wrestling"

"Are you serious? I've only been wrestling for a little over a year. You don't have to say anything to get on my good side. Just be straight up with me, even if it's something bad" I countered

"I'm serious. I was always a wrestling fan but never really thought about getting in the ring cause I didn't think I could. But then you came along and you have no hair and didn't let that bother you. Then I got even more respect for you once I found out how much you used to weigh. That made me think 'If she could loose 140 pounds and make it then why can't I loose 30 and make it'. You were honestly my inspiration" she explained and I was just so overwhelmed by that. Ya, I get a lot of messages saying they look up to me but this girl… this girl was actually inspired by me, I just think that's crazy.

"Wow Rachel. That makes me feel really good. Thank you. So where did you train?" I was curious

"Well since you were my inspiration, I looked at all your internet accounts and found that you wanted to go to the Funking Conservatory so that's where I went. I was actually training there for almost a year when Randy Orton came to one of the shows and picked me out. He actually said that I reminded him of you, which made my whole week. Then about a month or so later I was getting interviewed by Stephanie and Vince. They said that I'm gonna be feuding with you when you get back, which I think is truly an honor, but they haven't explained it to me yet"

"Wow. That's all I seem to be able to say about you girl. I really do like what you do in that ring. Randy's right, you do remind me of myself"

"Really?" her eyes went wide

I smiled "Yes really. Would you like to know what we'll be doing?"

"Well ya. But how do you know?"

"Honey, I was on creative before I was a talent and I haven't left my spot on creative, never will. So I have a lot of input. See, I really would like to be a heel and this is pretty much the only way we could think to do it"

"Alright, shoot"

"I think you're gonna like this, considering you're a fan of mine. But what you're gonna be doing for the next 5-6 months until I come back is pretty much being me. Your in-ring, which you already have down. We won't have you with Cody cause then my change in attitude would be justified and you'd be the heel. So you're gonna be complete baby face" I explained

"Sounds great. So what are we doing when you get back?"

"I'm not 100 percent on that yet. But what I'm thinking is that you'll just go about your normal business and basically I get jealous. Because you'll have the women's championship and as soon as I get back I expect you to just hand it over to me and you tell me no and I get pissed. I jump you backstage and out in the ring a few times"

"That's gonna be awesome. I just can't wait to work with you Donna. Do you know when you'll be coming back as a talent?" she asked

"I'm hoping to be back by No Way Out. We figured out that to get this storyline going good enough for our TLC match for the title at Mania then I NEED to be back by then"

"Woah woah woah there. We get to have a TLC match at Mania?" she about jumped out of her seat

I smiled "You like that do ya?"

"Hell yes I do" she caught her breath "That's amazing. I never thought me, or any women would have a TLC match at Wrestle-fucking-Mania"

"Well how about I let you in on a little secret… It's actually not a secret but since now you work for us… You said you've always been a wrestling fan, right?" I asked

"Sure have" she smiled proudly

"Well did you happen to notice the change in the women's division before I debuted?"

"Ya, since then, it's pretty much back to how it used to be, I love it"

"Well I don't like to take full credit but Vince and Steph pretty much make me but that whole change was my idea"

"No way"

I smiled "Yes way. See, this women's division now is like my baby ya know. I'm just glad that Steph see's eye to eye with me on pretty much everything"

"Thank god. Thank you Donna. I'm glad somebody got them to change their mind. I think the division was going to hell" she gave me a hug

"Ya, I thought the same. I wanted to go to TNA but Uncle Ted wouldn't have any of that. That's how I got here"

"So he's actually your uncle?" she's new, she doesn't know everything

"Yes, but I'm not a DiBiase, it's actually on his wife's side. But storyline sake, it's on his side"

"Ok, so are you actually married to Cody and pregnant with his kid?"

"Yep. Steph wanted to put some real life into it"

"One more. Is Rob really your brother?"

"Yep. He's my own flesh and blood, baby brother" I smiled proudly

"I heard he's single now" she smirked

"Ooooo. Well he's no longer with his baby's Momma but he's no longer single either. He just started dating Melina"

"Damn, I guess I was just too late. I'm sorry but you're brothers HOT" she laughed

"It's cool, not the first time I've heard that. I've honestly heard that for a good portion of my life"

"Really?"

"Obviously" I laughed

* * *

Cody and I said our goodbyes then he took off back to the hotel and Randy and I took off to the airport. I hadn't said anything to him all night.

"Don" Randy tried to talk to me on the plane

"Not until we get home" I said and the rest of the ride was quiet, as was the drive home. As soon as we got into the house and that door shut behind Randy, I started in on him "WHAT THE FUCK RANDALL!" I yelled

"It was just a 50/50 chance, I didn't know I'd actually win the bet" he argued

"But the point is that you were hoping to win. I thought we talked about this!"

"We did"

"I thought we settled it. I'm not leaving Cody. He's the best thing thats ever happened to me Randy. I can't thank him enough" I'm trying to make that clear to him

"Well now you're making it sound like you're with him because you owe him"

"Excuse me?"

He put his hands up defensively "I'm just calling them as I see them"

"Randy? Seriously? I wouldn't have married the dude if I didn't love him. Hell, I got his fucking name tattooed on me, remember?" I said as I pulled my pants down just a little so you could see it "I wouldn't have done that if I just 'owed him' Randy. Why would I waste so much time on somebody I didn't wanna be with?"

"I don't know. I wasted quite a few years on Sam" he stated

"What do you mean 'wasted'? I thought you guys were just having arguments"

"Not anymore. We've decided on a divorce. It's final next month"

I shook the cobwebs out of my head "So" I sighed "That's you Randy, that's not me. I love my husband with every fiber of my being. I am very happy, excited and ecstatic that I'm gonna have his kid. The only way that I'd leave that man is if he cheated on me and I know he's never gonna do that because I mean just as much to him as he does to me. You need to understand that Randy" I pretty much begged, I don't want this friction between us that there is right now.

"I understand it ok. What I really wanted when I made that bet was just a day by myself with my best friend. I may not be your number 1 best friend but you are mine. I tell you everything. And I've never gotten that day. You're always with Cody. And yes, I was planning to put the moves on you so I thought I'd wager that just incase it happened, so Cody wouldn't get mad" he said sweetly as he walked up to me and put his hands on my hips. I allowed it since what he really wanted was just a day together.

"Are you serious or are you just trying to put the moves on me?" I smiled as I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. That's how I can tell if he's lying to me, is when I look into his eyes, if he looks away then he's lying.

"A little bit of both" he smirked " But I am serious. You are my best friend Don" he finished as he kept eye contact, he's not lying.

I thought for a second "How about we make a deal" I offered

"Depends. What is it?"

"If I act like we're together until you leave on Wednesday morning then will you dismiss this whole you liking me thing completely. Like seriously, cause I don't need that on my mind if you're gonna try to keep coming on to me cause then I'd just stop talking to you and I don't wanna do that" I suggested

Randy smiled "So if I stop liking you like that after I leave this house Wednesday then you'll pretend that you're with me until then?" he asked to make sure he heard right

"Yes"

"Does that include everything that comes along in a relationship?" he smirked

He's basically asking if we can have as much sex as we feel like. I laughed "Yes, it includes that"

"Agreed" he smiled and picked me up wedding style and started carrying me upstairs

"You gotta pinky promise" I said and held out my pinky

"I pinky promise that I will stop liking you after I leave here" he looked at the clock, it's 2am "Tomorrow" he said and linked his pinky with mine as he laid me on the bed then crawled on top of me and started kissing me.

"I love you Don" he said in between kisses

"I love you too Randy" 'as a friend' I said to myself. Like I said before, my emotions are haywire enough with me being pregnant. I don't need this getting to my head.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: THANKS TO…

**MJK'sGirl52886** - lol, ur great :P and here it is

**Sonib89** - oh dude so do I. and I'll be waiting :D

**Janiebella** - I know, it'd be hard not to but that's why its fiction :P

**Barnsley_gal_09** - thank you. I'm glad you do

FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE TOO…

Chapter 55

I woke up the next morning in the arms of Randy Orton, just Randy Orton, I never thought this would happen. Years ago it was only in my dreams. But ever since I've gotten here, it's NEVER even crossed my mind. So it's crazy either way. I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I just wanted to think for a little bit. This whole thing is in no way right at all. Cody can NEVER know that it went like this. Besides, it doesn't even mean anything to me and Cody knows that. I hope it's not meaning too much to Randy but all that matters is that it doesn't mean anything to me.

I finally open my eyes and Randy's on his side, leaning on his elbow just staring at me "Good morning beautiful" he smiled

I smiled back "Beautiful? You mean I don't have bed head?" I joked

He looked at my head "Now that I see it" he winced "Baby, you really need to do something with it" he smiled as he rubbed my head. I winced a little at 'Baby' but then remembered that we're pretending we're together, so I let it go.

"Awww gee, thanks honey" I playfully smacked his chest

"Anytime" he smiled and leaned in and gave me a kiss. Then I heard Shadow like growl at him. Yes, my cat growled at him.

"Shadow" I scorned her "It's fine. It's just Randy" I said as she walked up to my lap and I started petting her "You're fine" I told her again

"She loves Cody, don't she?" he asked, you could tell that for a second he felt bad for doing this.

"Dude, sometimes I think she likes him more than she likes me. No joke" I laughed "But then there's sometimes that I think she likes you more than me" I added

"True. You've got a very smart cat Don. She knows this is wrong. I'm lucky that she can't talk"

"You're lucky? WE'RE lucky" I emphasized

"No, it's just me. Everything that's been said or done has all been on me, I initiated all of it. Even if everything was on video then you'd still be in the clear. I guarantee it" he explained. So is he gonna stop it? "But I gotta get this out of my system. Just to know what it's like to be with you. I know it's selfish and you might not understand Don, but I need this, I really do" he looked into my eyes

"You're right, I don't understand it but I said I'd do it so we're doing it. It'll be fine Randy. Just as long as we don't tell Cody it was like this. What he knows is that we fucked one more time, that's it" I had to make clear. It's not cheating. It's helping out a friend. Besides, it started with that bet Cody made. If he wouldn't have bet then this would not be happening right now. But with the way he is with me, he is over protective of me but I've got him to cool down just barely enough for my satisfaction and I know he would totally over-react over this whole thing. Yes I do still feel bad about it but I'm gonna make it up to him somehow.

"I know. Don't worry" he said and gave me another kiss "Hey, you wanna get in the hot tub?" he smirked

I hissed "Sorry Randy, I know I'm pretending I'm with YOU but I can't, that's me and Cody's. We can get in the pool if you want but just not the hot tub. Ok?" I offered

"That's understandable. It's fine Don"

"You sure?" I had to ask

"I'm sure" he reassured me "Now let's go swimming" he smirked and we went out to the pool.

After we went swimming we took our showers then just cuddled up on the couch and watched movies the rest of the day "Ya know, you're lucky I didn't have to go to the smackdown taping tonight" I told Randy as he got up to look for another movie.

"I know I am" he smiled, then looked through the movies "Oooo, I found one to watch but I wanna do something before and during and I was hoping you would for old times"

"What movie?" I already had an idea on what movie it was and what he was talking about.

"It's cool if you don't want to but I still want to and we'll still watch it" he said and took the movie off the shelf and showed me.

"Half Baked" I laughed "Great movie… and I know mom did it a few times when she was pregnant with me and Rob so one time wouldn't hurt"

"Sweet. Did Rob take Killer with him?" he asked. Killer is a zong (a type of bong) that me and Rob bought for each others Christmas and birthday presents one year. It kicks your ass.

"I don't know. I'll go look" I got up and went downstairs and looked in Robs room where I know he keeps his stuff and was happy to see that he didn't take it. So I snagged it and went upstairs "Got it" I smiled "I'm gonna go clean it out and put some ice in it. I'm gonna assume you brought some with you" I stated

"Of course"

"Well stick the movie in and go get it" I told him and he did and I met him back at the couch as the movie got to the main menu. He packed the bowl as I lit a few incenses. I don't want the house smelling like this anymore so I lit 3 around the room. I sat back down and hit play as Randy handed it to me.

"This shit was 50 an eighth" he said as he held in the hit

"50's, sweetness" I said and hit it and we sat there passing it back and forth during the whole movie. We went through like 3 bowls in that time "Dude, I am so fuckin high" I laughed

Randy laughed too "Been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked

"Ya, since me and Cody's honeymoon" I laughed, that's all I could do was laugh

"Damn" then he smirked "Remember what IT was like when you're baked?"

I smiled "Sure do"

"Let's go" he said and we went upstairs and had fun one more time before Randy had to leave the next morning.

I woke up the next morning to a kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes and it was Randy "It's time to wake up. I need you to drive me to the airport" he said in almost a whisper as I sat up.

"Thanks for waking me. Cody's flight get's in 15 minutes after yours leaves" I said as I got out of bed

"Perfect timing" he smiled

"I know right. Let me hop in the shower then we can go"

"Don"

"What Randy?"

"I know you said last night was the last time but can I hop in there with you?" he gave me those puppy dog eyes.

I sighed "Come on" I said and we got in the shower. Afterwards I went and changed the sheets on the bed and put the dirty ones in the washer. I know Cody. If I didn't already change them then he would when he got home. "I thought I'd be nice. Would you like one more kiss before you leave?" I asked Randy before we left the house. I am NOT gonna kiss him in public unless it was storyline. Which just gave me a thought about more stuff for me to be heel.

"I'm glad you offered" he smirked and walked up to me and gave me the most passionate kiss. This kiss even beat SOME of Cody's.

"Wow" I said after 5 minutes when he ended the kiss

He grinned "Liked that did ya?"

"Wow" was all I could say "But not enough to make me leave Cody" I added

"I don't expect that Don. This last day and a half satisfied me. You don't have to worry about me coming onto you anymore"

"Good. And no more bets like that with Cody" I scorned him as we walked out to my car

"You don't have to worry about that either. Honestly, I'm thinking of putting the moves on that new Rachel chick" he smirked as we took off to the airport

"Because she reminds you of me?" I asked

"Not just cause of that. I've been talkin to her since I scouted her out and she seems pretty cool" he answered

"She does. And she's pretty good in that ring to. What amazes me though is that I was her inspiration to make it"

"Ya, she told me that. It's an amazing feeling when someone that's actually good like her tells you that isn't it?" he smiled at me cause some of the new guys and myself have told Randy the same thing. He wasn't my only inspiration before I got here, I had a few. But he was one of them.

I smiled back "It really is" I said as I parked the car, followed Randy in and we said our goodbyes then I went over to the gate that Cody would be coming in at and I wouldn't say I got ambushed by fans but that's pretty much what happened. I continued signing autographs and taking pictures with fans until Cody came up to me.

"Hey Deej" he gave me a kiss and rubbed my stomach as a fan was taking a picture

"Hey Baby" I responded as I gave him a hug "Some of these fans wanted some pictures of just you and me together" I informed him

"Ya, show us the love" somebody said

Cody smirked "I can do that" he said, then dipped me and gave me a kiss as we heard some 'ooos' and 'awwwes' from the fans. Then we stood back up straight and held each other as some more pictures were taken "Thank you guys. But right now I'd like to go home and spend some time with my wife" he smiled at me as he stared into my eyes. And we walked through the crowd.

"Don't knock her up again Cody. We wanna see her back in the ring after this one" some fan shouted

I turned around and shouted back "You can guarantee me getting back in that ring after this one" after I said that, you could hear some 'yays'

"So how'd it go?" Cody asked as we got into my PT

"Not too bad. After Monday night we just chilled around the house watching movies"

"Did he ever happen to tell you why he decided to bet that?"

"Basically, he had a lot of fun that night he came over and wanted another chance" I obviously lied

"Oh gotcha. Well you are good" he laughed

"Thanks honey" I laughed too "But I felt like I was cheating on you" I honestly did

"But you weren't. Even if you guys did it more than once then you still didn't cheat. I shouldn't have agreed to it"

"That makes me feel better Cody. Thanks. But that feeling did give me an idea for my returning storyline. I wanna ok it with you before I even say anything to Steph"

"What's that?"

"Well since you're no longer under Randys tutelage so to speak and you guys are enemies. Maybe if I start a thing with Randy, that would make me even more heel. Cause you'll still be face" I suggested

"That would really help. It's just storyline so I'm alright with it"

"Are you sure? Cause for it to really work I'd have to be pretty much like cheating on you so therefore Randy and I are gonna have to do a lot of lovey and kissing scenes" I reminded

"Dude, you guys are just friends and it's just storyline. I'm not worried about you getting too caught up in it and actually leaving me. I know you won't do that unless I cheat on you, which I would never dream of doing. It's fine Baby. It's fun being heel. So I'm not gonna deny you of it" he said as we pulled into the garage, so I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"You're so good to me. I love you so much"

"I know you do and I love you too. But how about we get in the hot tub and you prove it to me" he smirked

"You read my mind" I smirked back and he chased me into the house and out to the hot tub as he kept pinching my ass all the way there. It felt so good to be with Cody after the last day and a half. After that we took our showers and decided to just relax in bed in each others arms.

"So… I know Randy and Sam are getting divorced and I know Randy probably put the moves on you more than once"

"Ya"

"I'm just curious. How many times did you guys do it? I won't get mad. It wasn't cheating cause it was my fault it happened in the first place"

"Ok, honestly?" I had to make sure

"Yes. I'm just curious"

"Ummm…" I thought about it "…4 times"

"That's it?"

That threw me for a loop "What?"

"Baby, I know you. I know how easy it is for ME to get to you. I figured he would have gotten you a lot more than that" he laughed

"Oh really now? You calling me easy?" I gave him the evil eye cause he pretty much just called me easy.

"Baby, no. No no no. That's not what I meant" he quickly went on the defense

"Then what did you mean?" I demanded

"I didn't mean you were all around easy. I meant for me you're easy. Which goes the same for me…" I just stared at him "…See, I don't have to say much to get you in bed with me and you don't have to say much to get me in bed with you. That's what I meant by that"

"I understand that. But you thought Randy and I would have fucked more than 4 times in a day and a half?" I clarified

He took a deep breath "Ok, just let me fix this. Let me explain"

"Ok then Cody, explain" I challenged

"Alright, here it goes…" he took a deep breath "… I've known Randy for a good portion of my life. You wouldn't believe how many friends with benefits he's had. He's always been a big sex guy. It's a wonder he's never caught anything. Then there's you Baby. There's a reason we're so good for each other. I know it's different when Rob and/or Bransons home but I'm kinda glad when they're not here cause we usually get to go at it a few times a day. It's even better since you've been pregnant cause I get you even more. Soooo… knowing both you and Randy like I do. I figured he'd try to get you every chance he got and you would have complied because of all your hormones going crazy. See honey, I wasn't really calling you 'easy' sure it sounded like it but that's not what I meant. I'm sorry"

I sighed and thought for a minute "I'm sorry I flipped shit. You're exactly right. Not only are my hormones crazy but so are my emotions. I'm sorry" I apologized too

"Baby" he cooed as he ran his finger along my jaw "You're fine. I understand ok. I'm more than willing to put up with your mood swings for the next 4 and a half months. We've talked about this and you've warned me about them and you even told me not to take them too seriously. So I'm not. I'm just doing what you told me to do and I'm just bearing with you"

All I could do was smile "I am so lucky to have you" I said and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster up. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve Cody. Not only is he the best thing that ever happened to me but he treats me like a freakin queen. I honestly didn't know I had this much love in me for just one person… That's how I'm gonna pay Cody back. He still doesn't know how it really was… "I've thought of a first name for our son" I smiled as I put my hand on my stomach

"What's that?" he asked as he put his hand next to mine

"Garrett" I smiled again as I looked into his eyes

"Really?" he grinned from ear to ear

"Yes really. And you get to choose a middle name" I added

"Thank you baby" he gave me a hug "A middle name for Garrett…" he tried to think "… I gotta think about it. I wanna take a name from your side since he's got my middle name. Help me out here baby" he whined

"But I chose the first name. I want you to have a part in naming him too"

"I will. Just name off some names on your side of the family that you wouldn't mind using"

I sighed "Alright… Earl" I offered

"Garrett Earl Runnels" he tried

"No" we both said

"Allen" I went to dad's middle name

"Garrett Allen Runnels… That rolls off the tongue"

"It does but I went to school with a Garrett Allen. I mean I didn't know him, I just knew who he was but I'd still think of him"

"Damn. Ok, next"

"Robert? I'd go to grandpa but he's got the same name as dad"

"Garrett Robert Runnels… Nah"

"Agreed. I had an uncle named Don and my moms dads name was Donald" I offered another

"Garrett Donald Runnels"

"No. That don't sound good either… Hmmmm… Theodore" I grinned

"Garrett Theodore Runnels… That one doesn't sound too bad. I don't wanna say that one for sure yet but so far we go with that one. But don't tell anybody yet. Especially Teddy, I don't wanna get his hopes up then lets say we decide on something that sounds better cause then he'd feel all sad. I don't wanna do that to him"

"Me neither. Cody, I know it's all of a sudden but you think you could run to the store for me?" I gave him those puppy dog eyes.

He smiled "Whatcha cravin?"

I grinned, he knows me so well "Oreos and a big jar of the great value brand of peanut butter, I'm pretty sure we have some but make sure we have some milk, just get a jar of those huge dill pickles, bananas oh and you know that shell stuff you can put on ice cream?"

"Ya"

"Well get the reese's peanut butter one"

"Is that it or would you like the other half of the store?" he laughed

"Hey, I'm only craving the peanut butter and oreos with milk. The rest is for the rest of the week" I smiled

"Alright, I'll be back. Go ahead and take a nap" he offered so I laid down and pulled the covers up and Cody gave me a kiss "Sweet dreams. Love you"

"Love you too" I smiled and he left the room to get what I want. Hey, I never just snap my fingers and expect things. I'm rather independent but that doesn't mean I can't take advantage of this period of time.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE?


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: THANKS TO...

Sonib89 - ya, she's crazy. and that ice was hilarious :P

MJK'sGirl52886 - She somewhat does. it's actually more of a moan than it is a growl though. Chopper? well he has to stay on a leash, little shit keeps trying to get out of the big fenced in back yard and i know it's cause shadows on the other side inticing him. sporty's doing better with him and davey got hit a while back so besides fish we just have chopper, sporty and shadow.

janiebella - addiction? i like it :P and yes, all is well in the real world. bransons almost 6 months and tori is still around, things are getting better with her though :D

FOR THE REVIEWS. I'M REALLY GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS FIC CAUSE AS I'VE SAID BEFORE THAT I DON'T REALLY LIKE DOING FICS WHERE I'M THE OC BUT THIS ONE GOT AWAY WITH ME. I MEAN THE OC IS OBVIOUSLY NOT REALLY ME ANYMORE BUT STILL, IM GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT...

Chapter 56

A month has gone by and I'm almost 6 months pregnant and you can tell. It feels really weird to be big again but I know this is gonna go away so I'm not worried about getting fat. I exercise everyday. I follow the doctors orders, I don't wanna fuck anything up. So I smoked pot ONCE. That was it. My mom did a few times with me and Rob both and we turned out pretty damn good if I do say so myself. Besides, if it even got to Garrett it wouldn't hurt him at all so I'm not worried but Cody would flip shit. Ya I somewhat take advantage of being catered to but Cody goes overboard. I let him do it cause arguing with him will stress me out and that's not good on the baby so I don't bother. But you better believe that as soon as Garrett is born, I am so bitching Cody out.

I ran the idea by Steph about me 'cheating' on Cody to make me more heel and she loves it. She actually set it up to start tonight. It starts off with just me and Randy in his locker room…

"_I had a great time tonight Randy" I smiled as I looked into his eyes and rubbed his chest_

_He smiled back "So did I. Ya know, even though you're pregnant you're still hot as hell" _

"_Awwwwe why thank you Randy" I said _

"_Ya know, this doesn't have to be a one time thing" he smirked_

_I grinned "I don't plan on it being just once" then I gave him a very passionate kiss "We can keep this up as long as you don't tell anybody. Especially Cody" I added _

"_That'll be very easy to do"_

"_Good" I said and started to walk away but as I did that he smacked my ass. I gasped and turned around._

"_Call me" he winked and I laughed then left the room. I got about 10 feet down the hall when I ran into T._

"_Hey T, what's up?" I asked as I gave him a hug_

_He pushed me away "I saw what room you just walked out of" he stated and just stared at me_

"_So. I'm allowed to talk to other guys arent I?" I got cocky_

"_Ya. But Randy Orton is NOT just another guy. Girls don't just TALK to Randy, they 'talk' with Randy"_

"_I'm not your normal girl" I argued_

"_I know you're not. So I really hope you were just talking to him cause then I don't know what I'd think or what I'd do"_

_I looked at him "You'd do nothing"_

_Right after I said that, Cody walked up to me "DJ, baby. What are you doing here?" he smiled_

"_I came to see my baby's daddy, is that ok?" I smiled back_

"_Of course it is" he gave me a kiss, then he bent down on his knees and put his ear to my belly and said "Hey there little man. I can't wait to see you" I just smiled down at him, then looked up at T and he gave me the death glare and stormed off. Then it panned back to Cody feeling my stomach and talking to it as the segment ended._

"That was perfect you guys. I'm really gonna like this one. Alright Donna, Cody, we gotta go find Rob. I wanna do that short little segment that basically says that you guys are all cool now" Steph said and we went down to the locker room and saw Rob and Melina playing with Branson. They've been together for about a month now. She's very good for Rob and I hope that them moving fast isn't gonna fuck it up. Rob and Branson finished moving in with Melina at her house out in California yesterday. I know Mel fell in love with Rob before they started dating but after they started, it didn't take her very long at all to fall in love with Branson as well.

"Mommy, help me" Branson reached out to Melina as Rob held onto him. Ya, it didn't take Branson very long to fall in love with Mel either. He actually decided to call her mom.

"I'm comin baby" Mel said and ran over to Rob and snagged Branson from him

"Hey guys" Rob stood up

"Aunt D, Uncle Cody" Branson said and ran up to us and gave us both hugs as we greeted him

"Hey B, you wanna watch us film this segment?" Steph asked him. She couldn't really bend down anymore. She's about to pop. This week is her last week actually being here. She's gonna be gone for a few weeks and during then I'm gonna be taking her spot.

"Ya" he smiled

"Alright. You have to stand over there out of the way with Mommy and you can't say a word until we're done. Can you do that for me?" she asked and he pretended to zip his lips and gave Steph the key so she pretended to put it in her pocket. "You guys all know what to do" she said and Rob left the locker room. Segment started with just me and Cody in the locker room…

_There was a knock on the door and I went to stand up "No, I got it" Cody said and got up and answered the door "What do you want?" Cody cocked off_

"_I really wanna talk to you guys" Rob said but Cody just stood there, staring daggers into him, not moving._

"_Cody, let him in" I said, so he did and Rob walked up to me_

"_Look, you know…" he started to say to me but I interrupted him as Cody walked back over and sat by me._

"_I know you didn't mean to…" I started but I heard Cody grumble something "…Would you knock it off? Accidents happen. We were both trying to win the match and I happened to break my ankle. It could have been worse" I said to Cody_

_Cody sighed "I know"_

"_He's still my brother Cody and he's your brother in law. You guys need to get along otherwise I'm gonna stop talking to both of you" I stated_

"_I've been trying to talk to him Sis but…" I interrupted him_

"_I know Bub, I know. I've been watching. And I don't like that that's the only time I get to see you"_

"_Neither do I" Rob agreed_

"_Best friends?" I asked_

"_Always" he smiled and gave me a hug_

"_Now I want you guys to shake hands" I stated and Rob held his hand out. It took Cody a few second but he did shake Rob's hand "Thank you" I said and gave Cody a kiss._

"Thanks guys" Steph said, then walked over to Branson and 'handed him the key' then he unlocked and unzipped his lips "Good job B" Steph said as she scuffed his hair and took off

"Uncle Cody, do you really not like Daddy?" Branson asked him

"Buddy, you know I love your dad, he's like my brother. That's just storyline" Cody explained. We've been trying to explain to Branson how things go here so he doesn't get worried about us.

"Oh, like Aunt D with Uncle Randy?" he asked

"Exactly. We're just acting" Cody added

"Good" Branson smiled

A/N: HOW WAS THAT ONE?


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - thank you and tell me how it went when u get back :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - I know but shit happens… is this soon enough :P

FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE…

Chapter 57

"Cody, have you figured out a middle name yet? People keep asking me if we've thought of a name and I don't wanna tell them a name until we have a middle name too" I said as I got comfortable in the hot tub. I'm so glad we have this thing. Especially with me being 7 months pregnant. It is so soothing. This is actually where I spend most of my time.

"Actually I looked on the net today. I really like Theodore but I found one I like better" he said as he got in next to me

"Well what is it?"

"Andrew, it means man or warrior"

"Garrett Andrew Runnels. It's perfect Cody" I smiled and gave him a kiss

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled and for once we just relaxed in the hot tub. I had a very soothing day at home with my husband. After we took our showers Cody started supper while I sat on the couch and just chilled. A couple minutes after I sat on the couch and rested my hand on my stomach I heard the unmistakable ringtone, so I answered my phone.

"Hey there Killer" I answered

"_Hey Don. How ya doin?" _Randy replied

"I'm doin pretty good. Just layin here on the couch while Cody makes supper. How's it goin with Rachel?" I had to ask

"_Pretty good. I'm getting ready to go on my 5th__ date with her tonight. I bought her a necklace and I'm gonna actually ask her to be my girlfriend tonight" _he sounded really happy. I think he really likes her.

"You mean you guys aren't actually dating yet?" I thought they were

"_Not yet. I hope she says yes tonight"_

"Randy, I'm sure she will. She wouldn't have gone on 4 other dates with you if she didn't like you" I reassured him

"_I hope you're right"_

"I always am… Oh" I interrupted myself

"_What?" _he sounded worried

"Garrett just kicked" I smiled as I looked down at my stomach

"_Who?"_

"The baby. We're naming him Garrett Andrew"

"_That's a good choice"_

"Well I'm glad you approve" I laughed

"_Don't give me that missy. I'd approve of anything you guys chose"_

"Good"

"_So are you ready to be a mother?"_

"I am so ready Randy. I just wish he would pop out already. I've been getting bad headaches and heartburn but the doc said it was normal. So I just have to deal with it"

"_Don't worry Don. As soon as you see him you'll forget about all the pain and everything you went through to get to that point. Trust me"_

"I do Randy. I do"

"_Good. Cause you should. But hey, I just called to check in on ya. I gotta go pick Rachel up. I'll see you on Monday"_

I laughed "Have fun"

"_I will. Love ya Don"_

"Love you too Randy" I said and hung up

"Suppers ready" Cody shouted from the kitchen, so I got up and walked into the kitchen and sat at the island and we ate supper.

* * *

The next day after Cody went to work I decided to go shopping. I'm gonna decorate Garrett's room before Cody get's back in 2 days. Which will be the empty room right next to ours. But first I had to go to the airport to pick up mom and dad. They're gonna help me decorate and put everything together. They're staying here until Sunday. I haven't seen them since I found out I was pregnant. Ya we send pictures back and forth all the time and I talk to them a few times a week but I haven't actually seen them since then. I'm hoping to have a different bond with mom now since I'm gonna be a mom here in about 2 months…

"Hey princess" dad gave me a hug as they walked through the terminal

"You're getting pretty big" mom smiled as she gave me a hug

"Gee thanks mom" I smiled

"Can we?" dad asked

"Go for it" I said and they felt my stomach

Mom bent down "Hey there Garrett, grandma and grandpas gonna help mommy decorate your room" I couldn't help but smile

"Ow" I said as I put my hand on my stomach "You guys made him kick me" I laughed

"Goes to show you that he loves us" dad laughed

"How excited are Michelle and Dusty?" mom asked as we headed towards my car

I smiled "Very. You guys aren't as lucky as them. They actually live in the same town so they're over atleast once a week. Most of the time when Cody's not home. This will be their 4th grandkid" I answered

"You think we'll get to 4?" mom asked dad, like I couldn't hear them

"It's a possibility. Rob and Mel are doing good and once Garrett starts school I'm gonna be a stay at home mom" I informed them

"Is Cody ok with you staying home? I know how you feel about the business" dad said as we got to my car and headed to the store.

"He don't know yet and it doesn't matter. Sure I'd like to stay a talent for longer than that but guys last longer than girls. So whether he likes it or not, I'm the one staying home"

"That's my girl. Take control" mom smiled

"You're gonna have to" dad started "Even I know Cody won't like that one. He cares more about you than he does himself"

"Don't I know it… Now, you guys aren't gonna be catering to me are you?" I had to ask

"Not unless you want us to" mom answered

"Don't. I get enough of it from Cody and stress isn't good for Garrett so I just let him go and don't bother arguing. I take in the time he's not here. By the way, he doesn't know you guys are coming" I smirked

"Donna Jo" they both scorned

"I wanted to surprise him with the baby room being done and I know I couldn't get it done by myself in 2 days. Steph was more than willing to help but she has too much on her hands. She has 2 kids and a 1 month old and she still works on storylines. But she is meeting us at the store to help pick stuff out" I added

"I guess it's ok then" mom said as we pulled up next to Stephs jeep in the parking lot.

* * *

I didn't have to go pick Cody up this time cause he drove his car to the airport and just parked it there. He's done that every time for the past couple months. He wants me getting my rest. We got the room done the morning Cody was gonna be home. After we were done mom, dad and I sat in the living room watching tv and just chillin.

"Deej, I swear to god" Cody started as he walked into the house "one more fucking time I'm gonna jack Barb in the jaw" then he noticed mom and dad in here "Oh hey mom, hey dad. I wasn't talking about you mom" he panicked, my mom's name is Barb

I got up and walked to him and gave him a kiss "Baby, it's fine" I said to him then looked at mom and dad "Barbie Blank, ya know, Kelly Kelly" they don't know ALL of their real names "Well ever since I stopped as a talent, she keeps coming on to Cody and he's obviously getting sick of it" I explained

"Obviously" mom laughed "Can't you fire her?" mom asked me

"We've tried" Cody answered "I thought she was gonna be cut when Deej first got there as creative cause she sucks"

"But that's my fault. I told Steph and Vince to let the girls know and give them a chance to improve. And Vince really likes her and well…" I didn't have to finish

"Vince's word is gold" dad finished

"Exactly" Cody and I said

"I'm happy to see you guys but Donna, why didn't you tell me they were coming?" he gave me that tone and evil eye. I mean he called me Donna, he never does that unless he's mad "I wouldn't have walked into the house bitching"

"Calm yourself" I said "They came to help me with something"

"And what would that be?" he still somewhat had that tone. He really doesn't like it when I don't tell him things but as soon as we walk upstairs, he's gonna be ok.

"You gotta come see" I told him and he followed me up the stairs and we stopped right in front of Garretts room "I wanted to surprise you and I knew you'd flip shit if I did it by myself so I called in some help" I said and opened the door and let him walk into the room.

He smiled as he looked around the room and saw it was all decorated and there was some toys in there and the crib set up "You guys, this is great. I love it" he walked up to me and gave me a kiss, then bent down "I wish you could see your room buddy. They really did a great job" he said, then kissed my stomach and stood back up "Thanks for the help mom and dad" he said and gave them both hugs.

* * *

We had a great night that night. It's like a whole new bonding with mom and dad. Not just with me but with Cody too. I really like it. It's like they had a whole new respect for us. It really makes me feel good that my parents are proud of me.

"Deej. Can I be honest with you?" Cody asked me as we got into bed

"What kind of questions is that? You know you can" I said obviously

"You guys did a great job but I was really wanting Garretts room to be our little project since it's our first"

"Oh my god baby. I'm soooo sorry. I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry" I apologized, I felt horrible. I mean this is his first kid, of course he'd wanna help.

"It's ok. Don't feel bad. I just wanted to let you know how I felt"

"How about you help with the next one?" I offered

"What?"

"I wanna have more than just one kid" I smiled "As long as that's ok with you. Cause I can't do it without you"

"Hell ya that's fine with me" he said and gave me a kiss "But what about wrestling?"

"What about it?" I asked

"How many times are you gonna 'go on injury' during your career?" he looked at me

I hope we don't get in an argument right now "Well once Garrett starts school" I took a deep breath "I'm gonna be a stay at home mom"

"Deej baby, you don't have to do that. I'll stay home" he offered, I knew he would

"No" I was very firm

"But…" he started but I interrupted him

"See it from my point Cody… We both love being in that ring. I mean, besides each other and our soon to be family, that ring is our life. And even though I'd stay wrestling for the rest of my life like Moolah did" I sighed "I came to terms with it and you need to too. Nowadays the women don't last as long as the guys do. Wether I like it or not, I've got maybe another 10 years if I'm lucky. But you, you can wrestle well into your 40's 50's or even 60's if you want. Your career will last a lot longer than mine. So I'm not gonna stop your career just because I wanna keep going for just a few more years"

"It wouldn't be like…" I interrupted him again

"No Cody. You've done so much for me already. Let me do this for you please" I pretty much begged as I looked into his eyes.

He sighed "Ok. If that will make you happy then I'll continue living out my dream while you stay home" ya he said ok but he's trying to make it sound bad so I'll change my mind.

"It will make me happy. I've already accomplished everything in that business that I've wanted to and after Garrett's born I'll be in that ring for another 5 - 6 years before he starts going to school. In that time I can accomplish so much more. There's only 2 titles that women can win but the guys. Cody, you have 5 different titles you can win" I had to make my side clear to him

He smiled "I know baby, I know. And I'll dedicate every one of my reigns to my family" he said as he rubbed my stomach and gave me a kiss.

A/N: BIT OF A FILLER BUT A CUTE LITTLE ENDING :P


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Almost as soon as Cody and I got to the arena the following Monday Branson came running through the hallway. We looked behind him and we saw why. Rob was chasing him. Branson looked up and saw Cody and I. He ran into Cody's arms. "Daddy's gonna get me" he said

"No he won't, we got you now" Cody smiled and held onto him

I looked up and Rob was now walking up to us instead of running "Hey guys" Rob said

"Hey Bub. What's up?" I gave him a hug

"Aunt D, I'm gonna be a big brother" Branson interrupted

My eyes went wide as I looked at Rob "Cody, you wanna take Branson to the locker room? We'll be there in a bit"

"Come on Bud, lets go" Cody said and he took off with Branson

"Melina's pregnant?" I asked as I crossed my arms

"Ummm… Ya, it just sort of happened" he answered

"How long have you guys known?" I scorned

"We just found out today. I swear. We were gonna wait til you guys got here to tell you"

"Ok" I sighed, then remembered "Rob, Melina's the champ. Rachel wasn't gonna get the title til next month. It's gotta switch hands tonight. Melina is not wrestling while she's pregnant. I gotta go talk to Steph so we can change things tonight" I rambled on

"Sis, calm down. We already talked to Steph. Mel's gonna go out to the ring bitching about Rachel because she has to defend it against her and Rachel comes out and tells her to just move the match to tonight so she does and in a quick match, Mel loses and goes apeshit and says she's leaving for a while. It's all settled Donna" he laughed

"Really?" I asked

"Yes really. So just breath and lets go to the locker room" he said as he put his arm around my shoulders

"Alright" I said and we walked to the locker room. When we got there, everyone was in there; T, Cena, Cody, Mel, Branson, Randy and Rachel. Rachel's become part of our little group thanks to Randy. I'm glad Randy and Rachel are working out. I haven't had anymore problems with him since they started dating and I really like Rachel, she's good for Randy. I liked Sam but I never became friends with her. That was an old rule I had. I didn't wanna become friends with my guy friends girlfriends because if something happened then I wouldn't be thrown in the middle of it cause that had happened to me before. T's wife Kristen was different. T and I are cousins, I mean not for real but we might as well be, so nothing would happen between us. I guess Sam was just different, I wanted to become friends with her but Randy would always tell me about their arguments so I didn't. Even though they were married, it doesn't mean they couldn't get a divorce and well, they did.

"Hey Rachel" I gave her a hug "Ready to win that title tonight?" I asked her

She smiled "Hell yes I am. So how long am I gonna hold it?"

"You'll have it for…" I thought about it "…Atleast 3 months. It's yours until I get back. I'm not sure yet which one of us is gonna have it coming out of Mania, I guess we'll see how it goes"

"You mean it's a possibility that I'm gonna retain it against you… and at Mania?" ya, she's been here for a few months but I don't blame her, it's how I was. Ya, you're finally making it big but growing up, being a fan, it's still crazy to win big matches and stuff. Even to this day I still mark out sometimes. You just can't stop being a fan.

"Hell ya it is. We'll have to see how your reign goes over with the fans and how me and Randy's little affair goes over. If you retaining against me at Mania is gonna get me more heat then that's whats gonna happen" I explained

She caught her breath "Wow"

"You'll be fine baby" Randy said to her as he gave her a hug

"I know. I'm just not used to all this yet. It's still crazy to me" she replied

"I remember feeling like that. I sometimes still do" I told her

"Really?" she looked at me shocked

"Girl, you don't stop being a fan" I informed her

"I second that" Cody piped in

"Before I forget… Melina Nava Perez" I scorned as I walked up to her

"Jo don't" Mel calls me by my middle name and I call her by her middle name "I've already heard it from Steph and she was probably more cool about it then what you'll be. Shi…" she started to say, then looked down at Branson on her lap "Honey, let me go talk to Aunt D ok"

"Ok" he said and got off her lap and Mel and I went out to the hallway to talk

"Shit happens ok. I know your brother and I haven't been together that long but I love him, I really do. You know that, I was falling for him before him and Tori even split. You know me Jo, I'm not trapping him like Tori did. I was on birth control but I guess one slipped through. I didn't mean for it to happen. Trust me, I didn't. I mean I'm still womens champ" she covered everything I would have asked

I took a deep breath "I know you're not Tori ok. It was just unexpected. I didn't mean to sound bitchy ok. But you gotta understand where I'm coming from. I mean I know you, I knew you a lot longer than what Rob did so I know you wouldn't trap him. You are NOTHING like Tori, I know that ok. I'm sorry" I apologized

"It's ok. I understand where you're coming from. You're his big sister, you gotta look out for him"

"Exactly. But that was just the initial reaction. I know he doesn't have anything to worry about with you" I smiled, then had a thought "What about after you have the kid?" I asked

"What about it?" she looked away, I already know.

"You're not gonna come back. Are you?" I was kinda saddened by that. Mel and I have amazing matches. Believe it or not we've headlined RAW a couple times.

She looked down, then up at me "No, I'm not. But I'm ok with that. I decided that one" she took a deep breath "I know Bransons not legally mine but he's the light of my world Jo. I love that little kid. And once I have this one, it's gonna harder. I know originally Rob was gonna quit once Branson started school but I realized the same thing you did. He's gonna have a longer career than what I will. I know you understand that" she looked into my eyes

I took a deep breath "I do. I understand that. I'm gonna miss you Nava" I said and gave her a hug

"No you won't. I'm still gonna be around. I'll come to the tapings when I can" she smiled

"You better"

"No worries" she said then we went back into the locker room.

"Mommy, daddy's being mean to me" Branson said as he ran up to her and she just smiled at me and I smiled back. That little boy loves her so much and I can tell she loves him too.

"What did he do now?" she asked as she picked him up and looked at Rob. He had that look on his face that said he doesn't know what was mean.

"He said that I might get a little sister" Branson answered

"How is that mean?" Mel asked him

"I want a little brother" he pouted

"Honey, we don't know what it'll be yet" she told him

"Well I want a little brother"

"How about this" I bent down to him "even if you have a little sister, remember that you'll have Garrett that can be like a little brother" I offered

"Oh ya, I forgot about him. How much longer?" he asked as he touched my stomach

"Probably about 2 more months bud"

"Yay" he threw his arms up as Steph walked in.

"Donna, Randy, we're gonna film you guys' segment early" she informed us

"Alright. See you guys later" I said and Randy and I left the room with Steph and found an empty room to film the segment in…

_It started with me and Randy standing there, his hands on my hips and my hands on his shoulders "Did you see Rachel win the title from Melina?" he asked me_

"_Ya, new girl. Doesn't deserve crap. That titles mine when I come back anyways" I said and gave him a kiss_

"_Maybe you can get her to just hand it over. She's a big fan of yours" he smirked_

"_You're so smart" I smirked back and gave him a passionate kiss_

"_And even though you're 7 months pregnant, you're still sexy as hell" he smiled_

"_That's why I love you" I smiled_

"_Oh really?" he asked_

"_Yep" I smiled_

"_I love you too DJ. But what about Ted?"_

"_What about him?" I got irritated_

"_He's even said to me, he's suspicious of us. If he get's any confirmation then he's gonna tell Cody" he was worried_

"_Don't worry about it Babe. We'll get to that when or if it comes"_

_He smiled "Whatever you say"_

_I smiled back "Always remember that" I said then we started kissing as the segment ended_

"That was great you guys" Steph said

"Well with 2 of your top stars you should expect nothing less" Randy smirked

"Watch the ego there Killer" I smacked his shoulder

"But you know he's right Donna" Steph countered

"I'm still not used to hearing stuff like that" I told her

"You should be used to it by now" Randy nudged me

"I never will be"

A/N: THIS FIC WILL BE DONE AT CHAPTER 60, SO THAT'S SOON. I'M GONNA FINISH MY OTHER FICS ONE BY ONE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHICH ONE I SHOULD WORK ON NEXT. SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE PLEASE. I GOTTA KNOW WHICH ONE YOU GUYS WANT ME TO FINISH SO I CAN START WORKING ON IT :D


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Janiebella** - thank you :D

**MJK'sGirl52886** - lol, ur a dork… why thank you, had to throw something in there.

FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE…

Chapter 59

I'm 8 and a half months pregnant now and you wouldn't believe how hard it is to get Cody to leave the house and go to work. He's afraid that something's gonna happen. I can't wait til Garrett's born so he can stop being so damn worried all the time.

I had a big list of things to do today. It's Wednesday so Cody has a house show tonight so it's just me at the house until tomorrow afternoon. First I had to go the bmv to renew my plates, then state farm to pay insurance, then I went to Wal-Mart cause we had pretty much no food left in the house. I was there for 3 hours and spent almost 300 bucks in just food. I got home and put the food up, then did the laundry and cleaned up the entire house. I was beat by the time I was done. It was 6:30 so I made myself a quick dinner, then decided to relax in the hot tub. But just as I was about to get in, I felt liquid run down my leg. "What the fuck?" I looked down "I so did not just piss myself. Oh shit, my water just broke" I said and used the towel to dry myself off and went back inside "Damnit, this is why Cody wanted time off. He's just gonna say 'I told ya so Deej. You should have let me have time off' well shit happens Cody" I vented to myself as I went upstairs and called Cody as I changed into some clothes. Then I called Dusty and Michelle to come get me, then I called mom and dad. They were gonna come up for the week of my due date but Garrett decided to come early.

"Cody on his way?" Dusty asked as he walked into the room after they had me all set up

"Ya. So is Rob, Branson, Mel and T. John and Randy wanted to come but it was bad enough that T, Rob and Cody had to all back out of the house show. But they said they were gonna catch the first plane out after the show. I hope my labors not quick. I know Cody would hate himself if he missed it… Great time for them to have a house show in Chicago" I laughed

"No shit" Michelle said

"Your mom and dad still comin?" Dusty asked

"Ya. Dad texted me and told me they were able to get a flight out" I looked up at the time, it was 8:15pm "It'll get here at 9:30. Could you do me a favor and pick them up?" I asked him

"Sure thing honey"

"Thanks dad" I said as he gave me a hug. Michelle, Dusty and I just hung in the room as a nurse would come check on me every half an hour.

Dusty just left to go pick up my mom and dad and a nurse came in and checked on me. After almost 2 hours of being here I was only 2 centimeters dilated "You're waiting on daddy aren't ya bud?" I said as I rubbed my stomach and looked up at Michelle and she was just smiling at me "Yes mom?"

"I'm just so happy that you came into my sons life" she grabbed a hold of my hand "You are just an amazing person Donna. Cody had to go through quite a few duds to get to you. The first time I saw him talk about you, before I had even met you, I knew you were for real. His eyes just sparkled, they really did. And that smile never leaves his face when he's around you" she beamed at me

"Mom stop" I whipped away my tears "You know I hate crying"

"I know you do baby but I've just never seen so much love between two people"

"What about you and dad?" I asked, I was confused. I mean, I know me and Cody love each other but I just figured it was like any other couple.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I love Dusty with all my heart. But there's just something about you and Cody. I just can't put my finger on it, you guys were just meant to be together"

All I could do was smile at her "Thank you"

She cocked her head "For what?" she asked

"For having such an amazing son. I don't think I would have made it as far as I did without the confidence from him" I explained and she started to get teary eyed and gave me a hug.

"Oh shit" I grabbed the bar on the side of the bed as I felt a contraction

"Just take deep breaths Donna, you'll be fine" she reminded me as she rubbed my back

"I know, I know" I said and did so. As soon as that one went over, mom, dad and Dusty walked in.

Mom rushed to me "Honey, how are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm doing fine mom. I'm only 2 centimeters right now. I know usually you want it to go by fast but I want it to go slow, I need Cody to be here" I stated

"What time is their flight getting in?" dad asked

"Around 11:30 I think"

"Only 2 more hours atleast" dad said as he rubbed my arm to comfort me "I know you'll still have contractions to deal with but just try to get some sleep honey" he offered

"Alright dad" I said and I did, I closed my eyes and took a short nap.

All of a sudden I wake up to Michelle saying "Donna's gonna be a great mom" I didn't smile or open my eyes, I wanted to hear what else would be said when they thought I was asleep.

"And Cody's gonna be a great dad" Mom said

"And with Garrett having the family he does, that kids gonna be a little shit" Dusty laughed

"I have to agree with you on that one" dad added

And with that I woke up "I'd have to agree too" I sat up and rubbed my eyes "What time is it?" I asked

"Almost 11. Randy called a little bit ago and said that him and John were able to get a flight out tonight that's probably leaving right now" Dusty answered

"Good. Now I don't want you guys to take offense to this but when the doctor comes in and I have to start pushing, I want JUST Cody in here. Don't worry mom, I won't be like how Tori was. As soon as Garrett's all cleaned up, you guys can come back in" I explained

"Honey, that's fine. Tori didn't even let us in before. I'm not worried about that" mom said.

"Damnit" I said as I started breathing and grabbed the bars. I worked my way through a contraction. That one really hurt. Just as I finished, a nurse came in and checked on me. I was 7 centimeters dilated and I had her give me the epidural. As soon as the nurse left, Cody came barging in, followed by Rob, Mel, Branson and T. "Cody" I smiled as he rushed over to me

"Deej" he gave me a hug and a kiss "I thought I was gonna miss it. I would have been so pissed at myself"

"I know" I smiled again and gave him another hug and didn't wanna let go "I'm so glad you're here" I said then let go and let him stand up

"So am I" he smiled back

"How much longer?" I heard Branson ask. I looked down and saw him walk up to the side of the bed. He always asks me how much longer before his little cousin is born. He started doing that ever since we found out I was pregnant.

"Not too much longer Bud" I scuffed his hair

"Jo, you look like hell" Mel laughed

"Laugh it up Nava. You'll be in the same position in 7 months" I countered and she stopped laughing "That's what I thought" I smirked at her and she scratched her nose with her middle finger "Love you too" I laughed

"How ya doin D?" T asked as he walked up to the other side of the bed that Cody wasn't on. Cody's not gonna leave my side, I'm not letting go of his hand.

"Better now that the epidural is kicking in"

"That's the spirit" he laughed and gave me a hug

"Oh guys. I already told the parents but when I have to start pushing, I want JUST Cody in here. Once they have Garrett all cleaned up then you guys can come back in" I informed them

* * *

Those last 3 centimeters took FOREVER. He was born 3 hours after Cody got there. Garrett Andrew Runnels was born on January 23rd, 2012 at 2:45 am. Little sucker was 9 pounds 3 ounces and 21 inches long. After they got him cleaned up, and handed him to me, Cody sat on the bed next to me and we both just stared at him. I looked at Cody and smiled and noticed he was crying "Awwwe Cody"

"He's so beautiful Deej" he whipped his eyes and gave me a kiss

"He looks like his daddy" I smiled. The love I have for Garrett already is overwhelming. I didn't think I could love anybody more than what I love Cody but I can. And his name is Garrett.

"He's got your eyes" Cody smiled, neither of us could stop smiling

"He's definitely our son" I stated

"Our son. Ha. I like the sound of that" Cody said then they all came back in. Including Randy and John. They must have gotten there while he was being born. Everybody took their turns holding him. About an hour after he was born everybody went to our house to crash. Except for Cody, he stayed at the hospital with me. He wanted to make sure I got some sleep. And I did. A good 5 hours.

I woke up and saw Cody standing at the window with Garrett in his arms, looking out the window. He didn't know I was awake just yet. "You see all that out there? That's called the world. And it can be a dangerous place. Your mom and I's gonna have to raise you right cause eventually its gonna be you against the world and you have to be strong enough. And with a mother like the one you have, you'll be able to take on the world" he sighed "Your mother really is something buddy. She doesn't really know what shape my heart was in before I met her. It was a real disaster. I was never happy. I just walked around with a fake smile. But your mom. Ha, she put life back into me, she really did. I know I still have my whole life ahead of me even now but before her, I was starting to think I'd never find anybody. But that beautiful bald head of hers walked into my life. I have your uncle Teddy stripping to thank for that. And your moms personality to thank too. She really is amazing, I hope you're just like her"

I was crying by the middle of that "You're amazing too ya know" I piped in

He turned around "How much of that did you hear?" he asked

"All of it" I said as he walked over to me and handed Garrett to me and he gave me a kiss "Cody, I love you so much"

"I love you too Deej" he said and gave Garrett and I a hug

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REMEMBER, ONE MORE CHAPTER. SO HEAD OVER TO MY PROFIILE AND LET ME KNOW WHICH FIC YOU WANT ME TO FINISH NEXT


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: THANKS TO…

**Sonib89** - I must end it, I know I could do more but I just gotta finish my others… it snowed? that's crazy :P and I'm glad you had fun, told ya you would :P

**MJK'sGirl52886** - I know right, I'd like to picture him sweet like that. But from reading the newest mag in Teds interview, Cody's like a kid lmfao I love it :P

**Janiebella** - thank you, dude I about did writing it :P

FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. NOW ONTO THE LAST CHAPTER...

Chapter 60

Both Garrett and I were able to go home the next day. We walked into the house and you can see out the back door and I saw John and Randy having a tag match against Rob and T and Mel and Branson watching. So with Garrett in my arms, Cody and I walked out back "Alright Garrett, I wanna introduce you to our world" I said to him as we walked out back and to the ring. I titled him up so he could see the ring.

"You see that?" Cody started "That's where most of your family lives, is inside that ring"

Then Mel and Branson came over to us "Hey Nava, where's all the parents at?" I asked her

"They'll be back later. Mom and dad stayed over at Michelle and Dustys. There wasn't enough room here" ya, she already calls my parents mom and dad.

"Alright"

"Can I hold him?" Branson asked

"You gotta come inside and sit on the couch while you're holding him" I told him

"Ok" he smiled and ran inside. So Mel, Cody and I followed him in.

I set Garrett in Bransons arms "Cody, you wanna keep and eye on them? I need to get something to eat" I asked

"Sure thing" he said and I walked out to the back

"Hey T, you wanna do me a favor?" I asked him

"Ya, what's up?" he asked as he got out of the ring

"I wanna go eat at outback and I want you to come with me"

"You mean, you need me to drive you?" he eyed me

"Well that too. But I want you to come with me"

"Alright" he smiled as we walked back inside

"Cody. T and I are going to outback. We'll be back in an hour" I winked at him, he knows why I chose T to come with me.

He winked back "Alright, have fun" he said and gave me a kiss and we took off.

"I miss you T" I said as we were seated

"I miss you too D. We hardly get to hang anymore" he agreed

"I know. But I'll be coming back to work in a couple weeks. So things will go back to normal" I reassured him

"Not completely normal. You guys have Garrett now"

"Speaking of Garrett. There's something I wanna ask you T"

"What's that?" he cocked his head

"Me and Cody would love it if you'd be his godfather" I smiled

"Really? You wouldn't prefer Rob or Randy, guys that already have a kid. You guys want me?"

I laughed "Yes T. We talked about it and we want you to be his godfather. You up for the job?" I smiled

"Hell ya I am. I'm honored you guys chose me" he reached across the table and gave me a hug. Then the waitress came and took our orders.

"You were our first choice T"

"May I ask why?"

"Well for one, we know we can rely on you to take care of him and 2, the main reason… If it wasn't for you, then Cody and I would have never gotten together and Garrett wouldn't have been born" I explained

He just beamed "Well thanks D. I really do appreciate it"

"No problem T" I said and our food came.

"So who's his godmother?" he asked

"I haven't seen her since she had Kaiah but it's Amber. Amber's always been my best friend. She's barely right above you. We've gone through periods where we haven't talked but every time it was cause of something else. But I'm Kaiah's godmother and Ambers gonna be Garretts godmother. I gotta fly them out here sometime so they can see him"

"That's cool. You gotta have one godparent that's grounded"

"That's not the only reason but yes"

Then I could tell T had a thought "You said you're coming back in a couple weeks?"

"Yes" I answered

"Well babies can't fly"

"Yes they can. I've called the airport. Dude, there's been some babies born on planes. It'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes. I actually called a few different airports and they said there's no limit"

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure"

* * *

Steph let Cody have 2 weeks off before I came back so he can help me work off my ring rust. Throughout the day, whenever Garrett was asleep we'd get in the ring and we'd wrestle. It was so nice being back in that ring. I missed it. But during one of those weeks we flew Amber, Trent and Kaiah out to the house and we had a blast catching up and everything. I missed Amber. I hadn't seen her in awhile. We had a lot of catching up to do. It was nice having her there, one of the days she watched Garrett the whole day so Cody and I had the whole day to practice. It was nice.

A couple days after Amber, Trent and Kaiah left. Cody, Garrett and I went to Monday Night RAW. Tonight is my return to the ring and my definite heel turn. We've been working on it with me and Randy's segments but tonight does it. I had my return match against Kelly Kelly tonight that I won before we did the segment. I got a mixed reaction when I came out to the ring so I know this heel turn's gonna work…

"_Baby, I'm so glad that you're back" Cody said after he gave me a hug_

"_So am I. I missed it here"_

"_How's our son?" Cody smiled_

"_He's doing great. Your mom and dad are watching him while I'm here"_

"_Then he's in good hands"_

"_Yep. Well I'm gonna go see a friend. We got some catching up to do" I said and gave him a kiss_

"_Have fun"_

"_I will" I said as I left the room and Ted came into the room_

"_Where is she going?" Ted asked Cody_

"_She said she has some catching up to do with a friend" Cody answered_

"_Did she say which friend?"_

"_Nope. It's probably just one of the girls"_

"_Cody, we need to follow her. Come on" Ted said and grabbed his arm and they darted out of the room._

It went to commercial and when it came back it showed me and Randy in his locker room…

"_I missed you" Randy said as he gave me a kiss_

"_I missed you too. I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to take staying away from you very much longer" I said as I rubbed my hands up and down his chest_

"_I don't know how I was even able to take it. Now we only have one problem"_

"_What's that?"_

"_I happened to see Cody today and he looks so happy that you're back and that you guys are parents"_

"_Ya, he is"_

"_Are you happy to be a mom?" he asked me_

_I looked up at him and sighed "I am. But I wish it was with you" I said sweetly_

"_Who says it can't be?" he smirked as he took my shirt off_

"_Randy I love you but I just got back. We can have all the fun we want but I don't want to have another kid for awhile"_

"_That's fine baby. Let's just have some fun" he said and we started making out and 5 seconds after that the door was thrown open._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" Cody yelled_

"_Baby, it's not what you think" I tried to say_

"_Whatever DJ. How do you even explain this? Your shirts off and you guys were making out. There's no excuse for it whatsoever!" he yelled again as he got closer_

_Randy moved to in front of me and closer to Cody "Stop yelling at her!" he growled_

"_And if I don't?" Cody got right into his face_

"_Stop!" I yelled and pulled Randy back and got in between him and Cody "Alright Cody. I'll explain… Basically, you're not man enough for me" I got up in his face, with that evil look "So I went to someone who is" I finished and turned around and kissed Randy right in front of Cody. _

_Randy smirked at him "Sorry Codes. You lost your girl to me" and with that, Cody punched Randy right in the face. Randys head went with the punch, then he stood back up straight and started walking to Cody._

_I got in front of Randy and was pushing him back "He's not worth it baby" then I looked at Cody "Get out of here!"_

"_You got it" he said and walked to the door, then turned around and looked me dead in the eyes and said "Heartless Bitch" then he walked out of the room_

"You guys, that was awesome. I could hear the boos out there from in here. Donna, you're a heel" Steph smiled

"Hell yes. That's all I've got for the night, right? Cause I gotta go feed Garrett" I asked

"Yep that's it" Steph answered

"Can I watch?" Randy asked

"Randy" I scorned

"I'm kidding Don, I'm kidding" he laughed

"You better be"

"I am. Don't worry"

* * *

The internet is a beautiful thing. I had gotten online that Monday night after RAW to see what the WWEuniverse was saying about it and they hated me. Cody's facebook was filled with messages from girls saying they'd never do that to him and that I'm just a whore. I got a bunch of messages on Twitter asking me what the fuck I was thinking but I still have supporters. It was funny though cause some fans said that Randys more of a man than what Cody will ever be. It's nice to still have fans but they didn't have to go that far.

A/N: AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS FIC. IT'S GONE ON LONG ENOUGH. I GOTTA FINISH MY OTHER FICS. ONCE I'M DONE WITH THOSE, THEN I MIGHT DO A ONESHOT SEQUEL FOR THIS ONE. SO HEAD OVER TO MY PROFILE AND LET ME KNOW WHICH FIC YOU WANT ME TO WORK ON NEXT PLEASE. THE POLL WILL CLOSE NEXT MONDAY SO LOOK FOR AN UPDATE FOR ONE OF THEM THE FOLLOWING MONDAY. SO FAR THE POLL GOES…

Dreams Can Come True - 1

Life Behind The Cameras - 1

All Grown Up - 0

Alternative School - 0

Better Off? - 1

Our Twins - 0

SO FAR IT'S A TIE BETWEEN THOSE THREE SO GET TO VOTING SO I KNOW WHICH ONE YOU GUYS WANT MORE. I HOPE THIS FIC LIVED UP TO YOU GUYS EXPECTATIONS. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT OVERALL, REMEMBER, FLAMES ARE ALWAYS MORE THAN WELCOMED. SO COME ON, EVEN IF YOU HAVENT REVIEWED IT YET, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE.


End file.
